Unconditionally
by LiebchenEngel
Summary: Jana was plucked away in the nick of time as part of her family was killed in the street. This is her story of love, loss, betrayal. How will she fair under the rule in the House of Batiatus, will she survive the uprising, will she out live the war. Rated M for language and crude content.
1. Chapter I

**Everything spoken between my OC's is in German. Written in English for obvious reasons. Until she is speaking with the main cast.  
** _ **Jana (13-18) is portrayed by Marie Avgeroploulos  
Jana (19+) is portrayed by Jana Kramer  
**_

* * *

 _I looked up to my father and older brother as we reached the market, learning the language of the Roman's was going to be a task in on it's own. I was still yet young; thirteen of age so learning their tongue would be a thing of simple learning._

 _"Father, when will we bring mother and the rest of the family here to Capua?"_

 _"As soon as we find ourselves in good standing among the Roman's." He told me pushing a small piece of my long hair behind my ears. "You my dear child will never have to see chains upon your wrists._

 _You will never know the whip of slavery." He smiled at me as he walked into the shop leaving me outside with my eldest brother Reinhard._

 _"Jana, get over here you silly child." He teased as I had made my way to him. "Father bargains for a home and place in the shop. I fear we would have better luck if I where to join one of the Ludus. Become a Gladiator." He boasted._

 _One of the Romans passing by made a comment to us that neither of us understood and only caused me to smile up at my brother, "Gladiator? You jest brother." I told him as we soon heard a commotion in the shop our father had been in. The look on my brothers face soon changed as he looked to me, "Jana, go and hide in there." He pointed to a small courtyard not to far from where we stood._

 _Once I was there I saw men lined up in chains with signs around their necks, women along another in a similar look. Was this how the Romans treated their slaves? Was this where my father wished to move our family? I turned around quickly to see what had become of my brother Reinhard and my father only to see a sword being pierced through my brothers back as he was running from the door of the house._

 _I had gone to scream when I felt hand clasp itself over my mouth, I looked up at the man, he was older and wore clothing of prominence and vibrate blues. His eyes where soft and kind, his hard a light brown he did not appear like the other Romans. He seemed kind. I looked at him yet still in fear as he hushed me pulling me away. I had no other option but to follow as he brought me back to a villa high up on the hill over looking the city. There was fear gripping my entire body, fear of me becoming like the chained slaves._

 _I looked at him as he brought me into a room where I believed his family to be, a young man with the same face and hair as the older one, standing next to a woman in a pink gown and long brown hair. Two younger slaves made their way towards me with smiles as they lead me away down a hall filled with other slaves. I had no idea what it was they where saying, only that I was still gripped with fear and the sadness of my lost brother and father and the hopes to return to Germania._

* * *

I _t had been two years since I had first moved into the Villa of Batiatus. Now standing at the age of fifteen I could speak the same language of all those in the house, Titus had offered to let me stay untouched of mans touch and the mark of slave. Both of which I was filled with gratitude for, I stood next to him on the balcony as he watched the men train below him._

 _"Beautiful isn't it?" He had asked me as I filled his cup with water._

 _"I find it fascinating, Dominus." I told him as I stood there peering over the railing._

 _"You need only call me Dominus in front of esteemed guests, my child. Come I know you understand how the games work, tell me what you know." He asked me ushering me to stand closer to him to see._

 _"Barca, he fights hoplomachus same as Auctus yes?" I asked as he chuckled nodding, "He does, and Rhaskos?" He questioned me._

 _"The big brutish man?" I asked seeing Titus smile nodding to me, "Murmillo, and Gnaeus over there he fights Thraex." I explained._

 _"You have a love for the game yet?" He asked me as I smiled, "My brother Reinhard had once spoken of joining a Ludus to take up in the games." I explained._

 _I could hear him sigh; "A loss yet still heavy felt. I had my men give your father and brother proper burial their bodies where cleaned and set on pyre." He told me as I smiled. I had missed their burnings and cleansings, at the time I couldn't understand them and had refused to leave the room the girls Naevia and Diona led me too._

 _I was grateful towards both girls they where the ones who had taught me how to speak, amongst many other things. The girls had grown up here their entire lives. I think Naevia had told me she was born in this Ludus._  
 _"What would you say if we went down and watched the training more close up, would you like that?" He had asked me._

 _"Is that alright?" I had asked with a smile._

 _The man nodded to me as Santos and I followed him downstairs to the Ludus below the house. I was standing as near to Titus as I could following him through the Ludus. I stood at his side while he spoke to Ulpius the Doctore of the Ludus. We had stood there for a short time watching the Gladiators train; it was all incredibly fascinating really._

* * *

That was my last fond memory of Titus before he had left for Sicily for his weaning health. Titus's son Quintus and his wife Lucretia had ended up assuming the control of the Ludus in his fathers' absents. Things where good, they allowed us slaves to almost live as if we where apart of the house rather than just errant slaves. Lucretia insisted I continued to be unmarked as a slave, as I was here by my own wishes. I also remained untouched to her demands as well. She was a wonderful domina, she always treated me so kindly as if I where her child.

I was almost at my 18th year; Naevia, Diona and I had planned on celebrating our birthday's on the same day. We were as one and had been since we where children. I couldn't have wished for a better family since losing my own, my other two brothers hadn't come looking for father, Reinhard or I since I was 13 there was no chance of them, believing us to still be alive.

"Jana, Domina would like you to accompany us to the arena." Melitta offered me a kind smile. Melitta was the wife of Oenomaus one of the Gladiators. He was by far one of my most favorites amongst the Gladiators; he had survived against Theokoles when no others had. He was one of Titus's Champions.

"Yes, Melitta." I nodded to her leaving Diona and Naevia in the kitchen to their giggles. We all knew who was fighting in the arena today, and we all knew of my childish feelings towards the Gladiator.

Gannicus was a Celt, he was tall and very strong, and he had bronzed skin from the sun he was constantly fighting under. His hair was long and a dirty blonde in color. I had always found him charming, often when I was with Domina and Dominus on the balcony watching the training he would smirk up at us. Domina had always teased me about it saying he was looking to me. I knew he wasn't but the thought had always brought redness to my cheeks.

"This is your first time attending a game in the arena?" Melitta had asked me as we waiting by the door for Dominus and the Domina, we where to meet with Dominus's close friend Solonius in the market on our way to the games. I had never cared for the mans eyes upon me, he had told me once it was rare to find a beauty that had come from East of the Rhine. It always made me fairly uncomfortable.

"It is, I am nervous Melitta. What are they like? Just like the training?" I had asked her. She just smiled at me softly before nodding to me, "Not at all, there is no surrendering in the games, it is a fight to the death." She explained to me as I nodded nervously.

"Worry not, Gannicus for all his showmanship will not die this day." She grinned at me again causing my cheeks to redden once again.

"Melitta, good you found Jana. I had hoped one day she would replace you as my body slave when you and Oenomaus finally leave the Ludus." We had heard Domina say this before she never meant it. Melitta would always be her Body Slave and they would always be in this Ludus, Domina had told me before she enjoyed taking me with her to the markets, she enjoyed the talks we would have. She liked that she could trust in me completely that I would not betray her. I kept many of the Domina's secrets, some even Melitta didn't know.

"She will be a perfect replacement some day Domina." Melitta spoke back to her softly as she and I walked out the door behind them. Meeting up with Solonius took nearly no time at all, and getting to the packed arena was even less of a trip.

"Stay close to us Jana; I would hate to lose such a fine help." Dominus said to me moving me so that I stood beside him. "Thank you, Dominus." I nodded to him as he just smiled back to me. Domina seemed to be in high spirits today, which was good considering the heat was near unbearable.

"The fights are particularly entertaining today, wouldn't you say Jana?" She smiled softly at me. "This is not what I had expected Domina." I told her, "It is very interesting." She just smiled sweetly at me.

There where often times Domina and Dominus would tell people that I was their child and I had gained habit of calling them by those names as I had grown up along side man of the slaves. I would have loved to be their child however it was not so, and anyone who heard my accent would have figured the ruse out.

Even though Titus had often referred to me as Quintus's child too when I was younger and we would be in the market. I had often wondered about such things, thinking it was his way of keeping me away from the branding of slave. However as I got older I realized it was to wed me off to a man of means to bring more honor into the house. I was too young to be brought off as Titus's child, but I was a decent age to be his grandchild. I really hoped that was never the case and people believed me a slave and not a roman child.

"It is isn't it." Dominus asked me, "We'd enjoy them more viewed from the pulvinus." He had said his tone sounding rather irritated.

"F-ing s-it eater." Dominus mumbled under his breath staring at the other Lanista.

"Let's Vettius preen like a woman. You'll school him in the ways of men when Gannicus takes to the sands." Domina spoke as she poked me softly in the side causing my cheeks to again redden with color.

"What's this?" Dominus asked me rubbing his own cheek staring at me.

"It is nothing Dominus, just a bit warm outside." I smiled back moving slightly to avoid one of the rowdier patrons in the already rather rambunctious crowed.

"Ahh, absent Tullius and the Magistrate to bear witness, what's the f-ing purpose?" Dominus began to argue. "One man in today's games. One only, and the seat seeding to impress stand empty as Vettius' f-ing head." I heard him speak as he soon turned his attention to Solonius who had stepped out for a short while to gain answer on where the two missing guests where.

I had turned my attention to the games before me; the one man was on the ground fighting to stand up, fighting to get out from below the Gladiator who held the higher ground. This was much like watching Dominus's Gladiators train but much more violent, blood was all over the sand and the walls of the arena. Dominus usually forbid bloodshed in the Ludus to avoid injuring Gladiators before games.

Once the man had finally managed to stand up his life was ended by one swift sword thrust through the neck, I couldn't help myself but cheer of the victor as I heard the Dominus laugh, "Young Jana here has a greater love of the games it seems than any other in our household." Dominus explained again avoiding using the term Slave when describing me.

"It seems so, Quintus. You're man Gannicus is next?" He asked as I watched them drag the dead mans body from the arena.

That was the one part of these games that I didn't quite understand, they dragged these men's bodies away as if their life before their death held no meaning or worth. Just pulled along in the dirt and bloody sand into a pen full of other bodies as the victor would stand there earning his cheers and applause before leaving the arena to clean up and have wounds tended.

Another man soon entered the small arena shouting out gathering the crowd's roars and cheers, these games held little to no meaning as they where before the sunset. Winnings where less and their names where never usually announced unless the man seemed to be gaining notoriety within the arena.

"Gannicus takes position!" Domina called happily from behind me as I had noticed I was getting more excited about watching my current hero in the arena soon to take up the sands.

I watched as he entered the arena, his grieves up his legs showing little to no skin but protecting him from any cuts from the enemy. His chest bare and yet his left arm was covered. He held two swords in hand as he walked out of the arena with a large smile etched onto his lips.

He looked up towards Dominus before scanning the crowd, how I had often wished for his gaze to linger on me ever so lightly. However I would never voice my desire, such thoughts where not allowed. The Domina would be most upset with me wanting more than to just look at him.

"Now there's a f-ing Gladiator!" Dominus roared from behind me causing me to smile for just a moment, I had never expected to ever be apart of the events like I had. I was surprised they never pulled me back or ever asked me to act like Melitta did, a proper slave.

I almost missed hearing Vettius start the match as I watched the man swiftly attack Gannicus. I couldn't take my eyes off the match, I had watched him many of times practicing below with Barca and Auctus. This was so much more violent. At any moment one of the two men could die, the thought alone gave me chills.

"The man thinks the game is a jest." I heard Melitta say as she approached my side, "He does laugh an awful lot… does he not fear death?" I asked her.

"Any Gladiator that wishes to be Champion would not fear guying a glorious death in the arena." She explained, "He's a mad man." I told her with a soft smile.

Gannicus was wild jumping up onto the stands, doing flips on the wall. He was tiring the other man out, or well he was at least trying to do such a thing. He had already managed to injure the man once on the back slashing him with both his swords. The opponent had taken off his helmet and was staring at Gannicus wickedly with anger. Gannicus however was ignoring it thrusting his swords triumphantly into the air as if he had already won the match.

"Is your man ever of a serious note?" I heard Solonius ask the Dominus from behind me causing me to smirk, a question I had often asked Melitta who was of a close friendship with him, her and Oenomaus.

"He'd strip naked and fight with his c—k, as long as he wins." I heard the Dominus laugh, "However that is not a game I would ever bring my ladies to watch." He quickly said causing a stout laugh from the Domina, and earing an eye roll from Melitta. I was sure Melitta had seen more than enough of Gannicus than she would have liked to see of the man.

"Would he really?" I asked her softly. "Gannicus would do just about anything to gain the favor of the crowd." She responded to me.

The other man had charged at Gannicus cutting his arm slightly while the crowd distracted him. Everyone seemed almost shocked that he had missed the entire thing. That was when Gannicus did something most stupid, put his weapons in the sand. He disarmed himself in the middle of a fight, "Has he gone mad?" I questioned,

"A question I might ask myself." I heard Domina's voice from behind me.

I watched in suspense and horror as Gannicus advanced at the man whom still had both his shield and sword in hands. Dodging the man and attacking him with his fists, as if he where in a normal street brawl. He soon rolled back towards his swords taking them out of the sand pushing the sword into his enemy's stomach earning him the roar of the crowd.

The man had fallen to his knees as the entire arena chanted for Gannicus to kill the man. The man advanced at Gannicus as he pierced his back with his sword, I wanted to tare my eyes away but I couldn't. I had heard Dominus say something from behind me however the crowd's chanting over took every inch of the arena drowning him out.

"Gannicus,-" I heard him yell as Gannicus put his swords on either side of his neck looking around at the arena as they cheered, his eyes for the first time landing on me as he seemed to arch his brow at me smirking. I just smiled at him before nodding ever so slightly towards him.

Gannicus than looked back to the man before slicing him open killing the man almost instantly. He turned and raised his arms up in victory as he had finished the game just as the two empty seats in the pulvinus become full. The Dominus would not be happy about this, and he wasn't he was shouting in dismay that his once chance for Gannicus to be seen was taken away.

Gannicus move around cheering wildly at the arena before pointing his one sword in my direction winking at me as Melitta pulled me back, "That is enough of that." She smiled at me as the Domina looked to me, "Tell Doctore to see Gannicus back to the Ludus, take Jana with you." Dominus ordered another Slave as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No where did Dominus say touch the girl, she is to join you." Domina spat at the man as she and Melitta followed after Dominus. "I apologize Jana." He said to me as I nodded, "No need to apologize, I will follow you?" I offered as I followed him to the lower levels to wait for Doctore and Gannicus to be ready to leave the arena.

* * *

"Ah Jana." Ulpius offered me a smile as the other slave and I made our way towards him. "Ulpius." I nodded, "The match went well." I told him as he let out an annoyed gasp.

"I am more than less happy with the results, Gannicus never listens to my training it is like training a wild beast." He sighed sending the other slave to gather Gannicus.

"I am surprised Dominus parted with you for even a moment, you are their prized slave." He mocked me.

"I am Titus's prized, I do not believe Dominus looks to me any bit a prize." I laughed softly. "Oh trust me, if not the gods. Dominus has plans for you." He told me as I swallowed hard at the thought.

"Jana… I had thought I heard your laugh, did you enjoy the game?" Gannicus asked me as he approached me.

I had gone to answer him when Doctore had begun to argue with him about putting his swords in the sands, disarming and fighting with his fists. I noticed the entire time Doctore was yelling at the man, he continued to have the same grin on his lips as if the entire thing was just a simple joke to him.

"I would like to use my winnings to share with all the men back at the Ludus, much like last time." Gannicus said pulling me from my thoughts. He wasn't talking to me but the sound of his voice was enough to make me wonder what it was he was saying.

"I am sure arrangements have been prepared and sent to your quarters. Enough of this talk, Jana is still yet young and has no need to hear of your barbaric ways." Ulpius told him as Gannicus roared out with laughter.

"Some day soon, Jana will no longer be the young flower you all treat her to be, she will be a woman. Gifted in the same arts all fine women possess." He smirked.

"Gifted in what arts?" I questioned throwing him off.

"The art of seduction." Gannicus smirked at me, causing a chill to roll up my back; I had never been spoken to in such a crude manor before. It was something new all together; I had just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble with Dominus for uttering such words. I was to remain untouched such words suggested other plans. And yet the way he spoke to me, I enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter II

We had all begun our walk back to the ludus Gannicus at my side with Ulpius and another younger slave by him in front of us. I had so many questions I had wanted to ask the Gladiator so many things I wanted to know. I could feel his eyes burning into me as we had reached the cart to hasten our journey.

"I had not meant to make you uncomfortable Jana, I meant only to make you laugh." Gannicus told me as he helped me into the cart.

"You did not." I told him, "I was just shocked, and none have spoken to me in such ways before. I did not expect such words from you, we do not break words often."

Gannicus chuckled to himself; "You are growing into a beautiful woman Jana, you should expect those and much worse as you continue to blossom." He told me as he took a seat next to me Ulpius was out front with the carts rider leaving us alone with the other slave.

"Tell me Jana; do you like working in the Villa?" He asked me.

"Working in the Villa provides me a home; I am allowed to watch the games. If I where a regular slave or a civilian I would have no such abilities."

He sighed; "So you don't seek freedom from this place than?" He asked.

"A good and obedient slave would seek no such thing… there is no such thing." I told him as he nodded, "Do you?" I asked him softly. "Seek freedom?"

"I am a Champion of the Ludus, I seek nothing but glory." He told me, his tone almost emotionless.

The rest of the ride back to the Villa was quiet; I had felt as if I had upset Gannicus, which was never my intent. I had only hoped that there was something I could possibly say to him to make him more comfortable. I watched as he hopped out of the cart and moved to lift me out with ease before setting me on the ground.

"You come to me if any man gives you trouble Jana, wouldn't want a flower to be destroyed before it's expiry date." He chuckled as he walked away leaving myself and the other slave to make our way back up to the Villa.

"Besides Melitta you are the only other woman Gannicus is kind to here… you're lucky." He told me in a hushed voice as we continued up the stares. "He was kind to my sister but only because she was servicing him on the order of the Dominus."

"That is fine, I must go fine Naevia and Diona… go attend to your duties." I told him making my way away from him as quickly as I could.

* * *

"He really asked that?" Naevia asked me as she and I began to prepare some of the foods for super. "He did, then he had become quiet as a mouse the rest of the way back to the Villa as if I had said something wrong."

"Melitta had always said Gannicus was a strange man." Diona chimed in.

"She did not!" I laughed as Melitta walked in cutting us all off. "I had said Gannicus was what girls?" She questioned causing us to snicker to each other.

"Jana, head to the balcony; Domina and her guest are out there watching the men train. Your love and knowledge of the games will prove asset in impressing the guest." She told me rushing me out the door.

"Jana, bring wine." She called causing me to rush back into the room taking a jug back with me before making my way out to where Domina and her friend where. Domina on a chair eating a few grapes as her friend seemed to be over looking the training on going below them.

"Ah Jana, you brought wine to fill cup." Domina had spoken as she held up her cup for me to fill.

"Dominus has yet again filled our ranks with another recruit. Care to view?" She asked me as the red haired woman standing before me turned around to see whom the Domina was speaking to.

"A slave with tastes for the games?" She questioned.

"Jana here is not a slave. She bares no marks… she works on her own accord… Titus brought her in from the streets when her family was killed before her. Her love for the games match his own, he was very keen on involving her." She explained.

"Almost as if, the young slave girl where a child to him." She seemed to state as she looked me over.

"We like to look at her as family and not slave yes." Domina question as she too was now standing and ushering me to the balcony.

"Syrians?" I questioned, "They do not usually train very well…" I drifted off as Domina chuckled, "No they do usually make a great mess of things." She added.

Dominus usually didn't like sparing words with me like Domina did, it was how I had always known she trusted me… liked me even. She never had a worry saying or doing anything in front of me. Truth was I was afraid of her, as kind as she was to me, there where few she was not so generous with.

"Oenomaus returns to form, he will return to the area?" I asked her as she shrugged, "Up to the Dominus." She replied to me.

Domina and her guest had soon left the balcony leaving me to clean the area by myself. Cups and spilt food all over the floor, one would think with such standing would come a natural grace for being clean. The sky was now dark and I had found myself just watching Capua below with the fires lighting the streets.

"Jana come…" I heard Diona's voice from behind me. "Hour is late and we must get ready for bed, there is to be a busy day tomorrow." She told me as I nodded following her back into the Villa. Not before catching a view of two slave girls running from Gannicus' room clutching their clothing tightly to their chests.

Melitta was below talking to him, however his eyes seemed fixated on me. Probably felt he had once again made me uncomfortable with another sexual action or comment. I was used to watching woman he'd paid for run from his door, this was nothing new… even if I had begun to develop a slight feeling for the Gladiator.

I had made my way into the kitchen standing along side Diona and Naevia as the two had begun to giggle and chat with the two slaves about their time with Gannicus. "Is it true what they say? That his thing is large as a horse's?"

I had felt a chill go up my spine and I had felt incredibly uncomfortable about the whole talk, "Diona!" I heard Naevia cry out to our friend causing the body slaves to giggle in a fit.

"Is Gannicus' really that big?" Naevia asked as I felt her pull me towards her and Diona.

"Where is Domina?" Melitta asked once she had come into view of the rest of us. "I believe she is out in the triclinium with her guest." I told her as she smiled towards me softly.

"Diona, see the girls bathed." She asked "Yes, Melitta." The girls began to giggle harder.

Leaving Naevia and I alone with Melitta; "It is exciting, speaking of such things, is it not?" Melitta asked us knowing full well of my small crush on Gannicus. She had always been rather kind about it unlike others who noticed who tormented me with it.

"I was of a similar age, not so long ago. I know the giddy enticement of the subject." She had begun to explain to us as I looked over to Naevia who had a soft grin playing on her lips as we had continued to tidy.

"Yet you two and Diona should turn thought from it. Soon enough your flowers will be plucked. Hastening the moment will only result in bruising of the petals." She explained.

"Yes, Melitta." Naevia said as I had kept my head down staring at my own hands. That must have been was Ulpius and Gannicus had meant earlier in the day.

"And in regards to Gannicus…" Melitta began to joke; "I've seen bigger." She said causing Melitta to giggle and have a rose color flush upon her cheeks. I watched as Naevia left the room to go assist Diona leaving me alone with Melitta.

"Regard my comments as jokes, Jana. I would never use such words to hurt your feelings." She told me as I nodded.

"I know Melitta… I just feel ashamed." I admitted to her.

"Ashamed of your small feelings for Gannicus?" She asked shaking her head, "He is a man of a fine form, and behind the show he plays he can be quite the charmer… do not feel ashamed of such things." She told me as I smiled.

"Thank you, Melitta." I told her as she smiled softly at me. "You are most welcome, Jana." She told me.

"Now go wash up and get to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow I am sure. With Domina's guest being here and all." She smiled at me softly before I bowed my head; "Yes, Melitta." I told her as I walked away heading back to my room.

* * *

Melitta had gathered all of us early in the morning to begin cleaning and chores, which would have been a great thing to partake in had Dominus not requested that I accompany him and Solonius to the market place. To which I agreed and left to change into more suitable robes before meeting with the Dominus outside next to the cart that would take us to market.

We had been walking through the streets, Dominus, Solonius as well as three other slaves. Buying nothing; however we were listening to our Dominus' scheme with each other about the upcoming games. Titus would never snake his way into the games he is an honorable man. I had missed Titus since he had taken his leave to Sicilia, his health was waning and he needed to get away from the mild drought Capua was facing.

I had learned through Melitta that it was always best to just keep your head down and phase all words out of mind. Not listen to the Dominus speak when it came to the games or his desire to rise above standing. It was just always hard when he would ask my opinion. This was my fault for being Titus' favored slave; I was never treated as such. I was treated as family; it made blocking the conversation out near impossible.

"I seek your master, good Tullius." I heard Dominus speak causing me to rip my eyes from the ground looking up. Tullius was a man that Titus had always spoken highly of; he was a man that could keep a Lanista in or out of the games. What Dominus was up to at this point began to make me worry.

"I wish to express my gratitude for allowing me to purchase his slave Crixus. The Gaul shows great promise towards the area." Dominus had begun to tell the man; I wasn't aware he had come back to the Villa the previous night with a new recruit. This almost looked as if it would not end in the ludus favor.

"Perhaps you could pass word of my presence…" He said again placing coins in the mans hand.

"You owe me a few of those, if you recall." Solonius had said with one of his disgusting smirks. It was no wonder the man had always left Domina with an uneasy feeling.

"A costly enterprise, for us both." Dominus said as he turned to me, "Jana, at my side. She could prove as useful distraction to that preening shit Vettius." Ah, there was the reason for my invitation to the market. Lower base interaction to a man I had never even seen before, unless he meant that man from the games the other day.

We ended up entering the meat market making our way towards Tullius, a man I had met before today. Many times with Titus when he was still the Dominus of the Villa. He was always so kind to me, mainly because I'm guessing Titus was the man who was in my charge. I could only figure with the father out of the way and having to deal with Quintus his favor towards the house of Batiatus was sure to wane.

"Good Batiatus." He greeted us as we made our way towards the man, "Young Jana, you have aged well since I last saw you." He greeted me as I bowed my head to him, "Gratitude." I spoke softly.

"I hoped for occasion to give gratitude for relieving me of that troublesome Gaul." Tullius had begun to say, his voice was dripping almost oozing with sarcasm. I could only hope Dominus was able to pick up on such subtle tones.

"Think nothing of it." Dominus said his voice growing excited, which told me that he had in fact not picked it up. "A gesture of respect, for a man deserving of it."

"Received with all intentions. Yet I fear you have overpaid." Tullius continued.

"A common mistake, for those with no head towards business." Vettius jested from behind Tullius.

"Fifty denarii, minus the ten of the Gaul's actual worth." Tullius explained, "Tell me good Batiatus. Why does your family still enslave a girl whose worth is valued higher than most Ludus Champions? I would have thought by now you would have married her off to a man of means… seeing as your father did value her with title of daughter had he not?" Tullius asked his eyes gleaming with spite.

Another jest towards the Dominus no doubt. "Jana here has requested to stay in servitude in the Villa, we give her free range to come and go as she pleases, just as though she where a member of the house." Batiatus lied to the man.

Since Titus had left those privileges where revoked, I wasn't treated better than the slaves yes. However a slave I was still treated, Titus had always treated me as if I was his own child allowed me my own quarters, which I had always shared with Naevia and Diona. Dominus had requested I stay in the rooms with the rest of the slaves. I could tell his lies to Tullius where simply to gain favor with the man, exposing this lie would only bring cause for me to be punished. With the way Tullius' eyes where upon me I could tell he didn't believe a word coming from Dominus' mouth.

"Well uh…I do not ask for its return. The cost over paid on the Gaul." Dominus returned the conversation back to the Gaul, which I had to admit, brought me comfort to not be the topic of discussion. I just tried to keep my eyes on Vettius hoping that would at least in some form distract the man. Which it was considering his snake like eyes where glancing over my entire body as if he where undressing me. I felt like Domina whenever Solonius was near her without the Dominus.

"Fair? A clumsy maneuver to gain position for your ill-trained men." Vettius scoffed as I felt Dominus nudge me, what he thought I would be able to do to sway a man of stature and power was well beyond me.  
"Vettius…" Tullius seemed to laugh at his man.

"Ill-trained?" Dominus said causing my entire body to stiffen, starting an unneeded fight with Tullius man seemed ill advised to me. "Any one of my men could best yours fucking blindfolded, you pissy little shit."

I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back slightly, only to notice Solonius was the body on to which the hand was from. He must have felt me being that close to Dominus or Vettius was a horrible idea at this moment. He would be right; they both seemed to enjoy bickering like small children whenever the time could arise.

"Listen how the rooster crows." Vettius snarled towards him, "Let us calm ourselves…" Solonius attempted to sway conversation away from an unneeded argument.

"You doubt my words?" Dominus asked the man. "Test them. Request the match in next month's games."

"Why delay? We all know young Jana here loves the games why not delight the girl? Let us see it here in the morning, she and the people can judge who holds the better man." Again the men saw fit to involve me in something I had no business being included in. I could only imagine it was to bother Dominus, he knew his father held me in a higher regard than that of my station. I was slave and yet I held more meaning to his father than he did. Including me and speaking directly to me with name rather than title of slave was likely an insult to Quintus.

"In the market?" Solonius intervened. "Surely the Magistrate would not approve such disruption."

"Good Tullius has his ear." Vettius smirked. "The Magistrate could be swayed to allow it if… Jana wishes to see games before the coming month?" Tullius questioned as his eyes fell to me. They where using me to insult the Dominus, this I was sure of. As much as I disliked the attention this brought to me, I had to admit it seemed this was way it would be since he tried to use me to distracted Vettius.

"Well, Jana do you wish to see this… game?" Vettius asked me as Dominus seemed to be burning holes in my head as he had turned to look at me.

"I would wish nothing more than to see my Dominus' gladiators in a fight. They are some of the most well trained Gladiators I have had the pleasure to see fight." I explained as I lowered my head.

"See? The girl agrees with me, some of the best." Dominus seemed to boast. "This is a fight that is long past due."

"Tomorrow then. Do bring Jana with you, the game is after all for her." Tullius explained with a shit-eating grin etched onto his lips. "A friendly rivalry well settled."

"You press beyond advantage, you risk too much." I heard Solonius whisper to Quintus. "No. I fucking press towards it, Jana you where brilliant." Dominus grinned as he held one hand to my shoulder.

"Tullius would not seek to disrespect my father by causing the girl any bit of harm. He knows of his favor towards her and how she came to be apart of the house. The man wouldn't be that stupid, she was merely a pawn that moved perfectly in play." I wasn't exactly happy on the thought of being used, however knowing my position I was in no place to argue.

* * *

"You should have seen young Vettius, so easily goaded into making challenge!" Dominus yelled as we entered the Villa. "The f-ing child!"

"All men are reduced in years, when faced with superior mind." Domina smiled.

"Superior in all accounting! Jana played her part to perfection, she is to be rewarded of sort." Dominus cheered as Melitta nodded slightly before nodding for me to run off to another room, which I was most glad to do.

I couldn't wait to get to the baths to clean off the stench of the markets, or the dirt from the travels. However yet sitting there in the warm waters I couldn't help but ponder why the Dominus would so foolishly use his father's adoration towards me to goad a man into fighting mindlessly with him in the streets. Surely he had to know Tullius was up to more than simply a street fight between two Ludus'.

I let my hair soak in the water for a few moments before returning to the surface. Sitting there I let my mind wonder, surely Tullius was aware I was not braded as a slave. Which means he must also know other things about me as to which Dominus was unaware, things only his father knew. Apart of me hoped that Titus would return from his trip to Sicilia, would return this house to its glory. That he would put a stop to this asinine quarrel between Quintus and Vettius so that the House of Batiatus could once again breed great heroes.


	3. Chapter III

**Just to answer the question as to when Caesar will be introduced; not for a while. I'm going in chronological order of the show so Seasons 2,1,3,4. There will be a huge build up of character for Jana, as I've had this story pretty well mapped out for a year before starting it. Just taking me forever between working and downtime to write them. Hopefully you enjoy it and your reviews are very much appreciated it means a lot to me that you're enjoying it so far!  
**

* * *

"Jana! Jana! Wake up you have over slept! Dominus is already preparing to leave for the market." I heard Naevia's soft voice fill my ears.

"Oh no…" I said pulling myself out of bed and rushing to gather my clothes to be ready in time. "I cannot believe I over slept… Dominus will be furious!"

I looked over at Naevia whom had a cheeky grin on her lips, "I didn't over sleep did I?" I asked her as she started to giggle. "No, but at least now you will have time to bathe and eat before you leave. Wouldn't want Gannicus to think you are unprepared for his game." She teased me as I rolled my eyes.

"You jest, it is not nice." I told her as she smiled to me, "I think it's sweet actually. That you find some sort of beauty, comfort in a beast, I had always thought Melitta was so lucky to have been gifted to Oenomaus, he is really such a kind man." She told me as I smiled.

"She is lucky. Not all men are beasts Naevia… you and Diona would have gotten along really well with my three older brothers, well maybe they where all such jokers. Never took anything with a serious tone."

"Much like Gannicus." She teased again, "You never talk about you life before the Villa…" she reminded me.

"It is of a time long since past, a time I will never experience again, with a family that no longer exists. The you and the other slaves are my family now." I told her as she smile softly.

"To which I am ever grateful for, you and Diona have always been as sisters to me." She told me with a grin, "However, bath and food… we must hurry, I can already hear Melitta—"

"Girls hurry up, Dominus will not want to be late for the market!" We heard Melitta call to us causing us both to laugh. "It is almost like she can hear through walls." I joked as we both made our way to the baths to clean up before we ate.

* * *

I sat in the cart much like I had the night previous when Gannicus and I left the arena to return back to the Villa. My beige tunic lined with black trim, I wanted to stand out as little as humanely possible to Tullius and his man Vettius. I wanted no more part in their games to publicly humiliate any member of the house of Batiatus.

"I like the white and light blue on you much better. Brings out your eyes, you seem so keen on hiding behind your mop of brown hair." Gannicus' teased me as he entered the cart.

"Charming." I threw back at him.

"At last! The girl defends herself." He smirked at me before letting out a sigh, "Are you nervous?" I asked him as he looked over towards me.

"Nervous? Not at all, if I were to die today I would have preferred it to be in the arena. However today is not the day I die, you will no be a witness to my death Jana." He told me as I shook my head.

"Do you treat everything as a joke or just your life?" I asked him as he roared with laughter. "Just this match, it is no doubt a joke on it's own." He grinned to me as I again shook my head.

"Are you scared for me Jana? Worried I will die today?" He asked me.

"I am worried of your death as I would worry of any of the Ludus' men's deaths." I lied; I was worried he would fall today in the market place. Yet here he was treating it as if it where just a game or training practice. I felt most of the men in and around Capua took things far more lightly than they perhaps should.

"Where is good Vettius?" Dominus groaned loudly as he looked about the meeting place once we had finally arrived. "Is he among you?" He called out to the large crowd that had begun to gather.

"Or did he come to sense, and remain within the warm safety of his bed?" He asked as I turned to look to Melitta, she just averted her eyes to the ground telling me to keep quiet and allow the man his moment.

Solonius had joined us standing ahead with two of his own slaves as he walked along side Dominus and his own two body slaves. Gannicus was behind them walking with Ulpius, Domina and her Guest Gaia behind them with Melitta, Gaia's body slave and myself closely following the ladies of the house.

"Ah, there he stands!" Dominus shouted through the crowd of people, as they seemed to move apart making space in the center of the market. I allowed myself to look up for but a moment noticing Vettius' eyes upon me. My lower standing tunic clearly not doing the job I had most hoped for it to do. "Ignore the man." I heard Gannicus speak as he had moved in front of me to take his place directly behind Dominus.

"Fresh and young as a newborn calf!" Dominus seemed to continue his jests of Tullius' man. "The fool at least shows himself." Vettius spoke as the men and their own barrage of slaves began to make their way towards Dominus.

Tullius put his arm before Vettius stopping him from moving any further forwards. "Batiatus." He greeted him, "We had begun to fret on your arrival. We where worried maybe young Jana here changed her mind on letting you foolishly lose one of your men." He spoke slowly looking to me.

"Although now I see you arrive with unexpected gift…It has been too long, Gaia." Tullius mused towards Domina's houseguest, I was grateful at least one of their attentions was elsewhere than to me. I did not wish to be marred in this plot than I had already been. "And grows longer still."

"Apologies for my delay, I had much difficulty in the choosing of a man. An imposing task when each among my stable stands a titan!" Dominus roared loudly gaining some praise from the growing crowd.

"Perhaps good Vettius should have taken more time with the choosing of his own."

"Words fall from your mouth, as sh-t from a-s." Vettius spat back at Dominus, causing a slight smirk to play on my lips. The way these men spoke to each other was almost comedic, boasting and praising men to fight a battle that never even really need take place. Now I was starting to see why Gannicus looked to this fight as such a joke.

"Let us not become mired in base exchange." Tullius reminded the two Lanistas' "We are gathered this glorious day to witness honorable contest between respected rivals. Clear space!" Tullius had demanded the crowded market.

Domina and her guest Gaia had begun to move closer to one another sparking a soft conversation as I looked over to Melitta. "This isn't normal is it?" I asked her softly.

"No, and Dominus' father would be most outraged would he be here… fights are strictly forbade outside the walls of the arena." She reminded me.

"Dominus hopes to gain Tullius' favor in the coming games by making a show of Gannicus today. Gannicus could become gravely injured should anything go wrong, this space is far to confined for any fight he is prepared for." She continued.

The thought of how small the market place's location really was, it was fairly cramped. With one wrong move a civilian could be killed, the notice scared me even more than the thought of the Ludus' losing Gannicus just to settle a rivalry that should just be met on the sands of the arena.

"Gratitude to Magistrate Sextus for allowing such thrilling event in the streets of the great city of Capua!" Tullius roared to the crowd as they all began to cheer in praise of Magistrate. I looked over to Melitta again, "Melitta do you think Tullius is planning something?"

She moved me away from the Domina and the other slave a short bit before looking around; "I do know Tullius and Vettius have ill favored feelings towards the Dominus. I have heard him speak about it on many of days… he is likely using Titus' care towards you as a tactic to distract Dominus. Likely to have Dominus make a fool of himself in public." She explained.

"Dominus knows I did not wish that favor on myself… I hope." I explained feeling the hair on my back raise.

"I am sure Dominus knows your loyalty is to the house, he knows you would never betray him. I am sure he knows Tullius is using a cowards tactic." She smiled softly at me, attempting to bring me comfort.

"This is not honorable to the house." I mumbled as Melitta just nodded agreeing with me.

"Batiatus." Tullius said causing Melitta and I to once again move closer to the Domina and Gaia. "Present your man."

I felt my eyes wonder towards Gannicus as he stood there next to Ulpius preparing for the fight to come as the Dominus made his way into the newly cleared market. Dominus was preparing to marvel the crowd with the tale of his man; ""In honor of the Magistrate, esteemed Tullius, and the good people of Capua… I give to you the most fearsome Celt ever to take up arms in the arena! Slayer of beasts!" He had continued as Gannicus was now facing me, he winked at me causing me to roll his eyes.

"Another jest, this is your life…" I said to him softly.

"I will make you a deal then." He said to me as I arched my brow ready to protest him. "I win this, you must agree to spare words with me back at the Villa and break bread." He told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Gannicus your life is no gamble for food with me." I told him sternly.

"Than you will have no issue agreeing?" He smirked, "I agree, if you promise to take this seriously." I pleaded with him.

"I promise." He smirked again before making his way towards Dominus, as he had just presented his name to the crowd, which had in turn erupted into a fit of screams. "Does he always gamble as if this were a game?" I asked Melitta who just laughed softly.

"He is rarely of a serious note, but he has seemed to taken a shine to you Jana… be careful." She warned me. "He is just being annoying" I commented to her as Vettius quickly introduced his own man to the market.

"I will not disagree with you there." She smiled as Tullius continued to speak, forcing our attentions forward.

"Gratitude to Batiatus and Vettius. Now, let us judge who stands the better house!" The man shouted to the crowd, everyone had begun to cheer as the Magistrate raised his hand to begin the fight when Vettius motioned to stop him.

"Apologies, Magistrate." Causing him to lower his arm stopping the beginning of the fight, hushing the crowds' cheers. "There appears to be something missing. Where is your man's blindfold?" Vettius asked Dominus.

Gannicus turned to look at me as I looked towards him with utter fear in my eyes; I had completely forgotten Dominus' boast the other day was in fact that his best could fight Vettius' best… blindfolded. "Blindfold?" Dominus said with a stout laugh. "What the f—k…"

"That was your boast, was it not?" The man continued as one of Vettius' men handed the slender Lanista as he held the cloth in his hand with another one of his sh-t eating grins etched onto his lips. He was acting so triumphant already and the fight had not even yet begun.

"That your gladiator could best any of my men absent sight?" He continued as he now stood beside his own Gladiator in the cleared space.

"You did voice such challenge." Tullius smirked staring at Dominus before looking towards me as if almost to say, _'You heard it too, just tell the rest of the market place.'_ To turn on my Dominus would almost certainly result in my death.

"A simple figure of speech not meant to be—good Tullius…" Dominus began to protest.

"If Batiatus does not with to honor terms, he should remove himself. With tail between legs." Vettius again began to speak. I turned to Melitta; "They knew he would pick Gannicus, if ever offered simple fight didn't they?" I asked her.

"Dominus does put more pride and stock into him than another other man in his pen." She mentioned, "I can only hope Gannicus has some sort of daft plan in his head to win this." She added.

"Me too…" I uttered under my breath. Everyone's eyes seemed to fall upon Gannicus waiting for him to make comment on the situation; after all it was his life that was being gambled. I could only imagine the thoughts rushing through his mind, as mine where enough to cause me to feel dizzy. Dominus had reached far beyond position this time and had put not only Gannicus' life at stake but the well being of the entire Villa.

"Doctore." Gannicus said as he had finally turned around handing both his swords to Ulpius. "Come… the task should not be that difficult." He then said as he motioned for the blindfold to be handed to him. "What an idiot." I muttered as Melitta nudged me, "He's brave, but he is an idiot." I told her as I heard her laugh slightly as she tried to keep her composure.

"I need only direct my blades towards the smell of shit." Gannicus explained as he put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it behind his head tightly as to not have it fall off during the fight. I felt Melitta's hand take mine tightly; Gannicus was a light long friend to her I couldn't imagine watching any of his fights let alone this one being fairly easy.

"You are going to allow this, Quintus?" I heard Domina ask from in front of me. "The choice has been removed from my hands." Was the only thing I heard before the Magistrate announced the start of the fight.

My eyes much like in the previous days game at the arena where glued to Gannicus, this time not just because of some childish crush I had on the man. However because of the fear that was gripping my entire body seeing that he was blindfolded against a man in the middle of an open market place.

Gannicus managed to dodge the first swing just in time falling to his knees and moving out of the way. Before thrusting his swords towards the man as each thrust was blocked by sword or shield. Otho went to swing his shield towards Gannicus' head when instead he was pulled to the ground in one harsh yank.

The two men where on the ground Otho on his stomach with Gannicus sitting on his back as they where struggling for the closest weapon. Gannicus managed to throw not only his swords but also Otho's swords from the 'ring' rendering them to use their fists as weapons. Gannicus was now on his back trying to defend his face as Otho had began to punch him, much to the excitement of Vettius.

Gannicus seemed to be able to out maneuver the Gladiator as he held his arm still pushing his leg up next to Otho's head wrapping both legs around his neck. In an attempt to choke him out, I could hear the mans gags from where I was standing, moving slightly to get a better look between Domina and Gaia.

However events would soon turn from favor as Otho stood up pulling Gannicus with him, meriting a loud roar from his lips before he dropped him hard on his back. I felt myself jolt from hearing him hit the stones, most of the blindfold was now soaked him blood and I could tell Gannicus was probably disoriented from his head hitting the stones.

I stood there and watch idly as Otho began to toss Gannicus around like he was nothing but air, hitting him with his shield throwing him to the ground. I felt my eyes wonder towards Tullius to see what could possibly be going on in this mans head. He seemed so pleased by the outcome of this fight, like watching Dominus fail like this was a game. Like our lives where just toys to him which in all honesty was true.

Otho was moving about the 'ring' boasting and roaring to the crowd gaining their favor. I looked away for but a moment only to return to Gannicus being kicked directly in the face. This was just like a drunken street fight, except this was for the sport and amusement of Tullius and Vettius to watch Dominus squirm. "Nobel attempt." I heard Solonius say, to what Dominus responded with I was unsure of.

I watched as the man cut Gannicus with a sword he'd pulled from the crowd, he continued thrash around at him wildly with his sword trying to get another cut on him. Gannicus managed to get the upper hand pulling the man to the ground again throwing punches into his face. Much like Otho had done earlier in the fight to him, the crowd was in frenzy for more blood. _Savages_.

Otho managed to get up pushing Gannicus to the wall before throwing punches into his face, his head hitting the wall repeatedly. I was amazed that he was still standing at all, Otho threw him to the ground again trying to choke the life out of him when he grabbed hold of a nail thrusting it into Gannicus' shoulder blade causing him to scream out in pain. The same time I yelped out in fear, I felt Melitta's hand hold mine a second time in an attempt to comfort me again.

Otho and Gannicus separated for but a few moments when the brute picked up his sword advancing at Gannicus again ready to deal him out another blow. Gannicus seemed to just be laying in wait for the man, he moved out of the way in time for Otho to get his sword stuck in the small wooden bench behind him. They stood up again fighting for control over the fight; Gannicus throwing the man face first into the small bench repeatedly.

He than forced Otho's neck towards the sword before pushing his neck against it kill him slowly. The crowed loved it, they cheered for more. I felt as if I was going to be sick watching, waiting for the spectacle to be over with. Gannicus finished the man off and stood sword in hand, blindfold still attached to his face. Melitta's breathing finally slowed down as she looked to me, "I am at a loss of words."

"What an idiot." Was all I could muster out of my lips, which had caused Melitta to smile at me before chuckling softly. I followed Domina as she made her way along side Gaia and Dominus to reach Gannicus. "Have you ever f—king see the like?" He asked as a bloodied Gannicus took off his blindfold finally.

I watched as his eyes fell to me, giving me another cocky smirk before roaring to the cheers of the crowd. Ulpius turned to me nudging me; "Do tell me you agree this is most dishonorable." I just nodded; "At least the fool lives." I told him as he grunted, "When we get back to the Ludus, take him to see the Medicus." Ulpius asked me as I nodded to him, before looking back to Gannicus shaking my head.

"I believe this means, you owe him a meal shared?" I heard Domina say as she smiled to me. "You heard? My apologies Domina I had thought it—" She cut me off, "A girl your age only gets to experience such wonders so often. A guard will be posted by the door, he is not to lay hand on you." She told me reminding me of her vow to keep me chaste.

* * *

Gannicus sat there as the Medicus was tending to his wounds; "Dominus has offered me much wine, and I believe the deal that was struck was you where to join me for a meal?" He mentioned to me as I sat there awkwardly.

"Are you ever of a serious note Gannicus? You could have died…" I began to say as he motioned for the Medicus to leave us.

"Yet I still live, does me dying really worry you that much?" He asked me; "Strike the thought from mind, Jana. You are but stuck with me a while longer." He grinned.


	4. Chapter IV

_**\- There is a note at the bottom of this fic! Sorry for the insanely long time to update! -**_

* * *

I couldn't help but look over at Gannicus as we were walked back to his room, I had to admit I was a shocked of his pushing for me to have a meal with him so soon after being injured. He had just come back from the baths where he had told the men of his plan to share the spoils of his victory. You wouldn't have guessed such an act coming from a brute.

"Ah, bread and chicken legs feast for kings." His voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Do you not usually eat this?" I asked curiously.

"Not all the time; I assume Villa slaves eat much differently." He questioned, we were really going to talk about food. "Have some wine." He differed the subject by passing me a cup.

We sat there in silence as I looked to him to see his eyes firmly fixated on me as he had continued to eat. "Why did you ask me here with you Gannicus, you have never spared words with me till the recent few months." I reminded him.

I could hear him muffling a laugh into the bread he had started on. "What a man can not want to eat with a woman without there being something attached to the request?" He asked me as I just rolled my eyes.

"You make fun, but my question is yet unanswered."

Gannicus put the bread down before moving slightly more close to me, "Dominus has hopes to move me into a position to be in the primus for an upcoming game." He began to say as he quickly looked to the doors.

"Oenomaus had often spoken of his win against Theokoles. How the win had won him Melitta's company. As much as I love the spoils of many different women I assume the company of a single one would be just as great."

I found myself laughing yet again; "You jest of Romance, you Gannicus are not a man of such a heart. A man untamed."

"Oh you think so?" He smirked towards me.

"The difference between you and Oenomaus is simple. He puts his love for Melitta above and beyond his own life. You will put honor and glory,

the arena above any love for any woman."

"Not just any woman, come lets share in wine. Revel in the food Dominus usually saves for honored guests. Tonight is a feast for winners." He told me as I shook my head, "Are you ever of a serious note?"

"No, not usually. For you however I can be, if it allows me more moments as this one." He grinned at me again.

* * *

Dominus had arrived back to the house by escort of guards from the market. He was in terrible shape by the looks of it, must mean the meeting with Tullius and his man went down exactly the way I had thought it would. The man never shared an interest in the well-being of anyone in this house, least of all Dominus.

The medicus, along with Diona and Naevia had been attending to the Dominus all day long. Melitta and myself had attended to Domina and her guest nearly the entire day. Domina was a frightful mess, fretting and worrying about her husband nearly all day long. I had been by Melitta's side nearly the whole day when we had finally found Dominus from his bed.

Domina had nearly rushed to his side as he had stood up to put on a tunic. She had moved closer to the Dominus as they began to exchange words between each other. I turned to Melitta who just motioned for me to keep my eyes forward.

I had never seen Domina so worried, nor Dominus so torn apart. The meeting he was said to have with Tullius and his man must have not gone at all the way he had hoped for it. Which meant Gannicus' dreams of being in the primus were to be cut short.

I couldn't imagine what this would do for him; Melitta had asked me to follow her away from the bed chambers and towards the kitchen to order food prepared for a meal. "Melitta… will nothing be done of Dominus' injuries?"

"You mean to ask will anything be done to Tullius… no. The man has his hand in all the fullest pockets, these wounds serve as warning… worse is to come if the whispers are true."

"Whispers?" I questioned her.

"Tullius seeks to purchase Gannicus from the Ludus… it has been his wish since the fights two mornings ago. Word is he seeks to gain you as a body slave just to add insult to Dominus knowing the act would stain him in the eyes of the paterfamilias."

"He would never agree to such would he?"

"You are as family to him, nothing as such would ever be uttered. Bring this to Naevia she is to prepare a setting for Dominus." She told me as she handed me a small platter of assorted food.

* * *

"I hadn't seen you there, you're Jana… Titus' favored slave. Lucretia spoke of your undying adoration for the games and this house. Which is your favorite Gladiator?" Gaia asked me as she walked onto the balcony overseeing the training that was going on below.

"My apologies for being out here." I told her lowering my head as she made her way closer to me.

Her stark laugh filled my ears as she placed a hand on my lower back. "The only thing you need apologize for is not answering the question, which do you fancy?" She asked me again.

"Gannicus has always been a favorite of mine; he fights in Dimachaerus… it is not an easy style to win with." I said as I let my eyes fall onto him as he fought below, knocking the man backwards before laughing out with joy to his small victory. His eyes had wandered off to mine as I quickly averted my gaze.

"Seems the Celt sees you as the equal, you fancy the man? Such a sweet act." She told me with a giggle. "I feel he is a brute of a lover. A bull."

"Gannicus is a very sweet man, his touch is ever gentle." I told her as I let out a soft breath, the thought of his hands on my skin giving me chills.

"I must attend Domina." I suddenly said as Naevia and Diona moved out to the balcony. Foiling my escape from the woman and her ever-persistent questions on my feelings for Gannicus.

"The Gaul is quite the beast as well, what name does he take?" Gaia asked the others assuming I had left the balcony.

"Apologies, I do not know." Naevia said as she looked over to me with discomfort.

"His name is Crixus. He trains in the style of Murmillo." Diona explained as I looked to her with a smile. She and I had always had similar interests in the games. Not just for the sport of blood shed like everyone else but because these were our friends below us fighting for their lives in the games.

"You and Jana both have interest in the games." Gaia smiled meekly at us before. "Or like Jana, does it land only upon the men who play them?" She asked coyly.

I had wanted to raise voice to the matter however knew that if I had I would most likely be punished for speaking out to an honored guest. I hadn't hear what she said Diona but it had caused an uproar of giggles from the woman.

"I have not turned such a color since before you were born." She suddenly said, she must have been referring to the rose hot upon Diona's cheek. "How I envy your youth and all the wonders you have yet to discover."

"Do not be afraid to purse every delight this world has to offer." She continued fawning over Diona. "Melitta cautions patience." Naevia interrupted her causing the woman to stand upright and move away from the girls. "Plucking the flowers too quickly will bruise the petals." She mirrored the words from Melitta's mouth.

"Words from a mouth that has only known her husband's cock." Gaia muttered before turning her attention back to that of the ludus below us.

I left the balcony and headed to the front door towards where I thought Domina might have been when I noticed one of the other slaves was greeting good Solonius, "Ah, Jana. Might you know where your Dominus is. I had heard through the markets he received great injury…" He began to tell me.

"I believe he is this way, last I heard he had awoken and was in the room of the ludus' heroes." I never really was sure what the room was called, however with a slight bow of my head I lead the guest towards where Dominus was to be.

Once we got to the room, Solonius stood in the doorway with a jug of wine. Dominus turned slightly at the sound of the two of us entering the room. "Do you recall Magnetius when he fought Truz of the east?"

"A glorious victory." Solonius spoke to him as I made my move to leave the room and head to where I could hear Domina speaking. Which honestly wasn't that far from this room.

"Domina." I voiced as I entered the room, She smiled at me before moving closer to me. "Jana…" She sighed before moving towards the exit. I had to admit it was very strange not seeing Melitta with her, she was almost always by her side. "Follow me." She told me as I nodded my head leaving the room with her.

We both heard Dominus shouting causing both myself and Domina to run to the next room as she halted just shy of her husband and motioned for me to stay behind her. "To what purpose?" She asked the men, almost as if she had heard the entire conversation before now.

"He brings word and gift from Tullius,-" He started to say before moving as if he had felt sharp pain in his lower back. "Who yet seeks Gannicus and young Jana here to swell his ranks. He knows taking her would stain me on my father's mind. A maneuver with the most thought."

"After what he fucking did to you?"

Batiatus waved his hand , "Let us sweep aside such petty grievances in service of reason and reward, he offers twice the sum refused on Gannicus, and double that of a highly sought after body slave for Jana."

"She is like family, you wouldn't dare." She said her voice filled with shock.

Something they kept saying however I was never treated as family, though I never bore the mark of slave. I could run away and no one could kill me for being an escaped slave. Though even if I were not treated as family, I was still treated better than most slaves. I held position and title here where many did not.

"Strike it from thought." Dominus said to her as he smiled weakly to me. "And what, I wonder, does good Solonius receive for convincing me to spread cheeks and accept deeper ramming?" Dominus said as he began to move closer and closer to the man he called friend.

"I would share equal position in the games." The man said his head lowered.

"Oh… you are in remarkable condition to, claim my reflection."

I looked at Domina as she ushered me to leave, "Go find Melitta to set to task for the day." She told me as I lowered my head, "Domina." I told her before exiting the room and moving about to find Melitta.

It was no secret that I was among the treasured slaves of the paterfamilias. As was Melitta, Oenomaus and Barca just to name a few however. I wasn't even aware Tullius knew me by name let alone that I was the Dominus' favourite body slave. Once I found her she had set me to task preparing Domina a proper bath before I was to take my own leave for the night to sleep. It was usually hard to do such a thing with the men below always jesting each other in trickery.

* * *

The following morning, I was in the main room tending to one of the gardens when I watched as Domina, Melitta, Gaia and Gaia's slave had all left in a separate cart from Dominus and a few of the gladiators. I stood up and saw that Naevia was now next to me. "Where are they going?"

"Melitta would not say. Diona overheard Dominus speaking about taking the Syrian gladiators somewhere."

I arched my brow, "That doesn't entirely sound good." I spoke softly as she just agreed with me. Diona soon joined us as she told us both the entirety of what she heard between Doctore and Dominus. "So Indus isn't going to the mines? That should raise a bit of moral among the men." Naevia said with a soft smile.

"I fear with the mood as of late, Dominus will not be bringing all the men back. What if he means to seek equal punishment for what Vettius had done to him the week past?"

"He would never…" Naevia said before pausing. "I guess we will know by mid day." Diona chuckled, "Does this mean we can watch them train? Instructions were not left by Melitta."

"I suppose for a short while, but then we will have to start the cooks preparing meal for their return." I told them as Naevia smiled, "You spend far to much time with Melitta." She laughed.

"Or, I spend too much time with Domina." The three of us laughed as we made our way to the balcony to watch the gladiators train.

* * *

By the time Domina and Gaia returned to the home from the market I could see that they were now accompanied by a man. Who looked like he was of a high position. They had sat in the main living space drinking and eating what foods we have prepared. Laughing and talking about what I wasn't sure. Melitta had sent Naevia away leaving myself, Diona and a few slaves.

"The last time I was graced with Gaia's presence was at some sober, airless affair, hosted by- um-oh, what was the man's name?" He asked Gaia who was bringing over both Domina and the man whom we found out was named Varus- a drink.

"Atticus." She replied coyly.

"Atticus! Yes!" He cheered. "Desuccated specimen. I fear without Gaia's charms, pronounced boredom would have carried me to the afterlife that very night." He said as the three of them began to laugh softly.

As he had finished talking Dominus burst through the doors with purpose and I could instantly feel Melitta's eyes almost boring into me. I looked to her as she seemed to look to the floor almost as if she had known something that none of us wished to know. Likely to do with the Syrians and Indus.

"Oh, my husband returns." Domina exclaimed as he began to move towards the room with purpose in each step, and yet this felt very planned. "Fetch more wine." She ordered as one of the girls nodded before leaving the room.

"Lucretia, apologies." Dominus said as he entered the room. "I did not realize we were to entertain." He told her, and yet his eyes seemed to gleam with happiness at a job seemingly well done.

Domina had taken his hand and moved to the couch on the other side of Gaia and her guest. "An unexpected pleasure, chanced upon in the city." She told him as Gaia stood up quickly explaining whom the man was.

"Quintilius Varus, an old friend from Rome." She introduced him to Dominus as I turned to look at Diona who was trying not to laugh. This wasn't the first time we had pleasure to gaze at Dominus maneuvering himself to gain position in games. The game was always the same, that of shock and awe.

"Ahh, the name is not unfamiliar. You honor us with your presence." Dominus bowed slightly.

"No, the honor is mine, to fall upon such warm hospitality. " He said almost squinting to look at Dominus' face. "Ah, forgive unsightly countenance. A mount, long trusted, threw me from purchase." Dominus offered explanation.

"One must be cautious, when dealing with such animals." The man offered.

"Yeah," Dominus groaned. "A lesson painfully learned. What finds you so far from rome?"

"Games, of the Vinalia." Gaia offered as Dominus' face began to light up with joy. "You come to choose men?" He asked

"I have many fine offerings. Gannicus, in particular-" He began to explain as the man soon interrupted him.

"Apologies- You are a lanista?" He asked.

"Uh, he has already set purpose towards Vettius' men." Domina quickly interjected as I felt Diona nudge me with a slight smile on her face. I often found myself grow incredibly bored when we were set to stand and watch as Domina and Dominus entertain their guests. It was a bunch of intense listening to conversations that had little to no meaning to any one of us. Unless you were a gladiator of course.

I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand as Gaia was standing to show Varus away from the group, likely to the Gladiators whom were still training below outside. Diona moved closer to me whispering; "What sort of trick is this one surely the man sees through it?"

"Not when plied with enough wine and other gifts from rome." I told her as she smiled, before we both turned to join our masters and their guests as they made their way to the balcony. 

* * *

**_-Sorry I have been too long absent from writing, I have been working on my own original story and it's taken me away from working on fan-fictions. As well as work took me away from being able to write almost entirely with long hours. However both my Joker fiction and this one are soon to be getting weekly updates again, as well as I am working on one or two new stories as well! Sorry again! -_**


	5. Chapter V

My assumptions would soon be brought to fruition, as we all stood there on the balcony the gladiators bashing wooden shield and sword against one another. Watching the Gaul as he circled the yard carrying over his shoulders a large wooden block. He seemed to train harder than most of the men. He looked like an animal in my mind, yet Diona said there was something wild about him. The man was in need of a bath; Gannicus and Oenomaus were training together as always.

Oenomaus quickly taking a glance at Melitta causing her to softly blush. I turned my eyes quickly from Melitta to Gannicus below, my champion. He had stirred something within me not more than a few nights before. Why was I so different to him from the other slaves? I was barely yet even a woman. "Doctore!" Dominus had called out to the men below.

With one loud crack of his whip the men all stopped their training and moved closer to him to hear instruction. "Gladiators, form up!" The men instantly went from moving closer to Doctore, to standing in lines before Dominus facing the Balcony. "Present yourselves!"

"BATIATUS, BATIATUS, BATIATUS!" The men all cheer towards him raising their wooden weapons in the air. I stood behind Domina as Melitta moved closer to my side. "We must talk tonight before you wash for bed." She told me as I nodded to her.

"Did I not tell you?" Gaia spoke to the man, "The finest gladiators in all of Capua."

The man seemed slightly interested as I watched Naevia enter the balcony and take her spot on the other side of me. "The meal is ready," She said softly.

"For us or for them, I am starved." Diona smiled ever so softly.

"Gannicus!" I heard Dominus shout as I tried to peer over the balcony from my moved position. "He really is trying to gain favor in the games." I muttered.

"Gannicus in a primus would be a sight, after the showing in the market." Diona said.

"Could you imagine the roaring of the crowd?" I asked her, "You would probably be his gift for that match." Naevia giggled as Melitta cleared her throat causing the three of us to straighten ourselves up.

Naevia wasn't wrong, with Gannicus' increased interest in me, and mine with him I couldn't see why Dominus would not do such an act. I knew better than to desire such things, and yet each time they allowed me to speak with him I felt myself grow more and more with these burning feelings towards him.

I looked over at Melitta who just shook her head and told us to stay put a small ways away from the conversation, as to which I could already barely hear except for small snippets. "My finest Champion, none stand his equal." I heard Dominus say ad I looked over to Melitta, I couldn't see what she was looking at but my assumption would likely be that of Oenomaus. He stood once with the title of Champion. Hearing a statement as such must have left him with a great amount of hurt. Being so quickly removed from such position just to gain favor in games.

Diona made a noise causing me to look over at her, "So quickly removed."

"It has been some time since he was in the Arena, We will see him there again soon." I told her, "One can hope." I heard Melitta say softly.

"What about the Gaul!" Gaia said causing us all to shift our attentions back to Dominus and his guests conversation.

"Who would not marvel at seeing such a creature locked in mortal embrace." She continued before letting her eyes linger on Diona. Who was now a bright shade of pink on her cheeks. "Who knew." I teased her before she began to grow even brighter.

"Crixus?" Dominus said, "Apologies the man does not yet bear the mark of the brotherhood." Dominus explained to Varus.

"Yet he is presented."

"I fear such a match would be overly brief." Domina chimed in.

"A blessing, considering the heat."The man added in turn, as they all laughed. "Well, let us move to it then." Dominus cheered out. "Crixus!" He called out as I had finally moved to better view of the movements below without being seen.

Oenomaus looked confused as to the actions of Dominus to have Gannicus spare with Crixus. A sentiment shared by all of us."Step forward!" he was commanded. I looked over to Melitta as I was now beside her, "This is wrong." I told her as she just nodded in agreement. The man hadn't even shown capable in basic combat in the training sessions.

Looking over the men they each looked more and more displeased with the action of sparing Crixus with Gannicus. Most of the men never really took kindly to new recruits until after they were given the mark of the brotherhood. "The house of Batiatus is humbled by the attentions of Quintilius Varus." He continued as a slave ran towards the two Gladiators with wooden shield and sword for Crixus to use.

"Let us show him they are not unwarranted." He called out to the men.

"Apologies, are they to use those little wooden sticks?" The man asked confused to the purpose of the practice weapons. "Well, it is the tradition when blood is not the purpose." Dominus answered him in kind.

"So they are to fight as children, not men?" I leaned forward to get a look and gauge Dominus' expression only to have Melitta motion for me to stop. I instead looked down towards Gannicus who was just standing there grinning at me like a child. "Told you he had taken a shine to you."

"Why, I would not see you to such an impression. Doctore!" Dominus called out, "Have wood give way to steel." Doctore looked shocked, as did pretty well everyone else below. The chance of Gannicus being greatly injured by Crixus was significantly high. I looked over at Oenomaus below who just shook his head slightly to me to keep myself calm.

"Gladius!" Doctore called out to the slave. Handed the steel to the two Gladiators.

Gannicus turned slowly to face the man, pointing one of his swords towards him as he had begun to say something to him. Crixus just stood there a shocked look on his face before he turned to face Gannicus, Gannicus whom was still moving his swords about as he was seemingly talking to Crixus. Likely trying to get a rise out of him.

"Begin."Dominus spoke to the two men.

Crixus charged at Gannicus hurling both sword and body at the man, almost as if he were some crazed animal. Missing him causing Gannicus to jump backwards before they both began to fight. Gannicus using each sword to block and counter each one of Crixus' attacks. The man had very little skill, as Gannicus quickly swiped at him causing him to fall on his back. However Crixus attempted to regain position in the fight only to be beaten back by Gannicus once again.

Crixus stood up and began to charge at Gannicus again and he once again used his swords to block every single attack from the lesser Gladiator. Gannicus used both swords to hit Crixus' shield when his footing was off causing him to flip forward into the dirt once again. Soon Gaia's laughing could be heard as she seemed to be taking the man Dominus was trying to impress' attention from the match below.

Gannicus below kept his assault on the trainee as he now was attacking him pushing the man back with such ferocity, kicking his shield hard tossing the man backwards into the dirt one last time as he walked towards the now defeated Gaul whom lay there on his back. Crixus however stood up slowly as Gannicus readied himself for the next onslaught of attacks the wild Gaul was about to use. Crixus however managed to throw one of Gannicus' swords from him into the dirt, causing myself, Diona and Melitta to move a small bit closer to get a look at what was about to take place.

Crixus hit Gannicus in the face with his shield knocking him backwards, with a small amount of blood leaving his face and gracing the sands beneath them. I felt Melitta's hand still my arm from touching the balcony. The Gauls on going attacks kept Gannicus backing up as ever so often he would land hits on him not before long the Gaul tripped Gannicus sending him to the ground. The Gaul now enraged like a beast tried to attack Gannicus as he managed to roll out of the way gaining his footing again.

Gannicus quickly wiped the blood from his mouth before he began to attack the Gaul with a great amount of anger towards him having caused him to bleed. Each hit seemingly harder than the last, almost winding the Gaul before rolling towards his sword that was laying there in the sand. Gannicus now restore yet filled with anger, began to calmly walk towards the now charging Gaul once again smashing his shield and throwing him into the sand one last time.

Gannicus stood above him his swords on either side of the Gauls neck ready to execute at the signal of the Dominus. "Have there ever before been such a demonstration?" Dominus asked as Melitta ushered both myself and Diona to return to our spots behind them in the corner. To which I refused to be moved.

Gannicus raised his one arm looking up at the Dominus for the call of the game, his eyes not for a moment glancing my way as I just in kind lowered my head and moved back to my place behind Melitta next to the girls. I could still see the two men, just not well. It was enough.  
"What say you, good Varus? Should the Gaul live or die?" He asked him.

"Well, Gaia chose the man, let the choice be hers." He said as the woman seemed to take great joy in knowing the life of a man was now in her hands. It felt as if time began to slow as she just continued to giggle and look over the two men with little joy in her eyes, "Let him live." She then spoke before looking back towards Dominus. "He may yet find his use." She mumbled.

"What of my man Gannicus, did you find him to your liking?" Dominus asked returning the conversation to its origin.

"The man is weary from his travels. Let us not press him with further business." Gaia interrupted the conversation. "Come, see yourself inside to sample other indulgences." She plied the man with her charms. "Some delights from Cyprus, perhaps?"

"A region I'm most fond of." The man softly spoke to her as I looked to Naevia and Diona with confusion. I was unsure of where Cyprus was however I wasn't even sure it mattered considering the tone behind their words bore enough meaning.

The man continued to walk back into the house as Dominus grabbed Gaia once he was out of earshot, "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked her.

I could no longer hear what was being said as they were now whispering their conversation in such a hushed tone that I wasn't even sure Domina could hear them from where she stood. I watched as she too turned and reentered the house and Dominus turned to face Domina. "I risk all to lure Varus to our house, only to find I am no longer the fucking master of it-" He started to seeth.

"She knows the man more intimately than we do." Domina spoke softly to him. "We must lend her our trust."

"Let us pray it is not spoiled upon return. Jana, follow me." Dominus ordered as Melitta took my arm and lead me out of the balcony before Dominus was finished speaking to Domina. She lead me right to the door before we would head downstairs and offered me some words of advice.

"You are to go with Dominus, see to Gannicus and bring him back upstairs. Please mind yourself and be careful down there." I nodded as Dominus soon ushered me to follow him down the steps as the gate was soon opened with Doctore standing there awaiting us.

"See Gannicus prepared and brought up to the villa." He told me as I lowered my head and went to keep moving however Doctore stood in my way.

"And what will be required of him?" Doctore asked.

"Whatever I fucking desire." Dominus told him as he looked to me, "Go." I nodded, and hurried my way out of the way in search of Gannicus with one of the guards.

* * *

Once I found Gannicus the guard informed him he was being summand ushered him to follow us to the baths. "I can take him from here wait outside." I remarked to the guard as both Gannicus who was now out of his training clothes and I were left alone in the bath house.

"Interesting you would find yourself in here alone with me, I'm surprised Melitta let Dominus send you below."

"We do what we must." I told him as he just laughed.

"Tell me young Jana. Do you do what you are asked because you want to or because you are ordered too? You do not bear the mark of a slave yet you act as one." He asked as he lowered himself into the warm water. I took out the items to help him ready for presentation to the villa above.

"You want the truth?" I asked him as he just smirked, "Of course." He responded to me.

"I do what I am asked to do, but that doesn't mean that what is being asked of me; is not also something I wish to be doing." Gannicus laughed, "I thought as much."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as his hand now covered in water moved to my cheek caressing it slightly. "Tell me, do you like this attention from me? Or do you wish for me to stop?" He asked me.

I place my hand over his, "Is it wrong if I admit to enjoying that of what I cannot have?"

Gannicus smiled, "Who said you could not have me?" He jests at me causing me to pull away only for him to move closer to me.

"I do not like that you make jokes of my affections, and Domina would never allow such a thing."

He once again had a hand on the side of my face, "I meant not to upset, forgive me." He told me as I kept my eyes on him. "Than where does this leave us?" I asked him.

"Here and now, as you said we do what we must." He told me as he gently pulled my face closer to his leaving my lips to be softly place against his own. Which where a lot softer than I had originally assumed they would have been. I was not sure what I had expected my first kiss to feel like however it was more intense than I thought it would be.

I felt him stand making me stand with him as he pushed the shoulders of my robe from my shoulders forcing me to step out of it now fully exposed to him as he was to me. He moved out of the water leading me slightly away from the water. Our lips locked once again as his tongue moved between my lips biting them ever so gently causing a small gasp to escape my lips. His one hand gently caressing my skin as the other was planted on the back of my head. My body tightly against his as he continued to massage my tongue with his own. We both heard the clatter of someone out the door before he moved away from me, making his way back into the water.

"The purpose of removing my clothing?" I questioned as my fingers were gently touching my lips at the action that just passed us.

He just laughed, "Did you want to explain to Dominus that your clothing were soaking wet because you let the Champion savagely kiss your tender lips?" I felt my cheeks redden. "I thought not." He smiled.

"Was I ok?"

"Jana, you will always be more than ok to me. You are an angel the gods saw fit to gift me."

I rolled my eyes as I put my robes back on, "Again you jest."

"I speak the truth, I am a man marred in blood and battle. A sole purpose for nothing but glory and death. Yet since you have been apart of my life, I see what Oenomaus has been talking about all these years." I bit my lip, "You wish for me to be that of what Melitta is to Oenomaus to you?"

"I would want nothing more, Jana." He told me.

* * *

Once Gannicus was ready and had made me put the rose scented oil all over his skin we both made out way up into the villa where, Gaia, the masters and their esteemed guest were all sitting. Dominus had met both Gannicus and I at the top of the stairs where he began with Gannicus immediately with the task at hand.

"Pleasing this man must now become your sole fucking purpose."

Gannicus looked back at me before moving closer to Dominus. "Please him? In what manner?" He asked him.

Dominus moved in front of Gannicus and I looking more angry than I had seen him to date. "I have had my fill of being questioned by slaves." He said his voice filled with anger as turned to look back at the now closed tent around the area they were in. "If Varus wishes, you to suck his cock dry, you will savor every drop." He told Gannicus as his eyes flickered towards me as I just quickly lowered my head to facing the ground.

"Are we of a singular mind?" He asked Gannicus, I felt for the man. To go from having such a joyous moment together not but moments before to being told to perform such an act on a roman of status for the ludus. I could only imagine the thoughts in his mind. "Dominus." I heard him say, his tone ever defeated.

Dominus walked ahead of us and out into the tent as Gannicus quickly turned to face me, "Do not think lesser of me, should I be asked to do anything that would upset you. Know I wish nothing more than to be a reason to cause smile to your soft sweet lips, not tears from your eyes." He told me as I nodded.

"We do what we must." I reminded him.

"Behold Gannicus." Dominus said as he entered before me as I kept walking around and moved so that I was beside Melitta. "Yours to command." He continued as the man sat up his face filled with excitement of the Gladiator now before him.

Diona looked at me arching her brow. "The bottom of your dress is dirty." I just smirked at her before she moved away to stand at a different corner with Naevia."Well I was in the ludus…" I drifted as my eyes lingered upon Gannicus.

Melitta had once told me that having feelings for the man were not wrong. She had encouraged them before, well hardly but the words still brought meaning and purpose to me not avoiding him as I likely should have. Melitta looked at me and tried to smile, she knew something was going to happen. She looked uncomfortable and uneasy, more so than any of the other slaves here.

Gannicus looked over to me as the man seemed to stand, his eyes begging for me to leave and not watch any events that were to occur yet. We both knew, I would be punished for such an act. "You are quite the Lanista, Batiatus." The man spoke with a grin etched upon his face.

"I've never been so well plied towards aid of sale." He finished as both Domina and Gaia let out a laugh. "This is not about business. This is how they live!" She spoke softly to the man as she looked around at us all. "They grab life and squeeze until the juice flows."

"How do you always come by such marvelous acquaintance?" He asked her as Gannicus found his eyes on me once again as I shook my head to him, forcing him to stare blankly forward. If he were to draw attention to me, who knows the consequence that would bring towards the two of us in this moment.

"It is a gift." She said as she move forwards to motion a toast to him. "One among many set before me." He said as he stood up moving towards Gannicus, putting his hand on his chest to feel him.

I could see the discomfort in his face at the touch of another man in such a soft manner. "Is he not a form, our Champion?" Domina asked. "I have not seen his like." The man offered her as a response. "And more than a few have stood before me."

Dominus began to move so that he was standing on the other side of Gannicus, a smile slowly growing on his lips. "The man stands as a god." He spoke to Varus, "The arena his Olympus. He once thrust his blade so deep into his opponent's breast, that tears turned to blood." Dominus boasted as the man just kept moving his hands all over Gannicus.

"I am not impressed… by inflated tales." He told Dominus. "My interest are grounded in what I can see, what I can touch." He said as he moved his hand beneath the cloth covering Gannicus' to grab him causing Gannicus to squint in the moment of having a mans hands on him there.

"Now that is...impressive." He told Gannicus as I felt Melitta put her hand on my own, I looked at her as she gave me a heartfelt look of sympathy. She knew of my feelings, and knowing she was friends with him he must have at some point made mention to her of me.

"Are you as skilled in its use as you are with a sword?" He asked him as Gannicus turned to look at him his face filled with discomfort, nodding slightly before glancing at me. "I would have demonstration." Varus said quickly.

"The man is yours, we will lend privacy." Dominus explained to him.

Varus begins to laugh, "You mistake intent. No I have had too much wine and other pleasures. For such rough exertion." He said as I could almost feel the relief come off of Gannicus.

"No, I would prefer a feast of the eyes." He explained "Have him fuck this one," Varus said excitedly as he motioned towards where Melitta and I were standing. "And I shall watch." Melitta and I looked at each other unsure of which one of us he pointed at, not to mention the fear in her eyes at the thought that it could be her. He was a trusted friend of both her and Oenomaus.

"Apologies-" Domina began to say.

"For what?" He asked. "Is she not a slave?" He asked as I looked at Melitta, "I will do it… you won't betray Oenomaus…" I told her as she smiled softly and mouthed her thanks to me.

Admittedly the thought of laying with Gannicus both excited and terrified me. The thought of having to in front of others for sport did no such act to me. It scared me even more than the idea of losing my purity at all. I looked to Domina as if to tell her the act was alright and they need not worry about it staining Melitta or them. We do - what we must.

"She is. Forgive us we did not know which of the two you had meant, Jana will be more than happy to perform for you. Would you not?" Dominus had asked me as I nodded, "Dominus." I said lowering my head as the man just smiled gleefully. He likely didn't care which slave was to lay with Gannicus, just that one did. The look on Dominas face was one of pure sadness, she had wanted to keep me pure until the right time. She must have felt like she was forcing me to do something I didn't want.

I made my way into the center of the room my eyes never leaving Gannicus, his eyes still filled with shock as to me taking Melitta's place in the ordered action. I stood before him as I let my hands wonder his chest removing every touch the man had left upon his skin. Leaving only the light traces of my own. I gently glided my hands lower removing the cloth that had been wrapped around his waist. As he moved his own hands up my arms leaving a tingling sensation throughout my body before also removing my dress from shoulders.

His eyes now once again exploring my naked body before him, more than he had before when we were in the bath house below. His lips soon found mine for a moment before he slowly helped me land myself on the ground. Him climbing over top of me as he positioned himself between my legs looking at me with concern, "I mean not to hurt you." He whispered to me.

"You will not." I assured him before giving him a soft kiss.

The pressure and tightness was fairly painful, unlike any pain I had experienced so far in my 18 years of living. His arm made its way around my waist holding me close to him as his other hand cradled my head. He was much larger when engorged than he was when I had seen him in the bath house, that was likely the cause to the intense pain I was feeling below. I felt myself letting out low yet soft moans from the deep of my throat, the sounds lightly mimicking the ones coming from Gannicus. I could feel him pulling me closer into him as I put my hands on his back digging my nails into his skin in pure pleasure as I felt my back arch. I could feel my entire body tensing up before it just felt like a rush of release and I looked to him as he moved his head so that I could see him, it felt as if I had urinated but from the look in his eyes it wasn't so. He then began to quicken his pace, pushing into me harder and faster before he too succumbed in pleasure.

I removed my hands from his back and let them fall to my side as I kept my eyes fixed on his, and he mine. A soft smile soon grew on his lips as he moved lower to give me one last soft kiss before helping me up off the ground and handing me my robes before gathering his own cloth for himself off the ground. Dominus and Domina soon lead their guest Varus away as I walked back to the stairs to be brought back to the ludus.

"You as I said are an angel sent from the gods." He whispered to me, "You jest, I was awful."

"You were perfection, words I wish to form cannot come to my voice. I thought such and act would happen much later from now...but I can not say I am not grateful for the gift."

"One day your voice will give words, until then they can grace my lips until we are allowed the time again." I told him giving him a soft kiss, reaching up as I moved my weight on to the tip of my feet to reach his. He laughed, "Hopefully sooner rather than later." He told me as I trotted away with a grin attached to my lips heading off to the slave quarters to bathe before sleep. I was almost sure Melitta and the girls would have a lot to say to me in the morning hours before we would attend to the Dominus and the villa. Until then, the dreams I would have would be ever sweet.


	6. Chapter VI

"You, must tell us everything." I awoke to both Diona and Naevia hanging over me while I still lay in bed.

"It hurt. A lot." Was all I said as I brushed past them to get up, "Melitta wasn't wrong...it still aches now as we speak."

The two girls giggled, "If I were none the wiser I would say the God of the arena has set his sights on you." Diona told me.

"He has not yet said otherwise. He had told me he wanted just that… However I suppose it could have just been words." I said once I had gotten my robes on and lowered my head to the ground.

"Gannicus doesn't say things without purpose, especially things from the heart." I heard Melitta say from the entranceway.

"A thing to be sure to lift the heart." Naevia smiled at me giving me a quick hug.

"Now, we should be ready for the day before Dominus and Domina awake." Melitta said, "Jana, you and Diona are to ready their robes and bath for the morning. Naevia and I will begin preparation of their food." She said as Diona and Naevia began to leave the room, with me shortly behind them. "Jana stay back a moment please." Melitta asked me as my two friends made their way away from me.

"I wanted to offer you gratitude for taking my place in last night's unfortunate events. It be most wise to keep such a thing far from the ears of the other slaves who were not present." She told me as I nodded, "Is such a thing even possible?" I asked her.

"Domina made it so, I am truly grateful for the the action. I do not know what it would have done to me to betray my husband like that." I just gave her a hug, "It was with the right man, for the most cherished of friends." I told her as she smiled.

"Young Jana, you are growing up and becoming much wiser in your years. I couldn't be more proud." She told me as we both began to leave the room and head down the stairs to the main floor of the villa.

* * *

Melitta, myself, Gannicus and Oenomaus joined Domina, Dominus and their guest on the balcony to address the rest of the gladiators below in the ludus. Gannicus looking back at me every so often only to be met with Melitta's soft laughs at him. "We have won many victories in the arena." Dominus spoke out to the men.

"Sent many unworthy opponent to the afterlife. Yet self important men hold us to the lesser matches of the morning, absent both eyes and prominence." He continued to speak. "Such a time has found its end!"

"Two days hence, our champion will take to the sands to face another of Vettius' shit-eating dogs. Not in the streets, but in the fucking primus!" He shouted out to the men with joy. The men below all began to shout as loudly as they could showing their own excitement. "Behold the champion whose recent performance inspired good Varus to return the House of Batiatus to proper position!"

Gannicus looked back at me with a shit eating grin etched upon his face. "Behold, Gannicus!"

He raised his arm up triumphantly as the men below began to chant his name. "GANNICUS! GANNICUS! GANNICUS!"

"An inspired performance, indeed." I overheard Gaia claim as she looked over at me, causing me to feel immediately uncomfortable. "A girl yet untouched now damaged by a bull. Not a choice to be made again soon." Domina commented.

"A true god of the arena!" Batiatus called out to them, as I turned to Melitta. "May I go attend to something in the Villa?" Gaia had made me increasingly uncomfortable with her light stares and small comments. Melitta closed her eyes slightly before nodding, "Go see what Diona and Naevia are working on see if they could use the extra hand." She told me as I quickly found myself as far from the balcony as I could find myself.

"Jana? Are you alright?" Diona asked me as I entered the masters' bedroom. "I am not branded and yet I am increasingly treated and spoken to as a slave. I offered the Paterfamilias to help around in exchange for a place to call home, and yet with the growing need for position I am now just as every other slave in the villa."

Diona gave me a hug, "I was sold into slavery as a young girl, same with Naevia. We were both bought together. I do not remember a time when I was free, but I can imagine once having the freedom to go where ever you wish to being forced into sleeping with a gladiator for position in the games being something less than ideal." She told me as I just nodded.

"When my father, brother and I came here from Germania we had hoped to start to create a better life for our family before my other two brothers were to join us with my mother. An honest life, where Agron and Duro would not have to fight to get us food, my father wouldn't have to rob people to give us clothing and my mom… could just be my mom. It is very much less than ideal."

Diona sat down taking me to sit with her, "I had not known these things about you." She admitted to me. "Do you remember your brothers or your mom?"

"Very much, when I dream of them it is as if they are here with me now. I only hope they are still alive and since not hearing word of any of us making it decided to stay in the Rhine Lands to try to make it there." I told her.

"The slaver that took me from my family told me that my mother died. I wish I knew the truth." She told me, "I think your family is doing fine back where you came from. At least you now have Naevia, Melitta and I."

"A gift from the gods I am sure of it." I told her as she gave me a hug.

"How is it that I always manage to find you two doing nothing while I am scrubbing floors." Naevia said causing the two of us to begin laughing. "We are not always doing nothing. There have been a many times we are doing even less than that." Diona smiled at her as Naevia just shook her head.

"I am surprised Dominus and Domina allowed you to be treated as a slave." Naevia said.

"Dominus called you a slave, are you sure they did not brand you in your sleep?" Diona asked with a half smile.

"I did it for Melitta. Such act would crush her heart and resolve with her husband." I told them looking away, "Though more and more each day I feel less and less free and more of a slave." Basically repeating what I had told Diona when we were alone.

"Do you regret laying with Gannicus? I could not imagine doing such acts with a man. It looked painful and you bled a small amount too, do you feel any different?" Naevia quizzed me.

I still was not looking at the girls and now holding my knees to my chest as I sat there on the floor. Did I regret it? I was feeling a large amount of shame filling my body, was it because the woman Gaia reminded me of the act like it was a game? Such a thing surely should have been in a private setting between two people.

"I do not know, I do have feelings for Gannicus. I feel ashamed, I am not sure if the shame is from how it is now being spoken about or if it is the act. I feel no different, just shamed." I felt motion in front of me as Naevia had knelt before me wiping a single tear from my face. "Do not feel ashamed. The same is on them for making you experience something that is supposed to be beautiful in such a way."

Naevia was always so sweet, we were all a bit naive and bashful in our own ways. I was so happy to have her in my life. Her, Diona and I were and had become like sisters. I had known them my whole life. "Gratitude…" I whispered to her as I stood up and walked out of the room with the two girls as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

The Gladiators had all begun their training for the day as the masters and their guest began their drinking for the day. Naevia, Diona and I were attending to other areas of the Villa while Melitta was watching over the gathering in the main room. I was cleaning up the bedrooms and about to go attend to the garden, while Naevia was preparing more food for their feast later, Diona cleaning and refilling the baths for Domina.

Diona soon rushed into the room I was cleaning and had a look of sheer excitement on her face, turning to face her Naevia entered through a different door with a few other slaves behind her to see what Diona's rushed sounds were cause for. "He is home. Jana, he came back." She told me her voice filled with joy.

"Take a deep breathe Diona relax." Naevia spoke softly. "Who is back?" I asked as Naevia was now at my side.

"Paterfamilia has returned from Scicillia." She said as all of us began to clamor amongst each other with different levels of excitement. "Everyone quickly get to your places and keep working, he must see order." Naevia instructed to us all. "This will be great for you." She told me giving me a small kiss to the cheek, "Now no one will have to be forced into such acts for sport."

"Shame he came a day too late…" Diona said her face growing sad.

"All that matters is that Titus is home." I grinned as everyone left the room and I made my way out to go seek out the true Dominus of the villa.

* * *

Once I found where Dominus was, I could see he was in an in depth conversation with his son, a conversation I would more than likely not wish to interrupt. "Jana, come." I heard from behind me as I saw Melitta standing there as if she had been looking for me. Making my way towards her I could see the look on her face said joy was not that of the emotions I was about to feel.

"What is wrong Melitta?"

"They gave the title of Doctore to my husband." She told me soft bits of joy and happiness in her tone, "That is great, he should feel so elevated to such a promising title." I told her as she nodded.

"It cost the life of the last one, the things we must do for this house. You must not tell Dominus about the events of last night. I am afraid of what reaction would reach you should he leave again."

A warning, most welcomed. I just nodded, "Of course, gratitude for looking out for me."

Melitta sighed; "I fear your days as a free woman are slowly coming to an end. I feel the closer Dominus is to reaching peace with the gods, the closer you grow to baring the mark of a body slave."

"You do not think such a thing is possible do you?" I asked her fear now reaching and gripping my heart.

Melitta looked as if she were deep in thought, trying to form the right words so that when they reach my ear more fear and panic does not result of it. "I do." She said as she bit her lip, "I am worried that one day, some unfortunate events will consume this great house. They will shape us all in ways we can not yet see coming. Awful ways."

"I feel as thought being branded was always in my future." I told her; "He can not marry me off as his daughter, it is common knowledge that I am a stray. He can not treat me as a Roman woman, because I am a Germanic woman… slavery was likely always in my cards…" I spoke softly looking away.

Melitta pulled me into her arms and I could feel the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Myself, Oenomaus, Gannicus...We will always be here to make sure that you are treated fairly. I would never see harm come to you."

"Nor I you." I told her as she moved away from me, "Now come, we must attend to Domina and her friend Gaia."

Once we returned to the room they had been gathered in we saw Domina and the others quickly removing all traces of what had happened from the room. "Have feast prepared as instructed" She told Naevia as she nodded before taking her leave . "And send to market for an amphora of mulsm." She continued.

"Yes, Domina." Melitta answered "The highest quality, not that shit from Flavus." She interjected angrily. I watched as she too walked away leaving myself and Diona to continue cleaning with a spare few other slaves. "Again with the honeyed wine." Gaia said as she sat down he slave standing behind her.

"Does the corpse drink nothing else?" She asked as I looked over causing the much hushed response from Domina. "Lower your fucking voice."

"The man has severed you from moorings." Gaia told her arching her brow.

"He is the paterfamilias!" Domina spoke harshly. "One word dropped from his tongue could see us both to the streets." She told her, We must be beyond reproach, or fall to ruin."

"Very well." Gaia smiled coyly. "I will be a vision of demure obedience and propriety." She started to laugh as I put some of the final draps back into the basket they seemed to be finding themselves in.

"We are honored by your return to Capua, father." Domina said causing me to spin around to see Titus standing there his eyes fixated on her as she kissed both his cheeks. "I am certain your heart swells." He said his tone flat as he continued to look at the two women before slowly moving to meet mine.

"Jana?" He said his voice confused and yet filled with joy. "You have grown into a woman since I last saw you." He continued ignoring Domina.

"And you have not age a bit." I smiled sweetly as he embraced me in a hug.

"Why are you in slave clothing? Doing slave work? I left instruction she is to be learning how to do the finances." He bellowed to Quintus.

"I asked to work alongside the girls, I do not mind the work. I feel it gives me a sense of day and purpose. I even get to watch the training and attend the games. I was a good exchange of tasks." I smiled and Quintus himself looked at me bowing his head slightly to me in gratitude.

"Ah, well than my words were spoken out of order." He said to his son, "Come Jana you must join us while we see to the order of the villa, you must tell me everything." He ushered me along motioning for his son to follow us.

* * *

Soon enough we had made it down to the ludus below, not for the lack of trying each slave showing their over joy of Dominus being back from Sicilia. Soon enough I was telling Dominus about the games I had gotten to witness, along with how I had grown feelings for one of the men below. To which he responded just like a father would; ' _Beasts need training, know that you hold all the power and he does not."_

"I am glad you have taken such a liking to the games, reminds me so much of my son when he was younger."

"I still quiet enjoy the games father." Quintus piped in, "He does Dominus, He is who taught me everything I know of them." I lied, a convincing lie. The words Melitta left me with about how anything I do or say while Dominus is back could really hurt me once he leaves again.

"Gratitude." He said to his son as a smile slowly made its way to his face.

Dominus began to greet all the Gladiators one by one as we entered their small eating area, Oenomaus nearly jolted off the seat as he made his way towards Dominus. One of the things Oenomaus and I shared in common what that Dominus brought us in and helped us become the people we were meant to be regardless of unfortunate events.

"Oenomaus!" Dominus said as he pulled him into a hug. "You assume mantle of Doctore?" He asked him.

"After unfortunate death of his predecessor." Quintus explained, which according to the gossip of the villa was a lie, Quintus short of pushed the two men into a battle to the death. "I chose Oenmous as replacement knowing that he-"

"Gather your food and let us retire to your cell." Dominus quipped up cutting his son off."I would exchange stories of the passing years, old friend. Jana I will find you later yes?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yes, Dominus." The man laughed, "Titus. You are no slave." He told me as I nodded again.

Batiatus turned on his heel and left me there almost as if he were feeling hate towards me for broken relationship with his father. Gannicus turned from his position to look at me, "They allow you to stay?"

"With Dominus below I have free range to walk about the villa." I said with a smile. "I will be able to see you…"

He just chuckled as he pushed a strand of hair from my face, "Than maybe I can see you tonight? Ask Dominus if you can have a meal with me in my cell…" He said as I grinned, "I will try my best." I told him as I turned around to leave, "Good luck with your training, Keep in mind Auctus knows your flank is usually down." I chimed up causing the men to laugh as I went back up stairs to the villa.

* * *

After finishing the feat for the villa I made my way to Dominus office to see him at his desk looking through all the loose things and numbers that had been left there. "Dominus?" I asked as he turned to me, "Jana, please come in. I had meant to come find you hours ago and yet task needed to be done." He smiled.

"Of course," I said as I began to fidget with my fingers.

"Something you wish to ask? Give word and see desire come to life." He smiled to me.

"The man, I spoke of to you earlier… would I be able to have my meal with him? He had asked of me to try to join him tonight." Titus laughed, "I always knew the men would come for you, the exotic Germanic beauty you have grown into being. Give name of this Gladiator."

I looked to my feet; "Gannicus, he is a Celt. Quintus favors him as a champion." I told him.

"Does he now, has he won anything? Beyond the heart in your chest?" He offered me causing me to smile. "All the games he had been in, his showing was one to marvel at. However the House of Batiatus has not been in a Primus since you had left for Sicilia."

"So I have been informed." He told me, "You may go, but a guard is to accompany you and stand outside of the cell." He told me as a guard that was in the room nodded leading me out the door and towards the stairs to the Ludus below.

The guard clearly held no interest in standing outside a door as two people ate their meal together, it filled me with joy that Dominus allowed such a thing to start with. Likely because as he used to tell me, 'a girl should always be happy.' Once I was at the door to Gannicus' cell the guard walked away to where some other guards were standing around talking. I knocked on his door twice, as he answered quickly.

"You come bearing gifts from the villa I see." He smiled at me as I handed him some of the food Dominus allowed me to bring with me.

"Dominus returning home means much to me, I am filled with joy."

"Even more so than last night?" He asked as he began to laugh causing me to look away shamefully.

"I did not mean to offend. This is yet something I am to fully understand how to do." He said moving closer to me. "I have been with many women, but I have never wanted one more than I want to be with you. Apologise Jana…"

"I just feel shame towards myself, I wish that they were not there to watch. Gaia, Domina's friend remarked about me all day. It has left me feeling very vulnerable…" Gannicus smiled pulling me close to him as we sat down on his bed.

"The babbling mouths of Roman Women is not a thing to ever pay too much mind too. Besides, they were obviously just envious." He told me with a soft smile.

I just furrowed my brow looking at him, "Now is not a moment to make jests of me."

"Never!" He called out with a near roar of his voice. "I merely speak of your elevated beauty to theirs." He told me as he pushed some of my hair from my face.

I felt myself growing red in colour, "Gratitude." I said lowering my head slightly.

"Dominus will brand you someday, you must know this." He told me softly as we had begun to eat.

I simply nodded, "Fact well known. Though escape is out of the question, as in leaving of free will. I would have nowhere to go…" I told him.

Looking over at him I watched as his face grew pensive. "What is it?" I asked him,

"I will win our freedom then." He told me, "With freedom we could return to my homeland, or even your own build a life."

"A life outside of this Ludus. I would not know how to live it, this has been my whole life."

Gannicus laughed, "It would be as simple as just continuing as you and I are here and now, just free."

I shook my head, "Than we must hope that the actions brought to fruition by Domina's friend Gaia prove fruitful." I told him as we continued to eat.

I stood up with the scraps once we had finished having small banter about typical gossip around the Villa, or upcoming games, to Gannicus sharing stories with me about where he had come from. I had told him of my brothers and mother back home and how I'm sure they would be nearing his age which had caused much laughter from him.

"Why must you leave so soon?" He asked me as he took my wrist in his hand.

"It was generous enough of Dominus to let me join you in meal, I do not want to overstep such gift." I told him as he took everything from my hands and placed them on the floor as he wrapped himself around me in such a loving embrace the heat of his breath gently caressing my lips before he would have his meet with my own. His hands finding their way into my hair lightly grasping at bunches of it before his fingers flattened against my head. I let my own hands explore his chest before moving them out from the tightness between us to his back pulling his bodice closer to mine.

If this were a moment I would be able to live over and over each day I would gladly take such risks as an escape with him. Gannicus moved from me slowly as he seemed to movie my hair for me so it was not messy. His eyes wondering in my own as he smiled softly, "How is it you have awakened such a man from within me Jana?" He asked as I smiled.

"Much in the same way you had the woman within me… You would win freedom for us?" I asked him.

"If not win, I would certainly buy it." He told me as I smiled moving up on the balls of my feet to meet him with soft lips upon cheek. "Than I would hold out hope that we may live free from your shackles as slave."

"I will do my best, let us just hope the gods do not move against us and take the freedom you already hold away from you." He told me kissing me one last time before I gathered the scraps and made my way back to the gate to head up into the villa once again.

My heart racing in my chest, were the words he was telling me truthful? Even Melitta whom had known the Celt for such a long time had said she had never seen such a man form from him. That he may be a man of laughter and teasing, yet he always meant every kind word spoken. What did this mean? Did this mean he held for me the same feelings Oenomaus holds for Melitta? My heart hoped such a thing could be true, he was a mine of fine form regardless of title held.

"I trust your meal was satisfying?" I heard Dominus speak from behind me causing me to jump in place and thoughts to be stirred.

"Um, sorry. Yes, Dominus." I told him straightening myself out.

"Titus, child. We have spoken of this matter." He laughed softly.

"It was wonderful." I smiled to him, my heart still feeling as though it were soaring.

"Such a gift, seeing someone so elevated by such a feeling. I shall meet your champion and my sons latest costly adventure tomorrow." He had informed me.

"You will not be disappointed, he may not yet hold title of Champion to this house… but he fights with meaning and commands the crowd." I told him as he smiled, "You speak from your heart, dear child. I only hope your heart is not blinded by its own shine." He told me causing me to blush.

"Now, go. Wash up, will be a long enough day tomorrow. You will want your rest." He told me as I nodded, he held out his arms pulling me into a short hug. "Ah the times I wish you were a child of blood and not just a product of being found." He informed me as I just smiled before heading to my small quarters for bed, my mind filled with thoughts of a life outside of the ludus.


	7. Chapter VII

_**\- I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and the private messages; it's great to be welcomed back after having a pretty awful time away from writing. Just wanted to let those who messaged me or commented that; yes I am aware how close the story follows the shows. It's on purpose, it is after all a fan fiction. I have plot changes in mind, the entire story was planned out with 2 or 3 different endings in mind - planned over a year ago.- The story is meant to follow a single character Jana, and her growth from a girl into a woman. Hardened by the world around her, it's a story I relate to a lot as I have been hardened by my small world around me. I get a lot of people don't like stories that feel a person dropped in but it's not that, she hasn't just been dropped into the show. I have an entire chain of events that will take place for her. I am grateful for the comments, both positive and negative, support and messages, just figured since more than one person has made the remark I should address it. Anywhooo sorry for the drab opening, try to enjoy? *Much love -Vanessa -**_

* * *

I woke up to Melitta's soft melodic voice humming, sitting up from the floor I looked over and saw she was tidying the room I shared with all the female slaves. She looked so peaceful and at ease almost as if she had not a care in the world. She was always so special to me, always watching out for us younger girls, she was like a mother - which was always good since I had long forgotten what my mother was even like.

"Is that from your lands?" I asked her as she seemed to be startled by my voice.

"A light tune I once heard long ago when I was yet a girl myself. From my people, I could not say. You however have overslept." She giggled as I scrambled around gathering my clothing before she moved to slow me down. "You need not rush, Dominus had asked me to let you sleep. Seems you had a late night?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"I had not meant to." I said softly looked to my feet as she helped me with my robe.

"It brings joy seeing you with such a smile." She told me, "I may not yet have one had you not stood in my place." She reminded me looking away.

"Melitta, why do you hold such guilt for an act I chose to take in your stead?" I asked her.

"Because I am a slave while you are yet free. I was commanded to do something and yet a free girl was forced into an action she should not have had to take."

I walked towards her pulling her into a hug, "Never feel guilt for such a small thing. Had you had to do it, imagine the guilt and shame you would have felt afterwards? Surely something as small as losing my virtue too soon is not something you should feel shame for. Was my choice, I would do anything for you, you are dearest friend." I told her.

"Dominus was right, you have grown...you are no longer a girl. Let us not press the subject anymore, Dominus is below watching the men practice. Would you like to join me on the balcony with him?" She asked with a soft smile as I nodded, "I would like nothing else." I told her as we left the room headed down the stairs below.

Once we arrived on the balcony we noticed Naevia was cleaning up and gathering things to take to the kitchen for cleaning. However Dominus was nowhere to be seen; "Naevia, where has Dominus gone too?" Melitta asked her as she too began to help her pick things up. Handing a few cups to me in the process.

"He went to the market with his son, for reasons I did not have the privy to know. Sorry." She said softly.

"No trouble, Jana was hoping to catch him before he had left for the morning." Melitta replied.

"Well had someone awoken on time she would have, you must tell me what it is you two talk about all night." Naevia giggled, as Melitta cleared her throat causing the two of us to grow silent unaware of who could have caught Melitta's attention.

"Quietly girls." She remarked as the two of us nodded our heads slowly.

"Quickly set up the balcony, no doubt Domina and her guest will want to sit out and have their fill." She told us as Diona and another girl brought out new table cloths and cups with a jug of water and wine. "Naevia take Jana and gather some fruits, then you and Diona will attend to your duties as Jana and I will watch over Domina and her guest."

"Yes, Melitta." the girls spoke softly before Diona wandered off and Naevia headed away without me.

"Why do you do that? Separate me from the girls so much...do you not think it shows favoritism? Am I not as one of them? We all grew up together… we used to be inseparable."

"It was always requested by Dominus, and then later son and wife. You are not taken with the branding of slave, to not have you attending to guests as a member of the family would give the other slaves a false sense of status. Dominus had told the older of the slaves that you are not to be treated as a slave although recent events seem to have changed such things."

"I will be labeled as such should Dominus ever leave this world. I will never be allowed to leave this house a free woman. That much is apparent, one day appearances will not matter; and as I am now no longer untouched… when that day comes. I will be as another other slave." I said lowering my head.

"I will not let that be so, Domina would never. You are most trusted to her, as am I." She told me as I began to leave. "I would like to hope such sentiment holds true." I smiled weakly before joining Naevia in the preparing of small treats for the evening.

* * *

"Do you think it could happen?" Naevia asked me eagerly leaning towards me, "Freedom?" She whispered.

"He said he would like to make such a thing happen, however he would need to actually be present in the games." I laughed softly as I kept cutting the fruit answering Naevias' inquisitive mind.

"I don't think I would even know what to do if I were granted freedom, I don't even remember what home is like or where." She sighed as she returned to peeling some of the fruit for me to cut.

"I remember there being many forests near my village when I was a girl, nothing like Capua." I told her, "Rivers that were so long there was hardly an end. I was too young at the time but my brother Duro always talked about teaching me to hunt so I would have more use than just a girl in the hut." I laughed, Duro usually spoke before his words could really form a purpose.

"I don't think I had any brothers or sisters… and you have three, were they bullies?" She asked.

"Hardly, Duro was always sort of a misfit. You know getting into trouble with my Vati. Agron was well, he was always getting into fights which was a typical thing where I was from… I miss him greatly." I reminisced as I placed the fruit onto some plates. "Reinhard, he was just like my Vati commanded respect and attention. He was a leader, strong and fierce fighter, when my other brothers were younger before I was born he used to fight to protect our village. A story he loved to tell me as I was growing up."

I looked over at Naevia who was just staring at me with a soft expression, "At least you still have memories of them." I nodded, "Blessing or a curse I am yet to know." I told her as she smiled,

"Enough about me, is it not Diona's dies natalis soon...we should do something for her." I told her as Naevias' eyes lit up. "I had almost forgotten, do you think Domina will let us?" She asked me.

"We would do it when we are supposed to be in for the night, after our wash up. The three of us could stay up late and celebrate...quietly." I smirked.

"What rebels we would be." She said with a playful smile, "We could see if the cook would make her some sort of sweet?"

"Maybe, she might? She does like to pretend Diona is her own child." I remarked causing Naevia to laugh, "Come let's bring this out to Domina and her guest before they get upset. I wouldn't want to stand out there in this heat, I today… do not envy you." She laughed causing me to roll my eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to be cleaning the halls and rooms today." I sighed as we left the room. Domina was laying on a couch when we got out to the balcony placing the few plates down, he guest looking out of the men below. "Domina." We both said before Naevia turned and walked back towards the inside of the villa.

I took my place beside Melitta behind Domina as she near glared at me for taking to long bringing out the food. Gaia turned and saw me standing behind Domina, the more I was around this woman the more uneasy I felt about what had happened between Gannicus and I.

"Your man Gannicus appears in fine form, was he given his prize a second go?" She asked Domina as she turned slightly looking back at me as Melitta took my hand and gently rubbed the top of it to calm me down.

"I was informed he was given proper company after last night's training. His form will only continue in the primus, elevating the house with glorious performance." She said as she continued to fan herself.

"My heart yet races at the thought of his last." Gaia said as her eye grazed me, filling me back up with that same uneasy worthless feeling. Was this how all the slaves felt? Melitta leaned close to me, whispering "You may leave to attend to other duties should you need too." I just shook my head, what if they had made Melitta do such an act? She would probably feel even worse than I do, and I have no real reasons to feel shame or guilt.

"We should place such memories behind us." Domina spoke as Gaia seemed to roll her eyes in annoyance to her favor towards me. "Such a difficult fea, when so enjoyed by all." She remarked as she sat next to Domina leaning against her with a mischievous grin. "Some more than others." She continued her eyes slowly moving to spot me

Naevia walked around from the doorway giving me a soft smile. "Apologies, Domina. Guests have arrived." She finished as Melitta looked at me with a expression of relief. Which I imagine mirrored my own.

"Guests…" Domina said as the two woman sat up their faces contorted with confusion.

Domina stood up straightening herself out along with her friend, Melitta motioned for me to follow her lead as Gaia's slave followed behind her own Domina. We made our way towards the front entrance way to be greeted by two men and their own body slaves. The one man was the same from my moment with Gannicus, the other was a man with fairly short black hair, his face was round and his eyes dark. The way he stood frightened me quite a bit to say the least. I could feel my entire body tense up at the thought of having to be in his presence for much longer.

"Varus." Domina said causing the two men to face towards the group of us, allowing me to see that his eyes were in fact a dark green in colour. "We were not expecting you." She continued as I noticed our small group had now grown in size with Diona forever attached to Naevias' hip.

"Oh, the fault is min, for failing to announce." He told her as I turned my attention to the two girls, "It is not wise to be in the presence of men when the cause is to gain favour for the games." I told them as the two girls seemed unmoved by my potential warning.

"Melitta?" I quietly questioned as she had just informed me to keep silent while these men were here. She was right it seemed speaking up would almost always end up against our favor.

"Good Cossutius is on stay from Rome to celebrate the Vinalia." Varus explained, "After I extolled the virtues of the house of Batiatus-"

"I demanded introduction immediately." The man interrupted as one of the slaves behind them looked at me shaking his head. What Varus had told him was not likely something that was going to bring any fortune to any of us slaves standing here.

I looked back at Naevia and Diona who stood there innocently, I had really wished they would take my advice and leave to attend to something away from here. Anything, but being here right now. I felt the fear in my heart begin to rise, at the thought of any of us having to go through what I went through. It was humiliating, I had told Melitta that regardless of enjoying him… I hated that such personal moment was shared with all. Shared and then continuously mocked.

Just picturing Gannicus standing before me, gazing at my body the way he had. Made me feel so beautiful. His chest was warm from me helping him clean off, his skin smooth even as you would move your hand over the few scars he had. His lips soft against my own. The few fleeting moments of joy being with him had given me taken the instant it was over and all their eyes were on my naked body.

My thoughts were quickly removed when I felt a hand caress my cheek, as I looked up to see the man Varus standing before me with a soft yet intimidating smile on his face. "I fear that was a… special consideration." Domina said causing the man to move from me as I practically ran closer to Melitta's side for what was a empty form of safety.

"Was it?" The man said his expression growing flat as he moved closer to where Domina and Gaia were standing. "Perhaps Vettius will be more accommodating then." He said, the words causing my heart to sink into my stomach. "Concerning this and my primus."

Domina would do anything to keep favour in the house of Batiatus towards position in the games. That much was proven truthful the night they nearly forced Melitta to lay with Gannicus. Even the sacred bond of marriage wasn't safe in this house when talk of the games was around, by the showing of recent developments.

"It would be unfortunate to have come so far and find hands empty." Gaia spit in her thoughts of the situation with a devilish smile on her lips. "Would it not?"

"I would not have it so." Domina spoke causing Melitta to take my hand in hers as out arms were hidden behind our backs in a tight grip.

"Excellent!" Gaia cheered with excitement. "Let us prepare Gannicus and-" She had begun to say before she was interrupted while she was pointing towards myself and Melitta as Domina lowered her arm.

"No. What joy is there in exploring ground already discovered?" She asked the two men as I felt my eyebrow furrow before turning my head and looking up at Melitta whom seem to be doing the same thing before turning to look back at me. Ground already discovered? What would that even leave? I was untouched when they had me lay with Gannicus… it hit me almost instantly.

"A gladiator of your choosing," She had begun to say as I turned to look over at the girls, my sisters, and best friends. "Paired with a slave as yet untouched…" She finished as I could hear the gulp that swallowed down Melitta's throat. The girls looked at each other softly smiling at each other bashful as always.

"Untouched?" The man Cossutius began to say; "A delicacy no longer present at the moment in my house." His voice causing a pure shiver to slowly go down my spine, the girls seemingly not aware to the awfulness that was about to befall one of them.

We had all moved into a different room of the house while Domina and the two men were escorted to the balcony to view the men so the man Cossutius could pick his gladiator. Moving closer to my friends I urged them to not look to the moment with excitement as they were. The response I was met with was less than kind in tone.

"You are not the only slave here that can gain position through the use of her body, Jana." Diona said instantly regretting her choice of words.

"I mean only to caution you. I love you both as sisters and would take places with you in a moment if it meant you would not feel as I felt." I told them.

"You had said it was at least enjoyable did you not?" Naevia questioned.

"Yes, however that was because it was with a man whom I have already given heart too. This will be emotionless… remember how Melitta always-" I began to say before Diona cut me off. "Caution… too soon could cause bruising of the petals. Yes, but you are fine."

I looked away preparing to give response when the curtains moved aside and Domina and her guests returned to us with Rhaskos in step behind them. Rhaskos was a gaul, brutal in all manors in and out of the arena. Melitta whom had returned to the room with them moved me off to the side leaving the two girls alone to defend themselves against the Roman man.

"I would, however, gauge the freshness of your offerings." He said his voice giving me chills.

"Remove your robes." Domina said, as she herself was now seeming more and more uncomfortable with the situation herself. She had promised us all once before when we were younger that she would keep us all untainted by the touch of man for as long as she could. Treating us all like her own children at times until we got older and had began to show as women.

The girls both turned to each other with uneasy looks filling their eyes as they began to unfasten their robes and allowed them to drop to their feet before quickly holding hands as a way to be comforted by the other. They would soon find the action to be fruitless as the man began to lick his lips and make his way towards the two women.

Naevia began to look more and more discomforted by the notion of soon having her maidenhood ripped from her, by Rhaskos no less. "A woman's worth is not always revealed to the eyes." He said as he continued to slowly walk towards the two of them. "A man must probe deeper for true value…" He said stopping before them.

I could see the tears beginning to swell in Naevias' eyes as the man seemed to insert his own fingers into her causing her a slight bit of pain and discomfort. He then did the same thing to Diona as Domina approached both Melitta and I. "Remove yourselves to the vestibule. Return if Dominus and his father are seen upon the road." Melitta nodded leaving the room before me as I was still looking over at my two friends, one of which was about to have their entire world shattered.

"I shall have this one. She's considerably tighter." He said as I forced myself to leave the room before I would break the silence I was now in.

* * *

"Someone must tell Dominus what is happening, Melitta." I pleaded with her once we were out of ear shot and standing in the vestibule. She wiped the few tears from her eyes before sitting on a bench nearby me soon joining her.

"This is wrong, Diona and Naevia will never be the same after such a moment. I am not the same, he must know…" I continued as she lowered her head.

"I wish more than anything to inform Titus of the events that have taken place in the name of the games beneath his roof. However, we would only seek to get ourselves into trouble… remember what I told you… we speak of this to him and what becomes of us when he passes?"

I just shook my head, "Surely the consequence cannot be so bad as allowing them to have-"

"Jana, you forget your place. We are slaves. Right or wrong does not matter we have no rights. We do what we must for this house. It is a sad thing of course but there is nothing we can do for the girls. Not now." She said as footsteps approached us.

"Apologies I had not meant to startle either of you." The man said as I quickly studied him.

"You are one of Cossutius' men?" I asked as he nodded.

"Felix." He told me as I nodded, "Jana. This is Melitta. Why have you left them?" I asked curiously.

"I live with that every day, have since I was yet a child. There is really only so much of that one can care to watch before they become themselves sick." He told me as I felt my heart clench in my chest.

"This happens in your home everyday?" Melitta asked him as she pulled us both off the bench.

The boy nodded; "Dominus finds much entertainment in the displeasure of slaves, either by pairing slave with slave or performing the act himself. My wife among the spoils." He told us as I put my hand on his shoulder. "That is awful."

"We do but as we are told, I am sorry for your friend. Horrible thing to have one's virtue taken from them so brutally." He informed us.

"I would have to agree, such a thing is awful to think of."

I looked over to Melitta as she just wiped another tear before we once again heard footsteps and all began to quickly move to proper standing positions around the room. The men were leaving as Domina and Gaia seemed to return to the Balcony almost as if nothing had happened. "Return to Dominas' side, I will go to see Diona and Naevia and attend to them." She told me.

"Diona." I informed her. "He had chosen, Diona." Her faced seemed to drop, the slave Felix left with his Dominus and Varus as I quickly made my towards the balcony in hopes to see Naevia to ask what had happened. She seemed almost as if she were made of stone when I had finally reunited with her. "Naevia?" I questioned as she lowered her eyes shamefully. "It is not your fault." I assured her, "You may go, I will see Domina attend to." I smiled to her as she smiled weakly.

"Gratitude." She said her voice breaking before she wandered off.

From one moment to the next it was almost as if something had shot off below causing, Domina, Gaia her slave and I to the railing of the balcony to witness the gladiators below just start fighting each other almost as if they were all enraged animals. "What is this insanity?" Domina questioned.

"Surely the aggression would be saved for the arena?" Gaia said herself sounding both shocked and confused.

We could do nothing but watch as the events unfolded below us; Barca fighting one of the syrians. Their counterparts fighting each other as all the men around them just seemed to chant and cheer them all on. Gannicus moved forwards standing in front of the new recruit smiling ear to ear glancing up at me for not but a moment before his attention was captured by the gaul behind him.

Some of them men tried to pull them apart only adding fuel to the fight and soon joining into it themselves. "Have you lost fucking mind?" I could hear Oenomaus shout from below us and out of sight. "Stand down!" He called out again, I looked over at Domina who looked very fearful in that moment.

He ran up behind the larger of the Syrians only to have an elbow be thrown into his face causing him to be thrown backwards into the dirt. Gannicus ran into action grabbing the man whom just hit Oenomaus and began to join into the fight. The honour between friends was intensely strong between the two men. It was at that very moment when a voice called out almost halting all sound and bodies.

"Calm yourselves!" Dominus called out as he and his son stood below now among the men, he looked most displeased. If only he had meeting with Vettius and Tullius in the Villa than today's actions could have never come to light.

"Is this what my house has fallen to?" He questioned as both myself and Gaia's body slave took a few steps backwards. "Brother setting upon brother, so far removed from the honor of the arena, where such contest holds meaning?"

From where I now stood I could see Gannicus moving towards where his cell was before stopping in place looking visibly upset and tired. I looked over at the other slave whom herself looked frightened by the events, it made me curious why the girl never tried speaking to the rest of us. She was always so quiet as stone, maybe she had no voice.

"This points to reason the gods have turned from us, stripping the primus from our hands." He said as I could feel the heat drain from my body at the words, my eyes quickly darting to Gannicus whose eyes were already on me shock consuming his own eyes.

"I do not fight in the games?" He asked his eyes moving from me and towards Dominus. Whom I do not believe knew who Gannicus was until this moment.

"You do not." Dominus spat out harshly.

Gannicus quickly looked back up at me as I lowered my head, trying not to let the tears flood from my eyes. Yet another piece of joy ripped from my soul. First the gods even allow me for a moment to feel joy in a mans arms only to have it replaced with shame. All in the name of elevating the house, only to find the act bore nothing from it. I would have much rather been able to do such with him knowing the meaning was more for us and not for...nothing.

I lifted my head to look back at him however his head was now hung low too, he knew how I had felt for him, and yet he knew the act being done in front of guests of the house let alone anyone at all made me feel shame and discomfort. "Yet our sacrifices do not stand unrewarded. A few of you will take to the sands after mid-day sun." Quintus announced.

"And I expect those chosen to bring more honor to the House of Batiatus than you now bring to yourselves." Dominus spoke out to the men causing many of them to lower their heads in shame.

* * *

I made my way towards my bed chambers after a long night of cleaning hoping I would be able to find Diona or Naevia to speak to but both girls were nearly impossible to find. Melitta had already found herself in bed at which left me wandering around to find the girls only to be stopped by Dominus as he too was on his way to bed.

"Jana, you seem saddened my child what is wrong?" He asked me, "Your man, Gannicus did he upset you?" He asked his voice growing dark at the mention of the man.

"No, anything but. I am just scared Do- Titus." I stopped myself.

"Scared? Whatever for?" He questioned me.

I swallowed hard before lightly licking my lip, "Scared for the day you ascend to the gods. What will become of me? Will I become a slave?" I asked him.

Titus lowered his head before moving towards me placing a hand on my shoulder leading me towards the garden and motioning for me to sit on one of the benches near a fountain. Taking a seat next to me he let out a deep sigh, "A moment I have heavily thought about since the moment I had taken you in." He told me.

"I wish strongly that my son and his _wife_ held the same sentiment as me in regards to you. Where as yes they do both care for you as family, they also see you as a slave, and a pawn. Something I am aware of, that they think me blind to see." He said as I nodded,

"What does it mean of my freedom?" I asked him as he just patted me on the shoulder.

"I fear your freedom will last as long as my life, my dear. Such a thing is out of my control unless you are to leave on your own free will."

"I could not leave the others." I said lowering my head.

"You mean, you cannot leave him. Hmm?" He said as I smiled softly.

"Take the time to think about the choice you have to make, if you wish to remain here the best option is to receive the mark sooner than later…" He informed me as I nodded.

"Much to think about, thank you Titus. For all you have done for me. I cannot express how grateful I am."

"Nor would you ever need to." He smiled at me giving me a quick hug. "Now, off to bed with you." He laughed softly; "You will be left behind tomorrow to attend to the house while I am gone." He told me as I just nodded making my way up to my small mat to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and hurried about to find Melitta to see what task she wished me to carry out throughout the day. She was in the kitchen already handing out instructions to the other slaves, when she turned to see me she smiled brightly. "She wakes up, I already set everyone to task. You are to make sure everyone does as they have been told. Make sure meal is prepared before we return from the games."

"What of Naevia and Diona?" I asked her.

Her face sank slightly; "The girls are set to clean some of the rooms. Diona is in a rough space; if you wish to speak with her now may not yet be the right time." She told me as I nodded.

"With all removed from the house, you may wish to take time to see him before we return. From the sound of Dominus' tone yesterday, a time as such may not present itself too often." She told me as I nodded slightly, "Gratitude." I told her before she gave me a quick hug and left to go find Dominus and the rest of the house to leave for the games, leaving me to go find Naevia to have quick word with her.

"Naevia!" I called to her when I found her in the garden quietly attending to it.

"Jana…" She spoke softly. "We never got chance to speak last night, are you ok?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Diona will not speak to me nor will she look at me. Has she spoken to you?" She asked as I shook my head. "I do not know why she will not speak to us but, I can only guess it is because of what that Roman had her do. I told her it would not be similar to my moment with Gannicus."

Naevia nodded, "We were naive." She admitted, "A time I do not think we are to get back; I am sorry if at any moment I was cruel to you."

"You? Never, you are as a sister. Sisters' to my knowledge bicker."

Naevia let out a soft smile, "You have never had sisters."

I shrugged, "Not true. I have you and Diona. Closest thing to sister I will ever be gifted to have."

"Gratitude." She told me.

"What for?"

"This, being kind. That was a slight bit… traumatic and I did not even have to experience the worst of it, and yet seeing Diona when they were… finished with her was enough to tell me I would likely not have survived."

"I can only imagine the brutality of what the man did to her, he gave me chills."

"He was not a good man." She told me, "He is sick."

"Aren't all Romans?" I asked her, "I mean… they enslave people who are not as they are. Anyway I will not keep you…" I told her as she nodded, "See you before bed?" She spoke softly as I nodded, "Of course."

Once I had made my way away from Naevia I walked slowly towards Dominus' office to search for the key to the ludus below. Oenomaus would be gone along with those whom are fighting in today's games which would make going to speak to Gannicus all the more simpler in a task as its own. "What are you doing in here?" A guard asked me as I quickly turned around.

"Titus left me in charge of the Villa and Ludus until his return. I wanted to find the key to go speak to the medicus." I told him as the guard walked towards me and handed me his key without any further questions. "Just make sure you return this to me before Dominus returns. All keys should be accounted for." I just nodded before making my way quickly away from the man and hurried down the steps and towards the gate below.

Would he even want to see me? After all not only was the primus ripped away from him but he also wasn't even allowed to partake in the games at all. He could not possibly be in a good enough mood for company. However, I needed his advice on what I had spoken to Titus about the night before.

The men were training however, Gannicus could not be seen. I could feel that someone was standing behind me which caused me to tense up. "After seeing the men off he went back into his cell. He will be pleased to see his woman, hard thing being excluded from the games." The voice said causing me to turn and see Rhaskos standing behind me.

"Gratitude." I said my voice shaking.

"I did as I was commanded. Regardless of the enjoyment I felt from it, I felt no joy in hurting her as I had." He told me his voice gruff. Why was he even telling me this, surely he knew I just saw him as some sort of brute. Gauls and Germans did not get along at all, "That is what we are for, the amusement of the the Romans."

The man just lowered his head; before wandering off to continue his training for the day leaving me to go around all the me towards Gannicus' cell. I did not knock I just let myself in to see him lying there on his back staring up at the ceiling above him. "I had told you fucks to leave me alone, I share no interest in training if I am not to be in the games."

"I wish for nothing more than to share what time I have with you that I can. Not to force you into training with the men." I told him as he nearly fell out of his bed to move towards me pulling the door closed behind him.

"Apologise." He told me with a cheeky grin, "I had thought you were one of the men."

"Is that how you see me? Rude, if you ask me." I smiled into my laughed as he wrapped his arms around me in tight embrace.

"How are you here, they allowed you to leave the Villa? Why would you risk injury to talk to me…"

I just pulled out the key and smiled, "I told a guard I needed to speak with the medicus. I was set to task to be in charge of the villa while Titus is at the games. I wanted to see you…"

"A most welcome want, Rhaskos told the men what had happened yesterday. Diona is a friend of yours yes?" He asked as I nodded.

Gannicus' face hardened; "Know the man took no pleasure except the physical kind in such act. He may be a monster but he is also still a man."

I nodded, "That was not the reason for my visit." I told him as we moved to sit on his bed.

"What is?" He asked me.

"I spoke to Titus about my concern for being made slave." I spoke as he just place his arm around me. "He agrees that it will likely happen shortly after his passing, he said I either leave now or just become a slave."

Gannicus shook his head, "You would be killed on your own out there… Being a slave should never be a choice either." He told me.

"And yet being a slave is the difference between dying alone or being here with will never grant you freedom, the price will always be too high. If you become champion and win all your games… you just elevate the house losing you would mean losing their place in the games."

Gannicus just nodded; "Truer words never reached my ears… Than I would say the choice had become obvious sadly." He told me as I nodded. "I am sorry you lost the primus."

Gannicus shrugged; "Had I been in it, we would not be alone right now. I have been thinking about the games a lot the past few days, and what would happen should I die."

"I would be devastated." I informed him as he pulled me closer to him, "I would regret not having told you how I desire you had I played today and not returned victorious."

"You need not tell me, I know." I told him as I let my lips gently press against his lips slowly moving myself so that I was sitting on his lap, our lips never moving from each others as his hands slowly began to explore my body. Moving away from him for just a moment I unclasped my robe allowing the cloth to slowly fall from my shoulders leaving me exposed to him.

"With the men right outside?" He questioned my arching his brow.

"They are loud enough they would not hear, not like they do not suspect that it is happening."

"As if spoken from my own lips." He chuckled to me before pulling my head back his our lips touching once again as my chest now grazed against his. Skin against skin, as the warmth of our bodies slowly gave way to goose bumps filling my body with excitement.

I soon found myself standing up and moving away from him before my eyes diverted from his and moved downwards, "Your subligaria." I told him with a smirk; "I would see it removed." I told him as his smile grew in size. "With great pleasure." He told me as he stood but for a moment to remove his own piece of cloth. I quickly found myself situated back on his lap, his hardness pressing against me. He lifted me up slowly lowering me so that we would find ourselves in a much more personal entanglement than we had the first time.

It still hurt, and yet this time I felt more filled with pleasure than I had found myself the first time. Not knowing when such a thing would ever be allowed to take place again even though I found myself wanting it more and more with each passing moment. To be entangled in each others bodies, lips against each other with sweat lightly caressing our skin. The pure bliss of being with one another even as chaos rained on around us. Yet for this moment, there was nothing but each other. This love as one would call it was starting to grow within us.

* * *

Once the games were over and everyone had returned from the games absent Auctus. Which could only have meant that Crixus was victorious in his paring against the man. Looking below as he was reciting the promise before receiving his mark of the brotherhood from Quintus; the man was now becoming a gladiator. The men around all seemed overjoyed for the man whom was finally getting what he had proven to work hard towards. I could only notice Gannicus standing below with a grin on his face before the men and moved out of sight for the actual ceremony of the mark being placed upon skin.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." Quintus called out as he looked up at the balcony where we were all standing however his eyes seemed firmly planted on Titus.

I watched as Gannicus went over and congratulated the man; my attention however being quickly taken from the moment below by the two woman I was standing slightly behind. "Crixus had proven his worth." Domina muttered.

"Perhaps even as match for Gannicus one day." Gaia added in. "In and out of the arena."

I turned to leave once everyone had left to find Naevia before we were to wash for dinner for the villa. "Jana?" I heard Melitta call to me as I had almost reached the kitchen.

"Melitta." I smiled to her as she greeted me. "I had heard you and Dominus held a conversation last night, you did not speak to him about….events of recent?" She asked me.

"No. We spoke of me receiving the mark of slave to this house. I know now better than ever, freedom would come at the cost of my life. I will present him with my choice tomorrow before the day begins." I informed her as she let out a heavy sigh.

"A thing I wish never had to come." She said as I smiled to her, "The choice is better than the alternative of me on the streets alone." I spoke as she nodded.

"Unfortunately much greater. I would like to be there with you when you are ready to have the mark applied."

"Gratitude." I spoke softly.

"Now come, let us get food ready to be served." She smiled as we both made our way into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter VIII

The days had long since past, the last few games to be played in the arena taking place absent Gannicus and Crixus. Crixus whom had shown himself to be very capable in the games with his win against Auctus. One of Titus' more popular Gladiators, Naevia and I had been moving around the house cleaning wherever we saw a mess, quietly chatting to ourselves about recent events as well as the rapid decline in our sister Diona's well being.

"I wish she would at least speak with me, it has been days since she would even spare to be in the same room with me for more than a few fleeting moments." Naevia explained to me as I let out a heavy sigh.

"I cannot imagine the shame she is feeling. One of that man Cossutius' slaves told Melitta and I that he is a brute when it comes to slaves in more intimate settings. I believe what Diona experienced was something from the tales of horrors. She will come to us when she is ready." I explained to her trying to keep a smile on her face.

"What if that day never comes? This house… once stood strong and I felt safe here. I- I feel as though now at any moment one of us could die in the name of sport."

I took Naevias' hands in mine taking the small brush from her hands and looking into her soft brown eyes. "That is why we must look out for each other, protect each other. We are but slaves, pawns in a larger game where our lives count for nothing. I will never leave your side Naevia, I will always protect you."

She smiled; "Something I wish we both could have done for Diona." she told me as her eyes moved to look behind me. Turning my head I noticed Diona in another room moving slowly with almost no thought to her surroundings. The girl looked lost, her face nothing but a vacant stare.

"A sentiment shared by all." I told her before I stood up and made my way out of the room.

"Do not forget Domina requested Titus' muslim be brought up for when they return from the games, I am going to try to speak to Diona." I told her as she nodded to me returning to what she had been doing.

I slowly entered the room as she was picking of clothing and throwing it mindlessly into a wooden basket sitting in the center of Quintus and Lucretia's room. Her eyes no longer filled with joy or life at all, whatever that man had done to her it shattered the girl I once knew. "Diona?" I spoke softly as to not startle her.

"Jana…" She said almost as if I were Domina in the sense he bowed her head to me.

"You need never bow to me, we are as equals." I told her moving more into the room and closer to her.

Her eyes had began to fill with anger, something I was starting to understand all too well. "We are not equals. You are not even a slave, you may as well be the one whom commands me what to do." She snapped at me.

"Just because I do not hold a mark on my skin. Does not make me any bit less a slave as you are." I spat back. "Do you really think, that once Titus leaves us to join the Gods that I will still stand among you as a free woman? I will be right there beside you being treated like a piece of skin for pleasure alongside you."

"But you did not, you walked away when we needed you most."

"Any action I wanted to make, words I wished to shout… would have just seen us all to the mines. I would have given anything in this life to have taken your place."

"Yet you had chosen to take Melitta's place, you could bare the thought of someone lying with Gannicus could you?"

I just shook my head, "Diona we are slaves. We do exactly as we are told so that our lives do not become forfeit. I will tell you what I told Naevia; the three of us are as one. When you are ready to be as one again we will be waiting for you to help you rebuild yourself… but I will not stand and allow you to say such stupid things, awful things when I am trying to help you."

I turned to leave, the conversation had left me feeling confused and uneasy. I was aware of her pain, I knew she was sad. However there was nothing I could do and it was not my fault that it had even taken place. This house had changed; we slaves were no longer safe or treated fairly. We now really were just… less than human. "I am sorry, Jana. I just was there when it happened to you and… here you are stronger than before, filled with confidence that was once not there. Here am I...nothing."

"You can be strong Diona… you just have to fight for it. When you are ready Naevia and I will be waiting… but do not come to us if you are still angry." I told her as I walked away from the girl only to hear her start to cry.

Part of me hoped she would pull herself up and become the girl she once was. However I knew that was just the part of me that was once like Naevia… naive and full of hope and joy. I knew better than to think such thoughts seeing what this house was willing to do in the name of favor to those above their station. Diona would crumble from the inside out until something were to happen to make sure change would be possible.

* * *

I found myself on the balcony cleaning up the mess that had been left by the household when they were having their morning meal before they left for the games. I looked out at the men below training, when I had realized Gannicus was not among them. I still have not really spoken to him about him being left out of even more games due to the growing interest in him from Tullius and Vettius. Crixus having proven his worth with a newly received mark of the house was also being set aside. The two men seemed to have their moral broken in the refusal to have them set to purpose in the arena.

"Jana." I heard a stern voice from behind me, one of the guards stood there. His uniform close to being tattered and him lacking proper equipment to even protect the house should anyone come to attack.

Whenever Melitta left the house, I was always set to the task of keeping things running smoothly as I had the appearance of the trust from Dominus. "Yes?" I quipped back passing off the few items to another slave next to me.

"I was left instruction from Doctore to come to you should Gannicus refuse to train." I felt myself sigh, what was Oenomaus thinking. Bringing me below to the Ludus to act on his behalf to force a broken man to train when his efforts would lead to nothing but being continuously left out.

"Of course. Let me find Naevia to let her know -"

"We already spoke to the slave to let her know that you will be taken below." I just nodded before following him down below to the ludus.

"Did Oenomaus leave any instructions for me should you need to collect me?" I asked, the man remained silent as we walked through the ludus and towards the training grounds. "What else did the Doctore request?" I asked him louder.

"He just informed me that you being Gannicus' woman that you may be able to seek reason with him. I will remain outside should you need me." He said as he stood in their eating area and let me walk once again around the men training boasting howls and whistles from them as I made my way towards Gannicus' cage on the other side.

"Is it your intent to spend the whole day in the shadow rather than to let out aggression by training?" I asked him as I stood in the doorway looking over at him.

"What is the point in training if I am to be kept from the games?"

"Well, I enjoy watching you train. It shows Titus that you are not just a man of inflated worth from his son. Show him you are the Champion we all know you to be, he will see it. He will come to reason."

Gannicus lowered his head and let out a soft chuckle, "The man hates me, he sees I am a bargaining chip to broker to see this house remain in the games. Nothing more, not even the love he holds for you could sway mind."

"You are not wrong though it is the same; we must show him Gannicus." I told him as he stood up and walked towards me leaning himself against the door frame.

"To what end? He does not use me in the games, I will be no more than a memory to the people of Capua."

"Gannicus… You will always be their champion."

He just stood there and looked over at the men, "Since your favored fathers return, Barca has lost his man Auctus. The Gaul seeks to take my place, word has reached me that I am to be sold. Rhaskos...your friend."

"None of that was at the fault of Titus. Things were in motion to see us to this day before he was returned from Scicillia." Gannicus just looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Yes actions that seek to force you into slavery."

"Actions that brought me to your arms, and my love to your heart. Yes… this is all horrible, Diona never should have been damaged as such. Auctus should be over there facing off with Barca, however I would sadly change nothing if it meant that I would not be here with you and becoming who I am."

"So you have made your choice then." He said his voice lowering.

"I have not yet come to a decision. Nor is it one I would hasten." I told him as I looked over at the men. Crixus talking to Gnaeus; "Dangerous thing to make a decision too quickly."

"I would rather you never make it at all." I looked to him, "Would you rather it be my choice, or something I get no say in the matter? Because regardless it will happen, I wouldn't last a day out there without you."

Gannicus moved closer to me pulling me to his chest gently caressing my hair; "So you wish me to train. It would make you happy?"

"It would make my heart swell knowing you at least tried to gain Titus favor."

"Fine." He smiled moving a bit aways from me as he lifted my head to give me a soft kiss on my lips. "But I'm not doing it because you asked me, or for Titus, I'm doing it because you admitted to loving me, which in its own it's a victory. Least I'm still someone's champion."

I rolled my eyes, "Always a joke."

"Never, I will always remain your champion. So long as you never stop being the girl who stole my heart." He sai giving me one last kiss before heading onto the training grounds leaving me to head back to the guard alone. "Just please think against it." He called out to me.

* * *

I had finished putting the mulsum and food out on the tables before heading back out to the balcony soon joined by Dominus and Quintus. Whom were already having a heated discussion about the games in the other room before I had left. ' _Just please think against it'_ I knew he had just wanted what was best for me however Titus was right, once he was gone there was no one here that would allow me to roam the villa free. The title of slave was purely inevitable at this point in time. Yet I held out for hope that Gannicus would some day win freedom and we could both be allowed to leave Capua.

Naive thoughts.

Dominus stood against the railing before he called out to Oenomaus. "Doctore." He spoke causing me to notice that he had been talking to Gannicus. "Send the man up." He called his voice growing slightly darker in tone before he finished his voice now deep and stern. "I would have words."

Dominus than turned his attention to me, "You like my son see both consumed by mans inflated ego. I would like to gage such a thing for myself. If I ask you to join us you must promise to remain in silence. Both of you." He told me as Quintus looked over at me with a half smile.

"Of course." I told him as I followed the two men into the hall of champion, I stood off to the side with Titus' body slave, Santos. I don't think I have ever heard him talk to anyone to be honest. Quintus stood a few steps before us as his father paced around waiting for Gannicus to be brought up to us.

"Magnetius." Titus began once Gannicus stood in place staring forward, clearly trying to impress the man, showing he could not be distracted. "One of the finest champions this house has ever forged."

"He stood a titan." Quintus added finally moving away from Santos and I closer to his father.

"As all my champions." Titus spoke as he turned around to face the two men. "The culmination of years of training. Dedication. Sacrifice." He continued before making his way past his son and towards Gannicus whom was still standing before them staring forwards.

"You would hold yourself their equal?" Titus asked him once he had reached his side.

Gannicus first looked to Quintus, before looking at me just past him as I nodded. Of course he was, not that I knew these Titans. I only knew of a time when Oenomaus was his champion. He then nodded strongly to Titus in agreement to the question.

"In the arena, I am every man's equal." He spoke softly as I tried not to smile at him.

"A champion is more than his victories upon the sands." Titus said as he lead the two men out to the balcony where the days training had finally come to an end. Santos and I followed slowly behind them standing yet again off to the side.

"He is the sum of his actions. Every decision, no matter how small, speaks to the man." He said before turning back around facing his. Titus now looking at me directly, "and the balance of his heart."

Quintus spoke up quickly in defence of Gannicus, "And in his breast beats the heart of a lion."

Titus his eyes still on me half smirked before he let out a heavy sigh, looking back at the two men before him. "And what does it beat for?" He asked Gannicus his eyes shifting between me and him as I than lowered my head.

Any answer given would be of that to gain favor to Titus, yet small lies and boasts have never been things that mattered to him. He was a simple man, a gracious man. Honesty was always the way to his favor. Gannicus remained in silence for a short while, clearly trying to word whatever it is he could think of. He was never really good at being put on the spot from what Oenomaus and Melitta had always spoken of in the years before I had even grown to desire him.

"The House of Batiatus." He spoke finally breaking the silence.

The silence between the three men for the next short while spoke louder than any of the words previously spoken. Titus was no fool, he knew anything Gannicus would have answered was a product of his sons whispers. Had he said my name, or glory to the republic, may have swayed better with him.

"Return him to the ludus." Titus spoke firmly to the guards.

Gannicus turned around and faced me as I offered him a small smile, he looked defeated. A sight I hated to see in his eyes. I stood firm however once he was out of sight and looked back to Titus and Quintus. "You see?" Quintus spoke. "Man fights for the honor of this house. As all your champions have in the past."

"Gannicus speaks but words he knows I seek to hear. He would have been better off plying me with talk of how he fights for the gift of his woman as Oenomaus did for Melitta, than spewing out words of praise he may not yet mean." Titus growled, "He is no champion of my house." He said as he moved past Quintus walking straight past all of us as Quintus turned and faced me.

"I would have you break words with Gannicus, anything to lift spirits of the man. Inform him that I am working to see his position restored and him back in the games." He spoke himself growing in anger.

"Quintus." I spoke softly as he had began to make his way from the balcony. "What is it?" He nearly spat.

"I will do anything I must to keep Gannicus' spirits lifted. Titus just does not yet see his worth as we do… He will." I told him as the mans face softened.

"I had not meant to yell, I know you would do anything to see this house elevated to proper position. You are most cherished to Lucretia and I; Apologies."

"None required. I wish to speak to the both of you when the time is more appropriate and things around the villa are less...hectic." I told him as he nodded, "Yes of course anything, go see to Gannicus please." He smiled at me as I nodded before heading back down to the ludus.

* * *

I managed to bump into Melitta on the way down to the ludus. "Oenomaus?" I asked her, "It is our night." She smiled to me.

"Quintus would have me speak with Gannicus in attempt to lift spirits after a less than favourable words spoken with Titus." I told her as she nodded. "A moment." She spoke to the guard leading us as he nodded and moved ahead of us.

"What is it Melitta?" I questioned to her, "Domina, Dominus and their guest are planning something in less than…" She paused for a moment. "Make sure you are not among those in the villa tomorrow night, If Titus speaks of leaving the villa seek opportunity to leave with him. I beg you, if possible… take Naevia." She told me as I gazed at her confused.

"What are they planning?"

"A feast of the senses for those of position, to seek favor in all upcoming games."

I felt my stomach drop; "Poor Diona…" I whispered. "Please…"She told me, "I will find a way to not be seen, but you must leave...if Varus returns or Tullis makes an appearance…" She began.

"I will make sure that I am not among the slaves in the villa, you have my word. Naevia will be easy to hide, make her stay below the villa… Titus would never allow her to leave the walls."

Melitta nodded, "Well, good luck lifting Gannicus spirits...I have kept my husband to long." She told me as I nodded before myself turning to leave.

Walking down the hall with my own guard he led me towards Gannicus cell, only for us to be stopped in the hall him leaving the bath house. He looked me up and down before grinning ear to ear. "Even when the Gods knock me down they see fit to send you to me. Three times in two days, some good luck must be on its way to me." He jested as I just rolled my eyes.

"You are dreadfully hilarious." I told him as he nodded to the guard and walked with me back to his cell outside.

Once inside we talked about a great many things from my decision to become a slave or not, to us leaving this villa forever. I was laying on his small bed on my back he next to me on his side as he played with my hair and occasionally planting small sweet kisses on my lips, forehead and cheek. "You really are beautiful when you ramble, you become so passionate about the smallest things and it list the heart to see you so happy." He told me as he was studying my face.

"My, the mighty Gannicus. Champion of Capua, been reduced to sweet compliments and light feather kisses. Who ever saw such a thing coming?"

"You think you are funny, do you?" He asked me as he seemingly engulfed me in a hug and a magnitude of kisses. "I do no, I know this as fact!" I cried out through my laughter.

"I love you Jana. Please never forget such words." He told me as soon as our faces became but inches apart.

"I would never." I told him softly before I moved my head upwards to reach his lips with my own.

* * *

After a long night night in Gannicus' arms, us admitting our feelings for one another before embracing in more intimate actions. I felt so safe in his arms, his presence like all this gloom that had begun to surround us didn't matter. What a naive thought though, thinking we will be allowed to have a happy ending after all of this.

I stood on the balcony next to Titus as he look over at the men training Gnaeus training with Crixus. Barca paired with Gannicus, turning I heard footsteps join us as both Quintus and Lucretia joined us both. "Oenomaus seems to be taking to his title now." I spoke softly to Titus as he smiled; "He is, I am impressed." He told me.

"Hopefully your champion would seek to do the same." He added as I just nodded. "He will."

"Barca!" We heard Gannicus call out; "Bring fucking spear to purpose." He called to his friend.

I looked over at Melitta as she stood behind me, next to the jugs of water preparing to serve Quintus, and Lucretia water. I woke up early today to discuss with Titus my decision on the subject of my slavery however he seemed to be more interested in watching the men train than having any conversation of serious notes.

"Your man shows fire today." Titus called over to his son, I turned my head slightly to look at Quintus as he smiled knowingly to me "Ignited by your words, I am sure." He responded more to me than his father. I turned back around to watch the men below along side Titus.

Titus soon began to cough heavily into a cloth as I moved quickly to help him sit down in a chair behind him. Melitta wasted no time at all bringing water to him, "Gratitude." He told her as he continued to drink.

"Honeyed wine. Quickly, Melitta." Domina commanded her as Melitta moved to go fetch some from inside the villa.

"I'm fine."

"You are not." I whispered to him as he chuckled softly to me.

"Sound and pallor threaten disagreement." Quintus commented to his father as I now took my place behind Titus. "You are too long from salt air of the coast."

"And shall remain from Sicilia longer still." Titus spoke deeply as he looked up at his son. "Do not waste breath on the matter."

"I Would not see you so far removed." Quintus said as Lucretia stood there smiling over at the Paterfamilia. "But a day or more by the waters of Neapolis?" He offered as Melitta's words of caution soon began to ring through my head.

"Yes, to revive color." Domina added as Melitta returned with water quickly glancing at me, her eyes almost telling me she 'told me so'.

"My concern lies only with this ludus, and seeing it to former glories." Titus responded.

"Well then let our journey serve duel cause." Quintus continued as Domina poured some wine into a cup for Titus. This whole situation was causing my stomach to roll around in knots. "We can review the latest shipment of slaves, with mind towards procuring a champion favored by us both. Someone to rival Vettius' new man?"

Titus began to make a groaning noise, "I would love to see the water." I commented as Titus turned slightly to look up at me. I looked over to Melitta, "And I'm sure Oenomaus could offer great insight as well as to the worth of the men, from a Doctores' point of view."

He soon began to cough uncontrollably as Domina brought over some of the wine she had just poured handing it to him and rubbing his back gently. "You conspire against an old man. To your advantage." He said as he looked to Lucretia than to his son. "Make preparation. The idea is a good one and Jana is right, Oenomaus would breath insight into such things as their worth." He said as he stood up and made his way back into the villa. "We leave for Neapolis."

Quintus looked over at me before moving towards two new female slaves. "See to my father." He said waving them off as they left with Santos and Titus into the villa.

Quintus just stared at me for a moment, "You are brilliant. Suggesting Oenomaus and you join us, he could never say no to such logical suggestion." He cheered to me before pulling me into a hug. "Go, get cleaned up." He told me as he looked to his wife.

* * *

The trip to Neapolis was long and Oenomaus questioned me every bit of the way in small whispers as to why he and I were even attending to them as they went to procure slaves. I just remarked that if he were able to judge their worth than maybe Dominus wouldn't need to spend coin foolishly on wasted stock. To which he agreed with me; however I felt that if he could avoid having to see what was going to take place in the Villa tonight, he would be spared. Oenomaus loved Titus like a child loves a father; the same way I loved Titus. I knew he would be more than likely to speak up to him about the events taking place.

Once we reached the city, I was seeing water for what felt like the first time in my life. The air smelled like fish and salt, a big difference from the horse shit that we were forced to breathe in the entire ride here. When we finally reached where the slaves were being sold the sun had began to set, the journey clearly almost taking the entire day for us to arrive. The men were all lined up their backs facing the sunset, as Dominus and Quintus inspected the slaves along side Oenomaus.

I studied each of the men myself, feeling awful for them that they were even being forced into chains. A thought that was increasingly terrifying to me, "What about this one, he's from east of the Rhine." The man told Titus.

"Ah, Jana. One of your people perhaps?" He said turning to me.

"Es tut mir leid, mein freund." I told him as he looked over at me. **[ I am sorry, my friend.]**

"Ich würde sie alle töten, wenn es diese Ketten nicht gäbe." He told me as I half smiled, **[ I would kill them all, if these chains did not exist.]**

"Viel Glück." I told him as he smiled to me. **[Good luck.]**

Dominus looked over at me as I smiled, "Just casual chit chat." I told him, "He used to be a farmer." I told them as they just chuckled, the man himself laughing harder than most. Since he knew what I had told them was a lie.

"A fine offering, is he not?" I heard Dominus ask his son, with both Oenomaus and I standing off to the side slightly.

"I would not waste coin. The man favors his left, revealing injury to the leg." He explained as I noticed Oenomaus stand proudly noticing Quintus had been listening to some of the things he had been saying to him the past few years in regards to men and new recruits even before he had been giving mantle of Doctore.

"Let us turn to something of rarer quality." The man selling the slave began to speak, "I have a Thracian of the Maedi tribe, the likes of which you have…" He began to say as Quintus interrupted him. "Thracians are too difficult to control and aggravate the Gauls beyond reason."

Titus began to chuckle, "My son speaks truth. You offer us piss and claim it wine. I would be better off training our girl Jana in the arts than any of these men." He joked.

"Could I?" I asked Oenomaus. "Be a gladiatrix ?" He asked me

"Of course."

"They do exist, not entirely unheard of. There was once a Champion out in Rome that was as fierce as the men. Achillia was her name, she died in the area against another Gladiatrix named Amazon. The injuries they gave each other cost them both their lives and ended Gladiatrix fighting all together, the woman usually fought without clothing and very little armour. The matches were more for show than they were for sport." He explained.

"I changed my mind, I do not wish to learn such things." I told Oenomaus as he just laughed softly.

"Come, let us seek libation to wash taste of shit from mouth." Titus informed his son, as he motioned for Oenomaus and I to follow them. "We will return to the cart when we are ready to head to a hostel for the night." He told Oenomaus, "Keep her safe." He told us as the two men walked off to find a place to settle for a drink.

"What had gained your interest in being apart of the games? The chance to live in the ludus below with...our Champion?" He asked me.

I just laughed softly as we continued walking through the now darkening streets. "Nothing of the sort, Dominus mentioning me and the training as a jest made me wonder if such things were even possible."

"He would never allow such a thing, you are far too valuable to him in the villa. Your skill with numbers and your ability to speak many languages has made you most desirable upstairs."

"I enjoy learning new things, and with the amount of slaves we have had from all over it was pretty easy to pick things up." I smiled, "Now if only you could speak Syrian… we could have been without Ashur. I fear he will cause problems in the time to come."

I just nodded as we finally reached the cart and decided to sit outside of it in the cool night air.  
"Jana, Melitta brought something up to me the other night. I had figured you suggesting me to join in such a journey was in the hopes to speak to me about such things."

I looked over at him, "My decision to become a slave." I commented as he just nodded to me.

"Have you given it much thought?" He questioned.

"I feel as though I do not have much choice. I leave, and I have nothing. The likelihood of me dying or being captured and made a slave elsewhere is high. Whereas I could just stay in the villa and maybe one day become a body slave myself." I told him.

"She had told me you and Gannicus had spoken about plans of winning freedom or buying freedom."

"We have, however I would just be happy to have what you and Melitta have. It's beautiful." I told him.

"You short of title of wife… have exactly what we have." He laughed.

"I suppose you are right." I sighed, "What would you do?" I asked him.

"I would stay in the villa, however… if the rumours are true and Dominus is indeed seeking to sell Gannicus to Tullis… you could wait and try to become part of the deal… It would be awful to see you go, however heart would be lifted knowing you did not have to be separated with him."

I nodded, "Then I will wait, once words become more than whispers I will speak to Titus about receiving the mark of slave."

"A sad thing to hear for sure knowing you are trading your freedom. However to know that you will be safe and happy it lifts the heart." He smiled as we noticed both Dominus and son were a short ways down the street.

We stood preparing to greet them, however as soon as they reached us they made comment to get the cart ready for the return to home. Home… hopefully whatever it was the Dominus and his wife had planned for the night was already cleaned up and dealt with. The return home might be a long one, but anything could happen to be sure.


	9. Chapter IX

When we all returned home Dominus allowed me to leave to go see Gannicus and Oenomaus was told that Melitta was waiting for him in his cell. I walked across the grounds towards Gannicus' cell to see that the door was open and I could see that he was pacing back and forth in the cell occasionally shouting or punching the wall in anger.

"Gannicus?" I questioned from the doorway as he came towards me with speed before dropping to his knees and held me in my place holding on tightly to my robe. "I have done a terrible thing." He told me as I felt a knot tie in my throat.

"I cannot speak of what I have done, it would bring me to ruin for having hurt you so."

I placed my hands on his head gently playing with his hair, "We but do what we must for this house, and for our lives. I wish that you would just tell me but if you cannot… than I suppose such things will not be uttered." I told him.

"I love you, Jana… please never forget… I did only as I was commanded."

I could feel my heart crumbling in my chest, what went on in this house while we were away, what had they made him do? Was Naevia safe… was Melitta safe? Questions I would have to ask Melitta or Naevia about the next time I was to see them. I looked down to him and could see the man was in a broken state. "Come to bed, let me hold you… we need not talk about what happened. Just be with me." I told him as he stood up.

"What did I ever do for the gods to give me such a woman?" He asked.

"I gave you me, not the Gods...come… let us sleep. I can only imagine what the state of the Villa is like and what is to come in the morning." I told him as I walked him towards the bed holding him in my arms as his head was on my chest.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning Gannicus was still asleep on my chest, I slowly moved out from under him and moved to leave his cell. Bumping into Oenomaus on the way to the gates, he gave me a look of concern something awful happened last night while we were all aways why was no one talking about it.

Once upstairs I noticed all the slaves were still busily cleaning up the traces of last night which caused me to look around in shock. "Tell me you did not know of this." I hear Titus ask me from his office doorway.

"I did not, I only wished to see the water. However choice seems as if it would have been one most wise. Titus what happened?" I asked him as I quickly made my way towards him as he walked back into his office.

"A son and his...ill bred wife sought to maneuver with men high above their station, the result is slaves used for base purpose, gladiators used for unmentionable things, and a Roman woman dead in my house." I swallowed hard.

"I do not know what to say, I am sorry. I should have spoke against the trip to Neapolis." I told him.

"Even had you known of such things, you would have done but what commanded of you. This is no fault of yours but is a show of what is to come once I exit this world for the next. A mockery of the profession. Go attend my sons wife, he and I need to speak." He told me as I nodded before leaving.

I saw Melitta rushing towards the room that Gaia once slept in as I followed them standing next to Naevia with no sight to Diona anywhere still. Melitta and Domina were talking to I nudged Naevia. "What happened last night, Gannicus was not himself when I had gone to see him."

Naevia paused for a moment before leaning towards me; "I will tell you when we are alone. Such things should be spoken of once Domina and Melitta are far from earshot." She whispered softly as I nodded.

That only made me think what it was that had happened, what had upset Gannicus so horrible was worse than I had first assumed it was. The man had wounds on his chest and he was almost a complete shell of the man I had left in Capua before leaving for Neapolis.

Naevia and I began to pick up Gaia's things and move them into crates and baskets to be readied to be removed from the villa. "I know how close you held her." Melitta said as Naevia and I had continued to clean up the things around the room. "Was an unfortunate accident."

I looked over at Naevia who just shook her head to me, my curiosity was begging to grow in wonder to the events. Melitta looked just as broken as Gannicus had looked when I saw him last night. Had they been involved in something, something that would hurt me. He had said he did not wish to hurt me with the topic of what had taken place.

"She was taken from us too soon." Domina said as Melitta moved closer to her side.

"Yet blessed to count you as friend, while she was among us." Melitta continued, "She was more than friend. She was family." Domina spoke.

"Titus has ordered Gaia's slave removed and commanded that salt and spelt be scattered. Decision and ritual, to cleanse all traces of Gaia from beneath his roof." She continued as Naevia and I had our baskets now full of Gaia's things to be readied for removal of the house.

Naevia and I soon left the room to bring the items to the front gate to be brought down to market for quick sales for cheap coin. "Naevia, had you spoken to Diona?"

She looked at me and nodded; "She has grown very cold. No longer the girl we grew up with." She told me with a sad expression hugging her face. "They had her perform unspeakable things at their gathering, forced her to lay with many men and slaves. She is nothing but a shell of her former self." I dug my hand into my basket to find some coin and jewelry. Looking around to see if anyone could see us as I moved closer to Naevia whom no longer had anything in her hands.

"The next time you are alone with her, give her this." I handed her the trinkets and small pieces of coin. "Tell her to leave… this place will just be the death of her. I would rather her flea and find a better life than stay here a moment longer."

Naevia nodded as she put the items in a small pouch and hid the pouch in her robe sash. "Hopefully she gets far from Capua as possible."

I just nodded, "I'll go attend to Dominus, you look for Diona." Naevia just nodded before we both began to walk her separate ways in the villa.

I stood waiting on the balcony for Titus, I had heard Oenomaus tell the men they were to fight in contest among each other to determine ranking in the ludus. So I knew that he would join me on the balcony soon. "Ah, there you are. Watching the fights as always." Titus said from behind me as he soon stood behind me watching the men below.

"Is it true that those who do not prove worth as gladiators are to be sold to the mines?"

"My word travels fast." He spoke softly to me. "Santos told me." I smiled as Titus turned to see his body slave. "Man of so few words, speaks the ones meant for secret."

"I short of made him tell me, I grew worried for Gannicus as he is injured."

He just sighed, "If he is as worthy as you think he is there is nothing to be worried about."

"I hope not. Barca is of such a form as always, look at the way he uses his shield as a weapon on its own." I changed topic.

"Barca never needs to prove his worth in this house; however we cannot pick favorites. It would be most rude." He told me causing me to laugh. "Rhaskos, Gannicus. Take positions." Doctore yelled from below us.

The two men began to fight however my eyes were on Titus to gauge reaction. I could tell from the mens roars below the fight was that of two men in equal standing. With a quick peak I could see that Gannicus was in fact gaining ground. Once their fight was over two new men took their place on the sand. "Gannicus was of a form too was he not."

"I will say the man is good at what he is set to task, however I am not yet won over." He told me.

"Wine?" I asked him as he nodded, the young slave girl behind me passed me a cup as I handed it to Titus. "Are you sure about sending the men to the mines?" I asked him.

"Would rather not but with Lucretia and my son spending on stupid things such as secret parties we are sadly in need of coin."

"What do you make of Crixus?" He asked me.

I looked back down at the sands; "He looks like a beast however I'm sure with a good trim he could yet look the part of a man." Titus just chuckled, "I meant of his fighting."

I smiled, "He is a very skilled fighter, as are most Gauls it is usually what makes them so easy to train."

"You have learned quite a bit since I had left." He told me as I smiled. "Quintus would bring me to games and explain things, just as you once had when I was but a girl. He would take me with him when he went to purchase slaves too."

"He had not told me." He said sighing. "Hmm."

"What is this?" We both heard from behind us as Titus was unmoved by the voice. "Contest, to rank the men." Titus informed him.

"My decision yet to be given voice, and you proceed as if I am already absent." Quintus said causing me to look over at Titus who just motioned for me to keep watching the contest.

"This house must be turned to order, regardless of whether you happen upon your senses." Titus remarked.

"Lucretia is my wife." I heard Quintus said in hushed tones, sadness calmly wrapping each word.

"A word that should lift a man, filling his life with ease and children. She gives you neither."

"You seek to tear heart from chest, and expect gratitude it no longer beats." Quintus seethed.

"I seek only to call you son, absent shame in the title."

I tried to focus myself on the fighting below trying to no longer listen to the conversation going on beside me. "The rankins will be decided at contest's end, two days hence. I will grant you equal time to prove that you have moved beyond past transgressions. Dissolve your marriage… or call me father no more." Titus told his son before Quintus stormed off into the villa.

"You seek to have her removed from the home?" I asked.

"She is a vile ill-bred woman who will only seek to ruin this house." He told me, "Now, let us watch." He told me.

On my way to bed Naevia stopped me pulling me towards the garden area where no one was to be at this hour. "Naevia?" I questioned.

"You wanted to know of the nights events?" I nodded. "Melitta was forced to lay with a slave, who I do not know. She had me stay below with the wine until she came to get me at the end of the night. One of the other girls told me that every one of the gladiators were...put to their uses...when I asked who with who she would not say. That is why Melitta seems so sad, and likely the cause to Gannicus as well?"

"Do you think they were made to lay with each other?" I asked her

"I would say it is more likely that it would not be." She said looking down.

* * *

I woke up early taking Naevia's place on the balcony next to the wine and water, as Santos stood off to the side near the fruits and bread. Titus and Quintus had awoken earlier than we had to begin watching the contests of the day. I kept my eyes down at the sand in hopes of catching quick glimpse of Gannicus as he stood there his face still filled with the same shame I had see the night previous.

"Apologise for the hour of my rising. Sleep came with difficulty last night." Lucretia spoke as Melitta took her spot next to Santos rather than me. Confused I felt like it was slowly piecing together what slave either of them had to lay with… and why Melitta seemed to avoid me so intensely.

"Your absence was not noticed." Titus muttered with almost no tone, which I feel spoke volumes.

"Yet the apology stands." She said lowering her head.

"A noble gesture, well appreciated." Quintus said to her, "The mulsum more so." Titus told her.

"Let me fill your cup." She said as I handed her one I was pouring already, she smiled softly at me. "Gratitude." She whispered to me.

"Crixus appears of a form, does he not?" Quintus asked his father. "He has proven a wise addition." Domina added.

"One Gaia favored from first sight." She continued. "Apologies. Tullis arrives." Naevia said from beside me startling me. Everyone spun around as Quintus spat out the man's' name in anger, "Send him to my office." Titus explained to her.

"What is that man doing in our house?" Exclaimed Lucretia.

"My house and he comes in response to invitation." Titus explained "Jana follow me." He told me as I nodded removing myself from the balcony and following him towards his office. I stood off to the side once we both entered being greeted by the man whom had so 'grevioused' Quintus.

Titus was handed a jug of wine by Tullius' body slave. "I recalled your fondness for mulsum." He explained handing the jug back to Santos who left the room with it. "Varus assure the vintage to be his finest."

"I am plied with honeyed wine at every turn this day." He commented as he turned back around looking at the man, "A simple gesture. To smooth edge from jagged events."

" I must say, I am not surprised you have chosen to make the girl a body slave. She is…" He paused eyeing me. "A feast for the eyes for sure."

"Jana is yet a free woman." Titus told him flatly hoping to turn subject from me. "Jagged? A woman is dead, Tullius. A Roman woman, in my house. You go too far."

"I have come to make amends." He spoke from the window. "With a gift."

Titus scoffed, "You offer wine to wash away blood?"

"I offer position. In the opening games of the new arena." Tullius plied him as the two men moved closer to one another. "Why would you do this?" Titus asked him.

"In honour of history. Capua has marveled over many champions from the House of Batiatus over the years. The storied victories of your men were a part of the old arena as much as its wood and its sand." Tullius explained to him as he was now steps away from me leaving Titus a few feet behind him. "Yet its final day passed absent the House of Batiatus. An unforgivable tragedy." He said not fully turned around facing him.

Something in my stomach told me this was a conversation that would not end well for someone in this house. By the sound of what he had been after this entire time I could only imagine that he wanted Gannicus still. He had mentioned me once before too however I had always assumed such a thing was a joke to get under Lucretia's skin.

"Caused by the actions of a foolish son."

"He knows my mind towards this regard." Titus offered him in response. "Yet his actions do not stand alone in deserving condemnation."

"The past cannot be changed. Let us turn eye towards horizon of glories untold. Ones to be shared in together."

"And what is it you seek in return for such generosity?" Titus asked him as Tullis stood there turning back to look at me for a brief moment.

"The only thing I have ever sought." He said before moving quickly towards Titus. "Gannicus."

"My son and young Jana here believe the man a champion. Above all others." Titus told him as the man looked back at me.

"Does she now…" He smirked at me before turning back to Titus, saying something to him under his breath so that I could not hear him.

"Enjoy the wine." Tullius said as he turned to leave the office. "Jana, you are positively radiant. Shame you were not at the other nights events. Would have been a sight." He whispered to me before leaving.

I instantly felt the tears flooding my eyes as Titus rushed to my side putting his hand on my back. "What is wrong dear girl? The possible sale of Gannicus?" He asked me.

I did not want to cause more issues between the Titus and Tullius. "Of course." I told him as he wiped my tears, "I am sure if you wished it and it does go through that you may go with him." I smiled to him behind my tears. "Gratitude." Even though that sounded like I would be in my own personal daily hell living in that man's house.

Titus and I soon returned to the balcony in time to watch the two syrians fight on the sand. Dagan looked wildly angry towards Ashur, and I could only imagine it was in part to do with the events that had transpired recently in the house. The night of Neapolis. The two men began to fight with Dagan just absolutely destroying Ashur throwing him to the ground at any chance he possibly had to. "Good Tullius has taken his leave?" Quintus questioned as we both took our places, Titus up front at the railing and me taking my place slightly off to the side with enough of a line of sight to see the fight.

"And what has he carried from our house this time?" I heard Quintus asked.

Dagan managed to throw Ashur to the ground by his arm against his neck. The man being moved around on the ground as Dagan pointed his sword at him. The two men seemed to be talking to each other in another language. Dagan seemed to nod right as Ashur hit him in the crotch with the wooden sword and then stood up to continue hitting him as Dagan tried to shield himself. However Ashur managed to break his defence and smashed him hard in the side of the head with his sword causing blood to go all over the sand. He broke open Dagan right eye, something he seemed increasingly proud of as he raised his arms in the air shouting "Ashur, fucking victor!"

The men around him seemed growingly disturbed by what he had done, a thing known and felt by all of us on the balcony watching. I do not know what had gone wrong between the two men before this moment but whatever it was it seemed absolutely awful if that was how they chose to end a friendship.

"Rest, and tend wounds. Tomorrow brings end of contest and appropriate reckoning." He explained before turning around and walking back into the villa. Followed closely behind by the rest of the people whom were out there with him. "I would have words." Quintus said following his father.

"As would I." Titus said turning around looking over at me, "Accompany me to town, and let us break them." He said as he walked away with Quintus quickly to follow behind him

"Melitta," Domina said as she moved further into the room. "Once they have departed, there is something I would ask of you." She explained to her as I took that as my chance to leave the room so that I could leave and clean up for an early night. Knowing tomorrow might be the last day I am to see many of my friends… or Gannicus.

* * *

I stood on the balcony as Titus soon joined me, "Titus." I smiled.

"By the smile, I assume you have not yet heard the news." He told me as I arched my eyebrow. "News?" I asked softly.

"I have agreed to Tullius offer for Gannicus, as well reasoned with you being apart of the barter since you wish not to be parted from the man. I have agreed with Oenomaus that should he stand against Crixus in final contest he will remain here however should he fall… you will both be sold to Tullius." He told me as he planted his hands on the railing.

"Doctore." He shouted to the men below.

"One can only hope he does not fall." I remarked as he nodded.

"Then let us begin, and know who truly stands champion of this house." Titus called out to the men below. Gannicus' eyes met with mine as I smiled to him only to have him look away from me. Why would no one tell me what really happened that night, not even Melitta. Had they laid together and were too ashamed to tell Oenomaus or myself about it… something I could forgive knowing what this house was fully capable of.

Oenomaus cracked his whip as he stood below the balcony. "Crixus, Gannicus. Take position." He told them as the two men quickly became surrounded the the rest of the men in the ludus to watch the two of them fight for title of champion in the house. Gannicus received his two swords, as Crixus was given his sword and shield.

"Do not fret, Jana. I am sure if he is as worthy as you say… he will show it today of all days."

I watched as Crixus charged at Gannicus much like he had the night Varus had come to visit, yet this time his strikes were true and not wild like they had been. Gannicus however the more skillful fighter blocked and countered each one of his hits still. The two men fighting below almost looked as if they were dancing with weapons. Each hit by either man equally countered by the other.

"Father." Quintus spoke from behind us. "We're near ready to leave."

"Pause a moment and see contest end."

"Finish preparations." I heard Lucretia said behind me causing me to turn and see her speaking to Naevia.

"Crixus again shows form." Quintus says to his father. "As does Gannicus." Titus replied to him as the two men continued to battle in pure equal. My eyes not once leaving their fight, I could tell Gannicus had the upper hand already as Crixus was lowering his shield too far after some hits. He was becoming tired. "Both men you have often praised."

"Perhaps you have learned something after all these years." His father said turning to look at his son. "Perhaps."

Crixus then injured Gannicus cutting his forehead with the sword, causing him to move backwards before in turn filled with anger widely attacking Crixus bashing his knee outwards causing the man to fall to his knees. Hitting him hard in the face causing him to spill blood from mouth onto the sand.

"Match for the ages." Quintus said as he moved closer to where Titus and I were standing as the two men below fought with almost every ounce they had in their body. As if this were in fact the primus of a game in the arena itself. "I shall miss this." He said as Titus began to cough heavily again.

"Water." He called for as Melitta quickly brought him a cup.

It was then that I noticed Gannicus and Melitta were staring at one another, when he let down his guard and Crixus was quick to trip him with his sword forcing Gannicus to the ground. I looked over at Melitta who just lowered her head averting her eyes from mine. I should have known better than to think there was not something going on. Lies, I was literally fed them by Gannicus the night I returned from Neapolis.

Without another word I left the balcony and made my way into the garden, I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. I did not want to stay in this house, however I no longer wish to be sold to Tullius should that be where Gannicus was also going to be sent too.

"It meant nothing, I had him promised to keep it from you. The guilt is eating away at me, I cannot sleep. I spoke to Gannicus last night in passing to see how he was doing. He said it crushes him everyday to be so close to you but so far away… because of his guilt." She paused looking away from me. "He loves you so dearly."

"I would be less upset had someone told me. Why the secret? Did you think I would tell Oenomaus? I would never do such a thing, I understand how this house works now… he does not yet know of the acts they are willing to do…. Why would you not just tell me Melitta… why?" I said to her as I ran off only to see Titus be brought to his room. Causing me to run to see him, what could possibly have happened while watching the contest?

* * *

"Your father burns high fever." The Medicus explained as I sat next to the bed on the floor Titus holding my hand as Santos and another slave stood around him watching intently.

Medicus and Quintus walked away from the room to speak with his wife about what they should do as Titus moved his head slightly to look at me, "This is but a common cough, there is no need for the tears." He told me as I felt my chest clench in pain.

"The scheming in the house may yet claim the last bit of light left in here." I told him as he tried to smile only to begin coughing again. I moved and filled him a cup with water, I watched as he took a sip from the cup.

"This is not goodbye my child. I have simply fallen sick again, much like before my last trip to Sicily." I furrowed my brow, "You do not really think this is the same thing do you?" I asked him softly looking behind me.

Titus was always like a father to me, seeing him this way, skin blotchy and red, sweat dripping off his skin, he looked so weak and unmovable. A sight most not welcomed by all in this house, whom still had a heart to care for such things. "I would like to hope not, I wish we had more time. Go. I need my rest, and I do not wish for you to see me in this state."

I left for the garden to see if Naevia and Diona were alright. Word had come to ear that the two were once again on talking terms, making that three of us was only something that would make this sorrow filled night a small bit better. I was lucky enough to find her there pacing around the flower beds with a pensive expression.

"Naevia…" I called to her as she turned around. I began to look around, "Where is Diona?" I had asked her once I reached her side.

"Fled, with the things you had given me from Gaia's room." She told me causing me to smile, "Hopefully she finds passage to leave this city, finds a new and better life." I said to her as she smiled.

"I hear the rumor that you and Gannicus are to be sold to Tullius." She questioned me as I lowered my head. "Melitta was the slave that had laid with Gannicus, she claims the guilt they feel to having apparently betrayed my kindness and friendship is what has lead them both to grow increasingly weird around me."

Naevia cocked her head to the side, "That is a weird thing to keep from you when you lost your purity to Gannicus so that she would not be forced to betray Oenomaus."

I nodded, "A sentiment we share. Enough of such things, have you heard of Titus?" I asked her as she nodded her head. "The whole villa knows. Terrible thing." She spoke to me, we could hear footsteps up the stairs from below in the ludus causing us both to look at one another before walking back towards the main room.

Walking out of the garden to see who had caused the mass amounts of footsteps seemed to almost cause everything to move in slow motion. Gannicus walked into the room his chest covered in blood, Melitta in his arms her entire body only moving because of his movement. Things were happening so fast, how could this even happen? How could Melitta even die, was he involved… why were they even alone together?

Gannicus stood there holding Melitta in his arms, she was absolutely covered in blood. "Melitta…" I muttered feeling more tears fill my eyes at the sight of my now dead friend. Were my words spoken out of turn and anger the cause of this? Domina stepped forward to them and looked at Gannicus before motioning towards one of the guards.

"Domina…" Both Naevia and I whimpered walking closer to them all as Gannicus' eyes clung to me, fear gripping them.

"The wine…" was all Gannicus said to Domina, "it was the wine…" He repeated as the guard took Melitta out of his arms and began to walk away with her.

"Oenomaus must not know she came to your cell." Domina said to him as I felt now anger and sadness fill my tiny little body. "She was never with you."

"All we did was share words and drinks, she-" I had already left not wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say when I walked into Titus room to speak with him. In hopes he was starting to feel better when I walked in to find him on the ground covered in blood himself.

"Domina!" I screamed off the top of my lungs only for two guards and a bunch of slaves to follow her in to the room.

"Jana, leave." She spoke to me as I felt tears flood my eyes. Titus was gone, Melitta was gone. I felt betrayed, this house was a death sentence in all the ways it could be. Why was Melitta even below with him, why was she in his cell. Was I really this naive?

I left the room and headed towards the kitchen to splash water on my face only to be met face to face with Gannicus. "I do not wish to see you." I told him.

"She wanted to share wine with me, before we were to be sold to Tullius…. Jana nothing happened. I swear it, please believe me. I am guilty enough for the actions forced upon me by Domina and her guests that night...please do not think me capable of such."

"What else is there to believe? Why would she head down there and not come grab me if she was just there to break words and have a glass before we left… why would Domina tell you and the rest of us not to tell Oenomaus?"

"He would not understand, what they have been making slaves do under this room… not yet..please Jana...Believe me. I love you...I would never do anything to hurt you I told you this." I just let out a heavy sigh, "I love you, but this does not mean I am happy with you, or that I fully believe you." I said as I turned to walk up the stairs to my room when he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"I would never betray you Jana. I will not let you leave me until you believe me… even if it means we both die in place."

"If you want me to believe you than you must let me sleep, let me think about this… think about what to do with all of this. We just lost Titus… we lost the Paterfamilias and I am not allowed to grieve next to him. She sent me away."

"Probably for your own good, it is no secret to this house that you looked to him as a father."

"Let me go." Was all I could peep out, a request that fell on deaf ears.


	10. Chapter X

Everyday for the last week I had found myself standing near Titus body. Everyday my mind and thoughts consumed by the what if I hadn't left his side as asked. What if Melitta brought me with her would I also we dead as she? Gannicus had tried for more than five days to get my attention, tried to pass words to me through various slaves. His words fell on deaf ears, I don't know why I had felt such a strong feeling of betrayal. Was it because I had lost my innocents due to protecting Melitta only to have her be brought into it anyway.

"He was a treasure to us all." I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Dominus behind me alone. "Apologies Dominus for not attending to my tasks."

He let out a sigh, "If your only tasks as of late are staying by my side and attending me. You are currently doing do." I nodded as he tried to smile.

"He loved you like family." He muttered to me.

"As, I loved him as a father. You and Domina are my family now, which is why the choice I made was such a simple one. I have no desire to leave this house any longer. Not that I had ever to begin with." I told him with a sigh my eyes still on Titus as he lay there before me.

Skin pale and grey, he was so still and unmoving. Such an odd way to ever see the man whom I'd never known to sit still. "When you are ready tonight, before you leave to sleep we will make sure you get the mark on you shoulder." He told me.

"Gratitude." I told him as I felt his presence was moved from me.

It was two nights ago when I spoke to Quintus about becoming a slave, he seemed weary of allowing me to even become one which left me thinking Titus and I were wrong about them forcing me into the position. He had asked me to allow him to think about the decision giving me a night for him to ponder over it. He told me he would allow me to receive the mark on the condition that I would take over to Santos his father's body slave. Which I had accepted likely, accepted foolishly.

I looked over to see that he had not left only moved over from me to do as I was, staring intently at the man we both once looked to for guidance. Naevia and I had both been adorning black robes for the last week he never leaving Domina's side once much like myself not having left Dominus. "It is a heavy thing… seeing a father, so strong in life, unable to ride." The magistrate spoke as he moved between myself and Dominus.

"The weight of it keenly felt." Dominus told him motioning for me to move behind him, nodding I took the few steps. "Titus was much loved by this city. Hold comfort in the knowledge." He said as he then walked away leaving me alone with Dominus.

He just looked at me, as Domina soon followed in standing on his other side; "The magistrate himself pays respect?" She asked him. "It's a great honor."

"For my father." He responded to her coldly. "Years I wished for blistering tongue to cool. Only to long for it to scorch ear once more."

"I know you did not wish him gone in such a manner. Nor did I, despite our many differences. Yet the gods have willed it." He spoke calmly.

"The gods had no fucking hand in this." He spat at her, "Tullius' alone inflicts injury."

"And how shall it be answered?" She asked him, forever scheming for the elevation of this house. Regardless of cost to others lives or well being, and yet to be apart of it seem far less worse than to be on the other side of the coin.

"Apologies." Solonius spoke from beside me, a man I have rarely ever shared words with yet had the unfortunate opportunity of his hands being upon my skin or eyes lingering too long.  
"Unwelcome guests makes appearance." He motioned for him and Domina to see the door.

Dominus turned to me, "This is one of the few times, I will tell you to leave my side. Go and make sure speed is important." He told me as I lowered my head. "Dominus." I told him practically fleeing to the balcony from Vettius sight.

Dominus was supposed to have both Gannicus and I delivered to Tullius the day before his seven days of mourning for his father. However he decided that the death of his father also meant the death of the contract itself. While I was out on the balcony I looked to the sands below me. The men all standing around preparing to give tribute to his father in casual fighting. Gannicus stood there, his expression broken. His mind very obviously not in the moment. This was my fault… I should have just forgiven him.

"You will forgive him soon. Too much has happened in such a short time, it would be hard for anyone to easily remove awful thoughts from mind." I turned to see Naevia, she had become my rock and best friend since the events of Diona's escape, Melitta and Titus' deaths and everything before and inbetween.

"I know I will, but my heart it feels as though it is broken. How does one just move on and yet still hold the love in their heart?" I asked her.

She lowered her head, "You gave your heart to him, and his to you. You took Melitta's place to spare her from feeling how you currently feel, only to have one of the guests force her into an action with no one to stand in her place as you had. Can you honestly say you would not wish to hide such awful things from a most trusted friend too?"

I nodded; "You are right. As always Naevia...I suppose it just hurts, that they could not trust me or have faith in me to be able to handle such things." I told her, "You will find the right path, you always do." She offered me a smile.

"The rumor is you are to become Dominus' body slave." She offered to me.

"He had sent Santos away with the death of his father much like they had with Lucina...Gaia's slave." I told her, "He said me taking his place would be the only way he would accept my becoming a slave. I receive the mark tonight."

"I wish it weren't so." She told me as I nodded, "As do I but now at least neither of us will be alone… we will always have each other." I told her as she nodded.

Dominus walked out to the balcony to me and tapped my shoulder, "Come, I must address the gladiators." He told me as I turned and followed him towards the stairs to the ludus. "Dominus may I ask a question?" I offered as he chuckled, "Always. When prying eyes are not around."

"Tullius' man… he was here to insult and ask about the sale?" I asked.

"Yes. That preening shit eater claims that he had waited the appropriate length of grieving. He demands that the two of you are to be delivered as promised, as I told you when I agreed to let you take the mark… such a thing will not happen. You will not be removed from the safety of this house." He told me "Now is not the time for such conversation," He reminded me before we both walked onto the sands. Gannicus instantly turning his attention towards me, as I stood off to the side.

A few guards brought Titus' body below onto a pyre. Dominus stood in front of his father and began to speak to the gladiators as well as the many guests above now standing on the balcony. "We have known the agony of heart ripped yet beating from sundered chest, and yet here we stand." He spoke as I looked out around at the men.

Barca looked terribly sad, as if the weight of Auctus and now Titus were weighing him down almost entirely. Gannicus weighted with the loss of friends, guilt of Melitta's death and the pain he had known to cause me absent real blame of the pain. "The House of Batiatus is no stranger to misfortune." He told me as I looked over to Oenomaus who stood next to me, his face hard as stone, life seemingly drained from his heart at the loss of cherished wife.

"To the cruel whims of the gods, and base men that would position themselves as such, and yet." He had begun to yell near the end of his words. "Here we stand!" He shouted loudly.

"This house is built atop unshakeable foundation of honor and respect; and in no man were these qualities more evident than Titus Lentulus Batiatus. I will laud my father's memory." He continued to speak as I noticed Dagan walk from the medicus office walking around the men standing in honor to the former Dominus. His eyes were fericy attached to someone, I leaned slightly to see whom it might be. Ashur. The man who had taken his right eye from him, figured the anger there should have been more obvious to me than it had been.

"Men of hard purpose and desire. Let previous decision fall aside. None among you will be sent to the mines, regardless of standing!" Dominus called out as I continued to watch the two syrian men, Dagan looking more then happy about the new revelation. From what I had been told is he had been learning our language very quickly since injury to eye.

"The sun has set on an era. Let us celebrate the name Titus Lentulus Batiatus with drink and the clash of swords! Their sound to carry my father to the afterlife!"

Oenomaus moved before us all and snapped his whip. "Take position!" He shouted out to the men as they all moved to ready themselves. "Spill blood upon the sand, yet live to one day die with glory and honor in the arena!" He called as Oenomaus walked towards him with a torch the two men thanking each other in silence for a small moment they must have shared beyond my line of sight.

Dominus placed the torch in a space between some of the logs on the pyre in front of him as Oenomaus instructed the men to begin their matches in front of all honored guests and Dominus. He stood there his eyes firmly planted on the now pyre almost engulfed by the flames, a sight that left me unsettled in thoughts of events yet to come for this house.

* * *

Later in the night I stood behind Dominus close to the door of his office as he was speaking to Gannicus whose eyes were on me and not Dominus like they probably should have been.

"This is all that remains. When the smoke clears and the embers die. The sum total of a man's life, This was my father's last act before his death. A bill of sale, transferring your ownership. Yours and Jana's ownership. The cause that moved you to seek audience, on the day I watched my father burn?" Dominus asked him, his voice filled with contempt.

"Apologies, Dominus." Gannicus spoke his eyes now finally torn from mine as he looked to Dominus. "I could wait no longer, it has been five days of me mulling over the words on which to present to you." He told him. Five days ago was when I had stopped speaking to him, when other slaves had attempt to leave word with me for him.

"To honor my father's wishes sees you fall to control of a man most hated. To defy them sees this house forever excluded from the new arena. A cock in the ass, from either direction; one a loss I could not bare to lose." He said motioned his head back towards me as I stood my ground behind him, eyes settling on the man who holds my heart.

"Speak, and give reason to see this join my father's ashes."

"I have no words towards such end. I come to see agreement honored." Gannicus spoke causing my brow to furrow. Dominus moving from a leaning position now to standing tall, "You wish to have you and Jana leave this house?"

"I wish to see blood. See me delivered to Tullius' care, and I will see his life for your father's." He almost seemed to roar out.

"My father never aimed a favored words towards you. Yet you entreat to be the instrument of his vengeance? Or is it another you seek it for?" He questioned him causing my eyes to feel the sting of pain noting me to a possible coming of tears.

Gannicus lowered his eyes, "I would seek it to keep her from his hands, and revenge for her losing yet another father from this life." He spoke, speaking of me.

"You would seek your life end, for a woman not yet yours. For the memory of two men the likes of which never to know you, the memory of a friend passed because of misfortunate events?"

"I would see but a thousand if I had but had them." Gannicus said firmly.

"If you had such a yearning to be with Jana, why did you not fight harder in the contest before my father? You could have taken Crixus, and remained here, close to your heart's desires."

Which I had to admit was a very good question why had he done as such? Why hadn't he fought harder for us to stay here, were the feelings he had for me as strong as he had led me to believe or was the guilt he and Melitta felt towards what they were commanded to do the reason behind why he had lost?

"The match was lost before sword was ever raised." Gannicus spoke softly. "If selling me was the decision all along I stood no chance regardless of the matches outcome."

"The same can be said of your plan against Tullius. He is forever surrounded not only by his own men, but by good citizens who would quickly come to the aid of such a 'noble' Roman." Dominus explained intensely.

"Then they too shall fall." Gannicus spoke aggressively. "You do not fucking think!" Dominus growled.

"This." Dominus started picking up the piece of paper, "Grants ownership to Tullius' lap dog Vettius! You would be sent to the boy's ludus in fucking Nola, while Jana would be taken to Tullius' villa here in Capua. A year could pass before you find yourself close enough to Tullius, let alone see the woman you love again."

"I would suffer a lifetime but to have the chance to strike."

"This house would be the one that suffers! Jana would be the one that suffers! A year of the greatest gladiator in the Republic fighting for those shits! A year of you needing to win each fight against my fucking men in the hopes of gaining an audience with Tullius." Dominus went off on him, "By the end of that year, what horrors do you think Jana would have been forced to face in the name of keeping you complacent? That is if she even lasts that long in his house."

"Would he not wish to see the man he has fought so hard to gain? When so delivered? Could I not demand her safety, would her being safe not be important to him in order to keep me from throwing matches?"

"Your desires are well noted." Dominus spoke to him as he made his way back to the table looking at me as if he wished to say something. "I will weigh argument, and come to an answer in the balance." He said before snapping causing the two guards to move forwards to gather him.

"Dominus." Gannicus said his eyes still upon me.

Once he had walked away he looked towards me, "I assume, you are the brains of this romance?"

"Was." I spoke softly, "We have not had a moment to speak since unfortunate events have taken hold of the villa." I told him.

"Do you wish to go see him? Speak to him?" He asked me as I just remained silent.

"My duty is to attend to my Dominus, not to speak to other slaves. Unless so instructed to do so." I told him, why was I still so angry? Of course I wished to speak to him, every part of me wanted to run to him when he stood there, hold him in loving embrace. Yet I kept denying myself every opportunity to do so.

Quintius smiled to me before moving towards me, "You are yet marked a slave, and even so you are still the most fiercely loyal to this house. Something that will not be soon forgotten, come if you wish to earn the mark. Than you shall, at proper time." He told me as I just nodded to him.

"Dominus." He just put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Come, if you change your mind before you are dismissed you can still go to him should you want to."

He told me before we both left the office in search on Lucretia and Solonius. Whom were not very far away standing around the one room drinking wine and waiting upon Dominus return from his talk with Gannicus. "Where is the fucking wine?" Dominus called to them once they were in earshot of his voice.

"Naevia brings more." Domina spoke looking over at me, "I should take my leave" Solonius spoke up.

"No, stay." Dominus groaned to his friend. "I would have your counsel. Gannicus pressed to honor terms towards his and Jana's sale." He told them both.

"Then the matter is resolved." Solonius softly cheered towards them both.

""Fuck resolution. The man only desires close proximity to Tullius, and the villain's throat beneath his hands."

"He would kill Tullius for us?" Domina questioned him as she placed her hand on me, "What would that mean of Jana, they would kill her. I will not have it we already lost Diona. Do you believe it possible?"

"He attempted to speak about the chance of her safety, however the man had clearly not thought all through. He likely figured it would result in them both escaping with their lives." Dominus explained,

"You speak of madness! The girl should never have been a pawn in the sale. She is not even a slave. Selling a free person?" Solonius argued. "Tullius is far too cautious to ever lower guard. Especially in the presence of a man loyal to the House of Batiatus. He would have her life threatened just to keep him in order."

"And what would brave Solonius do in my fucking position? Turn blind eye towards the murder of his father?"

"He would be certain to strike appropriate target." Solonius offered him, "What if Tullius had no hand in this?"

"His gift of wine was tainted with death." Domina spat.

"But was it by Tullius' hand?" Solonius asked her, "Or another moved by equal grievance? What if Vettius is the true cause of this? The boy's hatred for you is well known." He finished, he was not wrong.

"You are right." Dominus let out a sigh, "Vengeance would stand a hollow vessel… were it not filled with retribution against all who have injured this house. Including young Vettius." He said as he walked towards where Domina and I were standing, "Leave us." He told me, causing me to miss whatever good Solonius responded to him with. "Dominus." I nodded my head before leaving the room to go find Naevia, or ponder the thought of visiting Gannicus.

Once I had found Naevia she looked to me with much concern in her eyes, "You are to receive the mark of the Dominus tonight, not Domina?" She had asked me.

"I suspect Domina requires more delicate hands, something since my unbreaking with Gannicus I no longer possess."

Naevia smiled at me, "No, you do not. Possible a gained trait from Gannicus… Why do you still avoid his attempts to talk? I have heard some of which he wishes to say to you… He is a broken man, now filled with the guilt of hurting you and the death of most cherished friend." She told me.

I looked away from her, "I will find time to break words with him. Now is yet not the time."

"There you are." Dominus spoke, "Naevia, my wife wishes to see you." He told her as she bowed her head. "Dominus."

"Jana, it's time." He told me as he extended his arm and I followed him. "The mark?" I asked him.

"It will not be nearly as pretty as Naevia is to be, I've decided we will stick with the same tattoo that was given to my father's body slaves, and his father's before him. The stalking panther. Need you a reminder of your duties as a body slave to your Dominus."

"No, Dominus." I told. "I will remind you anyway, You are to be loyal to me, and only me. You are not to leave my side, unless commanded to. You are to tell me everything and anything that goes on within these walls should I leave you behind. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dominus."

"This includes any and all of the ongoings of my wife." I looked to the floor, "Yes, Dominus."

The pricking of the needle into my shoulder hurt, a lot more than I was expecting it to. Every so often the slave behind me would stop causing the pain in my shoulder to wipe away some of the access ink and blood that may have been there. "Do you know why the Panther?" He asked me.

I just shook my head, "No, Dominus."

"Panthers represent; strength, triumph, adventure and most important. Loyalty. You must embody that now as my closest slave. Do you understand."

"Yes, Dominus." He smiled slightly nodding at me. "Is it done?" He asked me as the slave must have nodded. "Great! Let's go." [Link will be at the bottom to see it if you want to.]

"Bring oil and a sharpened blade." Dominus called out as we walked towards Naevia, Domina and Camila an older slave in the house. Most of us just referred to her as a mother, because she was like one to most of the younger slaves.

"I would be rid of this fucking beard." He spoke as I walked behind him, Naevia and I trying to catch a glimpse of the new mark we both newly had. "Solonius?" Domina questioned as Naevia and I now both followed behind them together.

"His courage hardened, and hands set to task." He told her as we both stood beside one another. "Then you have come to decision?" She asked him.

"One that not even good Tullius will see coming. Gather my father's ashes." He called over to me, and tell Oenomaus to prepare Gannicus to leave these walls. Or do it yourself whichever you see fit." He spoke as I nodded before turning on my way to do as commanded. "And change, we will not have time otherwise if we are to wait for you." He told me as I removed myself from the vestibule and headed to my room that I was now to share with Naevia. I put on a new robe soft purple in colour with accents of white. Before putting on a heavier cloth around me to act as some sort of deterrent from the cold and wind. (Like a shawl but just a solid thick piece of cloth.)

I found and urn on my way to the stairs below the ludus, as I then made my way down the steps. "Open gate, Dominus would have me collect his father's ashes." I spoke as the two guards nodded before moving from my way after opening the gate. I moved with purpose thinking of what to do about Gannicus however the thought was taken from me when I managed to walk right into him on my way to the pyre.

"Jana…" He spoke to me softly, "I .. I.. " He had begun to stammer.

"We must speak." I told him as I moved with him back into his cell.

Once in his cell I closed the door behind us, "Jana I have been-" I put my finger to his lips. His brow furrowing at the oddity of my behaviour. "I will speak, and you will listen." I told him.

He sat down on his bed, me now sitting beside him my hands in my lap as I stared at one of the walls. My heart beating heavily beneath my breast, my lips becoming dry and my mind mixed and filled with the words needed to be spoken. "I feel betrayed." I told him finally.

"My heart is filled with agony and pain, and yet it yearns for your touch. I desire nothing more than your lips upon mine, our bodies intertwined. The sound of your voice hot upon my ear, the words of your love written in the sweat on our bodies. Yet I am torn." I told him looking over at him sadness and tears now starting to fill my eyes.

"They are to take us both away from here, give us possibly to a new master and yet that seems like a lie told by Quintus." I said again finally licking my lips to moisten them. "I know that the betrayal I feel is at not fault or cause to you… or Melitta but Domina. Yet the pain is still the same, the hurt is still in my heart." I sighed placing my hand atop his.

"I love you, Gannicus, my heart to be forever yours on the condition you tell me why she was here alone. Why you both concealed something so heavy to me...why…" I spoke to him softly as his eyes turned to the ground.

The seconds felt like an eternity waiting for him to answer me, however he moved so that our hands were holding one another's. "I do not know why she had come by herself. She had just come and knocked on my door asking if we would share in drink knowing we are to be sold. She had said that we needed to tell you what had happened as it had been killing her." He told me.

"I didn't partake in drink because I had hoped to see you, and drink has never sat well with me in terms of...performing." He remarked causing me to smile softly. "Melitta seemed a shell of herself, having to lie to her most cherished friend and husband. Of actions that were far removed from her own hands. I wished every moment shared with you that I could tell you but she had asked me-"

I sighed, "Your love for me did not mean more to you, than the trust between friends? I understand...I am just angry." I told him as he pulled me into a hug. "Your love for me, is the only thing that gives me peace in this life anymore." He told me before pausing. "What is this?"

I moved from him, "The mark of the Dominus." I told him as he growled almost like the panther on my shoulder. Which was smaller that it had felt, likely the same size as Naevias' butterfly now adorning her shoulder. "You decided then…" He told me as I nodded, "That's going to be quite the amount of games I shall have to win just to free us both." He chuckled.

"A jest, now...really?" I asked him as he just grinned.

"Having you speak to me, let alone here with me lifts heart to unimaginable heights." He told me as I moved closer placing a kiss to his lips softly. "Than that must have you reaching the gods themselves." I told him causing him to laugh. "Even higher still." He said kissing my lips softly once again.

"Come," I told him, "You are to get ready to leave the villa, as I have to gather Titus ashes for Dominus… I will return here when I am done if you are not already ready to leave then." I told him.

I knelt there scooping some of the ashes on the ground into the urn, even knowing most of the ashes were likely just wood and not Titus. The thought of never seeing such a man again in my life brought me great sadness. He really was a titan among men, he cared for each of his slaves more than most Romans even cared for each were never just slaves to him, they were always more than that.

"Do you not think you might stand out in the dark wearing such a light colour?" Gannicus asked me as he approached me.

"In the cover of the night, are all colour not equally as dark as the sky without light of fire or sun?" I offered him. "That is fair enough." He chuckled as the gate behind us opened revealing Dominus followed by Barca, Oenomaus, Rhaskos, Gnaeus, Ashur and two other gladiators I never bothered to know the names of.

"Come we have ground needing to be covered." Quintus told us as I nodded before heading towards him. "The urn." I offered him.

* * *

We had spent time navigating through the streets, our heads covered slightly by either hoods or cloth to keep our faces hidden, not that should anyone see us that they would be a problem. Barca lead us through the streets with Dominus not far behind him, with Gannicus and I huddled next to one another with Oenomaus closely behind us. Each of them with a concealed blade should any problems arrive absent cause.

We stopped in a corridor with no windows or openings facing inwards. Gannicus now his arm tightly around me pulling him close to me. "You should not be apart of such games." He told me. "I do but as commanded." I told him as I looked up to him.

"Where are they?" I heard Dominus ask from in front of us, referring to the others that left with us, "I will search ahead." Barca suggested to him.

"Stay where you are. I would not have you from my fucking side." Dominus commented to him.

"If you had sold us to Tullius, no one else's life would be at risk." Gannicus reminded him.

"None but Jana's. With great risk comes greater reward." Dominus told us as I felt Gannicus pull me closer at the sound of my name being at risk of harm. "And I would have mine."

"The Syrians arrive." Oenomaus told us all from behind us, as he motioned before us, as to where Ashur and I assumed Gnaeus were now standing. He whom had more of a reason to seek the man dead next to Dominus. It was Tullius wine that had caused both Titus and Melitta's lives to be forfeit.

Two shadows appeared at the end of the corridor in front of us which I was almost positive was the other slaves that had left the ludus with us. Almost as if on cue however Tullius, Vettius and Solonius walked out from the only other opening in this alley. I looked up to Gannicus as he moved to have me now hidden behind him. Why had I wasted so much time? We could have been spending all these days together and I had selfishly chosen to waste them ignoring him from anger not even meant for him.

"I grow weary of these games, Batiatus." Tullius spoke ominously. "And would see them to bitter end. "

"As would I." Quintus spoke.

The men looked to their left as two gladiators moved into sight, followed by their left where Rhaskos now stood. They then looked behind them as Ashur and Gnaeus revealed themselves to the men. I tugged on Gannicus robes as he turned to look at me, "Stay as far back if you can, I will not see you hurt." He told me as he broke open the shackles that were not even attached to him before removing mine as well. Dominus then handed Gannicus a sword and me a dagger.

"Come, let us embrace, you fucking cunt." Dominus told the man as he turned back to Tullius and his pet Vettius. All the men then drew their weapons and began to fight as Oenomaus pushed me back into the corner as to not be hurt. Even though it had caused me to stumble and fall onto my backside in the dirt.

I watched as the two gladiators along with Gnaeus and Ashur quickly took to removing the slaves that Tullius brought with them. Ending their lives in a flurry of stabs and cuts, Barca soon joined in along with Gannicus as they began to kick and punch the men before pulling their own blades out engaging in sword fight with the men around them. Oenomaus used his whip to force a man towards him before knocking him to the ground.

I felt myself slide up the wall into a standing position helplessly watching the chaos that was happening in front of me. Rhaskos was engaging the errand boy Vettius in an attempt not to cause grievous injury to the boy. Dominus turned to me, "You use that if anyone is to come close to you, do you understand?" He roared at me.

"Yes, Dominus." I told him as I moved along the wall to join Solonius off to where no one could harm us. I kept my eyes on Gannicus in the hopes that he would not be harmed in the slightest bit during this brutal attack.

"You should never have accepted the mark." Solonius whispered to me, "That house, should you not remain in his favour, will become your tomb. My heart cries for you sweet girl… I fear the woman you may yet need to become."

I just stood there, fully aware of the truth being spoken to me and yet I would still continue to hold out faith that maybe Solonius and my own suspicions would be wrong and that all would not be lost along side Titus.

My attention was taken from me at the sight of Vettius falling to the ground before me, and Barca soon after being stabbed by one of the men's slaves. I felt helpless, I was German… I should not be afraid my people were known for being fearless warriors. Yet here I stood cowering next to good Solonius. Dominus quickly killed the slave that stabbed Barca, which sent chills down my spine.

Gannicus then wrapped the chains around Titus' neck bringing him to the ground Oenomaus rushed over to him sword in hand ready to end his life when he was halted by Dominus. "Wait! Hold!" Gannicus looked around in a frenzy before his eyes landed on me and I could see his eyes turn from scared to calm in almost an instant.

Everyone soon moved in closer to Dominus and the men whom had Tullis on the ground in the mud and blood. Stepping out from the small entryway I found myself next to Gnaeus who looked at me like I was some piece of meat. I watched as Ashur patted him on the chest shaking his head to the man as he then angrily moved away from me. "Apologies." Ashur said to me with a small smile on his lips.

"Gratitude." I told him, yet none was needed to give as Dominus would likely kill any one of them should they touch me on this night.

"Such a death… would be far to quick. Bind him." He then ordered Oenomaus as I moved closer helping with the rope only for him to stand up and move away leaving task to me to complete. "And you…" Dominus spoke from the depths of his throat. "You played your part to fucking perfection!" He called to Solonius.

I finished binding the wrists of Tullius as his small beady eyes bore into my own. "You would have kept your freedom in our possession." He mumbled to me. "It is not freedom, if it comes with the cost of possession." I growled to the man as he just looked to me a slight shade of fear in his eyes. We moved Tullius so that he were on his knees, Dominus and Solonius still talking now behind us as I leaned in closer to Tullius as they put a cloth between his mouth to silence any noise from the man.

"Even if you were not involved in the death of his father, did you really think he would have had this come to any other ending?" I questioned him before standing up and taking my place next to Gannicus.

"Not at all an eerie thing to say to a man heading to his death." He whispered to me.

"Are all things not so, when words are placed from one mouth to another. Who delivers the words matters not, when who they came from is clearly placed in mind upon receiving them."

Gannicus just nodded, "This house is s-" I shook my head, "Wait to say such things when mine are the only ears hearing them. You can clearly now see result of illspoken words." I told him.

"See these bodies put to grass. Then get yourself to the medicus." Dominus called out to Barca who just nodded, his eyes also filled with the same fear the rest of us were feeling. "You sure to your purpose?" Dominus then asked Solonius.

"My path has never been clearer." Solonius replied his tone rather dark.

Gannicus and Oenomaus both lifted the man to his feet as I now moved to stand behind Dominus. Still not sure to the reason I was not sent to leave along side Barca, Ashur, Gnaeus and Rhaskos? Surely I no longer held purpose in these events, unless intent was to scare. "Good Tullius." Dominus spoke as the man struggle in the arms of the two gladiators.

"Let us have final you depart this life." Dominus spoke ominously, as he motioned for the men to cover his head with a bag before motioning for us all to follow him.

"Jana, walk ahead with me." Dominus spoke as I nodded before rushing to catch up with him. "Dominus." I spoke looking over at him as the thunder roared up in the sky. Had the gods seen this?

"Where would you think the best resting place for a man; that stole such gifts from our house should be?" He asked me as he continued to walk with purpose.

"Dominus?" I questioned to him.

"Well, he took my beloved father a man you saw as a father yourself. Had hand in the death of your most cherished friend Melitta. Do you not think you have a place in this family to also chose such a thing? Come pick a place." He told me.

"The easiest and least looked place would be the lower levels of the new arena… the place he sought to keep the ludus from participating in games." I suggested, "Or the rubble-" I started as he stopped me.

"No, the new arena… perfect. I think you will settle into new role perfectly." He told me as I smiled awkwardly before we all continued forwards through the streets towards the new arena.

Entering through one of the side gates, the men dragged Tullius down into the lower levels. Dagan and another slave slowly pulled the bricks from the wall leaving an opening, or rather a hole there. I stood off to the side as they dropped him onto the ground as Dagan pulled the last few bricks from the wall. Looking around I noticed this was likely going to be where they held Gladiators during or before matches. It looked like a prison. Dagan looked towards me with confusion, likely as to why I was even here. Being a woman and being involved in such brutal actions must have been a loss to him.

With Tullius now on the ground I looked at him knowing this was where he was to die, and likely over something he might not have even had a hand in doing. Yet, knowing this did not even matter. Dagan and the other slave moved away from the newly made hole and took their places behind where Tullius was laying on the ground. Oenomaus and Gannicus standing on either side of Dominus as I stood a short bit off to the side. Still very much in the sight line of Tullius.

"A game well played, Batiatus." He said his voice shaking clearly very scared of the sight that now surrounded him. "Now let us come to terms." The man had to know that Dominus was willing to do just about anything to get what he wanted. Revenge the main thing, position the second most thing he wanted.

Dominus who was now leaning above the man, must have seemed a giant if not a titan. "Your man Gannicus and the slave girl obviously mean a good deal to you, to press to such extremes." I thought I had only been in the offer because I had asked to be, however with the mention of me before Titus had returned and even now made me feel like I had been apart of the bargaining the entire time. What for though? Surely he knew I was more useful than a pleasure slave.

"I will cease my pursuit of them."

Dominus moved lower, now in a crouched position. Gannicus turning to face me extending his arm so that I would come take my place next to him as I did looking down at the man whom had caused all this to come to pass. "Offer more. You did after all seek to take my slave as your own personal pleasure slave, and my Champion as your own." Dominus told him as I looked up to Gannicus.

"Such things to cause great offence still." Suppose this answered my question as to why I was involved. Why would Titus allow me to be apart of such a trade, he had looked to me as his own child. "I meant no offence; I will see your house take prominence in all upcoming games." Tullius offered.

"More." Dominus groaned.

"Speak desire, and see it attended." Tullius shouted out.

"I desire to see you suffer. As I have suffered at your fucking hands." Dominus responded.

"Your suffering has only begun, lanista. When it is discovered what you have done to me!" Tullius continued to shout.

"You will not be discovered. Nor missed. Solonius moves young Vettius, towards offering proper explanation for your disappearance." Dominus began to explain to him as the fear had finally started to seep into the man's eyes. This once strong and confident man now reduced to nothing more than a pile of shakes and quivers. Eyes filling with terror, that once held little to no emotion at all.

"Vettius?" He muttered, now realizing the man he had arrived in the alley with was not among those here.

"The city will mourn." Dominus told him as he stood back up. "Soon your name will be spoken of less and less. Until it is lost to history."

"I should have had your life at the beginning of this." Tullius told him. "The mistake is mine, having stayed hand in respect of your father."

"Respect?" Dominus asked him as Dagan pulled out a small bag similar to the one I had packed the soot and ashes into earlier. Yet I had thought that was place into a box.

I looked up to Gannicus who just stood his ground, his arm firmly around my waist. Oenomaus was gripping the blade in his hand next to us surely with the mind to just murder the man responsible for the death of his wife, Melitta. I looked back towards Dominus only to be shocked watching him stuff the ashes of his father into Tullius' mouth.

"Then pay it to the remains of the man himself." The reason to gathering the ashes now made sense to me, yet it seemed a dishonorable thing to be doing to them. Dagan held the man still as Dominus continued his assault on the man. "This is wrong." I whispered to Gannicus.

"As was him having poisoned the wine." He whispered back.

Having just listened to Dominus shout at the man I watched as he then backed up and stood between Oenomaus, Gannicus and I once again. "Why should I strike against your father? He was an honorable Roman. A man who knew his place." Titus spoke moving into a kneeling position.

"As I know yours." Dominus told him pointing a blade at the man. "There will be an accounting, Batiatus." Tullius began to tell him as he tried to stand up. "For this and everything that follows."

"The gods will see to it some day." Tullius continued as Dominus grabbed onto his robe pulling the man to his feet. "But not this one." Dominus told him, his voice cold as ice as he plunged a dagger deep into the man's stomach.

He let the man fall to the ground before grabbing the front of my robe pulling me away from the scene about to take place as both Oenomaus and Gannicus began to beat and stab the man themselves. I looked in horror to Dominus as he handed me the blade now covered in blood, my whole body felt as if it was vibrating from the inside out. Sheer shock was running through my veins. "You will show your utter loyalty to me, and this house." He told me thrusting the blade into my hands nearly covering them in the hot substance.

He pushed me to my knees next to Gannicus, the two men still widely stabbing the man. His screams and cries filling my body with terror. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face at the horrors that stood before me on the ground. "Do it Jana." Dominus spoke from behind me his hand on my shoulder as I swallowed hard before gripping the blade and thrusting it deep into the man's chest and stomach myself.

I could feel the blade slipping from my hand from all the blood that was now covering my robe and my arms. I finally stopped, sound seeming to come to an end. A chilled ringing noise was filling my head and causing me to feel dizzy and out of sorts. I looked to Gannicus who was saying something to me as he moved me from the now dying man's body. He pulled me to my feet and walked me a small distance away from the scene my eyes still firmly planting on it as the blade fell from my hand.

I watched as Dominus and Dagan both moved the man into the hole in the wall slowly putting the bricks back in place filling it all in seamlessly. Gannicus moving my head to face him, he was talking to me and yet his voice was not making it to my ears. The ringing noise still consuming my entire body, I had never taken a life. I had only watched the men take lives in the arena, this, Melitta, Titus, my brother Reinhard and my father were the only people besides Gladiators I had ever even seen die.

I looked to Gannicus the tears still streaming down my face, my eyes now looking to his lips as I saw him mouth the words ' _I love you'_ before pulling me closely to his chest. I let my eyes close hoping for the pain and awful torment of this night to leave my memory as quickly as it had been etched there. Knowing such a thing would never really happen.

* * *

 _ **Below is the tattoo now on Jana's left shoulder.**_

 **top-face-painting-cougar-images-for-pinterest-tattoos_p4YqoB/**


	11. Chapter XI

Once we returned to the ludus, Dominus ordered me bathed and the robe worn burnt. I could hardly move from the gate after he had walked back into the villa. He left me standing there with the gladiators, along with Ashur and Rhaskos who had already returned. "Jana, please say something." Gannicus spoke softly to me as I just stood there still consumed in shock staring at my blood covered hands.

"The girl is in shock, give her space to breathe." Rhaskos told him, "I remember the first time I took blood when I was younger I reacted the same way. She will be fine."

"This is clearly not the same thing fool, clean up and get to your cell." Oenomaus barked at the men. "Now." He then said sternly as Gannicus moved closer to him. "I will help her wash up," I heard Gannicus say as his hands engulfed mine. "She will speak when she is ready. Forcing words when she has none to give will not end well." He told Gannicus.

Once we had reached the bathhouse Gannicus had asked a guard in a hall to make sure no other gladiators entered upon Dominus order. He walked me closer to the one bath ripping off my blood soaked robe, tossing it to the side before removing his own clothing. He walked me into the water before sitting me down on the ledge under the water.

With a clean cloth he had soaked in the warm water he gently removed the blood from my face before rinsing it off the best he could, before continuing to clean me off. "I love you." I finally said as I stopped his hand from touching me again. He moved his hand to hold mine as it was lowered holding my hand in the water. He went to speak but I held up my free hand to silence him.

"I want you to make me a promise." I told him as he continued to stare at me. "That you win your freedom and get as far from this life as possible… and should we meet again you take me away with you...at any cost." I asked him.

"Build us a life far from this place, and return only when it is ready. I can do that, only if you promise to never love another." He asked me as I softly smile to him.

"I could never…" I told him now placing my free hand on his cheek moving closer to him kissing him. "I want to learn to defend myself… will you ask Oenomaus to teach me whenever he has time?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I would do anything for you." He told me softly pulling me onto his lap holding me close to him in embrace. "Then make love to me, make me forget tonight…" I told him as he looked at me questioningly. "Please…" I asked him calmly before he nodded to me.

* * *

The morning of the games came swiftly after what had felt like the longest night of my life. Dominus allowing me to stay below in the ludus with Gannicus. Likely out of pity of having forced my hand in the death of Tullius. I had complied with Dominus' request to never speak of that night with any of the other slaves in the house. Attending to his every wish slowly feeling that once innocent girl slipping away with each passing moment. Wondering how I was even holding myself together as I had been. After waking up, I had returned to the villa to put on one of my newer soft pale purple robes I had avoided speaking to Naevia out of fear of telling her about the nights events, and rushing below to attend Dominus before we all left for the new arena.

Standing in the pulvinus behind Dominus next to Naevia whom looked more concerned to me than ever. This place instantly brought back the memories of the last moments of my innocents, the taking of a life. "Are you alright?" Naevia asked me placing her hand on mine.

"I am not, yet here is not the time for such questions. Not with prying ears." I told her as she nodded, she knew better than most slaves that speaking ill of the house anywhere near a guard, Domina or Dominus was surely a sentence to death or worse; the mines. We looked out to the specticall below as the Romans were riding around on horses or being pulled by chariot all while the rest of the honoured guests arrived and took their seats.

The roar of the crowd with a fire and desire for blood unlike I had seen before in the arena. I looked around at all the honoured guests seemed to drink their wine happily with no real care or worry about any of the vile acts that would be on the sands this day. Surely to be a bloodbath should anyone see one, knowing the anger and madness that was gripping most of the men from the house.

"Have eyes ever beheld such a sight?" Dominus asked everyone in the pulvinus.

"The laurel crown of the Republic." Sextus had announced as Naevia turned to me taking in a deep breath. "Its majesty even more evident when viewed from the pulvinus." Varus spoke as he took a deep sip of his wine.

"A great honour, to be invited by Tullius." Domina spoke, allowing the sinking feeling to grip my stomach knowing such invitation had never been given during the days the man took breath.

"One I fear undeserved." Dominus continued their charade. "Yet he is a difficult man to turn from."

"A fact well known to all present." Cossutius offered as the horns began to blow. Naevia looked to me, she knew I had been upset with Gannicus so my staying in his cell all night as well as my and Dominus absence from the villa almost the entire evening and night must have led to something unfortunate. I just subtly nodded my head to allow her to know suspicions were in fact correct.

"I am surprised by his delay." Sextus said turning back and looking at the man. "The opening of the arena has been the only subject on his tongue. Now he stands late to his own celebration." Looking back to the sand I watched as a few slaves ran out with a statue of a seated woman, parading it around the arena. Something I wasn't really all sure of the meaning behind, likely something to do with her being the vision of 'mother Rome'. That be true or not I yet had to care to learn.

"Apologies." I heard a familiar voice as I turned my attention to the man who walked almost directly in front of me, Vettius. Which meant Solonius had not killed the man as I had assumed was intended purpose. "Tullius regrets he will be absent altogether."

"What could wrest him from so high a perch?" Cossutius asked. "Pressing concerns abroad in Antioch. His departure is… unexpected."

"The arena would not exist without Tullius. We would not be standing here, were it not for his actions." Domina spoke causing me to look over to Naevia whom looked visibly uncomfortable.

"We should halt the celebrations until his return." Dominus offered. "Agreed." Chimed in Sextus.

"I shall address the crowd-" The magistrate began to say when Vettius cut him off, "Tullius sends hard instruction for ceremony to carry without him. This arena was a gift to his beloved city. He would not see misfortune to stand in the way of the giving of it."

"A most gracious offer, well received. Come. Haunt Tullius' place by my side, possessing his spirit for the occasion." Sextus offered to him kindly.

"Again I must offer apology. I make preparations to follow Tullius to Antioch." Vettius explained.

"What of your ventures here?" Dominus asked him. "Your ludus?"

"I am retiring from the lowly call of the lanista. In favor of station more befitting a man of breeding." Vettius said as Naevia and I looked to each other trying to refrain from a smile, as Vettius took one last jab at Dominus.

"What will become of your men?" Cossutius asked from the corner. "They fight this very day."

"I would not see your brief labors turn to naught. Solonius and I can make fair offer to divide them."

"Deeply appreciated. Yet unnecessary. Solonius and I have already come to terms." Vettius responded, the man looking more and more eager by the word to leave the arena and very city he stood in.

"Terms?" Dominus spoke in a lowly growl.

"I have transferred deed to all my gladiators to Solonius, under whose noble banner they will fight this day." Yet another final sneer at Dominus. Why had Solonius warned me to stay on Dominus' good side only to break trust so quickly to man so called brother and trusted friend.

"You are indeed blessed, Solonius." Sextus spoke up. I so wanted to speak, say my peace to the man whom had given me such strong advice only to break it the very next day absent a bat of his eye. What was he thinking or had his plan the entire time been to betray Quintius.  
"Your ludus now stands above all others in sheer numbers."

"May the gods continue to show favor." He spoke to the man before quickly looking to me, almost as if he had heard the questions swirling inside my head. His look almost telling me to silence my own thoughts. I looked forwards as the men continued to speak my eyes firmly planted on Quintus who looked as if he was growing more and more choleric towards the man once coined friend.

"The boy all but runs from us." Varus spoke snapping me yet again from my thoughts as I saw Solonius and the boy Vettius were now from sight. Dominus looking as if he were ready to crucify good Solonius for the betrayal.

"Vettius has always been little more than Tullius' pet. Is it any wonder he runs to heel when leash is jerked?" Dominus asked the men around him, "Batiatus speaks truth." Cossutius laughed along side Varus and a few other men.

"Let us put absent friends from mind, and turn towards the glories of the day." Sextus laughed with the men. Dominus made a hasty exit below to where Solonius and Vettius had disappeared only for Solonius to return soon after. He looked at me with a soft form of sadness towards me in his eyes. Whatever was spoken about between him and Dominus was about to have grave consequences in the once great house of Batiatus.

All the men had soon taken their seats, Solonius taking his seat between the magistrate and Varus. Cossutius sitting on the other side of the magistrate, Dominus forced to sit behind all with the woman. His body language telling me today regardless of outcome was not going to be favorable.

The crowd had began to boo and groan in anger as I watched Dominus lean into Domina them speaking that above whispers however, in his absence we had learned that there were to be executions before the games. Something soon announced loudly by Domina catching the attention of the men in front of her.

The crowd was howling and yelling at the four slaves being dragged out, a man followed by a woman another man and a younger girl. I felt my heart sink as I quickly grabbed Naevia's hand feeling my heart break yet again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few days. She had not yet recognized our childhood friend out in the sand shackled like a common fugitivus. Something of which she was not, and never would be. A large man soon walked out of the sand adorn in white cloth and armour; One of Solonius' newly acquired men.

"Is that not one of yours, Batiatus?" Cossutius asked his head slightly turned back. The girl on the end, what was her name…"

I felt Naevia move forward as she pulled me with her; her hand clenching mine with all her might. "Diona." She spoke, less to the man and more to me and a hope our dear friend below would know we were here.

Cossutius just chuckled like a pig, "Diona,yes." He said his voice dripping with a disgustful sound.

"Apologises, Batiatus. The girl was only rounded up this morning. If you wish her removed to be dealt with personally-" Sextus began to say before Dominus interrupted him, Naevia was already turned to face Dominus to see his answer, yet even I could have told her that it would not be among ones she wished to hear. "No." He said coldly, and yet full of energy. "Let her death stand as warning. To all others who would seek to betray me."

I watched as he was facing Solonius when speaking yet the words likely rang true for all us slaves in the house. Mirroring his words from the night before when he had told me to kill the man in order to show my loyalty to him and the house. Myself much like Naevia were now fully able to see the depths of cruelty Dominus was willing to put onto us should we step out of line.

I looked back out to the sand seeing that Diona was in fact fully aware of both Naevia and I, the girl was shaking, and likely crying as she seemed to be covered in blood and all manner of wounds likely from her capture. I placed my hand on Naevia's back and rubbed it slightly in attempt to relax her. "I feel as though this is my fault." I whispered to her.

"Never, a fate worse than this was waiting her should she have stayed in the villa." She whispered back to me as tears slowly flooded both of our eyes to see our childhood friend so gravely wounded before us on sand meant for nothing but death.

I looked slightly to the side realising my arms were now around Naevia in embrace as Solonius rose moving closer to the railing of the pulvinus, he rose his hand lowering it hard signaling to begin with the executions. Naevia and I both looked to each other one last time before our eyes stayed firmly on Diona below, to let her know she was not alone. The last bit of both my and Naevia's innocents about to die with her.

I looked over to watch as Cabburus the gladiator put his hand on the man's shoulder and the blade at the back of his neck; plunging it deep into his skin killing him instantly. Letting his body fall to the ground before moving onto the next slave, the woman. Doing the exact same, placing one hand on her shoulder before placing the blade at the back of her neck. Killing her as she let out a horrified scream, much to the pleasure of the crowd surrounding them. He was then onto the next slave, the last one before Diona. Whom I could only imagine was not entirely filled with sheer terror.

The man moved Diona's hair from the back of her neck before placing his hand on her shoulder and the blade to the back of her neck as well just like the others before her. She seemed to look between Naevia and I before she nodded her head slightly. I nodded my head back to her, in hopes she knew we loved her and how sorry we were that she was even down there. The gladiator soon plunged the sword into her neck too. Causing a shrill scream from her lips too before she too fell to the ground.

Naevia gripped my hand before I pulled her back to the wall as the games were about to be announced and she did not need to see them drag her body off the field. Neither of us needing to see such a thing, it was hard enough being forced to watch out sister and beloved friend be killed in front of us.

The horns soon trumpeted ushering in the first matches of the day, the fans all around seemed to be seated as the magistrate stood up to address the people below. "The sands have been moistened with our first offerings of blood!" He called out to the people. "But more is demanded on such a day and you shall have it!" He continued to shout as the people all around shouted and cheered with joy and delight.

"The houses of Solonius and Batiatus will battle each other in deadly contest. No mercy shown! No quarter given! The victors all to face each in the primus!" He called out again the screams and shouts almost seeming to grow louder with each word spoken.

"You will school that little shit in the ways of a true lanista." Domina spoke as both Naevia and I looked to each other, the pain of Diona's loss still completely all over her face as I raised hand to wipe tears from her eyes. "A lesson to be remembered." Domnius seethed.

"It shall be a spectacle the likes of which the gods themselves have never witnessed! Glory to Capua! Glory to Rome!" The man screamed out to the people as they seemed to get even louder and even roudier yet. The first match was one of note, it was Crixus battling some minor note from Solonius' new stock of men.

I looked to Naevia who appeared to be suddenly less than interested in the games, than she had been all the years I had known her. The roaring of the crowd made it less than easy to hear any words spoken between just about anyone so I had moved closer to Naevia. "Naevia, sister." I spoke to her as she turned her face towards mine, "Now with sound not being an obstacle will you tell me where it was you were last night… where all of you were?" She asked me her eyes welling up yet again with tears.

"Dominus sought fit to see it that my hands be soaked with blood of closest enemy to the house… knowing should I ever betray him such thing as the death could be placed in my hands… this house is no more the house we once grew up in." I told her as she took in a deep breath.

"I had suspected the death of Titus not being that of the hands of Dominus. I had brought up one jug of wine that day, and yet Melitta was using another I had not seen." She told me.

"Yet we are but lowly slaves, our lives be forfeit should we ever utter a word of such things."me  
Naevia nodded before turning to me completely, "Make me a promise, Jana." She asked me.

"Anything always," I told her as she smiled, "You once said you would never leave my side, and would always watch over me. Promise me we will always be here for each other and never allow this house of the things inside of it to break this bond of sisterhood." She asked as I smiled back to her. "I would never dream of breaking my word to you, you are as my only family now." I told her as she grinned to me.

* * *

After many matches had gone by Dominus ordered me to follow him as he was going to speak to the Gladiators before their final match in the primus. Making our way through the hallways I remained silent until Dominus broke the silence to apologise for the death of cherished friend Diona. Knowing what I know what it was going to take to survive in this house, appearance was everything. "She abandoned us, that sort of treachery cannot be tolerated. Regardless of what had lead to such act, it cannot be forgiven and must be as you said seen as a warning." I told him as he nodded.

"Has there ever been a more loyal, being." He said clearly choosing his words carefully.

"I do but honor you, Dominus." I nodded my head as we finally reached where our gladiators were being kept. I saw Gannicus and felt my heart sore knowing that he was still alive as I had missed his fight of the sands. Dominus put his hand on my back, "Go to him." He spoke as I rand to Gannicus as he wore his new armour and he was freshly cleaned from the blood of his round. He pulled me into a hug almost instantly, I could feel his smile on my neck.

"I looked to the pulvanis and had not seen you after my fight." He spoke, "I had to attend to Dominus, you know I would never miss a fight of yours…" I told him as he cupped my cheek kissing my lips, "Than you are in for a fight of which even the gods are sure to fear… I would not have you miss it."

"You jest, yet the sight of your death would kill me." I told him as he pulled me into a hug, "You fight for the glory of this house, yet I would not see you die here."

"I fight no longer for the honor of this house, but for the memory of lost friend, and for most cherished love." He told me as I placed my hand to his cheek. "Then live for me so that we may yet one day see freedom in this lifetime." I told him softly.

"Forever the dreamer." He smiled to me placing one last kiss on my lips, "Going to need all the luck your lips give me on this day." He kissed me again before we were interrupted by Crixus.

A man I had never bothered to share words with before, "So at last we meet upon the sands." He spoke as I moved before Gannicus to help him with his armour, tightening his wrist guards.  
"Two among many." Gannicus spoke calmly.

"I give no shit about other men." Crixus spoke as I turned to him, "So eager to kill a fellow brother of the house?" I asked him. "Simple contest for Champion of the house." Crixus told me, "To be expected, title earned from many glorious battle not a squabble between lovers." I told him as both the men smirked. "I seek only to prove myself against him, in proper contest.." Crixus told me as I just smiled tightening the straps on Gannicus' chest.

"We face Solonius' men, not each other." Gannicus told him, "Only until they have fallen." Crixus piped up. "Then we shall stand alone, absent thought of brotherhood."

"Hopefully you know directly killing or harming the champion of the house would likely result in your swift death upon return of the ludus." I reminded him, as he lowered his head. "And yet the rules remain-" I cut him off.

"I was there when rules were given, battle between houses...not within houses. One day when you proven yourself champion, I hope the meaning behind brotherhood becomes something you greatly understand… Gaul." I spoke with hate filling my words.

"Jana, I welcome the contest… so long as Crixus makes one promise should he win." Gannicus grinned. "That being what?" He asked.

"Should I fall on the sands tonight, you keep Jana safe. Should you become Champion, you keep her safe." He looked to me, "I may not always be here to protect you, and you shall always have Oenomaus-" I raised my hand.

"Speak on your death one more time and you shall see my hand swiftly across your face." I told him as Dominus motioned for me to join him. "Do not speak of you leaving me alone in this world, again." I told him as I hurried off removing myself to stand at his side, between him and Oenomaus.

"Attend." Oenomaus spoke loudly once he was too settled in his place facing the men. "Your Dominus would have words."

Dominus looked out at what few men he had left in the fight for the primus. "Everything we have dreamed of. Suffered and died for. The worth of it all turns upon this single moment." He said motioning behind himself to the sands of the arena.

"You face the House of Solonius, and his ill gotten men. You stand outnumbered, but not outmatched. Only one man will claim victory this day and earn the title of Champion of Capua. By the gods that man will be from the fucking House of Batiatus!" Dominus shouted to his men as they cheered and roared in excitement. Crixus' eyes now firmly planted on mine. He must have known I had the very ear of the man he needed to impress most. Friendship between the two of us seemed rather unlikely considering he is Gaul and I was Germanic.

Dominus turned to leave as I walked towards Crixus and Gannicus. "Good luck to both of you, neither shall fall this night." I said before rushing after Dominus to join him in the pulvinus.

* * *

The horns blew again announcing the conclusion of the break and that the primus was about to begin, Naevia hardly able to keep her eyes on the sands. "I no longer care for these games." She had admitted to me earlier. I looked to the sands watching as the gates were being opened allowing the men on either side of the of the arena to be allowed in as they all walked towards the center of the arena roaring and cheering to boost the sounds of those watching.

The Solonius' men portraying their equals as they too boasted to the crowds roars and cheers. The man that had ended Diona's' life at the front of their group, a large man in size compared to the rest of those on his team. I had heard some of the Romans speaking of the man's origins, and seeing as he was from the same lands as I was from it left an awful taste in my mouth. I saw how our men were trained in the ludus, clearly Vettius trained his men to completely forget their past lives. Ours almost always seemed to try to pay some sort of homage to where they came from. This man just enjoyed killed, and blood.

The sky had grown dark and the torches were lit throughout the arena for those watching to see better, though I could only imagine the further away people were the less they had a chance of really seeing what was happening and reacted based on those closer to the arena.

Solonius' men greatly outnumbered out own, likely would have been the case regardless of previous games outcomes. The men all stood opposite of each other as the magistrate rose from his seat and moved closer to address the people.

"Many have fought this day. Many have died, their blood staining the sands. Yet this arena towers above all others in the republic. It is a vast beast, and yet it hungers!" He shouted to them as they all began to cheer and roar to his speech. "Two great houses face each other. Yet every man must ultimately stand for himself and himself alone." I looked to the men seeing Gannicus search the pulvinus for me like fool he could be. Moving forwards I saw him smirk looking at me, yet the joker even when faced with the possibility of death.

Slaves rushed out to the sands and began to pour something around all the gladiators as quick as possible creating a giant black ring all around the men. Even the crowd seemed puzzled by what was happening. Curious to no end what could possibly be the black covering the sands; you could hear the muttering and the chattering between the people in the sounds. From here it just sounded like loud murmurs.

"What are they doing?" Domina asked. "It matters not." Dominus told her as I was still closer to seeing the actions than any of the other slaves in the pulvinus.

"Fire burns within their breasts, and it is ire that shall bind them in final contest!" He shouted out as another slave made his way onto the sands with a torch, causing the now wet sand to ignite into a giant ring of fire. The crowds began to go wild at the sight of the fire around the gladiators, the fight being one that would not be seen for many years to come.

"Fall to the sands beyond the flames, and find yourself removed from the primus. Fall within them, and be removed from this world. Take position!" He called out to the men below as they turned to take their positions in the fire to prepare for their fight. "I am sure Gannicus will live." Naevia spoke from beside me now moving forwards to stand next to me.

"Batiatus, your slaves seem greatly intrigued by the fight, or maybe those in the primus?" I heard Varus said. Varus was the man who had been directly involved in my first intimate encounter with Gannicus, thus speeding up what would have likely happened much slower and more naturally. I looked to Naevia who just shook her head no and moved back against the wall.

"Jana has always had a great love for the games, she has joined in coming to every game we have had men in since she was a small child." Dominus spoke slightly in my defence, "She might even love the games more than my husband does." Domina spoke causing the men around them to laugh.

"Ah yes, then you must come closer and get a better view." Varus spoke motioning for me to go and stand next to him as he was seated right farthest away from the magistrate. I looked to Dominus my eyes weary to the invitation. "Go on." He nodded as I walked behind everyone and stood off the the side. "Sit," he ordered pointing to the ledge where his drink was sitting, "I have always had such a great adoration for the games myself, one should always indulge in their interests every chance they can get." He told me with a smile as I just nodded, "Yes." I spoke softly as I sat down on the ledge looking out at the men.

"Split heaven with the sound of your fury!" Sextus began speaking again after enjoying the sight of one of them men allowing me to move closer to see the primus game. Gannicus pointed his sword out at the man whom had killed Diona, another one of his foolish grins on his lips. "Begin!" He screamed out as all the men below soon began to rush towards each other.

I had a strong feeling, should this match not end in Dominus' favor the luck I had with being treated as a normal member of the family would soon come to an end.

I sat there and watched as the men fought widely below me, throwing each other over their shoulders, and knocking each other to their feet. Gnaeus who had become very good with his net had managed to capture someone. I watched waiting and hoping for as many of Solonius' men to be brought to their end. I knew too many of ours; friends. Gannicus was engaging in the large man Caburus, he looked as if he was in a power struggle with the man which was more than apparent when Caburus knocked Gannicus back with his shield causing my heart to jump into my chest.

Caburus, unmoved by Gannicus being knocked down moved on to kill another one of our slaves slashing he neck nearly open wide. Receiving mixed boos and cheers from the crowd, of which were divided by which house they wanted to win. "First blood to Solonius!" Varus cheered from behind me.

Gannicus stumbled to get up blood oozing from his mouth, my hand placed on my mouth as I softly bit one of my fingers. He got to his feet shortly ducking as one of Solonius' men swung an hammer over his head just missing him, however Gannicus regained himself slashing through the man's neck and face knocking him from the battle. "Yes!" I softly jumped in place happy about the outcome.

I looked to see the other men in the arena and watched as Ashur also knocked a man out of the game, claiming two lives of Solonius' men and only one of our own. The numbers were far from being even. Dagan was next to attempt in knocking a man out of the game, followed closely by Crixus. Gnaeus was also a high note of the game using net and spear to advantage in attempt to keep people farther from him as to not be muddied in close combat.

I looked back to Gannicus who was once again sparring in fight with Caburus, and yet another one of Solonius' men. Two against one seemed awfully fair. The crowd roared as I looked to see Crixus end the life of the man he had been in previous combat with. I let a smile slowly form on my face, differences aside Crixus was an exceptional gladiator. Honor and glory were his main ambitions, which made him very dangerous.

Caburus who had left his small fight with Gannicus now moved in on Crixus seeing as he seemed to be filled with the energy after a fresh kill. Caburus quickly kicking Crixus in the chest throwing him nearly out of the ring of fire, yet he just landed on his back. Caburus roaring with a sense of accomplishment as many of his brothers now lay on the ground around him.

Crixus seemed to finally regain his sense seeing both Caburus and another one of Solonius' men seemed to be charging at him as he lay exposed on the ground. He managed to avoid both their attacks by rolling to either side quickly before regaining his footing knocking the lesser gladiator out of his way and attempting to fight Caburus on his own. "The fool…" I muttered.

Gnaeus seemed to have a man charging at him yet he seemed unphased as he moved his net from under the mans feet, moving him to the new position on his back, before thrusting his speer deep into the man's stomach. Gannicus' screams soon caught my attention as I turned in time to watch as he nearly severed a man's head ending him instantly. His body falling to the sand effortlessly. "Yes!" Domius cheered causing me to look back at Naevia whose eyes couldn't be more to the ground if she tried. The loss of Diona to such savagery really took her joy of the games from her, yet my love for Gannicus kept mine there. Was there something wrong with me? Had it been because Dominus made me help in the taking of Tullius' death?

"It is a pity you did not land more men in the primus, Solonius. I fear you may be eliminated prematurely." Dominus teased as the men around him had begun to chuckle. "You man Gannicus is doing a fine job at that is he not?" Varus asked me.

"An excellent one." I responded. "I do like this one Batiatus, even my slaves do not care for the games. This one almost seems as if she wished she was in them with the fire in her eyes as she watches." Sextus responded confusing me as I hadn't been aware I was being watched or of what my eyes were telling those who had been.

"Jana, is as apart of the family as a slave could be. She gets her love of the games from her man Gannicus. Each of his triumphs fueling her desire to join him." Dominus spoke.

"You wish to join him in battle?" Varus asked, of course I did not wish that and yet, I had to say something to keep the favor on Quintus. "Battle, in our sheets… not the sands. He fuels my desires elsewhere with each of his victories." I commented as all the men cheered.

"So much charm, Batiatus. You are ever lucky." Varus spoke with a grin, I looked to Dominus who only looked pleased with my remark. Hopefully a remark that would not harm me in the longer show of things.

Dagan captured everyone's attention as he stopped fighting one of Solonius' men to attack Ashur instead. "Batiatus' men think so little of his house, they seek to kill each other." Solonius laughed.

A thing absent truth, the Syrians always seemed to hate each other. Likely based on something one or the other had done. Yet the comment erupted the men in the pulvinus with roars of laughter. Two of Solonius' men moved to interrupt their battle against one another to try to kill one or both men. Ashur quickly killed one of them before turning his attention towards the other man who had just knocked Dagan to his knees. Ashur knocked the man aside with his shield almost pushing him out of the ring as he advanced onto Dagan who was kneeling on the ground.

Ashur kicked up sand into Dagans' only good eye likely disorienting him as he wildly slashing his sword around trying to hit Ashur, he regained his footing and sight as he fought against Ashur, missing him with his shield only to open himself up for Ashur to dig his own sword deep into Dagans' stomach. Ashur moved closer to Dagan shouting something at him as Dagan headbut him before pulling the sword from his stomach. Ashur knocking him back with his shield before he could. Dominus would not be happy with him.

Gnaeus soon knocked a man down before quickly moving to the fire ring catching his netting in the flames and throwing the net over top of the man as he stood up from the ground. The gladiator was unable to get the net off of himself as Gnaeus took the time to kick the man out of the fire ring, taking him out of the primus and likely also out of this world. However now he stood without a weapon with many opponents still standing.

Gnaeus picked up his enemies sword and turned in time to see Caburus advancing on him, ready to swing his sword at him only for Caburus spin around knocking Gnaeus right out of the ring. Letting him keep his life, but be pushed out of the fight in shame. "Capua!" Caburus shouted out to the crowd granting him many cheers and chout in favor of the gesture towards them.

Crixus however quickly killed two more of Solonius men rather quickly making his way closely towards where Ashur was still standing after he had pulled his sword from the newly killed Dagan. Before he reached him he was able to kill another two of Solonius men, cutting one man's head almost clean off his neck, the other after dodging his spear gutted him quickly.

Gannicus was once again, engaging Caburus in single combat. Leaving Ashur and Crixus to kill the last remaining two men of Solonius' out numbering his men three to one. Crixus had clearly killed the most men in the battle, followed closely by Gannicus and Ashur. His showing should he win would likely grant him title Champion. Ashur who now held a spear was shouting something to Crixus who from where I sat looked less than interested in the conversation.

Ashur looked like he was about to throw his spear, yet at who? Gannicus was in his way of hitting Caburus. The move was taken from him when Crixus sliced at his leg and threw him from the ring, removing him from the primus and likely burning his skin as he rolled on the ground across the fire out onto the sand beyond the flames. "Your men again set upon each other before common foe is defeated." Varus spoke his voice bewildered to the scene at hand.

Something all were likely feeling at the moment. "To be expected, when animals are not properly trained." Solonius spoke. Which was royal coming from a man whom himself only gained his own ludus today through taking it from another man and had never had a hand in training gladiators himself. Pathetic.

Caburus knocked Gannicus back and Crixus seemed to run up behind him in attempt to also fight off Caburus. Gannicus was flying backwards as Crixus had jumped off a body of another fallen gladiator in attempt to land a blow to the large man. Gannicus landed face first into the sand on the arena as Crixus continued trying to hurt the man blow after blow. Clashing sword off shield. Gannicus quickly rushed to a sword and moved to position to also fight the man as both he and Crixus were seemingly unable to break the man's defence.

"It appears offs have shifted." Dominus spoke happily.

Gannicus used an advantage created by Crixus to move between the men and slice open Caburus' stomach slightly yet they were still unable to knock the man down. Instead the large beast once again kicked back Gannicus into the sand behind him as Crixus attempted to use the moment to attack.

Caburus knocked the shield from Crixus' hand slicing him in the stomach in almost the same spot, Gannicus had cut him. Caburus moved to kill Crixus right as Gannicus lifted up Crixus' shield knocking Crixus from the ring and using it to block the blow. Leaving the odds once again even in the ring. One against one.

Gannicus rolled from the man as he attempted to strike him again grabbing Gnaeus' net throwing it at the man in hopes to slow him down. Caburus moved Gannicus backwards with his shield, I noticed as he did so Gannicus grabbed a sword from one of the bodies to stab the beast through the leg. Caburus stood there roaring in pain giving Gannicus time to jump in the air and kick him backwards with both his feet knocking him to the ground.

Gannicus crawled across the ground to what looked like another weapon engaging him in another small fight before Caburus knocking him down with a spear. Caburus standing barely as he jabbed at Gannicus as he was rolling on the ground to get away from him. Caburus used the spear to fling Gannicus in the air like he weighed nothing him hitting the ground hard. I felt myself standing, gripping my own chest, in hopes what is to come would not be his death.

Gannicus narrowly escaped death by using the body of one of Solonius' men so that that was thrust with the spear instead. Gannicus stood up for some reason only to be hit across the face with the spear, than again in the stomach winding him, before Caburus knocked him in the face again sending him to the ground.

Caburus cheered to the crowd almost as if he were already declaring his victory against Gannicus. I watched where Gannicus was looking to see him look at Oenomaus before turning his head to look up at me. I did just as Oenomaus did, I nodded to him. "Kill him." I mouthed to Gannicus as he nodded to me before looking back at Oenomaus. Gannicus quickly rose to his feet, breaking the spear with his fist as it was jabbed at him. Grabbing a large piece of it; and ramming it into Caburus' mouth.

I almost couldn't contain my cheers of joy, "End him!" I shouted to Gannicus as loudly as I could. Gannicus brought the man to his knees with half the spear in his mouth, the roar of the crowd almost deafening. He then ripped the spear upwards almost tearing the gladiators face right off of him. His chin almost in two and not even attached to his face anymore, I continued my cheers of joy. He did it, he not only won the primus but secured his place as Champion of Capua yet again.

Gannicus looked right at me from the sands spear still in hand, he raised his arms to the roar of the crowd and yet his eyes never left mine. He would only need to win maybe ten more games and he would have enough to earn both our freedoms from this house. We could have the life together that we both often spoke about.

"The House of Batiatus stands frucking triumphant!" Dominus roared from behind me, yet still not taking my attention away from Gannicus' face. "Apologies." I heard Dominus speak to someone.

"None required." The magistrate responded. "A most impressive showing."

"I do but honor this city." Dominus cheered. "And my Champion continues to do the same."

"You man won, this must surely bring joy to you." Varus asked me, as he nudged my arm.

"More than any words would ever be able to describe. Knowing he will soon again be reunited in loving embrace." I spoke as Gannicus mouthed something to me, yet I'm not sure how he had expected me to hear it or even read it from this far away.

"I have mind towards your man for my own games." One of the men said from behind me, as I paid them no mind at all. "As do I" Another spoke. "Listen how he ignites the crowd." Varus told them.

Gannicus roared and cheered moving around looking all around the stadium, causing more louder and intense screams and cheers from the crowd. "Gannicus! Gannicus! Gannicus!" The crowd had begun to cheer.

"Would they not forever remember this day, and the men responsible for it… if Gannicus were granted freedom?" Solonius offered as I nearly spun around at the sounds. He meant to rip the man I love from my arms? I would never be set free should he see freedom this night. Though he more than deserved it, it made choice of taking the mark of Dominus' body slave feel like bitter fruit in the mouth.

"Freedom?" Dominus took the words from my thoughts. I turned back to Gannicus who stopped moving around shouting to the crowd to gaze at me again. Knowing the horrors that would be asked of him should he stay here, I would never utter the words to him to stay. I would beg him to leave.

"I would have granted the same in deference to the crowd. Had my man survived." Solonius spoke.

"An excellent suggestion. You can always train another gladiator. Yet to conclude the opening ceremonies with such a blessing.." Sextus explained to them. "As I said. I but honor this city." Dominus voice spoke as all sound around me had begun to fade, nothing but him in my mind.

Sextus stood motioning for the crowd to silence which, silence did indeed follow I assumed as all the people had started to sit down in the stands. Gannicus slowly lowering his hands to stare up waiting to hear from the man that stood there. He look worn, and tired and I wished nothing but to help him clean the blood and dirt from his skin and help him wash the days memories from his mind before sleep took us into the night.

"Gannicus has proven himself to the city of Capua! Let him be rewarded… with freedom!" The man spoke causing the sound in the arena to match that of a volcano erupting. His eyes landed on mine, sadness seeming to fill his eyes. He knew what I had figured out just moments ago. I did not come as apart of his package of freedom. In order to stay with me that would mean continuing to risk his life in the arena as a free man. Something he must have known I would plead against. The crowd roared and cheered his name long into the night, with the entire ride back to the villa Dominus demanding me speak to him in attempt to have him stay in the ludus and fight.

However, once I reached the bathhouse only to watch as Gnaeus and Crixus leave. I could see he was just sitting there on one of the benches still covered in the mud and blood. I felt my heart sink as I made my way towards him. "You know, you will always have my heart." I told him as he moved his head to see me.

"As you will always have mine, and yet they seek to tear you from arms." He spoke tossing his tools onto the stone floor.

"Come, let me clean this off you." I told him as I removed my robe walking him into the bath water and sitting beside him. I used a cloth to remove the blood and dirt from his chest. Fighting back each of the tears from leaving my eyes. "I am going to stay, you can tell Dominus this. I will stay until I can buy your freedom from this house." He told me.

"You will do no such thing." I told him, "You will leave, get far from this ludus, this city. Just as we planned, build us a life…" I told him as he lowered his head, "What kind of life would it be without you." He spat.

"One where you are alive." I told him, "My life would mean nothing, knowing you are here doing whatever they ask of you… bending and scraping piss and shit. Being used however they see fit." He suddenly snapped.

"Dominus assured me, I am to be as Santos was for his father. Attending to him, the market when he needs, looking after the coin and addressing his guests. No such horrible things would befall on me and you know this. He would be a fool to treat me lower with the city already knowing my regard and standing in the house… I elevate him, even if only by a small amount."

Gannicus just sighed looking at his freshly cleaned chest before cupping my face. "You would have me abandon you? Is that really what you wish for? To tear my heart from chest?"

"I would never wish you from my know this, but I would die before I let this house use your life as a pawn in any further games to press for position. You will return to me, I know you will." I told him as he pulled me close in an embrace. "Will he let you stay in my cell with me tonight?" He asked me as I nodded, "Dominus wished for me to speak to you in hopes you would stay and fight for them… I am yours, for the night and until the gods seek it fit to part us both from this world." I told him as we both stood up and gathered out things as he shielded my body the entire walk back to his cell.

* * *

"Well? Did he say he would stay? Surely he wouldn't leave you here alone without him." Dominus grilled me the next morning when I had returned the the ludus.

"I could not get him to stay, Dominus. He spoke only of remaining to fight for the ludus should he and I be given a chance to both be free and he return only to train and fight."

"Ah! The gods continue to seek glory shredded from this house. I will speak to the man, send for him but wait on the balcony for me." He told me as I fetched a guard to get Gannicus.

The time had passed as I removed myself from the balcony to see Gannicus as he was being returned to the ludus before he was to leave. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing me passionately, "I will come back for you… in this life or the next." He swore to me, as Dominus called my name, "I will always love you, Gannicus." I told him as he kissed me one last time. "As I will always love you…" He spoke again kissing me before returning to the ludus below to ready himself to leave.

Joining Dominus on the balcony he looked less than pleased with how their conversation had gone. "You did your best, Jana. Yet in the end he not only leaves us he leaves you. We will both taste and feel the bitter sorrow of his choice." He told me as the gladiators soon began to chant his name as he was now dressed in clothing fit for a commoner a bag on his back with small amounts of food and his winnings from the game the previous day.

I watched as Gannicus said goodbye to his fellow brothers, standing next to Dominus' side. "After all we have suffered. Gannicus is still lost to us." Domina spoke as I turned to look at them.

"I offered the man more coin. Jana as his wife, freedom to come and go as he pleases. If he would yet fight for our house." Dominus explained. "He would not even stay for his love?" She asked.

"Memories haunt the man. Drive him from our walls, from Jana's arms." Dominus spoke placing his hand over top of mine as I was failing in attempt to hold back tears from a love becoming far removed from chest. Even though it was at my own request, I would not see him die here.

"Crixus afforded himself well in the games. Let us turn our hope towards him, that he may bring us honor and good fortune." She spoke as Crixus looked up to the balcony, almost as if he had heard her remark. "Yes." Dominus spoke his voice almost tasting vile.

Naevia had told me when I had met with her up in our room early this morning how Domina had met with Crixus twice already in order to attempt to become with child. The idea of her laying with a slave would surely enrage Dominus. Something I am sure she had both guards and slaves sworn to keep mouth shut in fear of death. A threat she would never be able to threaten on me as I was now Quintus' closest confidant and attendant. "Let us place stock in the Gaul." Dominus spoke to her cooly. "And see what ends he may service."

I watched as Gannicus passed by Crixus only to turn around and begin to remove his necklace from his neck before handing it to his now former brother. Before turning to me as I stood there above him, he let a smile linger to his face before he called out that he loved me. For what would probably be the last time in this lifetime, as he then turned his attention to Oenomaus as he handed Gannicus his Rudis.

A rudis was usually given to a slave to prove that he or she, no longer stood as a slave, but as a free man or woman. An honor rarely ever given to a gladiator no less a slave, an honor Gannicus was deserving of. The downside to the rudis was that he was never to have it leave his side. For once it was lost he would be considered an escaped slave and depending on where he would be found he could be sentenced to execution. Or worse, returned to this ludus and forced to fight until he dies.

Gannicus took one last look up at me before he exited the gates leaving my arms for what would probably be until we awoke in our next lives. "Doctore." Dominus called down to the men once Gannicus was out of everyone's sight. "Begin the day's training." He told him.

With one quick snap of his whip, Oenomaus quickly gathered the attention of all the gladiators around him. "First position!" He shouted out towards them all as the gates were finally closed and all the men moved into their positions.

"I would not hear the name Gannicus spoken within these walls." Dominus spoke looking over to me as I nodded, holding back my tears. "Yes, Dominus." I told him. I had to be as stone now to survive this house, to remain in the favor of Quintus and Lucretia, even if this meant abiding by their rules even if those rules threatened to rip my heart from my chest and hurl it from the cliffs. He would but be in my memories, dreams and heart until he was once again in my arms.

"Nor that of Tullius or his cock eating apprentice." He then spoke to his wife as I removed myself from the balcony and took my place by Naevia's side as he gave me a quick hug while Dominus and Domina could not see. "Memories and a name only spoken among closest of friends." She told me with a smile. "Gratitude, Naevia." I told her with a smile.

"These things are of the past. Let us look towards brighter future." He spoke as Naevia and I kept our eyes forwards looking out at the city line in the distance, as slaves were supposed to. "My eyes are firmly fixed." Domina told him.

"We will see this house elevated. Beyond my father. Beyond Solonius. Beyond the fucking gods themselves. We will leave our mark upon this city and one day, see proper rewards for all we have done." Dominus spoke proudly before turning to Naevia and I, "Make sure all are set to purpose." He told Naevia.

"Jana, come." He motioned for me to follow him. "I must show you how to properly go through the coin in the household if you are to be servus corporis, and have someone send for Ashur. If he is to be out of the arena for the next two or three years he should start finding other uses for this ludus." He told me.

"Yes, Dominus." I told him, my heart was cold and I longed to just escape and be with my love. Yet only time and the gods would know when Gannicus and I were to be united in loving embrace once more…

* * *

 _ **This chapter marks the end of 'Gods of the Arena'. I will likely start writing for 'Blood and Sand' in the next few days, as I want to rework some ideas that I do have for it. As for her being used as a sex slave to Quintus, that is not what a body slave is. They are literal attendant to their master, think an assistant. Sex slaves are sex slaves.**_

 _ **That being said, as anyone who watches the show knows; just because you are valuable to Quintus or Lucretia doesn't make you above their need to gain position and power. So I can't promise awful things won't happen to her, everything I write is to show the growth of who she will be by the time we get to 'Vengeance' Season 3.**_

 _ **So hopefully you all can look past things you might not like to get to the parts I'm most excited to write. Beyond watching this show I do have a deep love and interest in Ancient Rome and Greece, so I do try to keep somethings to as historically accurate as I can while sticking with the show. I really hope you guys enjoyed the first 11 chapters!**_

 _ **Anyway enough babble! Love you guys and thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Vanessa**_


	12. Chapter XII

_**Jana is now portrayed as Jana Kramer for the remainder of the fanfiction, as she was Marie Avgeropoulos in "Gods of the Arena"  
A/N I was PM'd about how to get into contact with me.  
I can't really answer in reviews, and I honestly don't notice the PM's very often (Sorry...)  
So; if you feel like reaching out or have questions, you can feel free to message me on Instagram.  
Username is the same as the one I'm using on here.**_

 _ **Anywaaaaay; hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been nearly three years since I had taken the mantle of Dominus' servus corporis, Naevia and I had grown increasingly as friends and confidants. Telling each other nearly everything there was to tell; she had told me about all the time she had to bring Crixus to Domina's chambers. I would tell her about all of Dominus' preening and games to gain prominence in the city. It had almost become our own silent form of entertainment each night before bed, and yet for the last year I had snuck out of my bed to learn how to fight along side Oenomaus.

He had agreed when I had asked him to teach me to defend myself, with and without a weapon. Which had made me almost increasingly tired with each day, yet should the time come and come it likely would. I wanted to feel in some way in control of the outcome of my life. Ashur had also become a big person in my day to day life. He had taught me a great number of things, like odds and proper lying. He had become a great ally even though many in the house saw him as a snake. Was it not better to have the snake fighting on your side rather than with you though? Oenomaus agreed it was best to keep the enemy close, and yet he was no enemy to me.

Dominus woke in a rather state of determination today, he was to present his men for the games today to Senator Albinius, very important man from Rome. Boasted for days how this would be his chance to secure names and men for future games much like he had done years ago when the arena first opened. "Jana, gather Ashur. I would have you both accompany me to market few things needed in preparation for tonight's showing." He told me as I lowered my head. "Dominus."

"Wait, green or blue. Lucretia seems to think green suits better yet, you have always had a more keen idea of what is best." He told me as I smirked.

"Red, Dominus. More regal in color, and with the night in mind you never know which names you will see in the market." I told him before turning to head towards the ludus.

Upon reaching the bottom of the gate I looked to Oenomaus who had just let the men make their way for their meal between training which of course landed me face to face with the champion of Capua. "Jana, a sight most welcomed. Let me guess, you are here to grab the shit eater to attend Dominus." Crixus laughed causing the men around him to laugh.

"Of course, who better to carry Dominus' things as we attend market. Gods know he would never allow me such a lowly task." I smirked causing the men to continue to howl. Crixus however in a lower tone asked me how I had been doing. A thing he often asked me since the day, I had lost Gannicus.

"It gets easier the less you think about it. All that is left is the glory of this house, something you bring in troves." I told him as he smiled, "Bring me back some fruit then would you?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes, "I can try, sure you would not rather a woman or is that being fixed when we leave for the market?" I asked him poking him in the shoulder.

"Always such a pleasure sharing these moments with you." He told me as I smirked, "You and Barca best be ready for the night, would not want to have to send Ashur to bath and oil you for the offering." I told him as some of the men made noises and laughter as I finally made my way to the medicus.

"Is his new leg fixture ready?" I asked as Ashur turned to face me from where he was seated. "Dominus summons me?" Ashur asked me, a lot less shy than he was in his first two years of service.

"No, Ashur. I just absolutely love coming below to smell the wonderful manly scent of sweat, piss and shit." I told him as he chuckled. "Was not always so." He remarked.

"No. It was not. Now let us get going. You know Dominus hates being behind his own schedule, and there is a lot to prepare for the night." Ashur chuckled as he stood up and gathered his things before following me out and back up to the villa.

The men of course howling and mocking him every chance that they could get. The hatred between the gladiators and Ashur were no secret, there had always been one. He would talk to me about it in length sometimes about how horrible they were to him. It really was awful befriending him and all the men below knowing they just all enjoyed hating each other so much.

"I do not know how you manage to ignore their comments so well." He told me as we walked up the stairs. "After the amount of parties I have had to endure by Dominus' side hearing the comments the Romans make, it becomes second nature." I told him as he nodded, "One can imagine."

"Dominus." I spoke once we reached his office. There he stood, wearing a pale red robe as I had suggested. He turned back to look at us relieved before ushering us back out and towards the front to head to the carriage to get to the market.

The three of us sat in the back alongside one of the guards as another guard drove us down the long winding road towards the city. Dominus explaining how we were looking for a necklace for Domina for the night as well as new garments for Barca and Crixus to wear to the showing. He continued on and on about how he needed to prove victorious in his endeavours to properly secure the houses place in upcoming games. I longed for the day to just be over with at this point.

Once we had started walking through the market some younger man approached Dominus about some men for sale, which of course was far more interesting to me than buying new sublegara for the men, food and trinkets. It often reminded me of Gannicus, every time there was a celt in the group even though I knew such things were forbidden. Quintus and Lucretia had long since thought I had put him behind me. Yet my love for him would never know any bounds. "Ashur, gather the things we spoke about and meet us back at the carriage unless the men had asked you to procure them things then do that as well. Jana, come with me." He told me as Ashur gave me a look of sympathy before walking off to set to task.

"Maybe we can find ourselves another Champion." Dominus spoke as I arched my brow.

"What of Crixus?" I asked, "Ah, he is no more than a merestage horse. Play thing for Lucretia, something to grow out of taste. He has yet to really shine as a champion." He also had yet to fight in more than the possibly twenty or so primus games, often being looked past for Solonius' men.

"Apologies, if having told you such information was out of turn." I told him as he shrugged.

"I assumed as much was happening, she is happy. Such thing is all that matters. She was upset for your first year as my body slave, she had thought I chose you for motives of the flesh. Seeing as how you have grown into quite the beauty I cannot blame her for seeking joy in another man on occasion. Mainly when the man is short of… disposable." He told me.

"Than let us find a man of which is not so. Yet I still think Crixus could be a true champion of the house should he ever be given the primus again." I told him as he just chuckled. "You are blinded by friendship." He told me, "A trait most loved." He told me as we finally reached where the slaves were being sold.

A dozen or so men stood around as I walked by Quintus side looking over the men casually before stopping and whispering to him how none of them have champion potential. He told me to look harder as he was in need of new recruits, after having had to send a few to the minds last year due to them breaking too many rules. I stopped in front of one man, looking him over the man was tall with broad shoulder and short blonde hair. He wore a green pair of pants ending at his knees.

"You are Roman?" I questioned him as the slaver looked at me, "A slave askin-" Dominus held his hand. "She asked a question." He scolded the man causing many whispers around us. "She is not a slave, she is my apprentice." He lied causing me to chuckle. It had become an ongoing joke when we would visit different cities and people would see me speaking like a regular Roman only for Dominus to shut them down.

"Apologies." The man spoke to me, "Well? Are you Roman." I asked the man again.

"I am." He told me as I nodded, "Auctorati or Nexus slavery, interesting. What name do you take?" I asked him as he looked down to finally see me. "Varro." He told me as I nodded.

I looked over at Dominus as he was now next to me looking over at me. "What do you think? You had a keen eye on the last batch from Nola." He told me.

"This one, and the other two Romans." I pointed out two men, "That Gaul and maybe that… Thracian, I know they are hard to train yet that one looks like he is no more a Thracian than I am a Gaul." I told him as he just laughed. "I was thinking about the same men." He told me before motioned the slaver over. "I will take these five, have them sent over to my villa tonight." He told him as he paid for them.

I looked up to see the Roman man staring down at me, "Best to learn now to keep your eyes forwards." I told him before I walked off with Dominus.

* * *

"Is telling people in Capua that I am your apprentice really a good idea?" I asked him as we wandered around the market.

"Probably not, yet you are the person besides Ashur I spend most of my day with, and you do give such valued opinion on things." He informed me.

"I do but honor you. Least I can do when you and Domina treat me as your own." I told him as he smiled, "I would not see it any less. Ah jewels, suppose you can offer one more piece of advice?" He asked me as I walked over to him with a smile, "Dominus?"

"Which of these looks as if it would be best fitting on Lucretia's neck tonight?" He asked me.

"This one." I pointed to a solid gold necklace with a green gem as its centerpiece. "I have a perfect robe in mind for tonights showings, this will have her match with you perfectly, Dominus."

"I will take that one." He told the man before buying it. "Women cost a fortune." He joked before we reached the carriage. "A fortune for good fortune." I told him as he nodded, "Something my father would say." He smiled at me. Something Titus had said, many times to me.

* * *

With day quickly being overthrown by the night Naevia and I had changed into more appropriate robes for the night considering company we would be among, Naevia wearing a more refined pale blue robe, myself wearing a deeper blue robe. Dominus wearing a darker red robe with deep green sash draped over his shoulders, Domina sure to match him in flare.

The music played throughout the house, with many delights of half naked, beaming the colors of gold and silver all over their skin. There were slaves as small as children, yet adult in all ways they could be. Armoured guards, and Romans of name and position wandering throughout the house. This was unlike anything I had seen in a few years at our own villa, had been a while since such things could be afforded. A displeasure of Crixus not being chosen for a few games.

Naevia followed Domina around as she spoke softly with other women whom had been invited. I however was at Dominus side as he and I stood off to the side watching the events happening around us. When the music quieted down and the Senator made his way out followed closely behind by his daughter Ilithyia. A woman I had never had the pleasure to meet with Dominus but had had the displeasure of hearing about for days leading up to tonight.

There were four slave woman in very thin white cloth sliding around in the rose soaked water before him. I had to admit, he had very beautiful slaves all of them. Not a single slave looked like they belonged in slavery. Clearly a thing coin would make great difference with. People stopped cheering for the man as he lowered his hands.

"Good citizens of Capua! Revered guests!" He had begun speaking as Dominus looked around the room. "A debt of gratitude for partaking in this celebration of the family name of Albinius." He spoke as a few people in the room quickly began to chant the man's name.

"Your attendance honors the memory of my elders, gone too soon from the realm of the living, and the joy of a daughter yet so full of life." He continued as I heard the groan from Dominus mouth. "I repay your kindness with gifts of water!" He said as the girls in the water moved up splashing some water around. "Go, make sure Crixus and Barca are ready." He told me as I nodded.

I walked closer to where the men were being held, and smirked at Crixus. "The cell life really does suit you old friend." I teased as Barca laughed at him. "Had I known this was the look you enjoyed from your men." He mocked back.

"You would what? Stop drooling at the very sight of Naevia?" I asked him as his mouth quickly shut. "She does not know of your affection, my mouth has been shut since you let it slip." I laughed, "Open the gate." I told the guards.

"Besides, I love her as a sister, would rather not see her sent to the mines because you think she is a goddess." Barca laughed again as Crixus reminded silent. "Unlike a Gaul to be so quiet." I laughed.

"Sometimes, no words… are words of their own." Crixus laughed as Barca and I just stared at each other. "Words have never been a friend to you, you mad fuck." Barca told him as we hushed down reaching Dominus.

"Quintus Lentulus Batiatus! Step forward." Senator called as, he ushered the two men forwards and I made my way around to join Domina and Naevia in the audience. "Present your gladiators."

"In honor of Senator Albinius, and the people of Capua, I give you Barca!" He started as Domina looked to me, "Does he really still make you write and rehearse these with him?" She laughed softly.

"No, Domina. Not since four or five games ago. He has gotten quite good at speaking publicly." I told her as she smiled to me. "He has- has he not?"

I always thought when Barca posed like that he looked rather silly, and yet the crowd and guests almost always ate it up. "Crixus! The undefeated Gaul!" Dominus then called out as I looked forwards to see Barca playing it up as if he liked the company of women by ogling at the women in the pools, and Crixus stepping forwards to gain proper introduction. Not as if he really needed one.

"Gratitude to Batiatus!" the Senator spoke as the men were escorted off to the side for proper viewing and Dominus joined our side. "And now to Marcus Decius Solonius, and his offerings!"

Solonius had six men walk out with him and began to speak but they were just words that flowed from one ear and out the next. I had once saw the man as someone who could be trusted even when he had let Gannicus slip from loving embrace. Yet the last three years allowed me to see just how treatuous this man really was.

"Preening shit eater." Dominus whispered to Domina as Naevia and I took a few steps back, "How was the market?" She asked me.

"Really? The market?" I asked her with a small laugh. "Would have rather been there than listening to Crixus pleasure Domina many times in the evening." She whispered as softly as possible.

"I could only imagine such thing being less than bearable."

"Even less still." She softly told me as I watched her eyes wander towards that of Crixus standing off to the side. "Should remove such desires from mind." I told her as she nodded, "I do try my best…" She told me as I just softly smiled to her. "Though seeing you so lifted with joy would make me very happy for you." Naevia just smiled at me.

"How fares the lessons after dark?" She asked me.

"Oenomaus said I am learning, yet he refuses to train me in dimachaerus…" Naevia shook her head, "Well, I think it is obvious why."

"I just want to feel close to him… even if only in theory." I told her as she placed her hand in mine. "He is always in your heart. Closest place he can be right now." She reminded me.

"But water and games are distant praise, for the city that has held the name Albinius as its own. More is deserved! The gods have seen fit to deliver it in the form of my daughter's husband, Legatus Claudius Glaber." He announced as a tall handsome looking Roman entered the room with six slaves. "Newly returned from the savage lands of Thrace!" The room seemed to be clapping and cheering even though I was under the impression the Thracians were to be allies over there not slaves.

Each of the long haired men were knocked to their knees by a guard behind them as the Legatus stood in front of them almost eager to announced what the plan for them was, or at least explain why they were even in chains. "More gifts for the people of Capua!" He called out as I looked to Naevia.

"The one behind the Legatus…" I told her as she looked back at me. "He does, less muscular version of...him maybe?" She offered.

"In mud and candle light he does look like him." The memories of Gannicus soon began to rush back. The way his eyes would grace me, his lips against mine, the way he embraced me when we would make love. I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes as Naevia held my hand tighter reminding me to remain as stone. Why had this Thracian reminded me of him, they hardly looked alike… the hair, the sadness consuming his face, he was handsome. Strikingly handsome almost yet he was not him. He was not Gannicus. No one would be.

"Sic Thracian jackals! Deserters from the war against the barbaric Getae!" He called out, which was likely a lie if the things Dominus and I had heard in regards to the ongoings in Thrace. "To be executed ad gladium in tomorrow's games!" He then announced, causing the entire room to break out in cheers and claps.

"Right now to more music and drink!" The senator cheered before the music continued to play once again. Naevia and I walked a bit behind Domina and Dominus as they spoke to each other in whispers, my eyes not leaving the Thracians on their knees. I was curious and yet bothered by how much the one man reminded me of Gannicus.

"Take a closer look, might be the last time you ever get to see a Thracian warrior up close." I heard Dominus say to me with a smile motioning me off as I happily walked towards the men that no other guests seem to dare go near.

I walked near them looking each of them over, their muscles not that of the gladiators but impressive enough. They each had long shoulder length brown hair, with one braid with in it wrapped in a chain. "You have a reason for staring?" The older one on the end snapped.

"I have only ever seen two Thracians in my life, neither of which nearly as impressive as any of you." I remarked.

"Of course a Roman, girl would think so little." The man snarled softly from the end.

"I am no Roman, I am a slave from East of the Rhine. I was merely complimenting the pure strength and confidence that must have taken any of you to escape the clutches on war only to be bestowed with title of traitor… but yes...so little." I remarked as a Roman man approached me gazing me over causing me to feel incredibly uncomfortable until he himself walked away.

"I meant no offence." He told me as they looked around at everything going on around them. My eyes still fixed on the Thracian who had reminded me of Gannicus. My curiosity taking over my entire body, filling me with questions. "I've never beheld such sights." The far more skinnier lighter brown haired man said looking around curiously.

"Nor will you again." The older man who had spoken to me said as I moved aside my robe to kneel closer to the man who had my fascination, pushing his hair slightly from his face.

Closer up I could tell he was in fact very different from Gannicus. Where he had deep brown eyes that I could get lost in for an eternity, this man. His eyes were as blue as the sky, almost as if the gods themselves took a piece of the sky and left them in there. Yet they held the same sadness and despair as Gannicus' had the day he left.

His hair was nearly entirely brown, Gannicus had many shades of brown and blonde throughout his own hair. Gannicus had two tattoos, the one he never really explained to me on his shoulder and the sign of the pisces on his neck. This man bore no such markings on his own skin, I looked back to his eyes the confusion of my curiosity rushing through his eyes.

"You are to fight, sine missione." I told him, "Against any one of Solonius' men… they lower guard and are often quite slow moving… use to advantage. The crowd would not see a victor die, regardless of the reason for them to be executed ad gladium." I whispered to him as he just stared at me with confusion.

"Jana, we part for the villa. If you are done gazing at the dead let's leave." I heard Dominus speak from behind me. "Yes, Dominus." I spoke standing up.

* * *

I stood behind Dominus and Domina in the stands usually next to Naevia whom had really grown to hate the games in the last few years. Yet she was forced each time there were games to stand next to me and watch them. I always assumed it was because she had to watch Diona die on these very sands. Which was understandable, I suppose I realized quicker that I had to try to forget the past faster than she did. Bless her heart, that she was still the same innocent Naevia as always. Even if just for appearances. Yet today, I stood alone while Domina had Naevia running errands and attending to the villa.

We stood there and watched as the first four Thracians were slaughtered almost right away. There was really no fight, it was just a slaughter. Their swords were likely dull, not to mention they had no armour. It was almost barbaric, not even a glorious win. It was an easy win, almost a gifted one. There was no honor to be had by any man killing these Thracians.

The fifth Thracian was on the sands, the one whom had called me a Roman. Solonius' man was almost toying with him, deeply cutting his arm, leg and stomach yet nothing deadly enough to send him to the afterlife too soon. Unlike his brothers before him who just ended the matches as quickly as possible. The Thracian put up as good of a fight as he could, the gladiator knocking him in the back of the head hard.

He seemed to look back at what was likely the last of the six men, because he laughed before turning back around and attempted to hit the gladiator only to have his neck nearly cut clean off his shoulder, as he fell to the ground in a roar of screams from the crowd. "The crowd approves his gifts." Ilithyia spoke to her father.

"As do we all." He spoke the bitterness lacing each of his words.

"I've withheld something of note for the last…" He husband spoke right as the horns began to sound on the sands. Our eyes all being diverted towards the man being practically pushed out of the gate, the sun blinding his eyes as he lifted his arm to better see the surroundings he was being forced to die in. He walked out towards the Gladiator who had just killed the last of his comrades from Thrace. His sword likely more dull than each of the men before him, considering he was 'something of note'. It was the man with the skys eyes, what could he have possibly done to encourage the wrath of the Legatus.

As the two men got into position the gates opened, as a man fighting in Retiarius, another in Hoplomachus, another with an axe all joined the Murmillo already on the sands. The Thracian was disgustingly outnumbered. Which had incited an incredible amount of booing from the crowd. "The odds seem out of favor." The Senator spoke, "This Thracian caused Rome a great disservice, father." She then spoke for her husband which was only a slight amount pathetic that he could not defend himself.

"His cowardice led to mass desertion." He then attempted to explain his own motives. "Is his life not ample repayment?" The Senator asked cooly.

"He must be humiliated in example. Solonius was kind enough to offer his services in this act." He continued as he was now fully dragging that swine into his further fall from grace in the Senators eyes, the man just sighed heavily. "Give the command." He had told the Legatus.

He then stood up which had drawn the Thracians eyes right up the the stand, locking onto the Legatus. The hatred between these two men seemed undeniably obvious, a story that was likely would be for the ages to hear about.

The Legatus raised his arm up, forming it into a fist still his eyes firmly planted on the Thracian. As he then pulled in down signalling to begin the fight, or well slaughter seeing as how incredibly unmatched the man was. Soon the Thracian began to get circled by the gladiators almost as if they were wolves scaring a deer. Before the one with the speer charges at him, the same time it seemed that every one of them did.

He narrowly missed the Thracians face as he moved backwards in time, also moving to miss being tripped by the netting as well. He was ducking and dodging missing hit after hit, blow after blow. Causing mixed cheers and boos from the crowd, until he was moved to his back by the netting that had barely caught his foot.

He on the ground soon was cut across the back by one of the men causing again more mixed cheers and boos from the crowd. His scream of pain so loud you could hear it from the pulvanius. He narrowly missing being cleaved by the axe only to be kicked in the stomach by the very same man who had missed him.

While on the ground making attempt to get up he was knocked hard across the face by the shield of the Murmillo fighter, again the men were toying with him. The man with the axe had begun to slowly make his way towards him from behind raising his axe so the wood could knock the Thracian in the back of his head knocking him flat to the ground. The crowd booed uncontrollably, the man was outnumbered… as I had thought. This was no fight.

"A mockery." Dominus spoke softly. "Be still." Domina reminded him. Time almost seemed as if it was not passing, it was just standing still. The Thracian on his knees, and the gladiators either boasting about the match unwarranted or circling the man. That was when the gladiator moved towards the man ready to strike and end the fight the Thracian seemed to leap full of fight and pick up his sword thrusting it right into the man's chest.

The crowd going insanely wild with cheers and joy, as the Thracian pulled the sword out from his chest he spun around facing the pulvinus before attacking the Retiarius fighter pushing his trident out of the way before engaging all three men in a messy entanglement that was near impossible to follow before coming out and cutting the Hoplomachus man's arm clean off by what looked like his elbow. Before using his body as a shield against the man with the Axe as he dug his Axe into his brothers neck killing him.

The Retiarius went to throw his netting at the Thracian as he rolled right under it cutting the man's legs off just above the knees in two fatal slashes. The crowd by this point was going almost to the point of insane with cheering and praise for the man. He had seemed to take my comments on the men to heart. Utilizing their weaknesses as best as he could, watching Solonius' men in other games did play to advantage when you then knew what to look for.

The man with the axe soon swung up at the Thracian missing him by mere inches as he counted back by slashing at his stomach followed by grabbing the man and shoving his sword right up into his head. He really was impressive, such a showing in the arena had not been seen in many, many years. The Thracian was covered in blood at this point and the crowd was chanting for him to kill the last one of Solonius' men, the Retiarius man who was now just oozing blood from his legs as he made attempt to crawl away from the carnage that was now the sands in the arena. The Thracian followed him slowly picking up the man's own weapon; the trident as he slammed it into the mans back with such force, killing him.

Once each of the gladiators were dead, the crowd began to chant 'Live' begging the game master to grant the man life. Not freedom, but life. I leaned in closer to Dominus and whispered to him, to make attempt to by the man for the ludus. Of course such a skilled fighter could be refined to show some semblance of a gladiator with time. Would be a waste to lose someone of such skill. If I had learned anything about Quintus in the past few years it was that I had managed through loyalty dug my fingers into him. He had on many occasions changed his mind about things in favor of a decision I made for him.

Solonius was right about one thing all those years ago, ' _Even the keenest of minds is easily deceived.'_ Wasn't sure the rest of what he said, yet that had always replayed in my mind. I would play to my advantage in my life. Anything to stay alive and not fall victim to any sort of games again. "Well this presents some difficulty." The Senator spoke.

"The sentence of death holds." The Legatus spoke angrily.

"But to defy the wishes of the crowd, It's not wise. Even for a senator." The man continued.

"He gave me grievance, I will not see him freed!" The Legatus snapped back, much like a child.

"A solution, perhaps." Dominus spoke, which I had to admit left me feeling rather triumphant. "If you will entertain, Legatus. The Thracian shown promise in the arena albeit against Solonius' inferior stock, I have a batch of new recruits arriving tomorrow. If I were to purchase this man in addition to be trained at my ludus in the Gladiatorial arts, why in his condition, I doubt he'll survive to the quarter moon."

Not exactly what I had suggested, yet the words of the man's yet still impending death would likely wet the Legatus' tongue in option to sell the Thracian whom in my mind was no slave. "We will be merciful, hm?" The Senator suggested again, and yet the words sounded much less like a suggestion and more like a command. "And by such, gain the favor you seek." He continued talking to the Legatus.

"What name does the man carry." He asked him, as Dominus looked back at me. He knew I had a certain love for reading the text around the villa. I likely knew something from the history of Thrace to offer him and yet I could only really think of a few prominent Thracian names; Pleuratus I, Spartacus, Seuthes III, and Amadocus I. Each great Kings of their own right of their times, and yet each meeting fates equal to that of their greatness. I gave each of the names to Dominus not really wanting to be apart of the giving of a name to a man whom no one even knew his real name.

Dominus seemed to have mulled over the names I offered him, he knowing history better than I ever could. Seeing as I just read either out of boredom or to better learn the language, was never to retain everything I had read. Dominus sighed; "The way he fights, like the legend of the Thracian kind of old. Spartacus he was called." He told them before turning back to me nodding in approval to the suggestions I had given.

Yet even in giving such it left me feeling responsible to the man's now doomed fate. The senator raised his hands to silence the crowd before he had begun to speak to them. "People of Capua! This man, this Spartacus, has proven himself in the arena for this Legatus Claudius Glaber and I grant him-life." He spoke proudly to the crowd as they once again erupted into a thunderous applause and cheers.

The man could not look more confused, more shocked at the result of him being told her was 'allowed' to live. The crowd cheering and chanting his new name as he just stood there staring up at the pulvanis. Likely at the man who had put him here, this looked like it would be some sort of journey. Good or bad; we would all be apart of.

* * *

That night Dominus had told me to meet him down in the ludus with the medicus. So he could examine the newly acquired Spartacus. Much from the suggestion I had made and the chance of gaining favor with the Legatus. Though I strongly felt the favor would be more sour than fruitful. Upon getting below to the ludus before Dominus I arrived in time to see the unconscious Thracian be brought in and chained to the wooden table. Dominus arrived shortly after looking over at the medicus, "Jana, take him to the baths." Which I looked at him in horror.

"Take him, not bathe him." He told me as I sighed before nodding my head. "Dominus." I spoke as the man soon sprung to life pulling at the chains on his wrists and ankles.

"But first attend to all that fucking hair." He had told the medicus and me before walking out likely heading to speak to Oenomaus.

"Do you wish to do the honor?" The man asked me as one of the guards walked towards the Thracian to hold him still.

"Thracians grow their hair that length as a part of their culture. The Maedi are a very proud group of people, the chain is a symbol of his status in the army. The length shows his place in that army." I explained at the man rolled his eyes yet, Spartacus looked over at me intrigued.

"That a no then?" He snapped. "Obviously that is a no, you inbred swine. Cut his hair and then remove his chains so that I can bring him to the baths."

"Ok, ok. Meant no offense." The man quickly said before moving towards the Thracian with a blunt knife. The Thracian instantly began to move around and beg and protest to the cutting of his hair as I made my way over to him sitting on the bench next to him placing my hand on his leg.

"The more you thrash around, the longer and more painful this will be… accept the inevitable." I told him as he calmed down and stared at me, more confused than grateful.

He continued to protest without thrashing about yet he still looked as if he were in a mass amount of pain. "Stop." I told the medicus as I asked one of the guards for one of their daggers before moving behind the Thracian and cutting off the rest of his hair. Albeit slower, yet he had stopped screaming out in pain and agony over it. Once I was finished I looked over to the medicus, "Dominus wouldn't be pleased if you had injured his newest addition so soon before he hits the sand. You may release him, I do not foresee him causing me problems." I told the guards as they let him go.

"You may follow us," I told them before looking at Spartacus. "Come with me…" I offered him as he stood up and followed behind me.

In the last three years, Oenomaus taught me a lot about being strong, and demanding. Yet knowing when to know my place. I was looked at as being more incharge of the villa than Naevia even thought that was her task. Much like it had been Melitta's before her, yet that night when we killed Tullius had not been the only time Dominus had asked me to spill blood in show of my loyalty.

We walked through the ludus until finally stumbling upon the baths, the other gladiators were already inside washing up from their day of training, or their fighting on the sands of the arena. I turned to look at the man behind me, he looked a former shell of himself without his hair. A thing soon rectified by his likely years in the service in this ludus. "Here." I handed him his bath tools, "When you are finished you will be escorted to your cell…" I told him as I turned to leave.

"You were the girl at the Romans' party… the one who spoke to us." He asked me.

"I am." I sighed turning back to him.

"Why did you offer tactical advice, why give aid? How could you even know such things. You are just a slave." He told me, Gannicus, Barca, Oenomaus, Dominus. Each in their own rights had train and told me a great many things to grow my knowledge of the games, and Solonius' men.

"I gave aid, because you were being called traitor absent the deed, I am no meer slave either… knowledge to the games is a skill easily grasped by living in the home of a lanista. Should you pay attention and listen to your doctore… they will be skills easily learned for yourself, Spartacus." I told him, not meaning to sound as harsh as I did however it was almost as if knowing Barca and Crixus could see me. Being overly kind was not an option I cared to lend.

"That is not my name." He told me as I lowered my head, "Not your name, no it is not. Yet it is a name you now hold. Keep the one you covet as yours to yourself, as it will now be the only thing that is truly yours." I told him before turning to the guards, nodding to them before I left to return to the ludus.

I instantly found Dominus rushing to his side, as he met with Domina in the vestibule. She was complaining about the dryness in the pool again. To which Dominus told her that there had not been rain, which there hadn't. There had been a drought for what had felt like an eternity. Naevia and I now walked side by side following them to their bed chambers. "Money would also see it filled." Domina spoke.

"We need that, too." Dominus told her softly, almost as if he did not care to hear about his wife's complaints. "How fares your new pet?" She had asked him as he turned to me, I just nodded hopefully that would be enough to tell him he was cut of hair and in the baths with the other men. "He breathes." He responded shortly.

"His cost was enough for us to fill our pool for a month. You paid beyond the asking." She ranted to him as she followed behind him, Naevia and I making no real attempt to catch up to either of them, Naevia turned to me.

"What is the Thracian like?" She asked me in a hushed voice.

"Impressive, at best. Chest almost cut from stone, eyes bright as the morning sky, voice with purpose. Yet… he is a Thracian beast. Ally to no one." I told her as she seemed to shrug softly.

"Spartacus is a corpse yet walking. How long before he takes his place in the grave, dragging your investment with him?" Domina asked as Naevia then began to assist her in undressing as I took my place at Dominus side helping him remove his own clothing. Aria, the Judaean slave walked in with a bowl of water as I attempted to take off the bracelets and rings from Dominus.

"From the Legatus Claudius Glaber." He said handing me the small piece of parchment.

"His intentions?" She asked him as I had finally removed all his jewelry, as I moved away slightly so he could remove his own robe. "Nudging toward my desires."

"He comes here?" She asked he voice slightly filled with excitement.

"Two days hence." He told her calmly before looking over at me as I folded his robe and placing it aside. "Well, the reason for his visit is absent." She remarked as I moved back into my place.

"In words, but the meaning shines. He comes to thanks me." He continued as I looked at Naevia my expression blank yet my eyes filled with boredom. Listening to their drab conversations every night had becomes something of a head hurt for the both of us.

"For paying too much for the Thracian?" Domina asked as she laid down on their bed.

"Spartacus defied Glaber's attempt at assassination in the arena. The people demanded freedom, an embarrassment for the Legatus." Dominus began to explain as he was using the water brought in by Aria to quickly wet his face, hair and armpits. I looked over as Naevia began to put all of Domina's bangles, earrings and rings into her box of jewels.

"I offered an alternative, by purchasing him." He continued as I motioned to the slave behind Naevia to movie the fan a small bit faster. Naevia still had not fully come into her roll of lead of the house. Another one of the many things I had to pick up, not that I would complain. I would rather her keep her soft and happy outlook on life.

"At inflated price." Domina short of nagged.

"If Spartacus survives to swear the oath, the arena will be his tomb as first intended." Dominus continued to explain as he took the torn cloth from my hands to dry off what he'd just wet. "If not…" He sighed drying his hair as Domina then began to speak.

"Then his passing becomes an early delight for the Legatus. Um. Desires well nudged." She spoke staring her husband all over. "Huh." He mumbled. "There's yet more stroking needed." He told her, as my head turned to Aria.

"Aria, 'Ana asaf. Hadar" I told her, learning the languages of each of the slaves had become priority. If only it had been as such when we still had Dagan. **[ I'm sorry. Attend.]** _(Loosely translated. I obviously don't know Arabic. Sorry!)_

Aria looked over at me nodding her head before moving to her knees in order to perform what had been asked of her. Did I feel bad being the one to tell a fellow woman to do something demoralizing. Of course I did, and yet I had no other choice. Should she not do as commanded she would be sent to the mines for having no purpose here. She was after all purchased for such acts, and I always made sure she was alright after. Even though I had to face it, none of us were.

"A simple gesture of gratitude from the Legatus falls short. Patronage is the rewards we seek." He explained to her as I had to watch on as my dearest friend Naevia had to attend to Domina. A sight, most unwelcome when in form of someone so dear. "Nothing less." Dominus groaned, as I just stood there disgusted by a scene I had, had to witness countless times almost nightly for the last two years.

"The Legatus as patron…" Domina said as Naevia almost looked like she was miles away, the vacancy in her eyes.

"His coins will fill our pool to overflowing." Dominus continued to explain to her. "We'll need to prepare a feast." She answered him as I just stood there eyes forward like the statue I had become. Just standing and listening to their every word, "A small one." He continued.

"With wine, and water. Lots of water." She too had began to groan. "Just enough… to wet the tongue." Dominus told her.

"Tawaquf." I spoke softly to Aria as she stood up and moved back to her position. **[Stop.]**

I looked over to see Domina remove Naevia's hand from beneath her robe and make her way over to Dominus, pushing him against the wall in an passionate embrace. "I'll sacrifice a bull to appease the gods in our venture." She told him breaking their embrace for but a moment as I looked to Naevia. Her expression mirroring that of my own.

Dominus and Domina whom were both but steps away from me now swapped places on the wall, he asked her to maybe sacrifice something smaller. It was clear the purse was slowly becoming empty. To which she responded with; "A ram, then." My eyes stayed forever fixed forwards as Naevia and I spent another what felt like eternity watching Domina and Dominus make love before us and the other slaves were allowed to leave to head to our own beds for the night.


	13. Chapter XIII

_**Heya guys!  
I wanted to warn you this chapter may seem dry, and I'm sorry for that.  
Yet there were some small things that needed to happen, for later plot points.  
Also, let me know if you like these large chapters or if you would rather them shortened.**_

 _ **Thanks! Hope you guys like it!**_  
 _ **Vanessa**_

* * *

Naevia rushed up behind me after Dominus had sent us all away for the night. Silently walking next to me before looking around. "Do you not have meeting with Oenomaus?" She has asked me as I too had begun to look around.

"I do, yet tomorrow brings day filled with tasks set towards Dominus' attempt for furthering position." Naevia laughed softly, "And yet you wish to fight like a man, sleep should be of little concern."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but I have also spent very little time with dearest friend in past few days. Such a thing I would see changed presently." I told her with a smile.

"True. I do miss our late night chats about the villa gossip before sleep takes us. Yet… training with Oenomaus is your way of staying close with Gannicus memory. I would not see such thing so far removed from your heart of memory. Besides, I am sure should things go as planned tomorrow. We will see each other more." She smiled

I nodded, "Gratitude for keeping such a secret safe. I do not know what I would ever do without you." I smiled to her before pulling her into a hug and rushing off to find the key I had hidden to head to the ludus below.

I walked around the ludus walking past many cages, only to hear a man call out to me. Or well to the 'Woman.' Stopping I made my way back to the site of the voice only to be now faced with the new recruit Varro.

"Man?" I questioned causing him to chuckle.

"Apologies, I had not learned your name." I was sure I had told him such. "It is Jana. Was there something you needed? Sleep before a night of training is most wise." I told him.

"And yet, I cannot sleep. Why did you have your...our Dominus choose us?" He asked me.

"Why did you choose to become a slave when you were a free man?" I countered.

The man let his head fall down towards the ground before looking back to me. "Small amount of debt, turned large." He told me. "A gambler. Then I suppose why he had chosen you was the same reason. A gamble."

He sighed, "You seem to influence your Dominus."

"A thing you should never question, now you should sleep. It is a gift you might not be awarded in coming days." I reminded him leaving before he could get in another word.

I finally made it through the courtyard to see Oenomaus standing there, three swords on the sand behind him causing me to let out a sigh before moving forwards only for him to let out a low grumble before announcing that I was in fact. Late. I attempted in telling him that one of the other men had tried to distract me from being on time yet, I knew Oenomaus. He did not care for excuses only results. He turned around before picking up one of the swords and tossing it to me before picking up the other two.

"Do you remember what you learned last week?" He had asked me.

"You taught me first to fourth position, how to dodge and how to evade." I told him as he smiled, "Show me first position." He stated as I moved to begin my long night of training.

* * *

I was clearly tired, and sore from Oenomaus' training last night and yet I was not about to let Dominus see this. He would become curious and he might see me learning how to fight as a sign of rebellion. Naevia was next to me as we gathered water and food while Domina and Dominus where to see the new recruits.

"Did you sleep at all?" She whispered to me. "A small amount. Is it noticable?" I asked her.

"Only because of the drool on your chin." She laughed as she splashed a small amount of water on my face. "Are you not the funniest, this morning." I shook my head.

"Today could be a day to change things around for this house." She smiled as she motioned for some of the slaves to bring things to the balcony. "It could be, I should go attend to Dominus." I told her as I made my way to his office.

Dominus stood there looking over some of the papers, at the money the house was seemingly hemorrhaging. Between over paying for Spartacus and the lavish things Domina could not live without. I could only imagine the anger Dominus would feel should this endeavor fail. "Dominus." I spoke from the doorway as I lowered my head once he had turned to face me.

"It is time?" He asked as I nodded simply. "Yes, Dominus. The men await you below." I told him as he walked towards me, "Lucretia is ready?" He asked as I just nodded. "Then let us not keep them waiting." He told me as we headed towards the balcony.

Domina wore an emerald dress, that was likely the same cost as water for two months, Dominus wearing soft blue with orange. Likely in attempt to keep the sun from burning skin. Naevia stood off to the left wearing her light blue robes that Domina gifted her upon her turning the age of a woman. I myself wore pale purple, matching in style to that of Naevia's also a gift from Domina.

Dominus looked over to me motioning to me to stand off to his right, as he looked down at the men. Naevia and I were standing close to the railing much like they were, yet there was some space between us, foot at least.

Varro took his place next to Spartacus, the other men of lesser note stood there most probably would not make it to the end of training. Yet they might also die taking the final test, such things were known to happen. Some men just never heeding Oenomaus' words or training. Spartacus' eyes seemed to be almost focused on Quintus as if the man himself was now the affection of his anger. Which would be unfounded, if anything he saved him from a quick meaningless death at the hands of the Legatus.

"You have been blessed! Each and everyone of you, to find yourselves here, at the ludus of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus!" He called out to the six men below. "Purveyor of the finest gladiators in all of the Republic!" He spoke causing the gladiators below to roar in agreement with him.

"Prove yourselves, in the hard days to follow." He continued to speak as I noticed Varro's strong gaze upon me, much as Gannicus' had everytime I had stood up here above him. "Prove yourselves more than a common slave. More than a man. Fail, and die."

"Either here where you stand, or sold off to the mines. Succeed, and stand proud among my titans!" He shouted out again, Spartacus' eyes yet to move from him. The men below began to chat Dominus' name as Oenomaus swung his whip hard cracking it mid air causing the one fugitivus to jump slightly. Which I must admit forced me to bite my lip to stifle my laugh, to no avail as both Domina and Dominus looked at me holding back smirks of their own.

"A Gladiator does not fear death. He embraces it. Caresses it. Fucks it." He spoke as the same man who'd just flinched began to chuckle. "Each time he enters the arena, he slips his cock into the mouth of the beast." Oenomaus continued as he made his way over to the recruit wrapping the whip back up. "And prays to thrust home before the jaws snap shut." He said as he knocked the man hard in his groin.

I just shook my head, had I the coin. I would likely wager him to be among the first of the recruits to be sent to the mines. Oenomaus was never fond of the mouthy, or arrogant slaves. Those men were almost always the hardest to train. Probably didn't help that like Spartacus this man was also a Thracian. Though this one seemed as more a coward than a man, unlike his brother in tribe state. Who seemed to epitomise what a man was. Pity.

"None of you stray dogs would last a fleeting moment. Except one." He finished speaking as he stopped in front of Spartacus, Oenomaus had told me what he was going to say to these men last night while we were training. I could only imagine the reaction it would get from either the new recruits or the brotherhood upon completion.

"This sad, battered Thracian stood against four in the arena. Condemned to die, given nothing but a sword to wager his life upon." He had started as Spartacus moved his head from looking at his Doctore to looking over at who I could only imagine was Crixus. I had thought towards the wonderful friendship the two men had likely already started to form. Considering Thracians and Gauls hated each other almost as much as Thracians hated the Getae and Gauls' the Arverni.

"They came at him, again and again and again. He defied death! Fate! The gods themselves!" Spartacus seemed to stand there breathing heavily, proud of the accomplishment of life he had achieved. Yet this was not the intent of Oenomaus' speech.

"Gaze at this man!" He continued, "Study him, and realize… he is nothing." Spartacus stood there his gaze now on Oenomaus, his face filled with confusion. "A coward. A deserter from the Auxiliary. His victory in the arena, as hollow as his courage. He fought against the ill-trained men of Solonius, your master's rival."

I looked over the men, as Dominus began to add insult to this injury. "Had Spartacus entered the arena with any Gladiator here… his head would have left well in advance of his body." Both he and Spartacus now engaged in what appeared to be a magnificent stare down.

"The Thracian disagrees." Oenomaus spoke, this man seemed as if he felt he had something to prove to someone. Yet he would find, beyond Dominus… none of the men would care until he had proven himself in battle in the arena. "A demonstration, perhaps?"

We had seen this before with a new recruit from Hispania, he had thought he would be champion before even receiving training. He seemed to have an obsession with Barca or well defeating Barca at least. That came to swift end, none of the gladiators would admit it but the man was found days later after thinking he had escaped at the bottom of the cliff. Crixus had told me that he must have slipped. I was no fool, it was clear they had likely thrown him from the edge at night.

"Crixus!" He called out as I just shook my head as I continued to look over the men. The gull on the Thracian for thinking, military skill and gladiatorial arts had any bit of common ground beyond weapons. This would end only in his embarrassment, a lesson that would be very keenly learned today.

"Practise swords." He then called out to the younger slave below, or well Barca's lover. The boy was very sweet, shy and if it were not for Barca would likely be long gone from this world. Pietros ran over to Crixus handing him a sword before making his way over to Oenomaus handing him the other. "Prove us wrong, Spartacus." Oenomaus spoke as Dominus turned to me.

"What do you make of this man?" He asked me. "He reminds me much of Matías, Dominus. Hopefully more profitable than him, however the attitude is very much the same." I told him.

"Ah, the one that jumped." Domina remembered. "Wasteful." She laughed softly, as did the rest of us. "Not all ventures result in climax." Dominus said with a short laugh.

"Fact known by all women." Domina commented as Naevia and I giggled softly.

I looked back to the sands below, Spartacus looking at the wooden sword with contempt before looking back up at Oenomaus. Why was he causing problems, surely he knew his life here would be better than that of a one in the mines. Oenomaus spat at him to pick up the sword and yet the man just kept standing there his eyes forwards. "Spartacus!" He shouted at him as the rest of the recruits stood there looking over at him in mixtures of confusion and exhaustion.

Oenomaus moved his whip back going to hit Spartacus with it, however the man caught the whip with his hand. Something that probably hurt quite a bit as he was bleeding slightly from it, the ribbons of red throughout his hands. "That is not my name." He growled out.

Oenomaus pulled his whip towards him throwing the Thracian to the ground hard. He moved the whip back it himself wrapping it around the handle. "Your name, your life, is what we decide." He told the man as he slowly began to get to his feet, kicking the sword away from him and moving back into the line with the rest of the new recruits.

"Perhaps the coward requires advantage to still his trembling knees." Oenomaus spoke before turning his head slightly. "Gladius!" He called back to Pietros, who walked over with a steel sword rather than a practise one.

"Bold move with such a spirit filled with fire." I commented, as Dominus nodded. "Doctore knows what he is doing, yet you are right…" He told me as we all watched Oenomaus throw the sword into the sand causing the blade to dig into the dirt a small ways away from Spartacus feet.

"Pick it up." He called to the man again as his eyes seemed to bore into his own, yet he seemed up moved. Oenomaus turned around to look up at Dominus, shaking his head. "I can do nothing with this one. Would be better off training a woman." He spoke as his eyes passed over to me for but a moment. The men below however unaware to my learnings chuckled in thought that he was instead referring to the Thracian as a woman. "Send him to the mines."

Spartacus upon hearing of his impending fate in the mines moved forwards swiftly grabbing the sword from the sands rolling onto his back before making an attempt on Oenomaus. Yet he was stopped by Crixus who happened to move against the Thracian with speed, knocking him back to the sands by kicking him in the face with his knee.

The two men began to fight, Spartacus with steel and Crixus with wood. Yet, Spartacus stood no chance being ill-trained against such a man. Spartacus was swiftly beaten back, again and again by the Champion until he was on his back much like a whore. Crixus seemed to be talking to him, or educating him. Crixus I always knew to honor this House above all else, duty and glory among the things most cherished to him. Even if hate filled him towards a new recruit or even a brother, if it meant bringing honor to this house he would always teach before all else.

"An attack must be grounded in proper footing." Oenomaus called out, to the other recruits. "He attempts to press before regaining balance." The brotherhood below cheering and rooting on Crixus all the while egging on the Thracian. Spartacus again pressed forward on Crixus swinging his sword high, only for the Gaul to duck below his sword and knocking him hard in the back pushing him to his knees.

Yet to the Thracians' credit he did not appear to have the cowardice to give up, was he even really a deserter of the auxiliary or did the Legatus desert campaign like rumors had given cause with. Many people had been whispering of his early return and failure against the Getae like he had been sent to fight against.

The Thracian was swinging his sword around like a wild animal, no real skill or intent of hitting the target as proven time and time again as Crixus would either block or counter every single attack. Oenomaus seemed incredibly disappointed in the man, whom had won his way into this ludus only to show absent reason to be here. Crixus hit him in the back again, knocking him once again to his knees. Hitting him a third time knocking the man down to his stomach his face now in the sand.

Crixus looked up at us in triumph, "Allow advantage to your back, and you are dead." Oenomaus spoke as Crixus looked over to me grinning at the fact that he was yet still undefeated even in 'friendly' combat. I motioned my head to signal the man was preparing to attack him from behind as he just seemed to smirk winking at me. Fucking gauls.

Spartacus rushed to attack him as Crixus moved out of the way and quickly countered the attack. The two entangled in a quick sword fight before showing a true testament of physical strength until Crixus again knocked the man to the ground. "Become entangled with a more powerful opponent… and you are dead."

Spartacus stood up as Crixus walked towards the recruits intimidatingly as the Thracian seemed to hurl his sword at Crixus. Naevia and I both seemed to have the same thought in mind as Domina as all three of us grabbed onto the railing in anticipation. Crixus turned around in time to knock the sword away from him only for the sword to slice open the neck of one of the unsuspecting recruits standing off to the side killing him instantly.

All the gladiators began to laugh and howl at the man's demise on the sands of the ludus. The sand slowly soaking up the blood as his body lay there on the ground. Crixus again looked up to Domina, Dominus as they seemed both unmoved as I just stood there shaking my head causing him to just shrug slightly.

"Hurl your sword in the arena… and you are dead again." Oenomaus said as Spartacus seemed to be standing there staring at the now dead man laying there in the sand, Crixus however took this time to walk over to Spartacus knocking him to the ground holding the wooden sword to his neck.

Oenomaus walked over to the two men talking to him him, too quietly for me to hear him even though they were seemingly now directly below us. "But yours may yet be redeemed. Two fingers. A sign of surrender. A plea of mercy to the editor of the games." He explained louder as he held the misso up showing the man what to do. I turned to look over at Dominus who looked both confused and annoyed by this man, he had purchased for so much coin.

Crixus stood up ready to smash the Thracians' face in only for Dominus to stop him by shouting out his name, shaking his head. "Dominus." Crixus commented.

"Continue training." Dominus told the men below. "He tries to kill your best man, and yet you let him live?" Domina questioned.

"Glaber visits tomorrow. His intention towards the Thracian may include blood. Until his patronage is secured I intend to keep it warm and flowing." He told her, "God, the heat!" He then complained quickly as both Varro and Kurza moved the Thracian back to the line of recruits.

"Jana, lets go." Dominus spoke to me as I nodded following him back into the villa. "Dominus."

We headed back to his office as he sat there at the desk his head in his hands, "You looked through the papers yesterday, did you see anywhere that we may be able to save some coin to bring more towards water and wine?" He asked me as I stood behind him.

"I could make a list of a few slaves that do not yet pull use in the villa that could be sent to the mines for some coin. It could result in enough coin for a month, Dominus. Besides that, no. We are in debt with Ovidius for grain." I told him as he just groaned in annoyance.

"Ovidius. Was he not the cousin to the magistrate…" He slowly began to say. "Do you need me to send slaves yet unmarked to be set to task?" I asked him.

"No...no. Not yet, he may yet see reason." He told me as I passed him a cup of water.

Dominus looked through the papers, "I am to head to market for the evening, I will be taking Ashur with me… remain here, your eyes watching for all things." He began to speak.

"Domina?" I asked as he nodded, "I will send for Ashur right away, then attend to Oenomaus as to the results of mid day trainings with the new recruits and Spartacus." I told him as he smiled at me, "Always so loyal...even after all that has been done here." He remarked standing up and walking towards me.

"You have always been kind to me, as a brother would be to sister. You yet give me freedom not gifted to any slave in the villa. Loyalty and Honor to this house and you, come easily." I lied to him, the real motive behind my loyalty was purely to stay alive, to keep the small semblance of freedom I could have while baring such a mark on my skin.

"Of course, you are more of family to me than slave. Always will be, and I intend to see you properly rewarded once we start seeing prominence yet again in the arena. Now, send for Ashur." He told me as I just nodded before leaving the office and headed down to the ludus below. The men should by now be eating their lunch, which would make finding both Ashur and Oenomaus quite simple.

I made my way down to the ludus with a guard walking in front of me the entire way, I looked through the gate and saw Barca eating with Pietros. Crixus sitting on the table with the other Gauls around him and the recruits at the back sitting alone. Walking around the corner Barca saw me first and smirked at me.

"I hear that you are learning quite quickly." He remarked as I jolted my head in his direction, narrowing my eyes. "Lower fucking voice." I snapped as he raised his hands up.

"Simple compliment Jana, besides maybe you could train these shits." He chuckled.

"Are you here to collect, Dominus' new pet?" Crixus asked me, "Of course, someone needs to remove him from sight before you kill him. Even bugs have purpose." I offered as he roared out with laughter.

"Make sure the snake does not bite." Crixus added as I just shook my head and continued to walk in search for Ashur. I made my way towards the medicus but was stopped by the eyes of both Spartacus and Varro on me. "Yes? Is there something of which either of you need?" I asked moving closer to them.

"The Dominus lets his body slave roam this freely through the house?" Varro asked me curiously.

"Do you not like your view from below?" I asked him as Spartacus looked to him questiongly. "Best keep your eyes down, to avoid disappointment." Varro just let out a deep sigh.

"And you, if your point is to be killed absent honor you are going the right way for it. Just heed Doctore's teachings, to survive here you are going to need all the friends you need...pissing them off before you gain the mark is most unwise." I told Spartacus.

"Teachings? What need do I have for either his teaching or friends." He growled as he took a bite of bread.

"His teachings will keep you alive in the arena. Friends, will keep you alive in this ludus." I explained before I went to keep moving, only for Varro to grab my wrist, I turned my head slightly to look down at him. "I meant no offense from my gaze." He told me.

"Nor did I take any, yet the remark is all the same." I told him as I entered the medicus.

Ashur was sitting there on a bench, the medicus looking at his leg to gauge the healing process. Telling him another year should prove to be the remaining time he needs. Which of course was not something Ashur wanted to hear. He looked over at me asking me what I wanted, "Dominus, he summons you." I told him as he just took in a deep breathe.

"And go up that way." I pointed behind him, "Your best friend Crixus is in a fine state." Ashur just chuckled. "Gratitude, Gods know I would not want to interfere with his good day." He told me before hobbling away. Walking back out I finally saw Oenomaus standing at the cliffs edge looking out at the lands around him, moving to stand at his side I saw him smile to me.

"I would advise against your training tonight." He told me as I nodded. "The Legatus, arrives by midday." I told him as he just nodded.

"To examine the Thracian pet. I do not see anything but fight and anger in his eyes." He told me.

I just laughed softly, "Not that I was there, but did Titus not say the same of you when he found you in the pits?" I asked him, "You are Oenomaus, the only man to survive Theokoles. You can train anyone." I told him.

"Your smile, and kind hearted spirit often reminds me of Melitta. Your dedication and unwavering loyalty to those you count friend… reminds me of Gannicus. I will give it a try but, it will not be easy in the least. Gods will surely be testing me in the next few weeks." He told me as I laughed.

"What of the others? Do you see anyone of worth among them?" I asked him.

"Hard to tell a man's worth absent him showing it." I nodded, "Of course. I will let you get back to your training…I will come get you tonight when Dominus is back so you can tell him." I told him before heading back up to the ludus. Watching as he just chuckled before I was out of sight.

* * *

"They're the best I could do at the moment." Dominus explained as he, Oenomaus, a guard and I walked form the ludus gate to his office. "One or two show promise; but the rest my own mother would have them in the arena. You would be better off fighting Jana, or Naevia." Oenomaus explained causing me to giggle softly from behind them.

"You have no mother. You were belched from the cunt of the underworld. That's why I favor you, nor would Naevia last a day with sword in hand. Jana maybe she is after all from the Rhinelands however both girls are more valuable alive then bruised. Dominus knew it was a joke and yet still almost always took it of a serious note.

"Were there no better offerings?" Oenomaus asked him as he looked to me. I just shook my head no, the other slaves being offered were of too much coin; and with Dominus having over paid for Spartacus it would be a decent amount of time before we could even look to buying any more men.

"Better, yes! Within the reach of my purse, no!" He responded to him as he had begun to get annoyed. "You stand questioning and complaining, jokingly suggesting the girls to fight instead of setting yourself to the task."

"I press to honor you, Batiatus and this ludus." Oenomaus explained to him. "Legatus Glaber visits tomorrow. With him hope of renewed fortunes. Till then, these men are all the straw afforded. Bake them into brick, or crumble them to the mines." Dominus seethed.

"Your will. My hands." Oenomaus told him before turning around and heading back down to the ludus.

Dominus looked over to me with a heavy sigh, anger in his eyes. "He's here?" He asked me as I nodded, "I had sent him to your office while you had gone to collect Oenomaus. He is of a mood." I told him as he ran his hands through his hair. "The gods continue to shit on me." He said as I just lowered my head before following him to his office.

"Ovidius! Apologies for the delay!" He spoke entering the room before motioning to me as I then motioned for the other slave to prepare them both wine. "Accepted, if made with coin." The man told him.

"Three months of grain, the payment standing past due." Ovidius told him as he handed him a scroll."Three, is it?" Dominus asked as he looked back at me knowing I had already done the math for what we could even afford to pay, I shook my head slightly to signal to him we could not afford the outstanding payment. "To the day." Ovidius spoke again.

"The games of the Vulcanalia approach. If I could carry the debt till then…" Dominus offered him, which likely still would only cover half the costs unless Crixus were to secure the Primus again.

"The principle plus thirty percent." The man said his words filled with poison. "Thirty?" Dominus spoke his anger likely growing again.

"Or settle the debt as it stands." Ovidius explained walking closer to Quintus. "Huh, principle plus thirty. After the Vulcanalia." Dominus said his voice changing to a cheery one as he patting the man on his shoulder.

"The day after." He spat back at him before leaving, Dominus slowly turned his head to look at me as I just took a deep breathe. "Still wait?" I had asked him as he seemed to be deep in thought about the offer, before dropping the scroll to the ground.

* * *

The slaves all seemed to be rushing around the villa in attempt to get the whole place ready for the Legatus and his wife to arrive for their visit. Drapes, food, water, with wine throughout the villa, Dominus and Domina were going all out for this visit. Dominus had me following his every move in preparation for this, not a single thing was allowed to go wrong.

I had been out to the balcony to set up the drapes and chairs in case they should want to view the men below. Oenomaus had the men training likely all through the night, each of the recruits looked as if they were ready to collapse. Dominus willed this, it was make or break for them fight for worth. I had bumped into Ashur on my way back into the villa's kitchen, looking at him as he seemed to steal a loaf of bread.

"Ashur?" I questioned him.

"Not for me, I saw the tension between Crixus and Spartacus. I would see him keep his strength and make it to the final test." He told me.

I smiled, "Making friends, no need to explain anything to me. Just be sure not to get caught, you know the punishment should you be caught." I reminded him as he nodded, "Of course. Dominus is looking for you… the Legatus was seen upon the road." He told me as I nodded. "Good luck." I told him pointing to the bread.

* * *

The doors to the villa opened as I had been commanded to wait here to greet the Legatus and his wife, bring them to the vestibule where Domina and Dominus were sitting and waiting. "I was unaware Batiatus had a daughter." The Legatus smirked looking me over, the look in his eyes giving me a cold chill down my spine.

Nothing unexpected from those of high status, they were all driven by base means. "Apologies, Legatus. I am the servus corporis to the Dominus of this house." I explained as his wife suddenly began to look disappointed. "May I take you to them?" I offered as the man shook his head, "Tell my wife as to where they are, and lead me to the Thracian slave." He told me as I nodded lowering my head, I motioned in the direction they had been sitting allowing her to make her way towards where they would be.

I looked to a guard, "Make sure Spartacus is chained and brought to a cell." I told him as he nodded before rushing off towards the ludus. I filled a cup of water handing it to the Legatus, we would not be allowed below until he was contained. "Tell me, how did Batiatus afford a slave from the Rhine lands and not have her grossly disfigured." He asked me.

"I was not always a slave. Titus, Dominus' father… brought me in." I told him as I lowered my head. "Interesting... " He spoke as a guard came back.

"Legatus…" I offered extending my hand for him to follow the guard as I returned to Dominus quickly, only to see he was in his room of champions and now the the vestibule. "Dominus." I greeted him as he spun around, "May I speak?" I asked him as he just nodded making a motion with his hand.

"I do not think it wise to leave the Legatus unattended with Spartacus, I think it would be best should you greet him below in the ludus." I offered as he nodded to me before making his way below, as I followed him in tow.

The Legatus rushed around the corner as I was motioned to go and see to the state of Spartacus, while he entertained the man, filled with arrogance in both stature and face. I reached the cell motioning for the guard to open and as I entered I saw a broken man on his knees clutching a bit of cloth to his chest as he rocked back and forth. The guards having already removed his chains.

I moved so that I was on my knees as well, my robe tucked under my knees so that I would not hurt my legs. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he lifted his face to see me, his eyes engulfed in a sorrow I had not seen since Oenomaus lost Melitta. Unsure of what to do the man pulled me into a hug and had began to sob into my shoulder.

I wanted to ask what had happened, what the Legatus had said to cause such a reaction from the man not but two days ago had attempted to show veracity. "She is still alive." He spoke into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Who is still alive?" I asked him.

"The only thing that matters to me, Sura. My wife." It made sense to me now, the rumors were true. It was not the Thracians that abandoned the auxiliary but the Romans who abandoned the cause. No man would risk the life of his wife and possibly children if they knew the wrath of Rome was a possibility.

"Spartacus?" I asked only to feel him nod, "What happened?"

He pulled away from me looking at me, "When, now or before they took her."

"Why did the Romans stop the fight against the Getae…" I asked him. "Glory in another direction, we deserted. We gave our word to fight the Getae, not leave our villages and families to die. I-" I stopped him. "He took her...he sold her."

"It will always be the glory of themselves or the republic over the lives on those they deem lesser. Here," I told him motioning for the cloth it was purple in color, cleary from either her robe or something she held dear. I was not about to ask such questions, not at a time when a man was most broken.

He reluctantly handed me the cloth, as I tied it around his wrist. He placed his hand over top of it looking at me. "Gratitude…" He told me.

"None required… just do not give up on your training… heed Oenomaus' words, the man knows loss and he knows how to stay alive. Come, I am to take you back to training…" I told him, He nodded as he stood up. He began to follow me down one of the corridors, as I turned to him.

"Also, first position...block and counter, block and press advantage, block again before moving to gain favor in the fight. First position is usually a match of blocks and counters, before you are to return in kind." I told him as he arched his brow.

"Things they likely to have learned in your absence. So you are not completely clueless." I told him before motioning for him to return to the sands. Oenomaus looked at me as I just shrugged, this would not be my place to be giving opinion on this man's state. With that I had turned around and returned to the villa, with hopes that the Legatus visit was not completely baron.

Only to be stopped by one of the guards returning down the steps with Dominus, "Come, to the medicus with me. Oenomaus and I must have words." He told him, I could feel the anger dripping off of him.

When we walked in I saw that Kurza the other Thracian was having stitches put in face. Oenomaus stood there looking over at Dominus with an expression of anger, that he was even being forced to entertain any of this. Dominus however just motioned for him to follow us both back out of the room and into the hallway. He raised his arms in a sign of annoyance dropping them at his side.

"The gods haven't pissed on me enough for one day? Legatus fucking Glaver spurns me like a common slave, but no! Let's add shit to the piss let's pour it in his mouth!" He continued to rage on as I just stood there unsure of how to respond to this, it was almost similar in kind to his anger towards Tullius three years before.

"If word gets out that Batiatus can't control his own men… " He spoke angrily. "I warned you of their quality," Oenomaus defended himself.

"You warn me nothing! You counsel, and make promises to the air! 'My hands, your will'" Dominus continued before sighing and moving away from him as Oenomaus looked over to me with a smirk, we were so used to this sort of out burts either of us had seen it too many times to count. Either being about the men or coin in my case. "The Legatus, barely beyond my fucking gates!" Dominus spoke again motioning for us both to follow him.

"The Thracian is unpredictable." Oenomaus explained.

"Then school him to our standards." Dominus shouted to him.

"Rod and lash fall unnoticed. He's an animal, best unleashed in the mines." Oenomaus attempted to rid himself of the Thracian.

"No. The rest to the gods, they were all of little cost. Spartacus is more highly valued, his worth well exceeding their entire sum. I will have return. If not from the Legatus, then the man himself." Dominus told him as my eyes soon wondered out to the sands were some of the men were still training.

"A boon to the crowds, if we can but divine the instrument of his taming." I heard Dominus spoke, should I speak up and mention Sura? The wife he had told me about, yet a part of me felt like letting something so valued to a man, be used for game seemed so wrong.

I looked over at Oenomaus seeing him pull something out from behind him as he looked to me, "He struggled to retain this bit of fabric, even as the guards beat him." He told Dominus as I could feel myself shaking my head. "It may bring you some service."

Dominus rushed over to the cloth, "I noticed this in the hand of the Legatus, on his way up to villa. Jana, had he said anything to you in its regard when you attended him?" He asked me.

"He said it belonged to his wife, whom was taken and sold by the Legatus." Dominus nodded, "Bring him to my chamber." He instructed Oenomaus, "I will see what fruits this information can really bare."

* * *

Dominus had begun to pace around the chambers, occasionally looking over at me. "Dominus, he's coming." I told him as he walked towards me, "You are beginning to bond with him are you not?" He asked me as I shook my head no.

"We shared but a friendly moment in time, I would hardly call us friends." I told him, Dominus let out a breath of annoyance before looking back at me. "Befriend him, knowing what makes the man tick could prove biggest asset in days to come." He told me as I just nodded as he sat down at his desk. "Dominus."

Spartacus walked into the room his head down and wrists shackled, upon entering the room he looked over to me as I just nodded my head. He needed to on some level know he was safe here in this room above all others. "Why are you here?" He asked him.

"In this place. Under my hospitality. Do you know why?" He continued to ask the man.

"Because I trusted in the honor of a Roman." Spartacus slowly spoke as he looked down his nose at Quintus.

"You are here because of my grandfather. He built this ludus. He believed that no man was without worth. That even the most vile among us could rise to honor and glory. He instilled these beliefs in my father, who in turn passed them onto me." He had begun to tell Spartacus as he stood up from his chair tossing one part of his robe over his shoulder walking towards him leaving me standing behind where he had been.

"I am a lanista, like my forefathers. A trainer of gladiators. I see things in men that they themselves have lost. A small spark. An ember." He had continued as Spartacus just stood there his eyes glued to Quintus with no ounce of an ability to care for what was being said to him. "I give it breath, tinder. Until it ignites in the arena." He finished as Spartacus began to talk his eyes not moving from where they were which really felt like he was staring at me, yet I knew he wasn't.

"I burn for no cause but my own." He told him. "And what might that be? Money?" Quintus asked him.

"You've cost me enough on that front. No, not so base a cause for this one. Right Jana?" He asked me looking back at me catching me off guard as I just shook my head. "No, Dominus. I think not." I told him as he turned back to Spartacus.

"Position, then? Power?" He has begun to list things off to the man, "Love?" He questioned causing Spartacus to move his eyes slightly to look over at Quintus as he was now back to the end of the table I was standing by.

"You have a woman, Thracian?" Quintus called to him. "I have a wife." Spartacus spoke plainly.

"And do you love her?" Quintus asked as he made his way back to the head of the table in front of Spartacus. "Of course you do. I can see it in the eye, tensing of the jaw. What might be the name of this delicate flower?"

Spartacus looked past Dominus to me, almost as if he trusted me to tell him Quintus was safe to talk to. I nodded to him with a small smile, I figured there had to be a way for Dominus to acquire the woman, Thracian woman were known for their quant beauty to some degrees. "Sura." Spartacus told him as he stopped tensing his entire body so much.

"Where is she?" Dominus asked him.

"He took her. When he came for me." Spartacus explained to him. "Legatus Glaber? He has her?" He was questioned again.

"He sold her to a Syrian.", Dominus let out a sigh, "Well than how do you know she still lives?"

"How do you know the heart beats beneath your chest?" Spartacus asked him his words stirring Quintus to look at me motioning me to bring him water.

"Most days, I don't. I'm just a simple Roman." Dominus spoke as he took the cup from me. "Trying to make his way against the whim of the gods, the politicians, the miscreants, though often you can't tell one from another. But you, you are the most dangerous of animals. A beast born of the heart. What would you do to hold your wife again?" He asked him,

"To feel the warmth of her skin, to taste her lips? Would you kill?" He asked him, had this been me being asked about Gannicus I would. With no second thought nor a hesitation, I would without a doubt kill. "Whoever stood between us." Spartacus told him.

"How many men? A hundred? A thousand?" Dominus questioned him again.

"I would kill them all." He told him, his voice grown dark; cold almost. I knew he meant it, gods willing know I would mean it.

"Then do it in the arena! Fight for me and the honor of my forefathers! Prove yourself. Climb to your pinnacle gain your freedom and that of the woman you've lost."

"I did not lose her. She was taken from me." Spartacus told him growing with anger.

"A man must accept his fate, or be destroyed by it."

"Why would I place my fate in the hands of another Roman?"

"Because of what they hold." Dominus spoke as he motioned for me to bring over the cloth, which really should have shown Spartacus the real motives behind such act. I handed Dominus the bit of cloth that I had earlier tied around Spartacus wrist.

"You wife's?" Dominus asked him, the pain and sadness returning to Spartacus face upon seeing the cloth. Dominus handing it back to me as I once again tied it around his wrist for him.

"Pass the final test, tonight. With honor and servitude, call me Dominus; and I will help to reunite you. The choice is yours." Dominus spoke before walking back around the table, before motioning for the guards to remove him from the chambers.

"Dominus, we cannot afford steep costs of yet another Thracian." I told him as he looked to me, "I promised to reunite them, I did not say the manner of which they would be reunited. Come, Naevia must have readied the balcony for the tests. Should best find my wife to eat before we view the final tests with the men." I nodded. "Yes, Dominus."

If only I could tell Spartacus of such without the cost of my own life…

* * *

We watched Kurza fight Liscus first barely making the match and yet Dominus counted it as a win, he had passed the test. Next was Varro and Gnaeus, He was fighting rather well, holding his own against Gnaeus which likely impressed both Dominus and Oenomaus. As he was one of our better gladiators. Both men were fighting murmillo which was likely to become Varros fighting style since it was something he was excelling at according to Dominus. Though that choice would really be up to the Doctore in the next coming days.

Gnaeus knocked Varro to the ground causing the men to cheer and roar as Varro quickly got to his feet as Dominus motioned me to take a spot by his side. "What do you make of him, he is your man. You picked him out at the market." He told me.

I let out a sigh as I continued to watch him fight, "Should he bring match to a draw or win, I think he is one of the only men of worth that you had purchased that day." I told him as he just sighed before nodding. "I am inclined to agree with you." He chuckled as we both brought our attention back to the two men.

Varro had his shield caught in the wood as he continued to block the attacks and attempted to hit the man's feet before pulling the shield out from where it was wedged. I looked over at Domina who sat there seeming to be particularly bored of the events at hand or she was still annoyed from the mornings events.

Naevia had told me how Ilithyia had completely trashed everything Domina had said to her, made her to feel as if she were a peasant. Declined the wine, all the food, that was now more than likely going to go to waste. She told me how angry the entire thing had left Domina, even though as Naevia told me the woman did tell Domina something about seeing her again, to view the gladiators.

"Cease!" Dominus called out causing, Naevia, Domina and I all to jump slightly from being startled by his sudden shouting. "Varro has stood to a draw. The test is passed." Dominus told them all below as Varro and Gnaeus both removed themselves from the stand passing the weapons off to the next two to fight. Marcus and Barca.

"Barca! Marcus! Positions!" I did not envy Marcus, Barca was the best fighter we had in the ludus next to Crixus. The gladiators began to chant Barca's name likely striking a small amount of fear into Marcus before his fight. "Begin." Oenomaus told them.

Marcus charged at Barca as he just seemed to move slightly to the side cutting Marcus down from the back of his neck causing him to hit the platform and then the sands below him. The gladiators soon erupting into an almost exaggerated laughter at the sight of the man's death.

Dominus lowered his head, "That's disappointing." Domina spoke coyly.

"Not every venture ends in climax." Dominus spoke his tone filled with annoyance much like it has been drenched in for the past few days. Yet Domina's response mirrored that of his not long ago, and likely Gaia's when she was still of this life; "A fact know well to every woman." She said as I looked back to Naevia who could hardly contain her smirk.

"Crixus, Spartacus!" Oenomaus then shouted as all of our attention was now on the final test at hand. The two men stood up onto the platform, getting shield in hand and sword ready for the fight. Oenomaus looked up to Dominus as he nodded back to the man, "Begin."

Spartacus just stood there, as Crixus got into position. Stood there staring at the man that was likely going to end his life should he not prepare himself for a fight. "Expensive and worthless, all in a measure." Domina said as I couldn't help but laugh softly at the remark.

The Thracian looked down at his wrist untying the small cloth from his wrist dropping it to the ground of the platform. "Tears!" Crixus called out. "The rabbit is fixed to piss himself!"

Crixus than almost instantly moved on the man causing him to block the attack with his shield. The two men fighting admirably against one another, block, hit and counter from one way and back the other. This would likely end in a draw much like Varros fight had yet, something told me...that would not be enough for Spartacus. Not with the way he had spoken of his love and need to see Sura back. He would go all the way, in this fight.

Crixus managed to slash the sword away from Spartacus hand leaving him with but a shield to defend himself and fight with. He continued to try and attack Crixus only to have him cut his arm and swing his fist into his face, again and again. Crixus knocked him onto his back right where Marcus had fallen and began to hit the shield over and over again. Before pressing the shield against Spartacus neck in what I could guess was an attempt to decapitate him or choke him.

I watched as Crixus put his sword to the shield, looking back wildly at Dominus as he had commented something about Thracians, before nodding at Crixus to finish him off. Crixus moved to strike Spartacus right as the man pulled what looked like the bit of cloth from under Crixus feet. Which threw Crixus up and over the Thracian, over the platform and onto the ground hard on his back. The action had caused Domina to rush from her seat to the ledge acting as if it was because she was shocked yet, Naevia, Dominus and I knew better.

Spartacus stood up and jumped almost effortlessly to the ground standing over a likely crippled Crixus, if not in a terrible amount of pain as he raised his sword to end the Gaul's life. "Spartacus!" Dominus shouted to him, as the man paused in the moment to look up at the balcony. "Cease."

"You have passed the test." Dominus told him as Spartacus nodded, before saying the one word many slaves hated. "Dominus." He spoke loudly enough for him to hear him.

Dominus and I then ventured down into the ludus as Spartacus, Varro, Kurza and another slave all prepared to receive the mark. Dominus had be there to recite the oath with them while giving them the mark they were to bare until the gods claimed their lives. I stood there alongside Oenomaus and Dominus keeping my mouth shut as each of the men said the oath and received the mark of Batiatus. A giant 'B' burned into flesh, marking them as one of his gladiators.

"Your life now promises meaning. Swear it to me." Dominus spoke to Spartacus who was the last of the men to be branded. "Recite the Sacramentum Gladiatorum."

"I commit my flesh. My mind. My will. To the glory of this ludus, and the commands of my master, Batiatus. I swear to be burned, chained, beaten, or die by the sword. In pursuit of honor in the arena." He said as Dominus then burned the B onto his forearm. I looked off to the medicus wondering how faired Crixus, every ounce of me wanting to rush off to check on my dear friend. Yet duty, as always prevented me. Prevented me from following after Gannicus, spending time with my most cherished friend Naevia and now to see if another was alright. Yet I think I knew he was not.

"Welcome to the brotherhood."


	14. Chapter XIV

Dominus had spent most of his day standing on the balcony watching the men during their training. I had sent Irena to attend to him for the day giving me some much needed time away from the constant fawning over Dominus' new pet. Standing in the kitchen I was helping Camila as she was preparing their night meal.

"Jana, finally." I heard from behind me as I turned to see Naevia standing behind me.

"Naevia, should you not be trailing about Domina?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes making her way towards me. "She and Dominus requested to be left alone on the balcony. I believe it is just Irena and Aria." She sighed as she joined us in the preparing of food.

"It has been too long since we got to spend time together." I told her as she nodded, "I remember a time when we used to spend whole days together." She laughed.

I looked around and watched as Camila had now turned her back to us, "Then come with me, there is so much we have to catch up on." I told her.

"If Dominus was to see either of us not attending to our duties he would see us to the mines." She told me, "Remember that one slave? The Sardinian male he had purchased last year?"

I arched my brow at her, "I do, but he was different." I reminded her. "Surely they would not punish us for wanting to spend time with one another." I told her.

"Jana, we are slaves. If Dominus ever found out that Oenomaus was teaching you he would send you to the mines. It would look like rebellion, remember when Aria first came to the house and she spoke out of turn... had I not spoken for her…" She began to say as I just sighed.

"The mines, I know." She smiled at me as I just stood there, the mines. Fate worse than death, the things we had all heard about what happened at the mines was enough to stop us from stepping out of line. I was lucky enough to have Dominus' trust and confidence yet Naevia was right. "I suppose I will go prepare Dominus chambers for him. With the Vulcanalia coming up, he will want to know what he can purchase right away." I told her as Naevia smiled to me.

"I will see you before bed." She smiled again.

Naevia was the perfect slave; she never stepped out of line, never spoke out of turn never did anything wrong. I was becoming less and less able to be the slave I was supposed to be, I convinced Dominus to purchase slaves and two had already died, both before they could even prove themselves in the arena. They would have been better off in the mines in terms of the coin they were worth.

I slowly made my way to the chambers looking around me, the things that had happened in this villa. I would be so easy to escape from the villa right now, not that I was mad enough to even attempt such a thing. With the upcoming games the amount of guards within the city would be increasingly high. Not that I even had a clue as to where Gannicus had made his way too this house would become my tomb. "Jana. You are being summoned." A guard spoke to me taking me out of my thoughts. I had been standing exactly where Gannicus had taken me our first night together.

"Yes." I spoke as I followed the guard to the balcony where Dominus was standing his back to me, Domina lounging on the chair. "Dominus." I spoke as I bowed my head.

"Come here." He motioned for me to take a spot next to him. "What do you see down there?" He asked me.

"The gladiators, the sands the forged this houses names. Dominus." I told him.

He nodded looking over them, Varro sparring with Spartacus. Crixus returned to his proper state fighting alongside Gnaeus. Rhaskos and Barca, seemingly in attempt to kill one another in simple fight. "What do you not see." He asked me as I looked to him in confusion.

"Sorry, Dominus?" I questioned. "Well, what do you not see below? There is no wrong answer." He told me as I let out a deep breathe. Did he know, had someone heard Naevia and I speaking in the kitchen.

"A woman." I told him, curious to the meaning behind his question.

Dominus just laughed, turning to face me. Domina laughing too as she stood up to stand next to me. "Nor would you." He told me with a laugh, "Come with me, I have something of interest I would wish to discuss with you."

I nodded to him, "Dominus."

* * *

"Domina wishes to throw a party in honor of the Vulcanalia, I have yet to receive word of who will be attending yet we had heard that the Legatus' wife should make appearance. I have but a request to make of you." He told me as I looked at him nodding, "Dominus?"

"I request of you to follow my wifes movements, see to it that she stays on task to secure the Legatus wife." He told me, a request easily asked of Naevia. "Of course, Dominus. Why not ask Naevia?"

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Naevia is but loyal to my wife above all. She would see to the sharing of my request." He told me, "She values you yes above all others but, she is not best at keeping secrets." He told me as I nodded, yet if he only knew the secrets that Naevia was keeping.

* * *

"Twenty men. I pledge twenty men to fill the ranks of the Vulcanalia, my own coin to see each victor paid, what thanks do I get from the Magistrate? He fears he will be unable to attend our reception on the eve of the games to to 'pressing concerns'!" Dominus shouted back to his wife as he was taking a piss next to me as I held the letter from Magistrate Calavius. Domina had shouted back to him, yet I was unable to pay attention do to the fact I was trying not to get anything on my skin.

"I hear rumor he dines with Solonius instead." Dominus had told her, a rumor one of the slaves had heard when they were in market gathering food for the reception.

"Solonius?" She questioned, finally able to hear her above the unwanted distraction happening beside me. "You can move." Dominus told me as I nodded moving a short ways from him before following him back into the villa. "But he offers not one man for the Vulcanalia." She told him.

"Yet his tongue still manages to find his way to the Magistrate's asshole. Is that new?" Dominus asked her before turning to look at me as I nodded.

"For the reception, yes" She told him as Naevia stood there holding a mirror for Domina to look at herself. "The rising cost of this thing raises concern." Dominus scoffed out.

"It raises opportunity." She told him as I motioned for a slave to begin fanning Dominus as he laid of the couch. I took my place at the end of the couch looking forwards, "I question not its import. I question its scale. This drought has stretched our resources thin and now without the attendance of the Magistrate…" He pressed with annoyance.

"Darling, you must spend coins to receive coins. My husband taught me that." She told him as he looked past her to me before motioning me off to attend to other tasks.

I stood in the vestibule and before long Dominus came in, "Come, we are headed to the market." Heading below we walked through the back hallways before reaching the sands. "Open the gates. Have the guard ready." Dominus called out as we walked towards the exit, for the carriage

"A moment Dominus." Spartacus spoke as he made his way towards us. I moved slightly to the side to make way for him as I turned my head to see Varro sitting there shrugging his shoulders to the man's motives. I just arched my brow slightly before moving to face the two men standing beside me. "Ten paces." Dominus told him before looking to me, "Meet me at the carriage." He spoke as I just nodded. "Dominus."

Waiting at the carriage however I watched the two men speak, until Dominus finally climbed aboard. "What was that about?" I had asked him as he just scoffed. "The man yet still presses for information on his wife." He told me as the driver began to move the carriage.

"Is she not on that Syrian boat?" I asked him as he nodded, "Yes and of no coin at all, yet he has yet to show his worth in the arena." He told me as I nodded.

"Yet, you had made comment in the regard to not purchase her." I asked as he just smiled to me, "One Thracian is easy to deal with, he could bring in coin and favor. What would she bring this house? It surely will not be loyalty." He told me as the carriage drove off.

* * *

List in hand I walked below to the ludus looking to Ashur, "Old friend, long time." He told me as I just rolled my eyes. "I come bearing gifts this time, rather than a summons." I told him as he moved along the wall reaching me.

"None that will see me harm?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"Not that is ever guaranteed." I handed him a small scroll. "The order and who fights in the games." I told him, "Let me guess, Crixus and Barca to fight in the primus." He sighed leaning back against the wall his face contorting in pain.

"Gnaeus." I told him as he nodded, "You should see to the medicus for the pain, remember last time?" I told him.

He just waved me off, "The pain comes and goes, I fear I have yet to experience the worst of it."

I just smiled, "In this house anything is possible. So, another task from Dominus for you." I told him as he looked back up to me. "Will be your most favored yet."

"I am going to hate it." He remarked as I grinned.

"Tomorrow you are to have the men bathed and scented before they are to be brought up to the villa for the reception." I informed him as he groaned in disgust. "I have to? One of the whores upstairs cannot?" He asked me, well more pleaded.

"He just said; 'See to it that Ashur, has the men prepared and scented before the nights events.' So, bathed and scented. I will likely come to help you, gods know you need me to make sure Crixus does not see to it that head is removed from neck." I laughed as he smirked at me.

"Oh brave Jana, always here to protect me from the vicious Crixus. Did I tell you, he wishes for me to procure him a necklace." He told me as I just rolled my eyes. "I have talked to him about that in length. The man is a fool, to think his actions wise." I spoke looking away for but a moment.

"I will see to sending help, and will attend with you to the market in the coming day to procure the necklace. It would be nice to leave the villa for at least one day unattended guards."

"Dominus still does not know?" He asked me as I looked over to him, "Training? No...I was going to ask him in the coming days for formal lessons when the men are not training… for protection purposes of course." I told him as he laughed.

"Now who is the fool." He laughed at me as I playfully punched his arm, "Have fun telling the men where in the games they fight." I told him before returning up the stairs to see Naevia pacing about in the kitchen.

I made my way towards her and held her still by her shoulders, "What happened?" I asked her.

"Crixus." She told me as I let out a heavy sigh, "What did he do?"

Naevia looked around the room before letting out a deep breathe, "He bewilders me, Jana. I feel like you did when you fell for Gannicus. We catch each other's eyes, all the time… we have small talk when I am to bring him to Domina. He is so kind, like you said not the beast he acts when in the arena or in the training ring."

I smiled at her, "Then I am happy for you, should you be able to keep these feelings quieted from Domina." I told her. "I am not mad, I do not wish to be sent to the mines." She exclaimed in attempt to keep voice quieted.

"We both know I am the mad one of the two of us." I told her as she giggled softly, "I am going to ask Dominus to allow me to learn to fight."

Naevias' eyes widen, "Hiding it from him before was near insanity. Had he know Oenomaus was teaching you… you would both be seen to the mines. Now you want to risk life, up front?" She exclaimed hushed again.

"For his protection, we say what happened before. A slave killed, Dominus bearing grievous injury, with Tullius and Vettius… I would not see that so again." I told her with a smile, as she shook her head. "You are mad, like Gannicus was." She told me as I grinned, "You really think so?"

She laughed as we walked up to our room, "I very much do, might not be the worst thing either."

* * *

Dominus would not allow me to leave with Ashur for the market on the day of the reception leaving other slaves to attend to them below, and me to assist Naevia and the other slaves in preparing the villa, food and all. Naevia and I dressed in pale white and gold robes to show our position above other slaves. Word had got to us upon hearing that Gnaeus was no longer capable of fighting. Such a thing had truly upset Dominus.

Nobels from all over the city and beyond had arrived at the villa for the reception, the men were all standing around to be viewed by the guests as they made their way through the festivities on going throughout the rooms. I remained at Dominus side for the most part of the night, knowing once the Legatus wife was to arrive I was to trail her and Domina. For now we were touring Mercato around the villa.

"Crixus!" Quintus spoke as we walked towards the gladiator. "Let good Mercato have a closer look at your sword." He requested of him as I just stared up at the man whom was stirring my closest friend to sleepless nights.

Crixus would be perfect for Naevia should the word slave not hold meaning to either of them. He was strong and had a large amount of loyalty running through his blood. He would keep her safe, love her above all else. Yet we were held by the word, stepping out of line would see us all killed. I had yet to bring up learning under Oenomaus, so sneaking would no longer be a thing. Yet the thought of asking filled me with fear, being individual even when favored was almost always a thing that lead to the mines or death.

"I have been contemplating games in honor of my good friend…" The man said causing me to look away from Crixus and forget my thoughts of some unobtainable love between him and Naevia. "Ashur…" Dominus called over the Syrian causing me to bite my lip in a smirk.

"Good Mercato has set his mind to a day of games." He told the Syrian, who I had been teaching how to do my jobs in the last few days. Dominus thinking maybe having someone else to help me would do me some good. That or he was starting to consider selling me off, as German slaves were known for their high value.

"Let us see his order well filled… shall we?" He spoke to him before looking back to me, "Jana?" He told me as my eyes wandered the room seeing Domina with Ilithyia. "Yes, Dominus." I bowed my head slightly before making my way through the room towards Domina and the woman as they were admiring the many gladiators.

"Men and their ambitions." Domina spoke to the woman as I approached, "Domina." I lowered my head as she smiled at me, "Where do you find such exquisite slaves?" Ilithyia asked her as she played with some stray strands of my hair.

"Jana is from the Rhinelands, my husbands father took her in when she was a child. Her loyalty to my husband unwavering." Domina complimented me as I smiled, "Gratitude, Domina."

The woman just howled with a laughter, "Oh, just positively wonderful, all my slaves are from either Britannia or the Celtic lands." She moaned, "Nothing as exciting as the Rhinelands, is it as Barbaric as they say?" She asked me as I looked to Domina for permission to speak.

"More so." I lied a bit, from what I remember the lands were just starting to form as one, rather than small tribes throughout. However they were almost enraged monsters when engaged in battle, so the lie was not completely hollow.

"Exciting!" She cheered, "Does your husband yet have one as a gladiator?" She asked Domina as she shook her head and looking to me, "Dominus, is in the works of acquiring a few in his next batch." I told her as she grinned. "Marvelous." She chirped as Domina began to play with her own hair.

"That necklace. I adore it." Ilithyia spoke to Domina as I took my place at Naevias' side.

"Oh this?" Domina questioned as she let the young woman touch the jewels on her neck. "It's a trinket."

"It calls to mind a piece I had from Ramel one season. When emerald was still the fashion." The younger woman almost seemed to mock Domina. "I hear it's coming back around." Domina quickly whipped back with.

"Oh." She chirped unimpressed. "Perhaps I'll root mine out, then."

Dominus quickly began to speak, ending the awkward interaction in its place, "Friends, old and new!" He called out as everyone in the room minus any slaves or gladiators began to turn to face where he was standing.

"Gratitude for honoring the storied ludus of Batiatus with your presence this eve. Tomorrow's Vulcanalia promises many glories in the arena. Tonight… may I present you the finest gladiators in all the republic!" He boasted as Crixus walked from one side of the room to the center of it where a pool once was.

He raised his sword and pointed back towards where Oenomaus moved through the people as the parted like the sea, allowing him and all the gladiators to make their way through the crowd. Some of them holding a torch in the air, the eyes of all the Romans fiercely on each of them as they walked through the room. The crowd began to whisper and react to the marvel of the men as they entered. "Look!" Dominus spoke his hand motioning for the people to look at each of them.

"Touch!" He then spoke as they all began to take places in the room. "Feel the quality of the stock! Place orders for any of the men you covet!" He called out.

"Come! Don't be bashful, they won't bite!" Dominus invited each of them to approach the gladiators. "And if they do, a ten percent discount!" Dominus laughed as the men with the torches placed them around the room before taking their places.

The women almost immediately flocked to Spartacus, the Thracian who refused to die. I looked over to Naevia whose eyes were softly taking short glances over at Crixus. The girl was brave, I would have to give her that. I nudged her softly causing her cheeks to flush with red as she tried to look anywhere but the Gaul. The gaul which Ashur seemed to approach leading me to assume he got the necklace for Naevia after all. This whole thing would turn out to be a complete mess.

Domina led her new 'friend' about the room as they walked up to Crixus first above all others. The younger Roman woman seemingly excited about him as she seemed to grasp at her chest before remarking about how fine the man was. "None finer in all the republic." Domina boasted of him. "Such a man…" Ilithyia commented moving her hand to touch him, likely something that would upset Domina.

However the woman did not place her hand upon his skin and instead held her hand to her chest and eagerly commented about seeing him again in the arena. Followed by a remark of the like from Domina, Naevia and Crixus shared a soft moment. Her staring at his chest and giving him a once over before following Domina. I looked at him as he now held a smile on his lips, "Be good to her…"I told him as I gave him a smile too, causing him to grin a small bit as I too walked off to join the lot.

The women soon approached on Spartacus, Domina hating him because it was taking away from Crixus. Ilithyia hating him because her own husbands idiotic actions had placed him in trouble. Spartacus being alive, was insult to self inflicted injury. Which was also, sort of something the slaves of the house seemed to love. "The Thracian yet lives?" She asked Domina her voice filled with disgust.

"Is there nothing more of interest to see?" The young girl asked as she looked around the room, the small group now standing before Varro, something was about to tell me how this was likely not going to be an event that would end well.

"Well my husband will shortly announce his primus, and there's ample wine…" Domina explained as the woman stood there clearly annoyed explaining that she was tired.

"Domina." I spoke up, truly worried such a thing would see me in trouble later. Considering the woman's position and status that she was with. "Yes?" She questioned, "What about the other joys of the house. Surely the wife of the Legatus should see such a thing before she leaves." I told her as the woman was looking at me fairly intrigued. Domina however looked somewhat confused to my meaning, the words about to fall from my lips something I never thought I would ever find myself saying, least likely for this house.

"I would be more than honored to show her, should you allow it." I lowered my head, Ilithyia spun around to Domina more than excited at which the context I was speaking.

"What does she mean?"

"Jana is correct, there was one thing I think you might enjoy, it is of course of a much more physical nature. You." Domina called out to Varro as he looked over slowly.

"Come with me." She told him as the two woman walked ahead, his eyes on me with more questions than I would ever wish to answer.

He walked alongside me as we left the room in search of something more private. Another two slaves were already engaging in such activities. Aria and one of the house slaves, for other guests. However my offer would take her completely out of this next equation, I had wished I kept my mouth shut in this regard. Yet bedding Varro would not be completely awful, he was one of the more attractive men in this villa. He was no Gannicus, though I doubted highly any man here would ever match up to him in my eyes.

"Where is it they are taking us?" He asked me. "To a place you could not imagine being, doing something you could only dream of doing." I told him flatly.

"Riddles, woman. Tell me." He begged me as I stopped, slightly turning to him. "You are to fuck me for the amusement of the Romans." I slightly snapped as his expression changed from lost and confused to one of a slight joy.

"You made the suggestion…" He questioned as we continued to walk. "I did not, this has been going on in this house for the better part of three years. This will just be your first time being apart of it. Try to enjoy yourself." I commented to him as he just chuckled. "I cannot say I won't." He remarked as we entered a room draped with some of the houses more beautiful cloths and drapes.

More confident than I was when I was seventeen with Gannicus, I removed my robes the soft gold shimmering as it fell to the ground. Naevia quickly moving to grab it from the ground, I walked up and climbed into the elevated pillowed platform. Waiting for Varro as he too disrobed nervously moving to climb up with me. He looked down at him, his eyes exploring my body his hands soon to follow and yet there was guilt behind his eyes.

"Go on." Domina spoke as he left me laying on my back before pulling my closer to him letting him enter me much to my own discomfort. My body was slightly elevated my legs behind him as he began to press himself into me thrusting like and animal. I allowed myself to be sucked into this pleasure, I let myself enjoyed it. Mostly because I had been, he was groaning before moving me into a different position, with him behind me. Panting like and animal with soft occasional moans escaping my own lips.

Soon, I forced him to change into another position as I moved onto his lap while he was still on his knees. Allowing myself to be the one in charge and pleasuring him which seemed to be working as he held my hips with a lot of pressure, clenching my skin.

Ilithyia and Domina watched with Naevia behind them watching in awe, though she had seen this happen with other slaves plenty of times. This had been my first and likely only time to have done this since Gannicus had left the ludus. "I've never seen a gladiator fuck before…" The woman spoke from behind me. "Look at the way he rammed her, the way she rides him." She spoke her voice filled with unrequited joy. "They are as enraged animals."

"A gladiator's virtues extends well beyond the sands of the arena. As lovers, they are said to be ravenous beasts." Domina spoke as I could feel the woman near me. "You can touch." I heard Domina say as it was almost at that moment we both opened our eyes with confusion.

Ilithyia soon placed her hand on Varros chest feeling his skin as she looked to me groping my own breast with her other hand. "They say the Germans are also as ravenous as gladiators in terms of lovers as well." Domina spoke from behind me and yet I had never heard someone speak of such things about my people ever before this moment.

"They provide unimaginable pleasures." Domina said as the woman removed her hand from my chest, as he whispered something pulling me closer to him, his face between my breasts as I knew he had finished. He moved a small bit away from me placing me off of his legs and seated in front of him. Both of us completely winded and out of breath, Ilithyia however turned to Domina requesting and yet demanding we do it again.

"Can he do it again?" She questioned as Varros eyes lingered on mine, "Make him do it again!"

Domina then from behind us both, without a single care to how either of us would be able to perform such a thing twice she instructed us to proceed. Varro looking at me with worry as I rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort the man. "Come." I whispered to him before turning around us becoming entangled in yet another strange position, continuing the act.

* * *

I was given a small cloth from Naevia before she left letting me clean myself off quickly before putting my robe on once again. I turned to see Varro standing behind me slowly putting his subligaria on, his eyes moving to me slowly. "I am sorry if I did no perform… or if I offended you." He offered me as I let out a sigh. "You did not, Aurelia. She is your wife?" I asked him as he nodded. "The reason for me being here." He informed me.

"Apologies then." I told him as I fixed my hair, turning to him. "None required… you are quite the woman...even she…" He stopped as I stood there facing him. "No need." I told him.

"We but do what we can to honor this house Varro. A thing you will quickly realise does not care if you have a wife, or opinion." I smiled to him, "Or desires of your own."

Varro moved closer to me, pushing a lose hair from my face. "What is it your desire?" He asked me. "To fight." I told him as he nodded, "You are the one Oenomaus is referring to then when he tells us he knows a woman who is more skilled than we are?" He asked me with a chuckle causing me to smirk.

"I would not say I am more skilled, I was hoping Dominus would aid in request to learn from Crixus. Should my tasks for the day be done, so that I am not risking my or Oenomaus life learning in secret." I told him.

"As you should, I think a woman skilled in the art of death would be unimaginably sexy." He told me as I smirked. "Something tells me I do not have to do anything to stirr you." I whispered to him as my eyes darted to his crotch which was already showing signs of stiffness "Now, let me take you back to the room." I told him leading him out of the room and back towards the men.

On the way we passed Dominus and Oenomaus who were talking about some sort of agreement they had made in regards to Rabanus and Crixus in the primus. Dominus quickly turned to me in confusion as I shook my head and ushered Varro to move along quickly.

He finally returned to his place next to Spartacus as the man looked to us both, "You were gone long." He commented as I just arched my brow. "Behave…" I commented before making my way back to Dominus who was looking at me with a small amount of anger.

"What happened?" He asked me, "Domina's guest was about to leave so I offered to, sleep with a gladiator to keep the woman entertained. She seems of a type for the desire of more baser views, I had forgotten Aria was already doing so in the back with another slave." I told him lowering my head. "Apologies, Dominus." I told him as he looked at me.

"It does not happen again, regardless of how grateful we are to your loyalty." He told me as I nodded. "Yes, Dominus."

"Who was it?" He asked me as I laughed softly, "Varro." I told him as he shook his head, "Of course it was." He told me with a laugh before turning around to greet the guests with me behind him next to Oenomaus.

"Good Citizens!" He called out to the room. "You've enjoyed my food, My wine, the aphrodisiac presence of my beautiful wife! Now marvel at the announcing of tomorrow's primus!" He said now standing next to Crixus.

"Crixus, the Champion of Capua, will stride across the sands and face…" He had begun to say as Spartacus the fool, knocked a man out of his way as he lunged at Crixus knocking him to the floor. I don't know what the man was thinking, this was not going to end in his favor. Sure he bested Crixus once before but that would never happen again absent training. Why had he not heeded my words?

As the two men fought on the ground I made my way quickly to Dominus whispering to him to change the primus to Crixus and Spartacus. The man wanted to prove himself, so he would. Yet the motion would not ever end in his favor. Dominus looked at me puzzled by the suggestion; "There will be no other way to recover from this moment should it not be the way in which you announce them in the primus. Gauls and Thracians hate each other, a match made in the heavens." I told him as he nodded.

"Spartacus!" Oenomaus shouted to the man motioning for either guards or Gladiators to separate the two men. Only for Ilithyia to shout out asking for them to be allowed to fight each other like wild animals. The looks on the faces of the guests suggested that they were rather enjoying the small fight between the two men that they had not noticed what fell from Crixus small amount of armour. "Enough!" Dominus shouted from in front of me.

Causing the group of men to start to pull the two men away from each other, with very little ease to the situation as it seemed they were almost forged together. "I will take your fucking heart!" Crixus spat out to the man enraged.

"Come and take it, coward!" Spartacus yelled back. "Shit." Dominus muttered to himself before laughing out really loudly.

"See their hatred, burning beyond control! This was merely a taste! Tomorrow they will settle this grudge in the arena! Crixus, the undefeated! Spartacus, the dog who defies death! A fight for the ages!" Dominus roared out to the people in the villa, I looked to my side to see Varro near me. "Your friend is a right idiot." I told him as he just nodded before making his way to Spartacus in order to remove him.

"Glory to Capua! Glory to Rome!" Dominus shouted out.

* * *

"You are a fool!" I shouted at Spartacus as he was made to follow me as I brought him back down to the ludus. "You, should you live will be sent to the mines or worse!" I growled at him as he just stood there.

"Why do you care so much? What would even be worse than hard labor?" He asked me. "Surely you have something better to waste your-" He began to say as I slapped him.

"If you die in battle what then for Sura?" I asked him.

As his eyes lowered, "Forgot about her did you? Dominus will want his full amount of coin back from you… the mines might not even afford him enough. You are lucky I am in position to impose other avenues." I told him as I walked away.

"What is it, you are hiding from Jana?" He asked me, where all my anger was coming from I couldn't even start to think of where it was coming from.

"I lost the one thing that mattered to me, by making a brash decision. You are doing the same thing." I told him with a deep breath, "Just remember the missio." I told him before angrily walking him towards his cage and heading back up stairs to my room. Fucking Thracians.

When I got up to Naevias' and my room I saw her standing over by the window causing me to make my way over to her. Placing my hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her as she turned around. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked me handing me the necklace that was likely given to her, but at what point I had no idea when he could have.

"You must give it back." I told her quickly as she looked at me hurt. "He might think I did not appreciate it."

I wiped the tear falling from her eye and sat her on the flood next to our beds. "Do not speak such things. He would be a fool to believe such a thing. If he does think so I will have words with him, give him a good talking down too." I smiled causing her to laugh softly.

"The games are tomorrow afternoon… is Dominus bringing you with him?" She asked me, "Domina has requested I watch, I am nervous after my encounter with Crixus." She admitted to me as I shook my head.

"No, I am to show Ashur how to properly balance the coin papers. Figure out the financing and such… After tonight Dominus felt some time away from being in the presence of Domina's new friend would be good for me, seeing as how Gaia handled things when I laid with Gannicus." I told her.

"You will be missed, I have never been to a game without you." She told me as I smiled to her. "You promise to tell me all about will you?" I smiled to her softly.


	15. Chapter XV

"I think you have taught me everything I will be able to learn." Ashur joked as we left Dominus chamber. I had been showing him the numbers, how to look at the books, proper documents, all morning and afternoon. We even left to the market to gather information regarding new shipments of slaves yet nothing proved to be in the least bit promising by the sounds of it.

"Not everything, there is much to learn by simply doing. Quintus will always expect you to be on your feet." I told him as he nodded, we entered the garden sitting on one of the many benches.

"You miss him, don't you?" He asked me as I furrowed my brow. "Gannicus." He offered.

"Probably more than your hate of Crixus and desire to be back on the sands combined… yes." I told him as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I could attempt in tracking him down?" He offered as I smiled shaking my head.

"I appreciate the sentiment, yet he won his freedom." I told him as I looked out at some of the greenery that was now dead, and the empty pool. "And you won servitude." He said glumly.

"Why did you kill Dagan? Was it of jealousy or had something gone down. The real reason not the lie you had told Quintus." I told him as his eyes seemed to surry about the room.

"I would not look to say things that would foul our friendship." He told me, I again shook my head. "You could not." I told him, "Like Naevia, you have shown to be not just an ally but a trusted friend." I informed him.

"Jealousy." He told me after a few moments of thought. "He was gaining more coin than me, more respect from our brothers leaving me to just be translator. I grew sick of it, jealous, the party you did not attend." He started to say before looking at me.

"The one when Gaia died." I confirmed to him. "Yes, that one… I offered him to a Roman guest for, rough pleasuring…It ended up in him wanting to kill me, so I eliminated him when I knew I could." He confessed.

"Honesty, a rare thing in this house." I told him with a smile, "Gratitude for telling me." I told him as the doors to the villa near burst open, Dominus shouting and raving as Naevia almost seemed to run in. "He is of a foul mood, Spartacus showed the misso… he fought awfully against Crixus… he has lost is favor with the people." She told us fear gripping her eyes.

I had warned him.

"Jana, come with me." Dominus spoke after he and Domina had finished their meal.

I followed him below to the ludus, as he explained to me he was going to send Spartacus to the pits. "Who will protect you?" I asked him confused. "Well, the first night I will take Barca and Ashur. You will stay here and learn how to properly defend yourself with Oenomaus or someone of his choosing, a lesser man most likely then, you will attend like you are supposed to. Can't have anyone trying to take chance on either of our lives as such."

"Does this mean Kurza will also be going to the pits? He had performed poorly too." I spoke up as he stopped turning to look to me, "Didn't think of that, yes...Kurza too. Naevia told you did she?" He asked me as I nodded to him slowly.

Following Dominus through the courtyard he instructed me to gather Barca and Ashur, who was still staying in the ludus for the time being and meet with them in the medicus chambers for him and Spartacus. Who at the same time was being dragged in chains to where Dominus was now standing at the cliffs edge.

"What is that about?" Barca questioned me once he arrived pointing over at Dominus as he stood over Spartacus. "He is to be sent to the pits with this one." I pointed at Kurza, Barca erupted into laughter, "Which involves me how?" He questioned me.

"We all have our part to play." I informed him as he just wiped his face before taking a seat in the room as Ashur walked towards me. "What pray tell will be my part?" He asked me.

"You will act as me, until I am able to resume my position." I told him as Dominus and the guards who were again dragging Spartacus entered the room. After the guards threw Spartacus onto the bench Barca held him down as Ashur whipped dirt and rubbed in sand all over the man.

Dominus and I stood a little ways off to the side watching as he just turned to me, "I'll have words with Oenomaus as to you learning a small amount of fighting so you can join me in the pits. Losing you as my body slave is not something I wish to have happen." He told me.

"Unless you let me learn yet, keep me here. Eyes and ears?" I reminded him. "Domina would expect nothing, should I have reason for staying. Pretense would be to learn how to fight for you, add to the story that I have fallen for a new gladiator." I began to offer him.

"Yes, yes. You will learn with Oenomaus for a brief part of the time I am gone as to not rouse suspicion, then you will use the guise that you have begun to like, Fulco or Donar...Donar is German like you are." He spoke as if us both being kinsmen meant anything.

"I was thinking Varro, she had him and I perform for Ilithyia already it would be more smooth since the most contact Donar and I have had was when I was translating for him until he learn the language and Fulco is a brute." I commented as Dominus just laughed softly.

"I will never fully understand women." He told me, "Trust me you do not ever want to."

Ashur was suddenly thrown across the room as Barca moved over Spartacus with even more force as I rushed over away from Dominus side. "Be still." I commanded the man as he stilled his whole body sitting upright adjusting his cloth. "Don't be silly, I will keep that here for you… if you take it where you are going. It will be lost." He just stared at me as I held my hand out to his face. "Give it here." I told him as he reluctantly handed me over the cloth as I stepped aside Dominus looking between the two of us.

He had asked me to form a bond with the man, and I had done that. I have always done what is expected on me. "Finish preparing him." Dominus spoke before motioning for me to follow him out of the room. "I had not meant to speak out like that." I told him as he just looked to me.

"No, you did but as you were told. The man trusts you, probably more than anyone here." He told me. "Not anyone, he has but one friend. Varro." I told him as he laughed.

"The man seems to be at the center of all." He seemed to scoff, "You sent for me?" Oenomaus spoke as he rounded the corner.

"I have intention towards you giving lesson to Jana." Dominus spoke as Oenomaus looked to me. "The walls had spread rumor of the pits, you are to send Jana?" He questioned as Dominus laughed.

"Gods no, I wish only for her to be prepared should she be included in joining me. Do you find objection to my cause of headed to the pits?" Dominus questioned him.

"It is a place of pain and suffering, beasts dying without honor. Your father would never have-" Oenomaus began to say as Dominus roared with anger. "The decision is made. You are to teach Jana, and if a beast cannot be tamed, it must be unleashed." Dominus spoke as he walked away leaving me alone with Oenomaus.

"Teach you?" He looked at me quizzically. "He is to take Kurza and Spartacus to the pits, with Ashur as slave and Barca as muscle. He wishes me to learn to fight so I can accompany him." I told him as he just continued to stare at me.

"And to spy on Domina, he feels Naevia would not." Oenomaus shook his head, "This house is as complex as a woman's mind. Come with me, we will find you clothing fitting for training with the men." He pointed out as my robes were a step above being sheer like Naevias.

"I will see you before Dominus leaves, I should go with him." I told him as I rushed to follow Dominus.

* * *

We had checked his chambers, and the sleeping chamber for his dagger and yet to no avail. Finally after such time seeking out the illusive blade Dominus and I left to go find Domina. Walking into one of the few bathrooms he asked her if she had seen it. To which she obviously asked why he would need it. I looked over to Naevia who could not look any less interested in the task she was doing.

"I've divined and additional stream of revenue." He said as he slowly made his way towards his wife as she sat there, rubbing her shoulders lightly, "One that will provide us a proper bath." He told her.

She giggled softly, "And this stream, it flows from what orifice?" She asked him. Dominus almost looked afraid to tell her where he was going to be headed. He swallowed hard before telling her, that he would be heading to the pits.

She angrily seemed to turn around glaring at him, mixture of anger, confusion and sadness written all over her face before she stood up throwing the rose pedals in her hands at Naevia and storming off. Dominus looked to me as if seeking advice where I had none, he then let out a deep sigh before chasing off after her. I moved to help Naevia up off the ground as I heard Dominus ranting to Domina about Crixus.

"I am shocked she is even worried about his safety." Naevia told me as I arched my brow, "Or if she is putting on a show." I whispered to her as she smiled softly before the two of us followed out after them. "Of the new recruits, Varro is the only man of promise." I caught Dominus say before turning back to motion for Naevia to hurry with her walking.

Their conversation turned to whispers as they continued to speed walk ahead of us leaving us to talk. "Dominus has formally allowed my learning how to fight." I told her as she looked to me and smiled. "Well, defend myself." I giggled as she smiled again, "Do tell me what the conditions of which he granted this to you."

"I am to act as if I fancy Varro, and keep tabs of Domina's comings, goings, and conversations." I told her as she smiled, "Gets me off the hook should any words get back to her from his lips."

"Very much so." I grinned.

We followed them until they reached the balcony keeping our distance so they would be allowed a small semblance of privacy. We stood just outside the doorway side by side staring forwards like the lifeless beings we often had to become, standing and listening. "My body will be well protected." Dominus told her as the two of us were motioned to come closer.

"Barca looms over it, ready to break bone at the slightest provocation. While Jana remains here to learn how to do the same, her knowing how to defend me when we are set to market should keep you mind at more of an ease." He told her as he softly kiss her cheek, neck and shoulder. Domina turned back and looked at me with a weary smile, "Jana should not be subjected to such a thing, and inform Barca should you return scathed, I'll have his cock in a jar." She said as I stifled a laugh only for Naevia to nudge me with her elbow.

"The message will be dutifully delivered, and I think Jana knowing how to defend herself is a great opportunity. Crixus could teach her." He offered studying her face.

"Or Varro, she picked him out after all did she not? Did you not?" She asked turning back to me slightly. "Yes, Domina." I told her as she smiled. "See perfect fit." She told her jealousy inside this woman in regards to Crixus was nearly unreal.

"Give Crixus a woman tonight." Dominus spoke as he and Varro were training together on the sands below. "Motivation to the others that success brings decoration in many forms."

"I'll see him well satisfied." Domina spoke as I watched Naevia turn to face me, quickly looking back forwards as I just shook my head. She really did not try to hide the affair all too well, by the sounds of it.

"Back to training." Oenomaus shouted as he cracked his whip, causing me to lean forwards to see what caused the men to slow in their training. Spartacus and Kurza were sitting at the gate waiting for Dominus to take them to their deaths, or their glory. Either was yet to be determined.

"I take my leave, Jana find something suitable to wear before heading below. Have Oenomaus pair you up with someone of note, I would have you learn to stay alive from one of the best. Remind him, should you become injured or marked in any way. The slave to caused the grievance will be sent to mines." He told me as I lowered my head. "Dominus. Let me walk to you the ludus." I told him as we both left the balcony.

"I want you to tell me everything that happens while I am gone, though do get in a bit of time learning. I might take you with me yet regardless, I would like you to know how to protect yourself." He told me as I nodded watching him head down the stairs. I turned and went upstairs to the room Naevia and I shared in an attempt to find something better suited to be learning to fight.

I found some extra cloth and wrapped it around me like a small womans version of a subligaria, before putting on one of my darker robes which were shorter and tighter around the chest to give me at least some support. Satisfied that Oenomaus wouldn't send me away I made my way down below, on the way down Naevia stood waiting for me.

"You look like one of those woman gladiators that Melitta used to read to us about." She smiled to me, "Which one? The most famous of them yes?" I asked her as she grinned, "Good luck with your learning… also could you tell Crixus he is being summoned? I will meet him below I just have to fetch Domina water." She spoke softly before I nodded walking down the steps.

Once below the men's eyes all seemed to be directly on me, I used a small bit of fabric to hold my hair back even though it felt as if the hair was being ripped from my scalp. I made my way to Crixus who was standing around with some of the other men jesting. "You are summoned… I suggest you bathe." I told him with a smirk.

"Should I even attempt question as to this?" He asked looking at me as we both walked away from the group. "Well should your cock not be needed you were to teach me to defend myself." I told him as he chuckled.

"I never thought I would see the day." He smiled to me. "He would be proud of you."

"He would be devastated at the thought of me sword in hand." I laughed, "Then it would be best you not fail." He grinned at me.

"Should you be hurt, tell me. The man will not wake from his sleep." I laughed, "Are your people not supposed to hate mine?"

Crixus just shrugged, "The past few years have shown me, that you are the only German I will ever not hate. You are like my own sister." He chuckled.

"And you are like my own idiot brother...Duro. Except a lot stronger and smarter… so maybe Agron." I smiled, "I hope that one day, you earn the freedom to be reunited with them." He told me walking away.

"Such thoughts no longer dwell in my mind. As they should never have." I told him as he was now out of sight.

"Jana!" Oenomaus shouted from behind me, "Varro is to teach you." He called out to me as I turned around and walked towards the blonde haired man.

He looked me up and down quickly a smile growing on his lips; "You are a pig." I told him quickly as he just laughed. "I was merely admiring your training clothes, very practical." He told me as I kicked the practice sword up off the ground.

"And I'll admire you once your on your back, like a woman." I quipped as some of the men began to laugh at him.

"Shall I show you the first form?" He asked me before moving away from me slightly as I held the shield in front of me, "Second, Third, Fourth. Take your pick, I know them all. Show me how to defend myself." I smirked as he seemingly charged slightly at me as I ducked low pushing the shield out one way, and lifting my sword evenly above my head tripping him into the shield and his forehead hitting the sword.

"You've done this...before." He groaned as he rubbed his head standing up.

"I learned from the best, or watching the best." I told him as we could both feel Oenomaus staring at us. "Did you now?" He asked as he caught me off guard tripping me and kneeing me to the ground.

I knelt there on all fours, before kicking out his legs from the side quickly straddling him holding my sword against his neck. Varro looked confused as he used his own body weight to almost throw me over himself knocking me onto my back with him now climbing over me as I squirmed below him. "So you can maneuver yourself." He said as i managed to move myself on my back wiggling so I was further out behind him than I first was.

He looked down at me confused however I was moving lower to grab my sword and hit him hard in the back causing him to get off me. I stood up and grabbed his sword off the ground walking towards him as he threw a shield at me hitting me throwing me back to the ground. "Varro!" Oenomaus called out to him, we both looked over at the man.

"Do not leave marks on her skin." He told us as Varro moved to help me up off the ground.

"You're lucky the grip on my hips did not leave marks." I whispered to him with a grin as he just stared at me. Hours had passed with Varro showing me proper ways to hold a knife or a blade to conceal it orr ways to attack someone.

Oenomaus walked towards us as I stood there looking over at him as if I had done something wrong, "You should go get washed up, Dominus will likely need you early in the morning. You did well today." He told me, "Room for improvement, you rely to much on the fact that you are a woman. A real attacker will not be as well mannered as Varro was." He told me as I headed off up to the villa.

On my way up the stairs to the room to clean up before bed, I could hear that Dominus had already returned and had gone to speak to his wife. Naevia entered the slave baths and sat next to me outside of the water looking less than impressed. "Yes?" I asked her as I scrubbed the dirt from my skin.

"Domina laid with Crixus again tonight…" She told me as I looked back at her, "Why do I feel like you are far more upset about this than you lead on?" I asked her.

"I gave him back the necklace… and he would not even let me explain why. He got upset and he…" I turned in the water and placed my hand on hers. "I understand." I offered her a smile.

"Men often forget the simplest of things… a thing he will come to regret." I told her, "Fear not… we will fix this, I will break words with him tomorrow before he attends to Domina's summon."

She just laughed softly, "You are amazing, you would really speak to him?"

I nodded, "Yes, you attend Domina tomorrow right?" I asked her as she nodded, "She mentioned returning to the market tomorrow." She informed me.

"Good, Dominus was hoping to fix Ashur more fitting clothing, so I can head to Crixus and tell him, no one would know… except maybe Oenomaus…" I whispered getting out of the bath and quickly drying off before picking up the dirty cloth for training and followed Naevia to our room for bed. "All will be fixed...trust me." I smiled to her. "I always will." She smiled.

* * *

Dominus was distracted in his chambers arguing with Ashur about his leg slowing him down in the pit and something about me needing to sort through extra funding from the Vulcinalia that had happened two days ago. I quickly snuck past the door and headed towards the stairs heading to the ludus just missing Domina and Naevia as they left the villa.

Once I reached the ludus I saw Oenomaus with some of the men in a circle showing them strikes as I walked up towards them my long soft blue robe blowing in the sight of a breeze pushing through the training arena. "Dominus, summons Crixus." I called out as everyone looked at him as he walked towards me following me back into the ludus away from prying eyes.

"Did he say the nature to this?" He asked me, yet I stopped in my tracks, turned to face him fueled with anger. "I told you, not to hurt Naevia." I growled at him as he looked taken aback.

"I did not hurt her. I haven't touched her." He remarked.

"You men are so thick, you think you can only hurt a person by touching them not by hurting them emotionally? The gift?" I snapped as he sighed, "She returned it, she did not feel the same way."

"Crixus, everything Naevia and I own… are things given to us by them. Naevia would be sent to the mines should she ever even utter your name with anything above a yes to a question asked by her. Do not be stupid… you will appologise to her." I told him as I walked past him shutting the gate behind me.

Crixus walked up to the gate shocked, "I...I must have overlooked such a detail.." He told me holding the bars in hand.

"Of course you did, Naevia feels strongly for you. Much like I had with Gannicus, do not be stupid about it… no one must ever know…" I told him as I began to walk up the stairs.

"You said Dominus summoned me." He called to me. "It was a lie, dear friend." I snipped back soon hearing him laugh.

* * *

Once I had finished my small training session with Varro and Oenomaus, I bumped into Naevia on my way out of the baths and in a new robe. She had a grin on her face before approaching me, "You are as if sent by the gods...what did you say to him?" She asked me as I laughed to her.

"Beyond that he is a thick headed idiot… nothing." I told her as she pulled me into a hug. "We kissed and it was beyond magical… exactly how you described your first kiss with-" She paused looked around, "Gannicus." She whispered, his name was yet still forbidden from being said in the house.

"I would do just about anything to ensure your happiness Naevia." I told her with a smile, "You are all I have left that holds any meaning to me." She nodded, "A sentiment shared, Dominus however is looking for you." She told me before walking away.

Walking into Dominus' chambers I saw Ashur standing next to him behind the table counting the money that had been earned at the pits tonight. Dominus noticed me standing in the doorway and waved me over to them as I nodded standing before the table. "Jana, what happened while we were gone how was learning with Varro." He questioned me.

"Training went well, Dominus. Gratitude for the opportunity." I bowed my head to him.

"Great and the on goings, that we had discussed?" He questioned me.

"Yes, Dominus. Twice while you were gone had the exchange been made. May I speak freely?" I asked him as he waved his hand to me. "The constant removing Crixus from training, will it not damper his ability to fight?"

I looked at all the coins on the table as Dominus explained that he had originally thought the same yet, as long as he won he saw no reason for serious punishment...yet. "Is that from tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, Spartacus handsomely returns." Ashur told me with a smile, "It is good to see that you are learning quickly, and finding use to Dominus." I teased.

"Ashur, in no way replaces you. Yet he is proving to be a fairly valuable asset." Dominus explained, Dominus turned to look over at Ashur and asked if the coin would balance the books as I walked around the table to stand next to Ashur.

"The scales are well nudged… but balanced?" He questioned turning to look at me, I just shook my head no. They were far from balanced, they hadn't even earned enough to pay back Ovidius for what he was owed. "No." He told Dominus as he seemed to be sitting there more irritated than usual.

"Have Jana show you how to pay out, and pay out the most edregious,But leave Ovidius with empty fucking hands." He told us as we nodded moving slightly to look through the books together.

"Ovidius?" Domina questioned walking into the room Naevia behind her. "The magistrate's cousin?"

I looked over to Ashur nudging his arm, "We pay for food, and water first, leave some for wine." I told Ashur in a whisper, we kept narrowly looking at each other as the two of them had began to argue with one another. Domina that said something harshly before dropping a small bag of coins on the table before walking off, followed by both Naevia and Dominus as I stood there looking at Ashur.

"By the gods…" He joked before rubbing his jaw. "Well at least this allows us to fill some of the pools in not fix the gardens." He remarked again as I nudged his arm. "Mindful of your words." I shook my head as he looked around, "The amount of power, you have in this house is unbelievable… you know that right?" He asked me as I shrugged my shoulders, moving away from the table.

"I have no more or less power than any other slave." I told him before moving the newly acquired coins into the chest.

"We both know that is not true, you laid with Gannicus to secure the house a primus. Killed a man to avenge a friend and lover. You, for the last few years single handedly convinced Dominus to purchase specific slaves, I rather inspire to be you." He told me as he followed me, "Dominus, almost adores you more than his own wife." He joked.

"Such things you should never breath… He merely trusts me to make good judgment calls. I do but honor this house, as should you." I told him crossing my arms.

He raised his hands, "Cannot fault a man for wanting to gain position."

"Nor was I, I was merely pointing out that to do so in this house. You must tread with more caution, and pay more attention to the villas on going. Information is the real currency of this house." I told him as he looked over at me with confusion. "Can I trust you Ashur?" I asked him. "To not do to me, what you did to Dagan?"

Ashur grinned; "I would never dream of double crossing you."

"I think we both know what is expected of us to survive in this house and it is allies. Has Dominus yet told you of his plans for his dear friend Solonius?" I asked him as his ears perked up before he leaned against the wall. "A small amount yet, do tell me more." Ashur grinned.

* * *

The day had been long, Ashur and I taking debts owed to different villas, having other slaves bring food and water back to the house. Which he was overly excited about the task he and I were both set on in regards to Solonius. Which I still thought he would see right through the growing betrayal, the lie. Yet Ashur seeming knowledgeable and my anger towards the lost of Gannicus was to appear that our growing hatred for Batiatus was founded.

"Dominus." I woke entering the bust room as he turned slowly to look at me, "The are preparing Spartacus for tonight, do you wish me to join you?" I asked him as he turned back forwards before letting out a deep breath. "Let's go see to him shall we, you can assess his condition." He told me as I just nodded to him before following him down into the ludus where he was barely sitting on a bench with Ashur and Barca attending to him.

Spartacus however sitting before me looked as if he were one foot into the underworld as it were. His eyes were red from a lack of sleep and probably food. He was covered in injuries, and dirt, his knuckles reddened from the fights. This was a far more drastic change than I was expecting, since he was bringing in such high amounts of winnings. The man looked dead. It left me feeling guilty for not trying to visit him, or see how he was being treated down here. I had become so caught up.

"Spartacus." Dominus finally spoke up as we stood in the doorway, my heart sank at the lack of life in the man's eyes. There was nothing but hatred now. "You've fought well." We began to walk closer to him as I could see that some of the veins in his eyes had burst. He must have been in an amount of pain I had not yet heard of.

"The gods may yet rewards you." Dominus told him as we all stood around him, Barca standing up motioning for me to sit next to the man as I carefully placed a hand on his back as he turned to look at me. "The gods." He half spat.

"They came to me last night." He continued before staring straight forwards again, "In a dream."

"What did they show you?" Dominus asked as he leaned into the man. "The truth." Spartacus said slowly. "Your profit from my blood ends tonight."

"Refuse to fight, and I will cease my attempts to find your wide." Dominus threatened him as the man just chuckled before looking to me again, "I have to save her." He told me staring at me as if I were her, which worried me to the point of moving my hand back into my lap.

"Before the rains come." He continued as I looked over to Ashur who looked just as lost and confused as I likely did, the man was speaking like he was possessed. Dominus shocked us both out of our stare when he slapped Spartacus and grabbed him by the face roughly.

"Give way to your meaning, you mad fuck!" Barca put a hand on my shoulder in attempts to move me away from Spartacus, his life lasting friendship with Gannicus likely the reason behind his care towards me.

"The odds remain high in my favor?" He asked, "Still." Dominus commented.

"Then bet everything you have against me." Spartacus told him as I exchanged looks with Ashur. "You would die in the pits? Willingly, to see my fortune rise?"

"Yes, if you will hold to wrest my wife from the syrian with a piece of it." He requested, a request Dominus already was not happy about keeping his word too. "What's to keep me to this bargain once your blood is spilled?" Dominus asked his slowly.

"Honor." Spartacus told him. "And the promise of vengeance from the afterlife. If you betray it."

"The deal is struck." Dominus spoke as I spun my head to look at him as if he were mad, he then leaned back into Spartacus and whispered to him to make the fight appear sincere. "Finish preparing him. Jana follow me." He spoke as Spartacus looked to me.

"Do not die for this house." I whispered to him before walking after Dominus.

"If his plan is to die tonight, I will not risk bringing you along. Stay here and attend to my wife or see to Oenomaus for some more learnings." He commanded me as we kept walking towards the villa.

"But Dominus, I must prove to you that I am capable of protecting you." I argued with him as he just sighed. "Yes, but you are no use to me dead. Ashur yes, Barca less so… but you not a chance." He told me as I nodded. "Yes, Dominus." I told him as he smiled putting his hand on my shoulder. "Fear not, you will show your abilities soon enough."

* * *

"Varro, I don't want to fight anymore." I sighed dropping the wooden sword to the ground. "This is fruitless."

"Hardly, Dominus likely just wants you distracted." He told me as he picked up my sword and returning it to the box. "I mean giving you a break for the day."

"Distracted? He could have me make Domina dresses, or force me to fuck someone…" I growled as he walked me over to one of the tables where they eat.

"This has more to do with what we did then it does anything else, doesn't it?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes, "Yes…" I told him.

"Why, I know you will never allow me to be close to you again."

"Because you have a wife and child." I told him as he looked at me nodding. "So you know."

"Not that it matters, while you are in here the things you will have to do… don't care where the loyalty of your heart lies." I told him as the gates flung open to Ashur and Barca pulling men in as well as Spartacus and Dominus walking into it as well.

"Get some guards." I told him before rushing to Dominus side, two slaves were dead on the ground as I looked closer to Dominus. "Are you hurt, Dominus?" I asked him only to be waved off.

"I had my protector here, yet look. I am the one standing bloodied! Maybe I should have taken Jana with me." He shouted at Barca, "Guard get the medicus." I shouted out as I looked to Dominus now that I was able to see the wound.

"I did not see there was another." Barca defended himself. "You must see all when my life is in the balance!" Dominus shouted as Ashur seemed to move the bodies around on the ground. "Ring your crown with eyes, or have the two you possess." He continued as I knelt down to look at the tattoos on the one slaves back.

"Their flesh carries a brand, Dominus." Ashur told him as I looked back to him. "It is not a familiar one. I have never see it." I told him as Ashur stood up before helping me up next too.

"It is certainly the mark of a slave." Ashur informed him, "Slaves?" Dominus said his tone growing even more angry.

"They send common fucking slaves to kill Batiatus!" Dominus began shouting as he was kicking the dead man's body as both Ashur and I nearly jumped away from the scene.

We all stood there watching as he kept kicking and stomping on the man's chest, stomach and head. Falling to the ground and standing up quickly in a clear amount of pain, "Discover their master, Ashur. I wish to have words with him. Jana come, you will clean this up." He told me walking ahead.

"Solonius is involved, this is how we prove it. Dominus just wants to link him to a conspiracy. See it done." I told him before following after Dominus wouldn't let me clean him properly as he just wanted to sleep. Leaving me to have the wound crudely healed until he would have the time to do such the following morning. This time I would waste no time to go see to Spartacus, I needed to understand what had happened.

* * *

He sat there in the room he was to be looked at, he was covered in even more wounds. He sat there almost like a rock on the bench, yet I knew he knew I was there. Yet here we were in silence with one another. "I stayed alive." He remarked as I walked into the room and took a seat on the bench across from him.

"And Dominus will let you live. He will let you resume being a gladiator." I told him as he nodded, "For saving his life." He added.

"Domina wishes you dead, she thinks you are evil. A cursed man. Are you cursed Spartacus?" I asked him as he smirked, "Question is do you believe me cursed?"

I sat there and thought about his question, "I think you are this houses resurrection." I told him as he looked to me, confused. "You, are here to save us."

He just shook his head, "I am only here to save my wife." He told me as I scoffed. "Do not trust the Romans to give care about your wife. Never trust the Romans." I spoke standing up when I heard footsteps.

"And yet you are the masters best kept pet." He told me. "The safest place from your enemies… is right beside them or under their nose… You would best learn from that." I told him before running off in the other directions from the steps that were approaching. Last thing I wanted was to be caught in the ludus when I don't have permission to be here.

Once cleaned up and in my bed, I couldn't sleep. Every part of me wanted to wake up Naevia and tell her what had happened, what blasphemy I had just told Spartacus. See if maybe she would understand why I would say such a thing. Yet, I think deep down I knew why. They took from me everything I loved, then banned me from feeling again. Favor or not, I hated them for it.


	16. Chapter XVI

The days had gone by and I was allowed very little time near Spartacus with the fear of the prying eyes and ears surrounding us. He seemed to take my words to heart with the fact that he was doing just about anything to please Dominus and Oenomaus. To no avail, Oenomaus had told me in passing he felt the man was days from his last breath. Yet, something told me he was the change this house needed.

I looked forward and watched as Dominus spun around in the dry garden. The drought was getting worse. Even the night was becoming slightly unbearable, and water in the entire city was proving to be more and more sparse. Unless you had the coin to see it into your villa that was, something we were running on empty with.

"Dominus?" I questioned to him as he seem to continue standing there basking in the heat. "Rain! By Jupiter's cock, would you fucking rain!" He shouted at the sky before facing me.

"What news do you bring tell me it's at least worthwhile." He asked me angrily.

"It's in regards to the games primus." I told him as he dropped his arms walking towards me, "The primus?" He questioned me.

"I believe the favor is in this house to be chosen to fight in it, and Domina will question you about that." I pointed to his bloodied tunic.

He just sighed, "It's nothing, but the primus… so close within our grasp." He told me before resuming what he had been doing before I walked outside.

"What are you doing?" Domina questioned walking out standing across from me with Naevia behind her. "Praying." Dominus told her flatly as she turned to look at me as I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. To say the least, this looked incredibly strange to me. "Blaspheming." Domina spoke.

"Well the two are narrowly separated in these trying times." He told her before motioning me to following him towards her and Naevia. "Perhaps the gap widens." She told him holding up a piece of paper.

"More creditors, seeking action?" He scoffed looking over at me. "Something of more cheerful note, recently delivered…" She begun to say, Dominus knew I only gathered my information from sending Ashur to the markets to gauge the favor in the streets from locals and higher officials. Not, from anything as the likes of notes.

"From Magistrate Calavius...He is coming here to personally select men for his games." He spoke as I moved to take my place next to Naevia as she just lowered her head to face the ground.

"Games to appease the gods and end the drought!" Domina told him as she seemed to stare upwards towards the sky. "The biggest games since Theokoles bested 100 men in the arena." She continued as Dominus looked over to me as I just smiled nodding my head slightly.

"So that would mean the information Jana faired was true." He commented as Domina turned around to face him "The Primus." She all but whispered out to him.

"If we were to secure the main event at these games... " He told her as she rushed forwards. "He arrives within the hour." She told him as I turned slightly to Naevia, "Any developments?" I asked her as her cheeks just began to grow red. "Not now, they can hear." She told me as I just continued to smirk.

"Jana, go make sure Oenomaus is prepared for the arrival he will want the men to be most attentive." He told me as I nodded making my way quickly down the stairs to find Oenomaus.

I noticed the men were having their evening meal which knowing the cook was likely warm. Many of these men were likely to vomit out all of this getting weaker as the sun rose in the sky. "Barca?" I questioned as the man approached me, "We have not spoken in some time." He told me.

"We spoke possibly a week ago, before you guys left for the pits. Is there something wrong? Is Pietros ok?" Barca laughed lowly, "I merely wanted to make sure you were ok." He told me.

"Why would I not be? I have everything I could need, position and a home." I told him, "You do not need to watch over me just because you are doing as a friend asked of you."

"I do not watch over you because he asked me to, I do it because I want to. I saw how terrified you were that night, you were near unconsolable the night he left. Word did reach us down here, you are as a sister to most of the men down here." He told me as I laughed, "You have been drinking to much wine, or spent too much time in this heat." I told him.

"Maybe, however Crixus had always told the men should harm ever come to you he would end their lives. I agree to the sentiment." He told me.

"Why? I have done nothing to gain the favor of any of you." I told him as he smiled, "But you have, favor and respect. You are a fighter, and Gannicus would be more than proud to see how you have turned out. Why are you down here?"

"Dominus would like me to tell Oenomaus to keep the men fighting alongside men of equal standing." I told him as he shook his head, "Primus?" He asked as I nodded. "Magistrate is on his way to choose men for the games."

"What an honor." He told me as I smirked, "Could you pass the message on I wish to check on the Thracian." I told him as he nodded walking away as I made my way towards Spartacus.  
"You look like shit." I told him as he looked up at me, "A compliment I am sure." He shook his head.

"The magistrate is on his way here, I would advise you not to seek an advantage. You may have kept your life from the pits for saving Dominus. Another slight and he will send you to the mines." I told him. "He is not even looking for Sura… why should I care." He told me eating his food. "Do you normally look for things when you already know where they are. I will keep tabs on the location of Sura, if you promise me to regain strength and rise to position. I cannot help you while you hold no standing in this house."

"You know where Sura is?" He asked me, "Word came in yesterday that she was on a boat leaving the port of Creta. Heading we do not know, but she is alive. I will not keep relaying information to you should you not keep your word." I told him as he nodded, "I promise."

"Good, tell Varro I send my regards." I smirked before rushing back off to find Dominus.

I instead found myself greeting Solonius and the Magistrate as they waiting for Dominus in the empty gardens. "Jana, so fortunate that you are still among those in the house." Solonius offered as I bowed my head to him, "Gratitude." I told him.

"You know of Batiatus slaves?" He questioned Solonius. "Jana, here was not always so. Batiatus made her his body slave. The girl was once free." He told him as the Magistrate looked quite bothered by the information.

"You do us honor with your-" Dominus rounded the corner as he had begun to speak, yet the sight of Solonius is likely what soured his speech as he was talking. "Presence." He finished saying leaving my suspicions to be counted as true.

"Good Batiatus! I was telling Solonius how I knew your father. Now there was a true Roman." The Magistrate spoke staring down Quintus almost as if he were a bug. "A great man, none of his like to follow." Solonius spoke adding to the insult.

"I will attempt to fill your needs as he would have." Dominus told him. "To business then." The Magistrate told him, "Solonius had also told me your...slave here had a keen eye towards the worth of men, perhaps she would not mind giving opinion to the subject." He added as Dominus looked to me half smiling before nodding.

The men began to walk as myself and the two body slaves of the other two men followed in suit behind me. I tried my best to block out the sounds of the men before me, discussions of the games had begun making me sick. The sale of human life for sport until death, it was sickening. The men continued to discuss sacrifices, and blood. The games and the organization of it, the drought and how it was taking over all of the republic. Then the words came out, 'Sine Missione' the games were to be to the death.

"Come, examine my wares. Jana would be more than happy to help you discuss the men. She has grown up here in the house with most of them, and attends all games at my side. She knows them almost as well as I. If not better." He explained to the men as they turned to motion me forwards onto the balcony before them.

Varro and Spartacus were paired, and Rhaskos and Crixus were paired. Barca handed off my message it seems. Luckily for the men below, had they been paired otherwise the Magistrate would most certainly leave or take Solonius or a lesser Lanistas men for the games. "An impressive selection." The man said as he stood next to me, "Very much so." I told him with a nod.

"Almost rivals that of good Solonius himself." He continued as Solonius spoke out from behind us about having the Primus. "Half." The man barked back at him. "Your opponent still to be chosen."

"What say you on the men below?" He asked me as I turned from him to look at the men below.

"Crixus is yet still champion of Capua. Will always have the love of the people as their champion. He would also always be more than willing to fight any man given to him. True champion." I told him as he nodded, "That man?" He asked.

"Varro, is also a brilliant fighter. Has yet to show real worth in the arena yet he has also yet to lose a match. He is growing in his art, yet he is still yet to hold on his own against stronger opponents." I explained as the man smiled. "Smart girl." He remarked, "What of Spartacus, have not seen him in the arena since he… for some time."

"The man fought in the pits for a number of days, he has grown into a man who seeks nothing more than to appease the people and the gods. Yet, that untapped aggression could prove to falter much like it had the last time he was in the arena. The man is not yet ready to return."

"Excellent." He told me as he moved to sit down behind me as I moved to grab him a cup of water before handing it to him. "It will truly be a contest between legends!" The man said as he sat down.

"Legends?" Dominus questioned, "Oh, did I fail to mention? Good Solonius has secured Theokoles for the Primus." He explained as Dominus looked to me, Ashur never told me that which meant Dominus would be furious with him once he returned from the market.

"I managed to coax him to our fair city, at great expense." He told him as he to moved to sit on a chair. "With our gratitude." The Magistrate murmured. "If the gods fail to grant us rain with such a tribute, then we are surely cursed."

"I fear the gods will be displeased. The match is unbalanced." Dominus told him as I turned my attention to the men fighting as Varro looked up at me grinning to me. The man was married and yet he jested for my attention at every turn he could possibly take. I shook my head at him which only caused him to stick his tongue out at me. "Only one man stood against Theokoles and lived." Dominus explained.

"What if Crixus were joined by your man Spartacus?" Solonius suggested as I quickly looked to Dominus softly shaking my head against the idea. "His death was fated in execution, and he survived the pits, and yet he still refuses to own it. He has cost me four men in his defiance."

Dominus looked between me and Solonius as I again shook my head to tell him no, putting Spartacus back in the arena, back in the Primus was a horrible idea. "Your debts are well known, Batiatus. Even if you lose the men, the purse is enough to hold off your creditors, for a moment. I would even be willing to purchase your slave girl from you should they die in the arena. Gifted mind such as her should not yet go to waste." The Magistrate added.

"Such a slave would go for high coin." Solonius reminded him, smart slaves, who knew more than one language, could read and write, cook and perform all house duties were coveted. Held high value, a thing Dominus was and had always been well aware of. Yet I knew these things because he had made me learn them.

"Unless of course you would rather sit out these games or any other that follow which -" The man continued to say, "No. I will set my men to the task, Jana go attend to the books, make sure we have enough for pregame festivities."

"Dominus." I nodded as I walked past the men and closer to Domina. "Domina...this is a mistake… Spartacus is not yet ready he could kill Crixus." I told her as she nodded. "Fact well known…" She whispered as I continued through the villa.

* * *

 **SPARTACUS**

After hearing my name be called forward for the primus I was left feeling shocked, the slave girl had repeatedly told me to not cause a scene to be noticed. She seemed more concerned for my life that I felt for my own, Crixus and Barca for one hated whenever she came to speak to me, they and others would always tell me to watch my back yet the girl seemed to hold no interest in the attention of any man.

Like me she always appeared as if she were saved for another. It was nice to see that not everyone here was so taken by baser needs, and held true to the one their heart was set out for. I looked over as Varro sat next to me stuffing his face with food, Crixus and I had been locked in a staring match since we had been dismissed for lunch. "I think you two will make a fine couple." He told me with a slight laugh as I looked to him.

"As I think you would do fine to stop gazing at Dominus, body slave. You spent a night with her, hardly calls for you pestering her as you do." I laughed to him.

He held his own hand to his chest, "I have tried to remove her from thought, a task most trying."

"And your wife? Aurelia?" I asked him. "She refuses to visit me, or respond to my letters." He told me. "So in turn you fantasize over a woman who is fairly interested in your advances?"

"That has yet to be confirmed." He laughed, "Are you concerned for the fight?" He asked me.

"I'd rather fight without him to be honest." I told him flat in tone as I continued to look at Crixus.

"And die the same. This time you will not have Jana there to speak your way out of death."

"This Theokoles." I started ignoring his comment, "The legends can't be true."

"He's been cut a thousand times in the arena, he's never fallen." He told me shrugging, "I fear you would have been safer in the Pits." He told me.

"If we were to win, how large would be the purse?" I asked him, ever since he had told me of the coin being in it for each man fighting should he win, the thought of being able to buy Sura's freedom seemed all the closer. With Jana helping upstairs it seemed even closer of a thing to be within my grasp. Yet I feared she had other motivations towards helping me, she seemed a woman scorned from by this house. A thing I had wanted to ask yet never found the chance to question her on the subject, not that I was even sure she would tell me.

"Large enough to wrest ten wives from the Syrian." He told me with a grin, "Would I be in the fight then maybe the woman would at least want to come speak to me on her own. Not just because you are next to me." He jested as I just shook my head.

"What is her story? You seem to know much about everything." I told him.

"I don't know, yet I have heard Crixus tell the men to stay away from her. There were also stories that she was the gift of the houses previous champion Gannicus, yet when he won his freedom. She was not permitted to leave with him, it was his own freedom won not theirs." He told me.

She was scorned; there had to be more to the story than just she was promised to someone and he left. If she was telling me of tales to not trust Dominus, to be careful and watchful. "Interesting." I told him as I turned my attention back to Crixus.

* * *

 **JANA**

Following behind Dominus, Domina, and Oenomaus next to Naevia they began to discuss what I had already attempted to explain. Spartacus was not at all ready for this primus. When I had gathered Oenomaus from the ludus to come speak to Dominus he was furious with the thought of either man fighting his enemy.

"You send them to certain death." Oenomaus spoke as Naevia nudged me.

"Domina thinks you are in love with the one gladiator… she spoke of it all evening while you and Dominus were discussing a feast." She told me. I looked to her my brow raised, "Varro? Hardly, he will not leave me alone." I joked.

"Yet, should he do well in the arena-" I cut her off, "Strike thought from mind, the man is married."

"That's an excellent suggestion." Dominus told him.

"I owe Theokoles a debt of pain." Oenomaus continued.

"You were not requested. Look, no one has forgotten how bravely you fought against Theokoles, old friend." He told him as we all stopped in place for the two men to speak. "Yet without victory."

"You stand the only man to face him in the arena and live. That in itself is a victory. Set your purpose to the task of training Crixus and Spartacus for the match."

"I fear no amount will save them from the Shadow's grasp."

"Then prepare them for a glorious death." Dominus told him as he motioned for me to follow him to speak to Barca and Ashur as they began to tell Dominus about the slave that had attempted his life in the pits. Barca staring at me as if I had something on me yet, it seemed more as if he was wanting to say something. Considering Ashur was the one speaking to him I touched his arm slightly so he would slow his walk slightly.

"What is it?"

"The markets were filled with talk of your possible sale to the Magistrate, such a thing shouldn't happen." He growled lowly. "Nor will it, have you heard word of him?" I asked as he shook his head. "He has probably long since fled from the shores of Capua." He told me as I nodded, "Of course."

"Find Remus and bring him. I would have conversation." Dominus told him as he looked to me, "Come." He told me as the two men nodded before walking away to return to the ludus. "The spare room that my Santos had, prepare it for Ashur than have him brought to the room."

"Yes, Dominus." I told him before walking off towards the upstairs, the room of which he spoke of was across from the one Naevia and I shared.

* * *

The next morning I met with Ashur in the hall between our rooms, "Was the room to your liking?" I asked him, "From sleeping on dirt, to sleeping on a pillow I would say so." He told me as I laughed, "You leave Capua today to find Remus yes?" I asked him as he nodded. "I wish I would be allowed to walk the streets free. Dominus saw fit my training and yet still shys from the thought of me being able to leave the house." I told him.

"The markets brim with talk of your sale to the Magistrate should Crixus and Spartacus lose, you being in the marketplace would only cause to stirr rumors." He told me as we began to walk down the stairs. "Well, then it be best I don't cause anymore stirr. Such unrest over a slave, it is a slight craze." I told him.

"Well, you are fetching and more than pleasing on the eyes. You are highly intelligent and place as interpreter. Something most people are shocked as to the fact that Dominus even owns such a slave."

"Own. Such a strange thing to be owned by another human being as if our lives bare no meaning otherwise." I told him.

"Spartacus' search for his wife has stirred in you has it not?" He asked me. "Gannicus has not even tried in three years to speak to me at all, am I so forgettable?" I questioned him.

"You are not." He told me, "I'll bring you back something nice from the market. Food of course." He laughed, "Should raise your spirits."

"Gratitude Ashur." I told him as he walked away in time for me to hear Dominus and Domina discussing the games.

"He could place a thousand and to no result." Dominus spoke as I entered the room taking my place next to Naevia. "Solonius maneuvered you." She spat out angrily, showing more and more the reasoning behind her desire to remove him from the primus.

"With the aid of the Magistrate, even this one tried to stop it from happening speaking of Spartacus' not being ready for the arena." He explained to her.

"As he had said, we refuse and we would quickly find ourselves excluded from the arena all together."

"And if Crixus falls?" She asked as I looked over at Naevia. "You went to see him last night?" I whispered to her.

"For but a moment to deliver him gift from Domina." She told me, "And to allow him to gaze upon you." I nudged her.

"Your guest arrives. Do not broach the subject with her." Dominus spat to her, "Jana." He said motioning for me to follow him. "Ilithyia," Dominus greeted the woman.

"You do us honor with your presence." He told her, "I would trade honor for water." She told them as I motioned for a slave girl to bring water to the balcony as Dominus smiled at me, I had grown to be very on top of such details. "I must attend to business of the games. I leave you in loving hands." Dominus told her.

I began to follow Dominus away as Ilithyia looked over at him, "Can she stay? She was so entertaining the last I saw of her." She spoke taking my wrist. I looked over at Dominus with pleading eyes, Ashur was away so I knew I was still needed for game planning.

"I can send her back once she is finished with her tasks with me." The woman frowned before tapping me on the shoulder, "Wonderful." She spoke as I more than ran to the safety of Dominus' chambers.

"Unbearable." Dominus joked to me, "Yes, Dominus." I told him with a soft smile.

"You can speak plainly, you know this." He told me.

"The woman does not give off the most trustworthy feel. Though seeing as whom she is married to such a thing is not so far from belief, Dominus." I told him.

"You are not wrong." He told me with a short laugh.

* * *

After almost an entire day trapped in the office going over the what the loss of the men would bring, we had agreed should they lose; Varro, Barca and Gnaeus would be the three likely to take place as champion of Capua. Though such a thing might take far to much time to come to fruition. As we made our way back near the end of the night to the women as they were staring at the men I felt equally as uncomfortable as Dominus must have felt.

"Apologies." Dominus spoke slowly as we entered the curtained room with the woman lounging inside drinking wine. "I require the Thracian for a moment." He told them as I exited the tent again waiting for him and Spartacus just outside.

Spartacus moved around the tent and looked at me, "I can take him, hand me the keys." I spoke to the guard as he just nodded handing me the keys before leaving Spartacus with me as I lead him to Dominus office. "They obey you?" He asked me.

"Only because my words are from Dominus', any other time they would likely attempt hitting me for speaking out of turn." I told him as he walked along side me.

"Who is Gannicus?" He asked me as I turned to look at him, "How did you come by that name?" I asked him as I looked around, "You would be wise not to speak his name around Dominus or the Guards." I told him.

"I was told her was your beloved, as Sura is mine. I only wished to seek common ground, to see why you are as you are." He told me.

"I will tell you when I return you to your cell now is not the time for such conversation." I told him as we reached the chamber. "Tell me now." He pleaded with me.

"Trust me, it's enough that it should wait…" I told him as he nodded to me.

Dominus walked into his office shaking his head, "The desire of women I will never understand." He told us as I bit my lip in attempt not to laugh, "But he is the champion." I offered as he looked over to me, "You are welcome to join them in their… viewing." He told me.

"Hardly, I have seen better." I informed him as he just laughed, "As you have." He told me before looking over at Spartacus. "You." He started to say. "You survived being dragged from your homeland by Legatus Glaber." Dominus started as I walked over to him refilling his cup with wine.

"You survived execution by four gladiators in the arena. You even survived the horrors of the Pits." Dominus boasted as he made his way back over to Spartacus as he stood there before his desk. "Can you survive this? Jana doesn't think you are ready to return to the arena. She has yet to be wrong in your regard. Would you say she is wrong now?" He asked him.

"Crixus and I fight at cross-purposes." Spartacus explained.

"Then find a way to unite them." Dominus told him, "Jana?" He asked as I just stared at him.

"Dominus, Crixus hates Spartacus because he is Thracian and could prove to be threat for title of champion should he rise the ranks. Spartacus defies the traditional ways of a gladiator, absent honor to the cause of the house. Not that he has no honor, he just has no motivation to claim title of champion, his cause is to his wife." I explained, "Their purposes would never align unless Spartacus were to suddenly become a gaul."

Dominus laughed, "You speak of the truth. Yet uniting cause is your way to surviving."

"Not just surviving, Dominus. Winning. Sine missione, the Magistrate said." I reminded Dominus.

Dominus nodded before walking away from him; "You may have saved my life, but yours is yet worth little in the arena. But to lose Crixus along with you that would be a blow from which this ludus would not recover." He told him, "Jana made few suggestions to his replacement, yet should he be lost those would never be sufficient enough." He continued.

"My concern is only for my wife." Spartacus spoke as I just shook my head, as I said he does not fight to honor anything. "And her fate is tied to these walls." Dominus reminded him.

"If they collapse around me, then I will be unable to help her from beneath the rubble." Dominus spoke in ruse to the man, yet he had already told me how he holds little to keeping his side of the bargain struck with Spartacus.

Spartacus looked over to me as I shook my head slightly to tell him no, when Dominus moved so that he was next to the man. "I will not die until she is safe." Fool.

"Well, prove it so. Fight as one with Crixus, to best Theokoles. Or we are all fucked." Dominus explained to him as Ashur found his way next to me, "Bad time?" He whispered as I just stared at him. "Yes." Dominus roared at Ashur as he walked over to the man.

Spartacus reached out as if to touch Dominus only to gain himself a more than angry look back from Dominus. "Barca has returned, bearing gifts." Ashur told him, I had thought it was Ashur who left the ludus earlier.

"Jana remove him to the barracks." Dominus told me as I nodded slightly, "Yes, Dominus."

I motioned for Spartacus to follow me, to which he did and rather quickly. Once we were out of earshot he was on me again with the questioning. "Will you explain to me now? You told me not to trust him yet he is trying to help me." I stopped him once we were in the wine cellar and his wrist restraints were off.

"He does not wish to help you, Spartacus but to control you. Gannicus and I were just starting to find our great love with one another only to have ourselves forced to lay with one another. For the amusement of Romans so this house… could gain favor for the games." I told him.

"Gannicus and I, and many other slaves were forced to kill a Roman man in revenge for a death that was most likely caused by Domina. The death of the paterfamilia, his father. Revenge for my most cherished of friends… only to be forced apart. Gannicus is not even allowed to be mentioned in this house." I told him.

"A single mention of the man I love and the person who spoke his name gets sent to the mines. That is what awaits your wife in this house, yet there is no one searching for her. I only know where she is by looking myself. Dominus has spared no coin towards her location." I told him as he stared at me.

"I was like you Spartacus. I was a free persons, I became a slave under the promise that they would allow me and Gannicus to be together… look how that promise was removed from grasp. I am most cherished to him of all the slaves, so where do you think this will leave you and Sura? Do tell me...If I do find your wife, I will see that she is freed and sent far from this city… so she stays alive. Now go, and speak none of this...I do not wish to die anytime soon." I told him as I opened the gate.

"This house caused all of that?" He asked, "You killed a man." He questioned. "Go, to your cell." I told him, "You will need all the rest given to you." I told him before I turned and walked back up to the villa. His naivety to the situation he was in was torturous to watch, and yet a part of me wishes I would have let him figure out what most of us had learned years before. You can only trust those you love, no master has you in mind unless you will raise them to position.


	17. Chapter XVII

As I made my way back up to the villa I noticed Ashur lingering in the shadows, "Do you spy on me Ashur?" I asked him as he shook his head and approached me. Pulling me into the shadows with him, he looked haunted by words. "You were right." He informed me as I raised my brow at him. "About what?"

"The gifts, Barca returned with was a man. A man who the slaves belonged to. Once Dominus had learned who bought them he killed the man." He told me as I continued to stare at him.

"A monsters life bears me no concern, how was I right?" I asked again.

"I didn't care for his demise either, it was that he was willing to go any length to gather information." He told me, "I mean I had seen before the reach of his will yet, this was a Roman citizen."

"Who purchased the slaves? Demanded Dominus' life?" I asked curiously as he looked around us. "Ovidius."

"The Magistrates cousin… interesting. Why are you telling me this anyway, what is your angle?" I asked him as we began to walk back up to the villa. "Position. I will never replace you, that would be impossible. However… I want position and I want to fight again." He told me.

"I think we both know your days in the arena are over, you are becoming more valuable to him in the villa." I told him as he laughed, "I won many fights, I could show prominence again." He told me. "Well heal that leg and we shall see."

* * *

I stood next to Naevia on the balcony as we watched Spartacus and Crixus train with Oenomaus. To what end I wasn't sure, the two would never work together but always at an odds. Sure I could speak to Crixus, he was trusted friend yet he would never listen. He hated Spartacus because he in his mind stood for nothing. Spartacus stood for an honor that we just did not understand, love. Naevia looked over at me, "Domina tried to speak to Ilithyia about having Crixus removed from the games." She whispered to me.

"Such a thing would never come to pass." I told her as she looked over at me, "Why do you seem upset?"

"Apologies, Naevia. I just did not sleep well last night." I told her, it wasn't a total lie. I hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. Thoughts of the fight in the arena, and dreams of Gannicus had kept me up most nights. Oenomaus had to halt my learnings to be rested for Spartacus and Crixus.

"I have noticed, maybe ask Dominus if you can be finished with your duties earlier tonight? He has Ashur now too does he not?" She asked me.

"Ashur is a dog he keeps on a leash. He is little else to Dominus, yet I feel Dominus is drastically underestimating his usefulness. Ashur is smart, and cunning… Should he not get what he wants from Dominus, he will find it elsewhere." I told her as Dominus looked back to us.

"What do you think Jana? What would you say of the odds?" He asked me as I watched Oenomaus beat the two men back again. "I say if they do not start fighting as one, we will be out a champion, Dominus." I told him softly as he nodded. "I fear you are right."

Oenomaus had removed his chest piece and had begun to speak to the two men as we watched intently. I couldn't quite hear what he was telling them but he was likely telling them how Theokoles fights, and how he had injured him. Oenomaus was never proud of being saved in that fight, he always spoke of how it was his greatest defeat, an honorless win. He then picked up his swords again reminding me of Gannicus as he had fought in the same style.

"The games tomorrow, and yet he presses them." Domina spoke softly.

"To their benefit. I have business in town. It'll take me until late into the night." Dominus told her as she stood there staring off at the men as the fought below. "Lucretia?" Dominus spoke again having not earned and answer from her. "Business." He told her again, as she looked at him with eyes that spoke wonders of her not paying attention. "Yea, business, I heard you." She told him.

"If you would prefer I delay…"

"No, I have diversion." She told him as Naevia and I glanced at each other before turning attention back to Crixus. "Ilithyia's coming with her Priestess."

"May the gods grant us miracle." He told her, before turning to me. "Jana." He spoke sternly.

"Yes, Dominus." I spoke before following him back into the villa. "Dominus?" I questioned him.

"I want for you to send for Ashur and Barca to accompany me to the market." He asked me as we stood in the room of champions. "I can protect you." I told him as he let out a sigh.

"That I have no doubt. Yet, tonight I seek revenge and the outcome of such I would not wish to befall your eyes." He told me, as conflicted as I was starting to become with this house. Be it in remaining loyal or not, I still wanted to attend my duties.

Freedom was in my mind always, freedom meant finding and being with Gannicus again. He has been from my arms too long thought, I did have thoughts that he had long forgotten of me. It had been years since we last looked upon one another, the chance that he has moved on and found love elsewhere were beyond high. Yet I would always hold onto the hope that he was waiting for me.

"Fine, We are seeking out those who made attempt on my life. I know you above all other wish nothing more than to see such a man's life put to an end yet, I wouldn't have you take these lives. I demand pure revenge, Ovidius attempted to maneuver me. Once I learn the name of the man behind him I intend to put an end to his entire family." He told me as I nodded, Ashur and I already knew who was behind the attempt on his life. I had told him to play along with Dominus game until the player reveals himself. Moving to quickly could cost us our own lives.

"Yes, Dominus. I will watch over Domina's on goings for you then." I told him as he smiled putting his hand on my shoulder. "Was a man ever more lucky?" He questioned me before walking away from me. "Yes. There was a man more lucky." I spoke to myself before making my way to the ludus below.

Once I had found Ashur and noticed he was speaking to Spartacus I felt my stomach drop. I knew the man better than he ever assumed, and his hatred for Crixus knew no bounds. If he were talking to Spartacus in attempt to sway him into killing Crixus he was sending Spartacus to his own early grave. I flattened out my robe before making my way closer to the men as they all ate, "Barca, Ashur. You have been summoned by Dominus." I told them as they both nodded before returning to their cells likely to change.

"What does Dominus require a gladiator and a snake for anyway?" I heard Crixus say from behind me as he approached me. "Protection and information." I told him before turning to him, "You should find yourself bathed and oiled, the likeliness of you being summoned is fairly high." I told him as he let out a long breathe. "It is not like I wish this to be asked of me." He told me, likely knowing I was thinking about how he was hurting Naevia with his trips to Domina's bed.

"I know, we do but as commanded. You commanded to show a false love, and I a false …"I paused as he looked at me, "A false happiness." I told him.

Crixus smiled to me softly, "You tell me not to hurt Naevia yet, I could hurt her by disobeying Domina." He told me, "Melitta used to tell me all the time; 'we do what we must for this house.' words have never been more true… Crixus…" I asked him as he looked at me, "Try… try to fight with him. Do not waste your life in this fight over a hatred towards another man. Live, if not for honor and glory. For Naevia." I told him as I walked away from him.

* * *

I walked towards the cells as the men slept while Crixus was to attend Domina, I needed to speak with Spartacus about the fight tomorrow. Walking through the halls as I noticed the guards had even left their posts for the night, I could hear faint voices talking near the far end of the hallway as I let out a deep sigh. "The odds do not favor you." I heard Varro speak softly.

"They seldom do." Spartacus spoke back. "I've heard Barca had laid a large amount of coin on you. More towards Crixus but still." Varro continued.

"And you?" Spartacus asked as I reached their cell where a few men lay around asleep on the ground, Spartacus sat on a step as Varro sat below him playing with what looked like dirt. "If I had the means, I would wager all with Barca." He told his friend.

"You're too fucking stubborn to die." He told him as he looked up before noticing me. "Ah, if it isn't Venus herself." Varro said as I shook my head opening the gate with a key I lifted off a guard before walking in and sitting on the ground next to Varro.

"Why have you come?" Spartacus asked me, "The Syrian-" He began to say as I cut him off.

"Ashur is many things to most people here but, he has always been trusted friend to me. So I say this with only caution towards your life. Do not listen to whatever poison he has filled in your head." I told him as Varro arched his brow before looking up at Spartacus.

"You exchanged words with the snake?" He asked him. "He told me Crixus was the cause to his injuries, that he would turn on an ally if it meant glory." Spartacus told us.

"Was that a lie?" He asked. "Crixus that day was many things but a traitor to his brothers was not among them." I told him. "Then what of his injuries."

"Ashur, when he was a gladiator sought to prove himself in any means necessary… He didn't earn the mark as you all did. He did something for Dominus and was given it as reward, many of the men were disgusted with him for that. Not having earned the loyalty and the respect he felt deserved he… grew to hate his brothers as they hated him." I explained.

"Ashur had caused the death of his fellow Syrian brother in the Primus that day… and sought Crixus' to help him kill Gannicus to gain glory for the house. The games that day were eliminate everyone from the opposing ludus and then a fight to the death… Crixus… he knocked Ashur out of the game. Gannicus pushed Crixus out." I continued.

"Which was how Gannicus earned his freedom from slavery, as ordered by the magistrate." Varro finished for me. Spartacus studied my face, "And Gannicus is the man the house refused to allow you to be with?" He questioned.

"They would never allow me to be with him, this is besides the point. You two must fight for common ground or see both your lives forfeit to the underworld. Dominus will not continue to...look for your wife should you die. So live… fight with him, not against him. Crixus will see there is no surviving without your help...trust me." I said as I stood up feeling Varro reach for my hand.

"You will not stay with us a while longer?" He asked me.

"Dominus will be home soon, and he will notice my return from the ludus… he will be displeased." I told them, "Live, Spartacus… if not for all of us… for Sura." I told him as I started to walk away.

"Why do I get the feeling you are hoping for a revolution?" He teased. "Freedom is not revolution, Spartacus. It should be the right of every man, woman and child… given breath… The god likely give us all these tragedies out of anger for having so many men and woman forced to bow and scrape." I told him. Varro just nodded, "She does have fair point."

"She does." Spartacus agreed as he looked to me, "I will break words with Crixus, to see if he will hear to reason and fight alongside me as one."

"If he does not listen; try to revel with him on common ground. Do not think him above something as longing as love. Use to advantage the knowledge I bring to you." I told him before locking the gate behind me and returning to the villa for bed. "Naevia?" I questioned her once I reached our room, she was standing next to the window her hand over her heart as she grinned.

"We shared a kiss, oh Jana...it was so magical." She told me. "Magical?" I questioned.

"It felt as if my heart was soaring far above my chest, I desire him more than anything else." She told me as I smiled, "This lifts the heart to hear. To see you so happy, it beyond measure of words themselves." I told her as I embraced her in a hug.

"I gave myself to him…" She told me as she pulled herself away from me.

"Oh Naevia…" I told her softly, "I know, it was risky and should she ever gift me to someone...I would be sent to the mines; but it was so worth it to feel as you used to talk of your moments with Gannicus." She told me, the smile still hugging her lips.

"You would never see judgment from me on the subject, for as long as I draw breath… your happiness will always be the most valued to me. Besides of course your friendship, are you in any pain?" I asked her as she nodded.

"A lot…" She laughed softly. "In time it will pass...however tomorrow will be the longest day… we must find sleep now, so that we are rested for the games." I told her as she nodded to me.

* * *

I stood behind Dominus at the games while Naevia was next to Domina. There was a young boys sitting at the front almost more engrossed in the games than I once was when I was yet a child. He kept pandering to his mother about each fight and how the deaths seemed to grow more gruesome with each new match. She couldn't have appeared more uninterested in the games let alone the conversation of the sort. "Septimust the victor, as I said." He told his mother as she just seemed to peer out over the sands slowly fanning herself as the heat seemed to grow with each passing moment.

"Valarius always drops his shield when he attacks, a disadvantage against the spear." He spoke as he looked back out at the arena. He was very knowledgeable about the games for someone his age, something that likely struck a chord in Dominus. He had spoken to me many times how he had wished he had a son of his own to join him in the arena with the games. He had even mentioned purchasing a Roman slave of great beauty for the soul purpose of giving him a son should his wife be unable to. Such a thing would surely be noticed by others yet he was so determined to have this for himself.

"The boy has a keen eye." Dominus spoke, "Towards gladiators, yes. His studies are another matter." His mother answered.

The match with Spartacus and Crixus versus Theokoles was about to start, the drums were beginning and the sands were being moved about to cover the blood from the last game. Dominus moved back to speak to me, "Have you heard from Doctore about the nature between the men?" He asked me. "Still soured like a poorly made wine, Dominus." I told him as Solonius looked at me with a smirk.

"I had tried to break words with both men, to no end. The hatred burns strongly between the two, Dominus." I told him as his face twitched in anger, "Very well." He sighed.

The trumpets were soon to go off announcing the men as they were to enter the sands. The crowd was not likely to take kindly towards Spartacus return to the sands after the poor showing from the last time. Him being here now, alongside Crixus was likely a ploy from Solonius to have both men die and see ruin done to the house of Batiatus. "Finally, the Primus." Ilithyia spoke from next to Domina. "Another moment and my tongue would turn to dust."

"Water." Domina spoke to Naevia as she turned slightly to look at me.

"Apologies, Domina. We've used our last." Naevia stuttered to say to her, "Please." Solonius spoke from the other side of Dominus. "Share some of mine."

"You're too kind, good Solonius." Dominus spoke with contempt. "You'd do the same, if you were able. No matter. Soon Theokoles will honor the gods with blood, they turn will bless us with endless rain."

"I pray for the truth in it." The Magistrate spoke as he passed behind the two men. "The drought is driving the city mad." He continued as the boy stood from his seat and moved over making way for his father. "Unfortunate word had reached us that our dearest cousin Ovidius was murdered in his home." He said as his wife was quick to place her hand on his as she looked as though she was filled with sadness. The cousin was likely her's and not his own.

"Ovidius?" Solonius spoke softly, that was the man Dominus had told me he was seeking revenge on to find the name of the man responsible for the attempt on his life. I assumed as much the entire man's family was to be murdered.

"No. I mentioned his wife not a night ago." Ilithyia spoke her voice wavering with sadness. "What of his son?" Domina begged with question. "He was so young."

"Their villa was burnt, only a few bodies yet recovered. I fear the boy is among the ruins." He explained. "A tragedy." Dominus spoke softly, "One cannot but wonder what would prompt such an act." He offered as he turned to look at Solonius. Revealing the identity of the man responsible, the man of which both Ashur and I had already known. Ashur had told me he was having secret meetings with the man in the market to gauge his distaste towards Dominus.

"Let us turn our mind to thoughts of rain, to cool the fevered brow of our city." The man spoke as he rose once again taking steps towards the ledge raising his arms to calm the peoples roars and cheers.

"Citizens of Capua! Brothers of Rome! In the name of my forefathers, I Titus Calavius, present to you, the final event!" He continued to speak as I just watched the soft smile growing on Naevia's lips as she looked over the sands to where Crixus and Spartacus stood awaiting their announcement in the arena. She glowed with the new love that he was burning inside of her chest, a love that unlike the one Gannicus and I held would need to remain secret. A thing I felt awful for her to have to go through and yet, a secret would be the only way the two of them would be allowed to love.

"From the house of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. Behold, Spartacus! Thraex!" He announced the man as the crowd roared with displeasure to the man's name, "Joined in battle today by the Undefeated Gaul! The Champion of Capua! Behold, Crixus! Murmillo!" He shouted as the crowd began to grow more and more wild with each step the man took, chanting his name louder and louder.

"Capua! Shall we begin?" Crixus shouted out to the people.

"Together they stand against a man who has never fallen. A beast that has never been tamed. A legend that has never been tarnished, by the grace of Marcus Decius Solonius. Behold, Theokoles! The Shadow of Death!" The Magistrate shouted out to the arena as he pointed towards where the man was soon to make an appearance. I had never seen Theokoles before, I had only ever heard tales of the man.

The crowd went silent, not a noise could be heard through the entire arena. Not a single movement was ever made. Soon the murmurs started to flow evenly through the people as the footsteps could be heard, as the doors soon opened revealing the beasts light white skin as he slowly walked out of the doors. The creature held two swords down at his side as he continued to walk forwards, he fought in Dimachaerus, same as Gannicus once had.

His hair was long and white, held back a bit out of his face, his skin was almost pale white almost grey in tone, making the black ink on his shoulder stand out. His skin, was covered in scars, wounds, cuts all over him. His face, chest, arms, back and legs were littered with them ranging from what looked like deep gashes to long thin cuts. He looked like something from nightmares. "Dominus, he was a Spartan?" I asked him. "Once." He told me softly.

Spartans were fierce Greek fighters, I had read about them. It was said that if Spartan children were born with any slight deformities they were cast aside and left for dead. Only the perfect and pure were allowed to live to fill the ranks of their civilians. However that was just a myth, something that was likely passed around to make them sound even more terrifying than they already did.

Once he was out closer to the two men the steel metal colored clouds consume the sky and travel my way. The sun disappears behind them, and the sky turns dark. The man roared a fearsome roar as the citizens filling the seats jumped up in excitement cheering and screaming. "Begin!" The Magistrate called out as he moved to sit back down, he turned slightly and looked at Dominus. "Your slave has a love for the games, Solonius tells me. Have her stand by my son so they may discuss the games. He would enjoy that." He told him as Dominus turned to me motioning for me to do so. 'Dominus." I bowed my head slightly before moving around and sitting on the ledge near the boy as he smiled at me.

"Who do you think will win?" He asked me overcome with excitement.

"I would like to think, man can defeat beast. Yet, only the gods can truly tell who will win this day." I told him as he grinned. "I wish so too, yet that man Theokoles… he is something made of myth and legend." He told me.

"The only legends I believe are the ones of our gods. Myths, as well." I smirked at him as he just kept smiling.

The giant beast began to charge at Spartacus and Crixus, roaring at them fiercely as ran so hard you could almost imagine feeling the ground shake. The two men met him halfway taking turns trying to hit him, yet it seemed so mechanical. Spartacus hitting steel on steel before Crixus would move before him taking his place, neither man pressing advantage or really defending the other. Spartacus moved around the man swiftly cutting Theokoles leg, yet the man seemed unphased.

"They draw blood!" The boy shouted excitedly, as they both continued to block and slash at him almost as if they were hoping to tiring him out. "Hardly." I whispered to him as no one else seemed interested, he just smiled at me gleefully.

They hadn't taken Oenomaus' words to heart, nor his training. They were still fighting as two and not as one. At any moment the beast would tire of the game and end the both of them without even a moment's thought. Which was when Crixus managed to cut him along his stomach spilling more of the beasts blood on the sand. "Did you see that?" He asked me almost jolting forwards.

"Don't look away." I told him, with a game of this caliber the chance of missing even the smallest of the important details would be easy. One of the men kicked him right where he had been cut, causing him to stumble yet not lose his footing. Spartacus managed to disarm him causing the crowd to go crazy with excitement, yet I felt this was the creatures plan.

Crixus used the time to cut the man's chest a second time as he in almost slow motion fell backwards to the sands behind him. The crowd went still as the two men seemed to stare at each other in amazement to their accomplishment. They had thought they killed the beast, Theokoles. Yet, there was no way he would be defeated that easily by four shallow cuts on his leg and chest. The boy looked at me in amazement, "They killed him!" He cheered.

"Did they?" I asked him softly as he looked back to the sands almost examining it. Dominus seemed happy with the result as he was already commending himself on such a flawless victory. Crixus and Spartacus removed their helmets, still not having made sure the beast was dead.

They both turned their back to the man laughing in their victory as the crowd began to cheer them on, also having assumed their victory yet, if Oenomaus were up here. He would surely be in accord with me on the fact this was not the end of this fight not by a long shot. The men continued to boasted their win as the crowd slowly grew quiet. "Yea! Capua!" Crixus called out to the people as they soon became stone quiet again.

The pale beast rose from behind them gathering his swords from the sand as he stood there behind them like the giant shadow he was. The two gladiators slowly turned around to see that their fortunes had indeed not yet been true. "Capua! Shall I begin?" Theokoles shouted out to the crowd as they once again roared in agreeance with him.

The sky's started to grow darker still, as roars of thunder could be heard as they moved closer with soft small bolts of lightning could be seen behind the clouds. The crowd began to look up at the sky feeling as if the Gods were finally answering our calls and prayers to end the drought with this feast of blood offerings for them.

Crixus threw his helmet to the ground as the man began to run at them for the second time. Hitting both their shields at the same time attacking them harder than he had before. Showing the people that he had just been playing with them during the first small fight. Crixus pushed Spartacus to the ground going one on one with the creature from Sparta. He hit Crixus hard flinging him back into Spartacus hard as he was just starting to rise.

The beats roared to the crowd causing them to grow even louder, "You were right...I had thought he was dead. He is stronger than ever." The boy told me as I nodded to him with a smile, "You, have a far more keen eye to these games then you choose to lead on." I told him as he grinned to me.

Crixus having stood up ran and began to attack the man on his own again as he cut Crixus arm open forcing a loud cry from his lips, as he tripped the man throwing him onto his back hard. Spartacus took opportunity to strike the beast in attempt to make grevious wounds; he too was knocked to the ground. Then beast moved to throw him backwards as Spartacus rolled back onto his shield knocking the man in the face with the pommel of his sword.

Theokoles just seemed to slowly look back at Spartacus before he was still throw a few feet backwards off his shield, hitting the ground hard. The pain was more than evident in his face as he laid there for a moment seemingly trying to get his bearings back. Crixus took this opportunity to charge at the man in a second attempt to press advantage in the fight. Crixus unlike either of them had before in this fight managed to get his sword into the man's stomach.

The boy placed his hand on mine, "Do you see this? Look! He might win this match." He told me as I turned my head to look at him nodding, "I sure hope so." I told him as Naevia caught my eye. "I hope our gladiators win this fight." I told him as he just got even more excited as he continued to watch. Yet, we would be wrong.

The creature Theokoles just took Crixus' by the arm and pulled him closer to him plunging the sword even deeper into his own stomach causing the sword to protrude out the other side. He yet still seemed unphased by this wound, even though such a wound would cause death to any other normal man in the arena.

The two men stood there letting out tremendous howls at one another before Theokoles bashed his head against Crixus' likely causing him to become disoriented. Spartacus still lay there winded on the sands not even four feet away from them. Theokoles pulled the sword from his stomach and looked over at Crixus as he was stumbling backwards. He pushed Crixus' shield back and effortlessly cut his chest from his waist almost up to his shoulder.

The action must have been so hard as it caused Crixus to spin around leaving his back completely exposed to the man behind him allowing him to leave him exposed to yet another deep wound on his back. Crixus fell to his knees, the crowd in discourse unsure of how to feel about seeing their champion in such a state while Spartacus still on the ground finally seemed to move.

The beat moved to deliver the killing blow to Crixus when Spartacus called his name out from the short distance away that he was. Distracting him from killing Crixus; Spartacus charged at him,using the shield that Crixus was still propping up on the ground to gain air and advantage on Theokoles.

Crixus looked as if he was in excruciating pain on the ground as I could tell Naevia was close to tears herself from watching the man she loved lay there on the ground. Spartacus was seemingly holding his own against the giant for the time being, yet we all knew; Crixus was out of this fight.

Now disarmed of his shield Spartacus continued to dodge against the man before him trying to stay alive when such a feat was unlikely to take place. Crixus took his time to gather one of their helmets as he used it to reflect the sun off of it and into Theokoles eyes. Blinding him with the sun Spartacus used this time to gain a second sword and then quickly disarming Theokoles before slicing both his legs deeply.

The then once the man was on his knees plunged one sword deep into his stomach before he began hacking at the beasts neck before removing sword from his stomach. The crowd chanting kill almost in perfect unison with each other. Spartacus then used both swords to cut his head clean off in a perfect execution ensuring the man's death for real this time. The fight was won yet, it would not have been so without Crixus who lay there on the ground feet away near death.

He kicked the body backwards effortlessly, as everyone in the arena looking to the sky hoping this death would appease the gods and grant us freedom from the drought. The clouds grew even more dark as the airs began to grow cold. You could almost hear them, before any landed on the sand or wood around us. The drops seemed to fall in slow motioned, I felt on on my hand and hit my hair as some more slowly slid down the side of my face. I couldn't help but smile in this moment, it was a beautiful moment.

Everyone in the pulvanius with me stood to extend their hands to feel the water on their skin as I looked over at Spartacus as he was raising his arms in triumph allowing the rain to hit his skin all over. Cooling his body after having had to fight in the heat nearly to the death. The people in the crowd regardless of social position rejoiced in the rain as it began to soak their robes. The drought was over, the people were happy, they were laughing.

Ilithyia took her place next to me reaching out for the water, as she looked over at me with joy in her eyes. It was almost at this moment I could almost forget all the pain, all the sadness, the hurt. That had been on going in my life up till now, the woman placed her hand on my arm pulling on it to reach out for the rain next to her. "By the gods!" She whispered to me.

"They heard our calls, our prayers." She told me again. "A sight has never been more beautiful." I told her as I looked out at the darkened sky above us.

I looked back down at the sands to see Spartacus his swords now on the ground next to him He looked so at peace, so calm. Much like I was feeling myself, that was when my eyes landed on Crixus whose eyes were now shut. He was being dragged away off the sands, as if he were that disposable. This wouldn't help his hatred towards Spartacus should he live to see another day.

The crowd slowly began to cheer, no… chat the man's name from all areas of the arena. 'Spar-ta-cus - Spar-ta-cus - Spar-ta-cus' louder and louder with each time his name was called out. Their chants and stomps rumbling the arena almost as much as the roars of thunder had before them. Our eyes met but for a moment as we shared a small smile with one another before he slowly closed his eyes letting his head fall back one more time.


	18. Chapter XVIII

I sat in the carriage with the gladiators on the way back to the ludus as Crixus was already on his way. I looked around at the men each of them either wounded or covered in blood and yet they all remained silent. The rain was seeping into the cart slowly, drops softly hitting my robes, I looked over at Oenomaus. The words needed not be spoken, yet we both knew this win… was the beginning of something unstoppable.

"Prepare to be attended by your Dominus when he returns to the Villa." I spoke to them as I began to head towards the steps to await them when they were to return. I felt a hand grab onto my wrist.

Turning I saw Spartacus as he looked at me, confusion swirling his eyes. "Spartacus?" I questioned him softly.

"Tell me… has she been found." He asked me as I took the time to move us under shelter from the rain. "I know where your wife Sura is yes." I told him. "She is safe then?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "We are never safe, even if she does return to you. She may not be the woman you once held close to your heart you know this." I told him. "Until she is in my arms." He started to say as I began to walk away.

"You are up to something, I feel it in my bones." He told me as he slowly followed me. "The only thing that I am upto Spartacus is surviving. A thing you should even more so be in agreeance to be trying. Once, if Crixus heals he will hate you even more. If they find your wife, he life hangs in the balance of how many coins you can win for them… this is a game dear Spartacus. This life the board, our lives the pieces." I told him before closing the gate behind me and returning up the stairs.

"Jana, good. The men are ready?" He questioned me as I nodded. "Yes, Dominus."

"Have the Thracian brought up to the Balcony." He told me as I nodded, "He broached subject of his wife, Dominus. We are still searching for her?" I asked him.

Dominus looked annoyed with the question as I nodded slowly, "I will send for him." I told him as I walked back out and towards a guard. "Send for the Thracian and inform Oenomaus the men below are to attend him on the balcony." I told the man as he nodded. I waited at the top of the steps for Spartacus which he looked eager, giddy almost. "Do not broach Dominus with subject of your wife. I just had he seemed uninterested in the subject as of late." I told him as I walked him to the balcony.

He took his place on the other side of Dominus as I stood back next to Naevia. "We have seen misfortune. Felt the sting of defeat. The humility of vacant purce and empty stomach. Some believed the House of Batiatus would never reclaim its former glory. That we would fade from memory, forsaken by history. But we have proved them wrong." He shouted out loud as all the men roared in agreement, "We have proved the name Batiatus will live long after we have gone to dust and bone. So stand proud before the Bringer of Rain! The slayer of the Shadow of Death! The new Champion of Capua! Spartacus!" He shouted to the men as the cheered for the man with excitement.

"Spartacus! Spartacus!" They began to cheer as I noticed from the corner of my eye, Ashur. He looked so upset, like this was a downfall for him or something. Why did he look like he was up to something, his eyes they were giving him away.

Here we all cheer for the man who was now going to bring much needed fame to the ludus, and yet not so far away Crixus lay with his life being called into question. How quickly we could become forgotten, a sour reminder of how fleeting our slave lives really were. "A titan, his victory eclipsing all others! Quenching our thirst! Fulfilling our hopes and dreams! Behold the man, as he becomes legend!" Dominus shouted out among the men.

We all walked back into the Villa as Naevia took her place at one side and I stayed mine next to Spartacus as he was addressed by Dominus who was seeming to be very proud of his handy work, which was not his at all. "This is only the beginning!" Dominus explained to him.

"I will build an empire of blood and glory upon your name!" Dominus cheered as Domina attempted to bring her husband to his senses. "He did not stand against Theokoles on his own." She told him.

"Crixus is not forgotten. He will always have position, if he survives. But Spartacus is the name of the crowd's tongue and I would see it spoken, with ever increasing amazement." Dominus spoke excitedly, "And you, gaining favor and friendship with the magistrates son, brilliantly done." He told me as I lowered my head, "I do but what I can for this house, Dominus."

"You over exceed expectations is what you do." He told me again.

"I defeated a an who could not be defeated. What more could they expect of me?" He asked Quintus, much to the amusement of both Dominus and Domina. "Everything!" Dominus laughed as he walked towards the man. I took my leave to move next to Naevia, "Their appetite is a great beast. It must constantly be fed with new delights. We'll start by changing your fighting style. Two swords, as Theokoles fought with. We'll see the crowds pleasure double with their new hero twice as deadly!" He cheered, The was the same style Gannicus had once fought.

So easily forgotten, our heroes were.

"And new armor, worthy of a legend! Men will be made to feel smaller by it! Women will moisten at the very sight." Dominus continued as Spartacus looked to me before lowering his head to look towards the ground below him.

"Ah, but I forget. Jana was telling me you sought word of the only woman. He has no hard purpose for just any wet thigh, does he?" He asked looking over at me, "No, Dominus." I told him as he grinned.

"He and his purpose are not my concern." Domina piped in. "Fortunately the gods feel otherwise. They shower him with more than rain and accolades… They bless him with news to lift the heart higher than the clouds." Dominus spoke as he lifted up a small piece of paper handing it backwards towards his wife.

"Sura?" Spartacus questioned. "Found." Dominus told him as Domina turned to look at me confused, I was just as confused as she was. I had told Dominus I had found her a week or so ago. Why was he just now exposing the letter that I had given to him then.

"In the dark corners of Syria." That was not at all where she was.

"Where...where is she?" Spartacus asked him, stammering with his speech. "Is she well?"

The information I had gathered about his wife were that she was unwell. She had found herself with child twice in the time she had been captive and both times...found the child never made it to term. The news had broken my heart for her; such news I doubt that Spartacus would have been able to take. The woman's spirit had not yet been broken, yet her will...her will was all but lost. Syrian's were not known for their treatment of female slaves being very good. Least of all; Thracian slaves or slaves from war. Sura being both did not bode well for her from any report I had been sent in return.

"Peace! Dominus told him, "All will be revealed when a mouth closes. The Syrian Glaber spoke of solder her to a merchant, the sea his mistress. He has recently docked on the shores of Neapolis." Dominus explained to him, The last I heard of his wife she was in Neapolis. Left the port I last spoke to Spartacus of, did this mean Dominus was using my information to find the woman?

"On Roman soil?" Spartacus asked him before quickly looking to me. I made no attempt to react, I had no way of proving this information true or false until I was alone with Dominus.

"Your wife among the slaves. Two days ride from where you stand, barring incident."

"When do we leave?" Spartacus asked him, over reaching his position with the question.

"Is it wise to allow such a thing?" Domina questioned her husband. "My man already spurs his horse, rest at ease." Dominus told him, ignoring Domina but for a moment. "She moves ever closer even as we speak."

Spartacus seemingly believed the sincerity of the subject, and his naivety broke my heart. It sadden me greatly to think that another slave in this house would feel the same way as both Oenomaus and I did. Melitta, died because of the poison that was meant for Titus. Gannicus may as well be dead with him being gone this long from my arms. Sura… was as good enough as to call herself among the honored dead, apart of the blood that was staining this houses grounds.

"You are an honorable man." Spartacus spoke drawing my attention back to him, "And will forever bear my gratitude."

"As you bear mine. Being reunited with your wife is but the first of many rewards." He told Spartacus before he was to be taken away. "Dominus." He spoke before vanishing from sight.

I watched Dominus before he motioned for me to follow Spartacus, "Dominus." I told him as I walked away, yet I paused to listen to Dominus and Domina speak to one another. There was more about him finding Sura then I had cared to admit. She was upset about all the secrets, and he had informed her that I had told her about his wife sometime ago. Which was true I had.

I walked away catching up with the guards as they paused moving from Spartacus. "They move as if you are their Domina." He told me as I shook my hand, "It is not out of respect but fear. My words spoken in Dominus' ear could be the start or end of a great many things as it has been in the past." I told him as I walked him down the steps and away from ears. "Yet, I feel as if maybe someone is trying to maneuver me. I told him on your wife days ago… yet he speaks as if he had only just found out."

"You seem upset, and yet he only grows to bring her closer to me." He told me.

"Do not be played a fool Spartacus. You are still young to this world with the Romans and even younger still in the role of a slave. Give me word to have her rescued and set free, please Spartacus." I pleaded with him.

"That would mean I would never again see or touch my wife." He spoke to me angrily. "Yes, but it would also mean she would have the chance of staying alive." I told him. "I mean only to shield you from hurt. Trust me Spartacus… there are very few people here who wish friendship with you...best be wise if you didn't shit on every single offer to gain." I told him as a guard rounded a corner.

"He is to be shown to his new quarters, the empty cell in the training sands." I told them man as he arched my brow. "The cell of the champion." I told him before walking off angrily.

"I hadn't meant to offend you." He spoke to me as the men began to drag him away. I stopped around the corner and noticed Ashur standing there visibly shaken. "Are you alright?" I asked him as he looked over to me sweat dripping from his face.

"Ah, you know how it can be down here." He told me as I laughed slightly. "I really don't… did someone threaten you?" I questioned him as he looked deep in thought. "Ashur, I count you among my dearest friend. If you cannot trust me then how can I remain calling you as such?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Barca. He had wagered a high sum towards the men winning the fight, I am having trouble getting the money he is owed." He began to tell me, "He had given me a deadline… to receive the sum owed or he would kill me." He told me as I furrowed my brow. "Barca did?"

He nodded to me, "I will speak to him of this subject." I told him, "He cannot speak to you this way." I told him as Ashur quickly moved towards me. "No, no… I will sort it out Jana." He told me as I nodded. "Tell me should anything more be said towards your safety, Ashur." I told him as I returned up to the villa.

I found Dominus on his way from his office as he was on his way to the baths, where I could only assume Domina was. "Ah, Jana. Follow me." He spoke as I followed him. "I must speak to you on a subject that doesn't reach the ears of anyone beyond you." He told me as I nodded to him.

"Spartacus' wife, will not be living in this ludus or apart of this ludus. We must however make the appearance as such to appease the man, you hold his ear. Keep telling him of the comforts his wife will enjoy while she is staying in the house. He must, he must see that I am working to no end to provide for them." He told me.

"Is it wise to lie to him, Dominus. Should he figure out the lie we could lose him to a tailspin of sorrow." Dominus just waved his hand at me, "Nonsense. He will see the effort in which I have placed in order to even get her. He will be grateful that we tried, the man in which I have sent to procure her already has his mission in hand. She is not to arrive in these gates with her life, more than inches for being dimmed." He told me as I nodded.

I could feel my heart clenching on the inside of my chest, I tried to keep my face still from showing the emotion that was now building up inside of me. Her life was meaningless to the Romans who took her, the Syrians who had abused her… and my Dominus who would see her life count for nothing but a man's will to fight for him.

"Yes, Dominus." I told him as we entered the baths.

We walked in with Naevia cleaning Domina's skin in the rose water, as Aria and another slave helped relax her as well. Dominus entered his arms extended as I helped him remove his robes placing them to the side on fixtures to keep them from touching the ground. He seemed almost over joyed with his words. "Spartacus' victory ignites the imagination of the city!" He roared much to the displeasure of his wife, who had told me on a number of occasions since the start and finish of the days events that she hates... Spartacus.

"Orders for my men flood in from every family with half a name and a little coin." He told her as he joined her in the bathwaters. A luxury this house had not had in some time, this likely meant we would eat better too.

"Prosperity beyond measure is within our reach!" He told her still as she seemed less relaxed than she was when we first entered the baths.

"As are those who would have you dead." She reminded him as I stood next to the door. I thankfully never had to join or help wash either Domina or Dominus. Should guests arrive it was always my task to respond to them and keep them well plied with wine and chatter before they were to be greeted by Dominus.

A thing most grateful for.

"I will see Solonius pay for the grievance, but these things are not to be hurried. I would savor every drop of sweat from his brow as my noose tightens upon his neck." He told her as one of the newer girls, Kenna I believe her name was, had begun to wash his skin. She and Aria were of the same ilk, both were sexus servus. A thing I would never wish on anyone yet; I would rather it be anyone serving as such over myself.

"I would prefer it tighten quickly." She told him as he seemed to eyeball the new slave, granted she was much larger chested than most of the slaves. "Eh, everything to its season." Dominus told Lucretia.

"Turning towards more pressing matters." He told her.

"Reuniting the Thracian with his wife?" She questioned with disdain.

He took the girls hand and placed it a little lower than I ever wanted to find myself on the man, as he seemed happier. "Not the matter I was referring to." He laughed as Domina looked intrigued. "Have the girl's ass a bit and I'll watch." She told him, as my eyes met with Naevia's.

Ever since what had happened with Diona, many of the female slaves in the household had been reduced to such a baser tool. The two of us and a few of the older woman being spared from such treatment. It brought us no pleasure in seeing our friends, our sisters being treated like cattle for games.

"And I would give pleasure to your eyes…" He told her as he turned the girl around forcefully before placing spit upon himself and forcing himself inside of the girl. I could see her entire body clenched up, her hands curl. She was in pain, how much pain I never wanted to find out. Yet, she knew better than anyone to make a sound or to protest the action being forced on her. She stayed silent, this wasn't the first or last time she would be subjected to such. Naevia and I would let the girl sleep in our room tonight, she would need the comfort of friends after this.

Domina just laughed at the sight of the slave being violated in such a manner. "The Thracian woman concerns me." She told her husband as he just continued to bury himself in the girl. "The promise of finding her was the only thing that kept him in check. What if her presence reverts him to his Thracian ways, and thoughts of defiance?" She asked him as Dominus looked back to me.

"It will not." He told her,"How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"I plans are well on their way and in the works in terms of the woman. Jana has been set to purpose in her regard. Did you not see the tears of gratitude in his eyes?"

"You expect too much of Jana sometimes, and gratitude falls short of loyalty. Spartacus, is not like Jana, Naevia, Crixus and a few others...he is not loyal." She told him. "He is not the man Crixus is."

"Crixus is not the man that he was, and may never be again. Spartacus will be reunited with his wife; in the act… I will bind him to us and this ludus. Until god comes to claim us all... " He told her as he had begun to use the choker around the girls next to defile her further.

"Jana, show my wife she has nothing to fear… go break words with the Thracian. You hands, my will." He smirked as I looked at Domina, the words that I was sorry must have come across to her as she gave me a soft smile. "Dominus, Domina." I spoke softly before leaving the bathhouse.

I made my way out of the villa and below into the ludus, I felt like a shell. A husk. More and more each day I was show how little we were all valued. Aria and Kenna, would say that was their function and there were fine with it. Better in here than in a brothel, where should you not perform you were sent to the mines, unliked… the mines. Which I figured should they be alright with their treatment I should not be so angered by it. Yet, this was just everything compiling.

I looked out onto the sands of the training grounds and saw Spartacus standing over by the ledge as I made my way towards him. My heart ever heavy in my chest, I had to lie to him, even though I had recently asked him to trust me. There had to be a way, a way that I could tell him what Dominus' plan was with her. Yet; the only way he would see as I see would be to let him sort things out for himself. Much as Naevia and I had to before him, though she still tried to remain with her eyes shut to most things. I no longer could, this house was a corrupt home.

"You walk heavily this night." He spoke from in front of me. "I carry news that is of the weight of the moon itself." I told him as he turned to look at me as I stood at his side.

"I am sorry for my words before." He told me, "I meant not as offence, but as a man who just wants his wife back in his arms. I see now that will not be so." He told me, "Doctore told me she would be staying in the house and not with me."

"Oenomaus once had a wife… Melitta. She would visit him some nights of the week, as she was a gift to him from Dominus. Your wife will be given the same comforts she once held. She would be given room with Naevia and I… It's a comfort most civilians are not even afforded." I told him, were as the room was indeed comfortable, and more than most citizens had. This would not, be something afforded to his wife.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked me as I tried to smile, "It is nothing, just memories that haunt me… Remember nothing is as it seems here." I told him as I went to walk away only for him to take my wrist.

"Stay a while." He told me, as I looked up to see Varro making his way towards us.

"Fancy seeing you here." He told me, "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing...we're just watching the moon." I told him as the rain was still yet soaking us all under its light fall.

Thunder rolled across the ground, the rain beginning to grow in its heaviness as the three of us stood there staring out across the lands before us. Gannicus was out there somewhere if he wasn't dead on in some sort of a drunken stupor. Spartacus wife, was on her way here dead or alive to be determined upon her arrival. Two sad stories both having come to an end in this very house.

I handed Spartacus back the bit of cloth that Dominus had been holding onto since the pits as he looked to me with a measure of gratitude. He knew he did not need to speak them to me, he knew I was just trying to do my best… while being commanded to do the worst. He attached the cloth back to his bicep. Studying the man as he did so I could finally admit he was very handsome. In his own right with this unnatural brooding he managed to do day and night.

"How will you save us?" Varro said causing me to look over at him. "From the rain?" He questioned with his quirky smile. "Your victory splits the skies. How will you close them before we all drown?"

"Slight over exaggeration, Varro… besides I'm sure people have courage to build boats." He just shook his head at me biting his lip softly. "You believe the rest of the fools, then?" Spartacus spoke as we both looked over at him.

"That I am blessed by the gods?"

"Miracles do take habit of shooting out of your ass." Varro told him, "No offence." He said looking at me. "Why would I take offence, I am quite happy with not having things shoot from my ass." I told him as Spartacus chuckled softly.

"I've heard whispers of yet more divine providence. Sura. Is it true?" Varro asked him with a smirk on his lips.

"She speeds to my arms from Neapolis. Jana says she is to stay in a room with her and the other body slave." He told him as he kept looking forwards, the sadness spilling from my eyes slowly, blending with the rainfall on my cheeks. Varro, noticed as he nudged me only for me to shake my head. There were things, that if I were to say... Would force me from this house and to the mines.

"And still you doubt the god's favor you." Varro spoke to him his eyes still on me.

"If what Sura has been forced to endure is parcel of their favor-" I cut him off, "The god's had no hand in your wifes treatment, the wiles of the Syrians and her Roman captures were of no act or wishes from the god's them returning her to you now… if them finally removing her from cursed holding." I told him as Varro smirked. "Exactly?" He questioned.

"As Jana said. She comes. That is all that matters now." Varro seemingly annoyed by his friends disbelief in the god's he clearly holds dear.

"Varro you were once free in these lands. From which way does she travel?" He asked her.

"The port in Neapolis lies in that direction." Varro pointed out to him as I looked where he was pointing. In all likelihood she wasn't coming from Neapolis at all, if Dominus was engineering her death this entire time they were going to take her through the more dangerous roads… claim her death an accident.

"Are there roads to the mountains that lead east?" He asked as we both turned to look at him. "So many questions." I remarked as Varro nodded agreeing with me. "Which ones are the most sparsely traveled?" He asked again.

"Jana speaks truth, odd question removed from the subject." He told him. "Not so far astray." Spartacus told us.

"If you are speaking of leaving this ludus you can almost bet it will not be with your life." I told him, "She is not wrong, you are the new Champion of fucking Capua, going unnoticed, if overcome by questionable thoughts." Varro told him. "Speak like this to no one beyond Varro and I, or you wife will find herself in grave danger yet still." I told him.

"Then how long do you think Jana. Before Batiatus would allow me to buy our freedom?" He asked me as I sighed, "For you… you would need to win, your freedom. Not buy." I told him as Varro nodded, "She speaks the truth, you are far too valuable to this ludus."

"How many years then will she be condemned to bow and scrape?" Spartacus asked, "Death the alternative?" Varro asked him.

"Bowing and scraping is what she may be lucky to be doing should word of how your speaking ever reach the Dominus." I told him, as they both just stood there looking at me. Their ignorance had caused me to nearly snap.

"You are a fool to believe otherwise." I told him, "You move to escape beyond these walls, and that is surely what you'll fine." Spartacus just stared at his friend.

"Has no one ever attempted such a thing?" He asked as, "A few have." I told him as he looked at me with interest. "How far did they get?" He asked me.

"The bottom of this cliff, their body parts and skull inside the rocks." I told him as Varro just looked at me, "Yea, what she said. It is a thing born of the impossible."

"The same was yet said of defeating Theokoles." Spartacus told us, "You are mad." I told him looking back off into the distance. "Your insanity seems to know almost no bounds Spartacus." I told him as Varro chuckled after rolling his eyes at the man.

"You have a plan, then?" He asked him. "One begins to take shape…" He began to tell us of his plan as we just looked at each other listening to his madness as he almost seemed to be spiralling. "That's your plan?" Varro said standing there as shocked as I was.

"You are insane if you think that would even work to your advantage." I told him, "I agree, I fear it malformed."

"How, in what way?" Spartacus asked him. I laughed softly, "Well for one, how will you even have a weapon? Surely you are aware they would all be locked up pending her arrival."

"As she said, weapons. Even if in large supply they are kept by lock and key. Or do you believe the gods will drop one from the sky along with the rain?" Varro asked him as I couldn't help but laugh. "But course he does, he is after all the mighty Spartacus." I teased as Spartacus smirked at me.

"I believe in opportunity." He told us, "Along with the power of reason to seize upon it."

"Fair." Varro told him as I looked over at the lands before us. "Then do tell us how you plan to make it to the mountains. Surely you didn't plan to walk there, you would be killed in an instant." I told him as he smiled to us. "Dominus provides one. Sura arrives by cart…" He told us as I just shook my head. "And yet you miss the most important factor in this entire escape plan." I told him as I turned to look at Oenomaus.

"She is right, it won't matter. None of it, weapons, horses, they're the least of your concerns." He told him as Spartacus looked to where my eyes had been. "The one man who could stop you." Varro explained.

"I had not considered him." He told us. "No, you hadn't. He is more loyal to this house than even Crixus." I told him. "She is right, there are many things that you have not yet considered."

"Take pause, I beg you." Varro pleaded with him. "No. We will have our freedom." He told us. "I will take her in my arms, and hear her speak my name. My name. Not the ones the Romans branded me with."

"I cannot help you in this." Varro told him as I looked up, "You attempted escape could result in the end of all the lives in this villa and ludus." I told him.

"Is there nothing either of us can say to turn your from this path?" Varro asked him. "Nothing."

"Then you really are the fool." I told him "Then may the gods you don't believe in favor you." Varro told him as I shook my head, "I must leave for the villa...I have been gone too long." I explained as Varro looked to me. "I will walk you back to the gate he told me."

We stood outside the gate absent guards before I turned to him. "I know." He told me as I smiled, "He's insane. He will not succeed and I will not die for his ill planned escape." I told him as he just smiled at me. "Neither will I, I will keep attempting to speak to him" He told me.

"You at some points almost made it seem as if you wanted to escape yourself." He told me.

"Yes, with everyone. Not just myself and another. I am not so selfish that I wouldn't want to ensure the lives of everyone be freed." I told him. "An uprising?" He asked.

"Imagine slaves, again rising to throw back their masters? Gaining the freedom they rightfully deserve... no more forced interactions or bathing other people. Serving our own families food, and having… our own families." I told him as he smiled again. "You look absolutely beautiful when planning to bring the demise to all of Rome." He laughed.

"You speak of my beauty as if you do not have a wife. How do you think it makes me feel, you hoping for me to just be the other woman?" I asked him.

"Last word I heard from my wife is she was staying with a friend in the market. Nor would I wish you to feel awful. Just admit you feel anything." He told me, "I do not understand the feelings you leave me with, only the confusion. I love Gannicus and I always will, he has my heart. As naive as I am for thinking I still have his I will hold onto that." I told him as he cupped my face and pulling me closer to him locking his lips with mine for but a moment before slowly pulling himself away from me.

His eyes searched mine, "This leaves you confused?" He asked me. "Why are you doing this to me Varro?" I asked him.

"I see the way you glance at me from the balcony. The pulvinus even, the glances when you see me in passing." He told me, "And? What of it? Yes, I find myself drawn to you but nothing can become of it." I told him as he grinned.

"Yet, it has been hasn't it?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes. "Speak to him against his plans. Maybe I will consider visiting you." I told him as he smiled at me as I locked the gate behind me and returned to the villa handing the first guard I saw the key before heading to my bed. Today, today was a mess.

* * *

 _ **So I wanna apologize for how either boring or terrible this chapter was, though I'm trying to show the friendship between the three. The next chapter... should be better. ALSO...three or four more chapters until her brothers and her and reunited. :D**_


	19. Chapter XIX

All morning Dominus was out to Market with Ashur and a few slaves in attempt to find Spartacus a new set of armour for the games as Domina and Naevia were below attending to Crixus. I took this time to do some snooping, something felt wrong. The tone Ashur had taken with me about Barca did not sit well with me, and knowing how close he was growing with Dominus I was worried. I walked myself below into the Ludus avoiding Domina and Naevia as they made their way back up to the villa.

That was when I saw Pietros near the back playing with the birds he and Barca tended too, must like he had with Auctus not but a few years before. I walked slowly towards him as I could see he was alone. I lifted my robes up to avoid getting dirt on them as I could see the mud was being tracked through the halls. I moved the door open a small bit more watching him, I counted the boy friend though we did rarely have much contact since he had been purchased.

"Pietros, may I have words?" I asked him as he put one of the birds back into a cage turning to me offering me one of the worlds kindest smiles. He really was such a delicate thing, I could see why Barca had taken such a shine to him.

"Why of course, you are Dominus' body-slave… Jana. Barca has mentioned you a few times when he would remenice of his past days." He told me excitedly.

"Only good things, I would hope." I smiled at him as he welcomed me into the room. "Of course, Barca always says he has love for things that are small and delicate." He told me. He was not wrong, Barca was such a gentle giant for things like us.

"I was wondering if Barca had told you, of his dealings the other night. With Ashur, the Syrian?" I questioned him. Pietros eyes lit up, "Yes! He told me that he had finally won enough coin to buy our freedom. We will have a life together, I have never known freedom." He told me happily.

I smiled at him, he was such a soft heart, so kind, yet so naive that he reminded me of Naevia, Diona and I when we were younger and Diona was...yet still among us. "That would be most wonderful." I told him softly, "I would like to ask you of but one thing…" I questioned him.

"Of course, anything." He was quick to say. "Should you be asked, of Barca's hands in the night with Ovidious… I would implore you to say that he did kill them, all of them." I told him as his face contorted. "That would be a lie though." He told me as I nodded, "Sometimes, we must lie to keep those of which we love alive." I told him as he sat on a bench looking around.

"Barca is in danger?" He asked me as I shook my head, "I don't know. Though I have had this awful feeling in my stomach since a few words were spoken between myself and a friend that left me unsettled. I care for Barca, he has been there for me as best as one could be in our silence towards mutual topics…" I explained to him slightly.

"He spared the boy… he told me… is that why he is in danger?" He asked me.

"I believe so, should the suspicion be confirmed that he failed to kill all witnesses… The punishment could be his life… I would not wish to see that." I told him, though I knew Barca. He was one of the most loyal to the bone gladiators in this house. The child was very much among the ruins in that burnt down villa, it was Pietros that had been lied too.

"I would not either, I will make sure to lie for him. I would not ever wish for Dominus to think Barca betrayed him or his commands." He told me as I smiled, "I would not wish to see either of you parted from one another either." I told him as I slowly left the room the boy was in.

I started walking down the hall when I could hear Crixus' groans in pain, I wanted to visit the man yet I knew an appearance by me would reach the words of Dominus or Domina. I did not either thinking I either was seeing the man or going against command of Dominus by being down here without reason. I had favor but such a thing was hard to gain yet so easily lost.

"See this is why I believe strongly that you more than just find yourself drawn to me." Varro's voice filled my ears. "You are impossible, you know this." I told him slowly turning to see him.

"I came to see a friend, I had been given information and had to make sure all was right." I lied.

"Is that why you were standing just beyond my cell gazing into the distance?" He questioned me with a smile. "Impossible." I told him again as I made an attempt to start walking again.

"Why beyond me being with wife, do you pursue yet avoid me?" He asked me as my eyes grew wide. "You think I pursue you?" I questioned him as he looked taken aback.

"You don't?" He asked me as I let myself laugh softly.

"Had you not a wife, I would be. You do have a tendency to make me forget my life is chained in servitude. Sometimes not remembering the pain and the bad… helps me sleep if even just for one night." It wasn't a lie, the few moments I let myself believe I could be happy. The years without Gannicus were lonely, and in more ways than just one.

I lost a friend, a companion, trust and love. Sure I had Naevia, Crixus and Barca through those years. Though none of those things replaced the space of Gannicus after he was gone. Naevia did he best to fill the whole after Diona and Melitta and to her credit she did that job beautifully. Yet Crixus and Barca were as brothers, my heart felt as if it were missing half of it.

The sideways glances, and small conversations I was even allowed to have with Varro filled me with small amounts of joy even if they were fleeting moments. The times, he would kiss me or the moment we had been ordered to share in embrace that had only been something I had given to Gannicus. Were fleeting with even moment apart, they were not him.

"I would love to be able to help you forget your pains, you've shared much with me yet always keep me at further than arms reach. You trust me, yet will not let me in...close." He told me as I nodded slightly.

"It is best this way. You are with wife and have a son. I would not ever wish to come between this." I told him as he looked down, "And yet, my wife has done just that on her own. With friend in the market, she thinks I did not know and yet she had done so many times." He told me.

"Varro…" I started to say to him, "Yet, I allowed it. It made her happy and she was still always home once I had been there. She would be a hypocrite not to allow me a few moments of happiness while locked in here, even in it was of my own free will."

"What are you even asking of me Varro?" I questioned him.

"To allow me hope." He told me, "Hope that maybe you will allow me more than just mere glances, or kisses hidden in shadow, but your touch." He told me as he took my hand. The truth of his words about his wife could be just words spoken to get his own way yet, Varro was never a man I had seen to be a liar. His eyes seemed to speak truth, they were filled with sincerity on each word.

"You may have your hope. Yet should your wife visit, I will not deny her truth should she ask of it. Nor would I seek to cause her any harm, no woman deserves the hurt of a lie." I told him as he nodded.

"Should she ask, I will tell her the truth. I promise this." He told me, yet I knew she would never ask if he was being faithful. No one outside of the ludus knew how one ran, let alone that the slaves inside were allowed to interact as we all did. The question would never arise and his infidelity would likely never come to light. This wrong thing, why did it feel as if somehow it was right?

* * *

Dominus had finally returned home and with the Magistrate and his son., Spartacus was showing the boy how to fight. Which seemed of an odd suggestion, yet I knew his plans of escape when Dominus did not. Seemed a fool's errand. I stood next to Naevia as we all watched them slowly fight. The boy constantly being disarmed by Spartacus much to his upset.

"I have no hand for this." The boy argued him. Spartacus picked the boys sword off the ground and explained to him that part of what he wore was the issue that was holding him back. I cast a glance at Naevia who herself looked confused considering the gladiator was wearing armour. Luckily the boy was smart enough to point out the exact thing I was thinking.

"In time, so will you." Spartacus told him. "But a true warrior needs only a sword." Spartacus told him as he examined the wooden sword. "To cleave his fate."

The boy quickly removed his belt and sat it down on the floor, was when I noticed the dagger among his possessions. That was why he had the boy remove the belt, not because it hindered his performance; but because he had likely a mind in stealing the boys dagger. Genius.

"I see your meaning." The boy offered in return. "Let us go again." He said softly as he looked over to his dad before seeing me, his cheeks growing red. The boy had a crush, long gone were the days I felt such innocents in my heart. Such a thing was so beautiful to see, even if only warranted because I shared in a love for the games with the boy the day Spartacus rose to Champion.

"A warrior, they always win the hearts of those around them?" The boy asked him as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Of course, they are coveted as heroes." Spartacus explained to him. "Heroes, they always get the most beautiful of woman, given to them for marriage?" The boy seemed to be telling him yet it came out sounding more of a question.

"I believe the gods see if fit to reward the most brave, honourable and heroic of men with the finest things life has to offer." Spartacus told him, as the boy looked over at me again. "I would love to be so blessed." He admitted before Spartacus began showing the boy how to fight again.

"You play Theokoles and I will attempt to bring the rains." The boy then said to him as I could see Naevia staring at me from the corner of her eye. "What?" I questioned her quietly.

"He likes you." Naevia teased, "How ever did I become so lucky, though he could be speaking of you, you are a rare beauty Naevia… so exotic." I told her as she nudged me to tell me to stop.

"Apologies for our late arrival. My inquiry at my cousin's villa was… overwhelming." The Magistrate explained. "How did you fare?" Dominus asked him

"As expected when walking on dead relatives." He told Dominus almost making him swallow his words, "Your son is a quick study with the sword." Domina offered quickly to change the tone.

"Born of a fascination with gladiators. He has spoken of nothing else since the games, but of this house, your man Spartacus and your slave girl, Jana." He offered "Jana?" Domina offered.

"He finds the girls beautiful, and shares the interest of the games with her. Young boys often find the beautiful in the exotic woman." He offered her, "She is a very knowledgeable woman, I and my father were always fond of her ability to learn quickly." Dominus offered, "A treasure for sure." He smiled looking back at me. "Gratitude, Dominus and Magistrate Calavius. You honor me with your kind words." I told them slightly bowing my head.

"As you honor us with your beauty." The man told me making my skin crawl, the man was almost older than Titus. The thought of him near me was enough to make stomach turn. "My sons fifteenth birthday approaches, my ears are assaulted with request for a pair to show demonstration at his party. I had thought to engage Solonius'' men, but his wares have fallen out of fashion since your victory over Theokoles." The Magistrate continued, though the victory laid with Crixus and Spartacus. Not Batiatus.

"It seems your son has a taste for what is in favor." Dominus agreed. "And I would see him well fed." The man responded. "Come. Let us negotiate a price for the meal." Dominus said as he stood up motioning for me to follow him.

"Begging pardon, Dominus." A slave spoke as he rushed towards the two men forcing all around to halt in all motion. "I bring word of great import to Magistrate Calavius." As the slave handed the Magistrate a piece of paper.

"An important man, seldom out of reach of public matters." Dominus spoke as I stayed in my place next to Naevia, fear that this would be something terrible.

"This message strikes more personal." The man said his air almost taken from his lungs. "Ovidius' boy yet lives."

"Well this is fantastic. How can it be?" Domina interjected. "By Jupiter's blessing. He was discovered miles north of Capua, wandering the road." He told us, though the slaves face revealed more to me than the note did. This was a lie, the boy wasn't found, someone had paid for this man to come here with this. His life would surely over by nights end, and he knew this.

"What of his words? Does he describe the horrors? How he came to survive?" Dominus pressed for the information, too much even so. "Details not yet clear." The Magistrate told him. "Numerius, come."

I looked over at Spartacus after he handed the boy his things and the boy left, he placed the boys dagger into his armour before being walked back towards the ludus. This wouldn't go unnoticed, he was becoming bold towards his wish for escape. He would press this and surely be killed in the process.

* * *

Dominus went into a rage after the Magistrate left the villa, I stood just outside of the doorway as he seemed to throw everything I had placed orderly on the table all over the floor, "How can the boy still be alive?" Domina asked her husband. "He could not." Dominus snarled to her.

"Your eyes held his death?" She asked him as Ashur moved to my side watching carefully.

"What stirs such anger with, Dominus?" He asked me. I looked over at him and let out a sigh, "Apparently the boy, Ovidius' boy was found wandering along the roads just outside Capua. Not dead as he was claimed to be."

"Barca did not kill the boy?" He asked me, "I believe he did. Barca is if not nothing, loyal to Dominus. He would not dream to betray his trust, knowing what such act would case." I told him as he nodded to me, "Of course." He commented. "He is a loyal one."

"Did you not say he tried to hurt you the other night?" I asked him as he looked worried. "Yes, but it was over coin owed from the match with Theokoles. Simple misunderstanding, the amount owed was a large sum not easily procured in the time frame expected. He was angry." He told me.

"Strange he would be upset over needing to wait." I remarked, Ashur had always been such a trusted friend over the years, why now I was started to feel he was becoming less a friend and more an enemy was besides me. "Pietros had mentioned in passing that the money was to secure their freedom." He told me, such a thing was possible.

"This is true, the boy had told me such things as well. Though with the things Barca knows… freedom seems unlikely to be a thing obtainable." I told him as he nodded, "You don't think Barca lied about killing the boy, do you?" He asked.

"I don't think he lied, through… anything could be possible. I just hope he did not, I have lost too many friends in this life already. Crixus' life in question, and Barca's loyalty now being questioned… I fear, for much."

"I would not see you hurt anymore, sweet Jana." He told me with a smile. "Gratitude." I offered a smile back. Maybe the vile side I was seeing, was just my mind playing tricks on me.

Ashur began to walk into the chamber me at his side, cause being his hand on my shoulder walking me alongside him. "Pardon the intrusion. Provision for the celebration arrive." Ashur told them. "Cunt with celebration! We are betrayed by the Beast of fucking Carthage and you bray about wine and whores?" Dominus growled at him.

"Barca?" I questioned as Dominus looked to me with a nod. "The man has always been loyal." Ashur added.

"As a snake to the breast. The son of Ovidius lives." Domina chimed in, "What is rumors prove to be false? Barca would never…" I started to say, "Jana, dear you are blinded by years of friendship." She told me as I lowered my head.

"Unfortunate news." Ashur muttered. "Would the boy know your face?"

"No I was in shadow. But Barca was clearly revealed." Dominus said as he slowly turned from the table he was at to face us. "I cannot believe Barca would betray you. And yet…" Ashur started saying causing me to look over at him confused, what was he doing?

"If you have knowledge bring it to light." Domina seethed.

"Barca placed a wager against Theokoles, winning sizeable coin. I had overheard Pietros intentions to buy their freedom with it. Jana heard the same thing, yet straight from the boy." Ashur told me as all eyes were on me.

None of this was a lie, and yet all of this could possibly end Barca's life. "Barca has never mentioned desire to leave these walls. Did he tell you this Jana?" And lying to Dominus would cost me everything, was this Ashur's intent or was he simply trying to solve the situation and find Barca's guilt. It was no secret that none of the men liked Ashur, or Ashur them. Yet many of them did find friendship with me, I would be betraying them should I say anything yet… I could be sent to the mines for lying.

"Jana?" Dominus said again as he was now closer to me. "Y-yes, Dominus, the boy. He had mentioned they were seeking to buy their freedom." I hardly managed to get the words out of my mouth. Dominus moved away from me slightly, "Freedom." He scoffed, "Is that what you all want?" He asked us, of course I wanted to be free I could find Gannicus if he would still have me. Not like a life with Varro would ever happen.

"No, Dominus this is my family, my home." I half lied to him as Domina smiled, "A slave you never have to question the loyalty of." She smiled. "Maybe Barca seeks to fly before discovery." She then added. "If the child is allowed to look upon his face, he will be known as your man."

"Surely he has not spared the boy… I could speak with Barca? He would not lie to me?" I offered as Dominus put a hand to my shoulder, "The only link Barca holds to you is, Gannicus. Who is no longer a thought of this villa. Barca's connections to you are simply lies, Jana. Do you not see?" Dominus told me, I knew such a thing were not true and yet. If I were to speak up in Barca's defence I would be punished alongside him.

"Dominus, he has always been so loyal. He would do anything for you or this ludus. Surely there is a mistake…"I commented as Dominus face grew dark. "Not another word of this Jana." He growled at me as I held back tears. "Y-yes, Dominus." I told him.

"Gather proper guard and return with Barca. I would hear truth spilled from his mouth." Dominus commanded Ashur. "When a man is pressed, lies flow with greater ease." Ashur told them.

"End him and be done with it." Domina told her husband. "Not before I look into his eyes, and see if treachery lurks there." Dominus argued as Domina stormed away from us.

"Perhaps there is another path to illumination." Ashur offered. "One traveled by more delicate sensibilities…"

"Take Jana with you, the boy is more likely to come at her request. They have a friendship be it small." Dominus told him as we both nodded and retreated from the room. We walked in silence for a short distance, "Are you trying to kill, Barca?" I questioned him.

"No. Though if it ever came to light that we knew anything of these words, we would be sent to the mines. Likely not in the same part of the miners either, I would not be able to protect you." I nodded, this made sense. He wasn't wrong, we kept walking down the stairs to see the men all around with all the prostitutes and wine going a little more than crazy. I stopped outside on the training grounds as it kept raining lightly. "Wait here, I will go get the boy." He told me as I nodded.

I looked back towards where the men were to see Varro and Spartacus speaking to one another. I watched as Spartacus slowly walked away from him towards the hallways two drinks in had as Varro noticed me standing in the rain. He made his way towards me as I felt my heart flutter, a feeling I had not felt in years. Was it his attention that was leaving me overjoyed? There was no possible way it was anything beyond this.

"Always in the rain." He told me, "It's been many months of a drought, not to seek any chance to be graced by the cool water would be a wasted one." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Your robes, they will become see through." He mentioned to me as I laughed slightly letting my head fall back as the water softly in my face, "And you would be opposed to this?" I asked him as he took a hand in his.

"I would be opposed to you becoming sick." He offered kindly. "What are you doing down here?" He asked me as I could feel the tears coming, "I fear walking a friend to his grave." I remarked as he turned to look back at the men. "What do you mean? Jana?"

"It has come to light that… one of the gladiators failed to do as he was commanded. Could result in death for Dominus and Domina, us all traded off or sold...if not the mines in return. Should the command in fact be proven to be true, that is." I told him.

"What are you saying?" He asked me confused.

"Dominus, he had Barca kill a man, his family and slaves… a man who had attempted his life back in the pits. Rumor has spurred that the boy in the family is still alive. Should he be alive, this house will fall to ruin. Should he be proven dead, I fear a life will still yet be lost." I lowered my head.

"Barca… would never lie to Dominus. He's just as bad as Crixus when it comes to stubborn loyalty." He told me, "I tried to tell Dominus this, he would not listen." I told him.

"Jana, do not speak up for him. It could be seen as defiance, you could be sent to the mines… I know this hurts but you must." He told me as I nodded, Varro pulled me into a hug our wet bodies tightening against one another as I let myself cry into his shoulder. "All will be fine, the truth will be see, Jana. Don't let it be seen at the cost of your own life." He said as he pulled away from me. "Let's get you out of the rain." He told me as he walked me back to shelter.

"Varro, this is not your wife." Ashur commented. "Is she not allowed to have friends?" He asked Ashur.

"She has many friends, yet not many that would attempt to see her naked under their own bodies, as badly as you." Ashur mocked the man. "Ashur, don't." I commented as I watch Pietros walk towards us. "Shall we?" He asked me as I nodded. "I will see you after dark should you not be too drunk, and thank you…" I commented to him as I gave him a soft kiss on his lips before chasing after Ashur up the stairs.

Dominus welcomed Pietros as he offered him a glass of wine, Pietros made attempt to decline it as most slaves would. Dominus didn't seem to take offence he just mentioned as the the wines worth being far greater than that of the wine the ment were drinking below. Not that any of them would be able to tell the difference.

The boy took the glass and began to drink it slowly, as I stood off behind Dominus now soaking wet as I watched the conversation start. It seemed so innocent and yet, I only hope he would take my words I had told him and lie to Dominus about Barca at all costs. Protect him as I was unable too, my words fell flat and meant nothing to them.

"It truly tastes of the gods." He remarked to Dominus, "And brings us closer to them." Dominus smiled to him.

"How fares Barca?" He asked him, as the boy turned to look over at me as I nodded slightly my eyes closing for but a moment. He remembered, this was a good start.

"In fine spirits, as are all the men." He informed Dominus. "Is for confidence to be trusted?" Dominus asked him as they had begun to walk, myself and two guards to follow. "Yes, of course Dominus." He spoke. It was no secret all of us slaves were terrified of lying, the result of being caught in a lie almost completely meant a sentence to the mines.

"Several days ago, I was forced to take retribution against Ovidius, the grain merchant. He had made attempt on my life in the pits. The man was a danger and not to be trusted, he had to be handled accordingly. You understand?" Dominus asked him as the boy looked to me, I just mouthed to him to tell the truth. Thought our truth or the truth he believe would be up to him, I only hoped that he would tell a lie over handing Barca's life to the Dominus.

"Now rumors abounds that more than Ovidius gave up their lives. His entire family, slain. There was even a child." Dominus was making it seem as though only the man was to be killed, not his whole family. He was making it sound like Barca killed all of them of his own action. I closed my eyes, this night would cost me the life of a friend.

"The rest I can put from mind." Dominus said, the boy looked tormented. He looked so confused, scared. I worried for him greatly, I only hope he didn't tell him the lie he was told by Barca. "But the boy, he troubles my conscience. If Barca exceeded my orders and laid hand to such an act…" Dominus had begun to say as Pietros cut him off, uttering words I wish he could take back instantly.

"No, he didn't kill the boy." Pietros told him, "Perhaps you only tell me what I wish to hear." Dominus told him, please apologise, and admit the boy is dead. "No, no, no. He told me so himself. He swore he'd never harm a child."

"Well this gives reason to put conscience to rest." Dominus told him, yet his eyes betrayed him. He felt and looked as if he had been betrayed, Ashur, Pietros and I were to blame for this downfall of a man beloved to this house. "He'll be so pleased to know it." The boy offered.

I couldn't be upset with him, he didn't know he was being manipulated. The wording of Dominus was in favor only to pry the words he wanted from his mouth. Much like how he wanted to keep the ones from coming from mine. "We'll keep it from him yet a while. I do not wish to tain the celebration with such dark thoughts." Pietros was so innocent, such a sweet boy. "Yes, Dominus." Yet so very, horribly naive.

"Thank you for your honesty Pietros." Dominus spoke as he took back the wine. I walked closer to Dominus as Ashur walked out to join us, "The true nature of the man is revealed." Ashur told him. I was so confused, was the young boy actually found by the side of the road or had he been killed by Barca. I was becoming less and less sure of my own friends.

"I would not have thought it of him." Ashur told him, "Let Barca hoist his cup a while. When his wits are damp with wine then I will see him rewarded for his loyalty." He spoke handing the two cups to Ashur.

"Is there any possibility he lied to Pietros?" I asked Ashur. "A chance." He told me. "Want to join me in the ludus, you could possibly continue talks with Varro." He smirked at me, "No. I have to attend Dominus." I told him, "And do not poke fun, it is a small thing and it keeps me happy." I told him as he grinned, "Meant nothing of it." He told me as I walked off to find Dominus.

As time passed, Dominus was ready to meet with Barca my heart slowly breaking. He had sent Ashur to collect the man, likely under a false pretence. Yet I stood there behind Dominus as Barca slowly emerged from the shadows into the room, Ashur slightly behind him, "I hear whispers you seek freedom." Dominus questioned him.

"Ashur represents me in the discussion." Barca offered, he was completely unaware to the betrayal he was about to experience. "Discussion?" Dominus questioned.

"There's none to be had in the matter. The bond between master and slave has already been dissolved…" Dominus spoke as Barca looked back at Ashur, the man was drunk too. I shut my eyes for a small moment, why was I here? Was it to show me what thoughts of escape and betrayal would cost me as if it was a think I didn't already know?

"The moment you disobeyed me." Dominus told him his voice grown dark. "Disobeyed?" Barca questioned his voice filled with confusion as he looked at me, my face filled with sadness and regret that I could do nothing.

"The son of Ovidius lives." Dominus told him as he looked to me, than to Ashur chuckling slightly before regaining his composure "Impossible." He told him.

"The Magistrate rides to retrieve him. Yet breathing, small fingers trembling to reveal the beast that took away his family." Dominus told him as he pointed at Barca.

"This cannot be. My hands upon his throat, I felt the life flee from his body." Barca explained, I looked to Ashur who looked conflicted and worried. Why would he be worried?

"Your lover spoke otherwise." Dominus told him, "Pietros?" Barca question.

"The same who told both, Jana and Ashur of your wishes from freedom" Dominus started to tell him as he looked to me as I nodded to him, confirming it was true. "You told him the boy lives. Did you not?" Dominus continued.

"I did, but only to calm him. If he knew the child's blood stained my hands…" Barca explained.

"So you lied to him?" Dominus asked him. "Or he lies to you now?" Ashur interjected, why would he say this? The guards slowly approached, "Dominus, please… Barca would never lie to you. He has always been ever faithful." I pleaded from behind him as Dominus turned to face me, "Not another word, Jana." He scowled at me as I lowered my head. "Either way, we've a serious issue of trust." Dominus then spoke to Barca as he then turned to leave.

"It is not your loyalty questioned, Jana. Never would it be, remain silent." Barca told me as I nodded. "Look away." He told me as he tried to gain Dominus attention when Ashur stabbed him in the back on his lower neck. He screamed out in pain causing me to back up hitting one of the statues as I moved to hide between them. Terrified.

Barca kicked two soldiers before pushing Ashur into Dominus as he then ordered the guards to stop him as Barca attempted to make a run for it. "Jana, you fragile thing." Ashur spoke to me, "Was this the plan...all along?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"Jana, guilty or not. Dominus no longer trusts the man. Even if the boy was in fact found dead, this would still be the outcome. Leave to your room, this is not a thing such a delicate flower should ever be made to see." He told me as I arched my brow.

"I have been made to see, many friends die in my lifetime." I told him as he just lowered his head to me before leaving the room with the few guards to see what would become of Barca. "I know you trusted the man, and I know he was friend." Dominus said as I had slowly made my way to the doorway viewing towards where Braca was now fighting the men.

"What if he is innocent, Dominus?" I pleaded with him. "I will never again trust a man who seeks nothing but freedom from my walls. Who is willing to lie to those he loves." He continued as I stood there fear gripping my whole body as I watched one of the last few people I cared for be slashed and cut to the point of near death.

Dominus took me by the wrist and forced me out to where they were now stabbing Barca deeply. My face covered in tears to the point the difference between the water and the teas were indistinguishable. The man's cries and screams in pain flooded my mind, filling me with an uncontrollable sadness. Ashur took his place next to me as Dominus let go of my wrist, Ashur placed an arm around me in attempt to comfort yet, I wanted nothing of this night. I wished this was never something that would come to pass.

Barca looked up at me, "Do not cry for me, Jana. This is not your fault." He told me as I shut my eyes moving myself so I would not have to watch as they continued to stab and slash at him my face covered by Ashur's shoulder. Was this on him, did Ashur cause this to happen? Why would he put me through this he was my friend? Was he not?

I could hear Barca panting and crawling in the pool of water next to us, Dominus robe softly hitting my side letting me know that he was no longer standing beside me. "I think Dominus wanted you to see this." Ashur whispered to me. "Why, I would never dream of either leave this place or betraying him. He knows this… do not make me watch this Ashur I beg of you." I told him as he seemed to wrap his arms around me lightly stroking my hair. I prayed to the gods that he was not the reason behind Barca's demise, behind this hurt Pietros was about to feel.

"Jana, sweet girl, I would never make you do anything. You are but my dearest….friend." He whispered into my ear forcing a cold chill all the way down my spine, his arms around me leaving me feel like something more was going on than I was seeing.

I felt Ashur move his body so that he could see the scene behind us as I took this as the time to remove myself from his touch only to see Dominus with Barca in his arms, knife to his throat. "Now you're free." He growled into his ear before cutting the man's throat. Killing him, I let my eyes close. I had to get Pietros out of this villa, and I had to do it without anyone knowing. "I am so sorry…" Ashur told me softly as I just looked away from him to see Naevia standing next to Domina. Her heart just as broken as mine currently felt, if I was wrong and Ashur was not a friend. He was having all those who hurt him, removed. Using his new found position to do such, I only hoped this were not the truth.

"Barca purchased his freedom." Domina spoke to Naevia and I as I had made my way towards her holding back anymore tears that yet threatened my cheeks. If this taught me one thing, is was that we all must remain and stay strong. "We wished him well and escorted him through the gates of the villa." She was now telling Naevia. "You were not aware of his freedom until Naevia had told it to you." She told me as Naevia and I exchanged looks of sorrow. "Do you two understand?" She asked us.

"Y-y-yes, Domina." We both had to force out, while tears threatened both of our eyes. Domina then slapped Naevia hard as I stood there forced to watch as my friend held her cheek. "Do you understand?" She asked us again, more so to Naevia. My loyalty still not entirely being called into question. "Yes." Naevia practically shouted.

Pounding on the door could be heard in the distance, Dominus walking towards us as the guard had started to remove the one guard and Barca's body from the villa. "Juno's cunt." He growled. "What now?"

"Make way for the Magistrate." The guard knocking could be heard saying. "Fuck." Dominus said, the pool and floor was almost covered in Barca's blood, and would be hard to clean this quickly. "Close the curtains." Domina ordered Naevia.

"You clean up all that in there, get it cleaned up." Dominus ordered another slave.

"Make way." The Magistrate spoke as he entered the villa. "Batiatus!" He called out.

"Magistrate." He spoke wiping his hands off on a small towel as Naevia and I made sure the curtains were shut stopping the sight of blood from being seen as we began to clean up the room. "We must stay strong Naevia." I told her as I placed on on her wrist. "We must protect each other."

"At all costs." She told me softly.

"You call at unexpected hour." Dominus said as we looked over at him.

"Drawn by matters that will not wait for dawn." The Magistrate told him, "What new offense is this?" He asked as he looked over at Batiatus blood stained robe.

"Ah, Nothing. A disobedient slave, freshly corrected." He said as I felt the sting of sadness consume me again.

"Not the only wretch deserving of blood this night. I have just now returned from the promise of reunion with Ovidius' son, and would have words with a man seen in your house." He told Dominus. "Which man do you speak of?" Dominus questioned.

"The messenger that filled my heart with false hope." He told Dominus, as he questioned who the messenger was. "Ovidius' child was not seen on any road. Returning to the city, we had news that his body was discovered among the ashes of my cousin's villa."

"The messenger lied…" Domina spoke her voice breaking. "I will have knowledge of the reason, along with the fool's tongue." The man informed her.

"Every effort will be exhausted until the villain is discovered." Dominus informed him. Barca was killed, because that messenger lied. I knew I had seen the guilt in his eyes, all of this pain was to be suffered because someone felt need to lie. I felt Naevia's hand upon mine, "There was nothing we could have done that would not have seen us to the mines." She told me.

"We can help Pietros to escape. Without Barca to protect him, he is as good as dead down there." I told her as she nodded, "I will do best to help." She told me as I smiled to her.


	20. Chapter XX

That night Naevia and I sat next to each other in our room holding each other as we sobbed for Barca. We had talked to each other in great length about telling Oenomaus or anyone what had really happened to him yet, we both realized it would likely have meant we would be sent to the mines. Sent to the mines or killed in the ludus below, I for one did not want to die while justice still needed to be had. We had tried to sort out a way to help the boy; Pietros flee from the ludus. Which the mark of his master such a thing would not be easy.

When I awoke the next morning I saw that Naevia was standing by the window. Quickly dressing I made my way towards her. "I hardly slept." I told her as she turned to me. "How are we to face the men? They will ask about Barca's leaving the house." She questioned.

"You will say as you had been commanded to, I could not bare to lose you to Naevia. We have lost far too much in this house already." I remarked as she began to move my hair from my face.

"I believe you are to stand below with Dominus as Spartacus' wife arrives." She told me, "I heard Domina… make comments of you being the woman's guide." She explained her tone angry.

"I fear Sura, will not be arriving with her life… yet another one this house is seeing to an end." I told her as she looked at me worried. "Hush your voice. Ashur has not yet removed himself from his room."

"Are you really sure it was him that lead Barca to his death?" I asked her as she lowered her head. "I am not, yet… I feel strongly towards it. Domina has made mind towards him being a snake." She told me.

"I have some faith that maybe he is not as we think. I should not keep Dominus waiting." I told her as I headed downstairs to Dominus chamber as the two of us made our way below in silence. He looked over at me "Ah, there you are. We have things to go over before the arrival." He told me as we walked through the halls. "What is it you wish to go over, Dominus." I asked.

"You are to join me, need to make best appearance of welcoming the woman into this villa." He told me, "There is a new robe waiting for you in the slave quarters, the girls will help you put it on." He told me. "When you are done, come find me." He told me as I nodded before wandering off to find this new robe.

Walking into the room, I saw Aria standing before me as she offered me a smile. The robe, it looked just like Melitta's old robe. I tried to hold back the tears of her memory, Aria made her way to me and began removing my robes as I stepped forwards to put on the new one. "Thank you, Aria." I told her as she just walked away from me to attend her duties.

I found Dominus on the balcony as he called out to Spartacus. "Your wife's cart appears upon the road. I'll be with you presently." Dominus called to him before walking back into the villa and over to me. "Suits you well, I have always seen you as more of a leader of this house than my wife's slave." He told me as I nodded, "Gratitude, Dominus." I told him as we walked through the house to where Domina was standing looking out at the pool where Barca knelt taking his last breaths as a slave. "The pool is clear." She spoke almost as if she were miles away. Was this regret? "As if it...never happened." She spoke again.

For the last while I wasn't even sure if the masters of this house even knew what guilt or regret where, yet Domina here seemed awfully conflicted about what had been done to Barca. She must have known Ashur was involved in the lie, as Naevia said yet. I still held to the fact that maybe, he was innocent of this awful thing.

"A regrettable misunderstanding." Dominus spoke as I looked over to Naevia who was standing but arms length from me, doing her best to hold onto her composure in this room. "The man was yet loyal." Domina said softly. Barca was the most loyal, had they only seen to reason and my pleading would such a thing have been seen by them.

"He wished for his freedom." Dominus told her, as Domina then explained to him how wishing for freedom in this house, was a betrayal. At least we slaves knew were we and our lives stood, we knew what would come should they ever hear the words uttered from a single lip in this house.

"Come. To happier thoughts." Dominus told his wife as he lead her into the villa and away from this pool as Naevia and I were given but a moment to take each others hands and gaze at the water in the opening. Such sorrow would only be the beginning seen in this house.

"Her arrival will only remind him of his old life and the ways of an animal. Why can't you see that?" She questioned him about it as they walked.

"Our hopes and fortunes are tied to Spartacus. I made a promise to reunite him with his wife." He told her as he looked over to me, I was one of the very few aware of his true intent for the woman. He was likely already dead or dying, a thing no man should have to bare witness too. A thing that would be all too familiar to Oenomaus.

"In honor of the man, I will keep my word." He told her emphasizing the word will.

We all made our way down to the ludus as the gates opened and the cart made its way into the training grounds. We remained under the roof where it was try until the cart made its way fully into the ground. My eyes met Varro, the one other person I had told or Barca's impending death, as well as the likelihood of Sura's as well. At the time of me telling him, I was merely suspicious of it being true. Though Dominus had made no efforts in hiding his real choice on what he was going to do when handling the situation.

I looked over as Spartacus made his way out of the cell they had given him, clad in his armour and likely hiding the knife he stole from the Roman boy the night before. He seemed fixated on the cart as it made its way in stopping in the middle of the ground. Two very large beautiful black horses being steered by possibly one of the more haggard looking men. Why did he have a sting of pain in his eyes, if that was in fact what he was showing. As if almost on cue the rain cleared up and the clouds parted for the sun as it shined brightly on the ground.

I followed Dominus out onto the sands as he made his way around the cart and towards the man holding the reigns. Dominus waved me off before I could reach the cart so I took my place next to Varro as we watched Spartacus. "I could not convince him to refrain." He told me as I nodded. "Nor did I think wise words would reach the brain beyond such a thick skull."

"This morning will not end well." He told me as I nodded. "No. Yet, it will be the start of something. I can feel it." I told him as he nudged me. "Meaning what?" I asked him.

"An uprising… you cannot possibly expect any less." I told him as I looked up at him, "He moves, your leader of rebellion." He motioned his head as I looked up at him before looking over at Spartacus as he disappeared behind the cart.

"You could be wrong." Varro told me as I shook my head, "I wish it were so, yet. I know I am not." I informed him as we could hear Spartacus moving quickly likely moving to the back to where his wife was.

I moved from standing next to Varro, to a spot closer to where Domina and Naevia stood watching the scene at hand unfold. That was when I could hear Oenomaus speak from behind me as he looked as if he did not sleep well at all. What did Spartacus do to him? Whatever it was it did not bode well with the man as he seemed to start walking with purpose towards where he could get to Spartacus.

Varro moved to stop him from walking only for Oenomaus to shove him off him effortlessly, as he continued to walk around the front of the cart and horses. The sound of the man in the cart groaning could be heard by every single one of us. Though his words were mere mumbles to my ears, the meaning behind them seemed more than apparent. Varro's face dropped as he looked over to me as if to tell me what I already knew. Oenomaus stopped dead in his tracks at the mans words too, his face draining.

I could hear Spartacus running, as I saw him come from the other side of the cart as he pulled the carts back door open as a woman covered in blood nearly fell to the ground from the inside. Her hair was long and black, though matted in her own blood. Eyes nearly shut as she looked weak and as if it was mere moments from her last breath. She wore faded robes that were usually given to Syrian slaves and a collar. I lowered my head, another life how many more would be lost in this house before we stood in defiance of meaningless death.

I looked up intime to watch as Spartacus knelt on the ground his wife in his arms as she bled from her chest after every breath. The man was broken, all emotion and feeling drained from his face. She weakly raised her hand to touch his face as if she was not sure that he was really there or even real. The horrors she must have been forced to endure, are unimaginable. She smiled at him softly her eyes wide with joy, to the sight of him. The blues of her eye's near as bright as the sky above them. Before they shut slowly, her hand slowly sliding down his armour. The light in his life slowly going out becoming nothing but embers close to fade should and bit of wind hit him.

She was gone.

Spartacus held her as gently as ever, crying softly against her skin. Trying to retain any piece of life within her as he slowly caressed her skin and running his fingers along her hair. He softly kissed her head before pulling her against him. Crying, no man. No human being should ever have to hold their loved ones as they die. Not like this.

Dominus made his way towards us motioning for me to come to his side. "My word is kept. They're reunited." Dominus told Domina before he began to walk away back up into the villa, yet not before I could catch the glimpse of joy slowly grow onto her face from the one of shock that first sat there.

Later in the night Dominus had Naevia and I wash the woman's body and hair of blood to prepare her for a funeral for Spartacus. They figured giving the woman all the pleasantries of a proper Roman would have him continue his loyalty to them. Thought anyone would be able to see otherwise was slowly growing in his mind. His wife Sura was a beautiful woman, her pale white skin, being caressed by her long black hair. Her eyes shut forever simply to have a man fight for coin and their own pleasure.

Domina and Domina stood on the balcony with Naevia and I slightly behind them as we watched the man slowly walk her down along the gladiators to they pyre. Placing her body on the wood as Varro handing him a torch, he igniting the wood saying goodbye to his life as he knew it. Dominus gathered me afterwards claiming he needed to have words with Spartacus. I would take this as my chance to help Pietros flee. I had during the day when counting the coins to use for buying; food and wine for the villa as well as the ludus. Managed to skin a few coins aside hiding them in my new robes so I could help Pietros flee the villa. A thing that would surely get me killed were I caught.

Dominus left me alone in the hallway as I took this opportunity to find Pietros which, took no time at all. He sat there alone in his room he shared with Barca, eyes filled with tears as he held one of the birds. "Pietros?" I asked as I slowly entered the room. He looked to me his eyes filled with such pain and sadness. "Jana… do you know why he left me? The Syrian told me he didn't want to pay for us both…" He started as I closed the door behind me sitting beside him.

"He is dead, Pietros." I told him as he looked both confused and hurt by my statement. "But-" He started to say but I spoke over him. "There is no time, I have a note explaining everything and a small bit of coin to carry you far from here. As well as a small bracer you can use to hide your mark of the house… you must leave this villa, Pietros. I cannot watch another one of us die in here. You must find new life." I told him as I handed him a small sack. "He is dead then…" He said as I could tell he was overwhelmed with unimaginable sadness.

"The gate is unlocked and the path there is clear should you go the longer way around… I wish you all the joys freedom can find you… never look back, and do not forget he died his heart filled with love for you." I told him as I stood up and quickly returned to my post in time for Dominus to exit the baths and leading me back up into the villa.

"Nearly a year you had me searching for that Thracian woman. Why have me take her life short of the mark?" The man who had pretending grave injury on the cart spoke as I stood behind Dominus.

"An unfortunate necessity. I trust the sum sufficient?" Dominu asked him as he filled a small bag, the man informing Dominus should he need anything else handled to consider him for the task. Domina walked into the room as the man left carrying not but a candle wearing her golds and blacks. "So great an expense, to have her delivered all but dead. You could just as easily have told Spartacus that she perished abroad." Domina told him as she held a small bag out in her right hand as Dominus approached her.

"She was his life." Dominus told her as he took the bag from her hand. "The heart beating beneath his chest. No. Such a man would not believe she was gone, unless his own eyes told him it was so. It was the only course." He told he, thought it wasn't. She could have worked in the house, we needed new slaves as old ones had been sent to the mines.

He knew she could have been useful to the house, though he also likely knew that her being here and being here alive would have certainly caused him to rebel against them should a single finger be put upon her skin. The woman would not have lasted long on her own regard either though, considering the horrors she went through. She would have flung herself from the balcony the first chance she got

"There has been too much death of late." I heard Dominus say as I looked over to them. "I would turn towards more respectable ventures. With his wife removed from thought, I will mold Spartacus into a gladiator, the likes of which the world has never seen." He told her, as if such a thing were so easy after he had been forced to put her body to ash.

"He has already defeated Theokoles. Imagine what he will accomplish once his mind has been focused on nothing but victory." He announced to his wife. "You will be the greatest lanista in the Republic." She told him, "And on such a title we will climb beyond our station. Beyond Capua. Perhaps to the very steps of the senate itself." Dominus told her, the tone of their conversation growing in darkness with every word uttered.

* * *

The next morning the work of rebuilding and cleaning up the entire villa and ludus had gotten under way. The gardens were starting to be replanted, new color to the walls and the new food was to arrive later in the day. I had not yet the chance to inform Naevia of my conversation with Pietros or that I have even given him instruction to leave. Though I could only hope that he had taken the small sack and left this place.

After waking up and putting on one of my new robes I made my way out of the room seeing that Naevia had already left. I was stopped by Ashur, "You wake late." I told him as he just smiled softly to me. "I am curious what you had said to Barca's boy." He told me as I held my composure. "Beyond telling him how sorry I was that he was left alone, nothing." I told him.

"He has vanished without a trace, Doctore said they shared words and when he went to greet the boy this morning he was gone, as were the birds." He told me, "A likely place for a broken soul would be the bottom of the cliffs, should we be looking for the boy. That would be as good as a place to start looking." I told him.

"I had not meant for Barca to die." He told me as I tried to move past him. "Then what had you meant to do? I was dragged into whatever it was a thing I did not appreciate." I told him.

"You are my only friend in this house, I would never seek to harm you. A thing you should know by now. I meant only to find meaning behind what had happened. Things escalated beyond reason." He told me, "Dominus will be waiting for us. I suggest you make your way below." I told him as I headed down the stairs. Did Ashur know that I helped Pietros escape, the fact that he did escape brought a small amount of joy into my heart. I only hope his freedom would last unlike Diona. Whom Naevia had attempted to help years earlier.

"Careful with that, it costs more than your worth." Dominus told a slave as I reached him. "Jana." He commented to me as I nodded. "It won't be long until our house is finally livable again." Domina remarked. "Tilt your bow higher. We aim for the heavens. The Palace of Batiatus!" Dominus smirked as they walked through the house.

The winnings we earned from the match with Theokoles was substantial enough that they likely only needed Spartacus to play in a game a month. Yet the greed of the Romans really knows no bounds. I looked forwards to see Naevia rushing towards us with the Medicus slowly following behind her. She looked as if she were in a panic, her eyes always betrayed her. "Crixus?" Domina asked.

Naevia and I followed the master's down the steps to the room Crixus was being held. Domina and Dominus had made their way in as I stood with Naevia in the doorway. "Be careful, your eyes deceive you always." I whispered to her as she nodded to me. A horrible thing to see the person you love in such pain. Even more so when you know of which people hold such life in the balance.

The days had passed quicker than ever before, attending to Dominus while focusing on the coin, focusing on the men for the next games to arrive. Naevia was often sent below to attend to Crixus though when we would see each other again before bed; she would often tell me of their sweet conversations. Their sweet love was one to break the hearts, a think spoken by the Athenians. The Greek nation known for their poetry and romanticized literature as well as their city burning to the ground thanks to the Persians.

Dominus had me spending most of my days watching over the slaves as they repaired the villa, making sure no one stopped even for a moments breath. A cruelty I never had come to light, a punishment I would see upon no man. Though my eyes had begun to see things, they had not wanted to behold over these days.

Ashur growing ever closer to Dominus, attending him as he would head to the market. Whispering in his ear, much like I had before yet… when I would be alone with Dominus. The words he would tell me Ashur spoke were of pure poison. A man I had once counted as trusted friend was none other than the snake that had caused the poison to spread through the villa. A thing, Crixus and Barca had warned me of many times.

"Jana?" I heard from behind me as I saw Dominus standing there confused. "Apologies, Dominus. I was, just remembering what the gardens used to look like." I told him as he smiled to me. "Ah yes, they were once a thing of beauty. Were they not?" He asked me.

"Things will return to the way they once were, I assure you. These past few days have been quite dark I will be the first to admit mistakes were made." He told me, "Mistakes not to be made again. I should have taken you at your word with Barca." He told me.

"He is surely to be missed." I said softly. "As will Pietros, the boy vanished days ago. Doctore said he had possibly thrown himself from the cliff to escape harsh treatment from other slaves. He informed me Barca was once his protector from some of the men." Which was true, Barca and Pietros fell in love after he has rescued the boy from Gnaeus'' hands. Was quite a day to see the man so happy since his days he once shared with Auctus.

"He will be missed." I told him, "Come we have much to do." Dominus told me as I turned to follow him.

I stood at Dominus side as we discussed matters of the villa, him informing me to half the intake of some of the produce that were to be ordered when the doors behind us opened showing Mercato as he entered the villa. Mercato I had met a few times before, when Gannicus was a man of great desire for the games. He was a much kinder Roman than most of the ones I had pleasure to meet. "Good Mercato!" Dominus explained as I took the paperwork and held it to my chest until dismissed. "You must excuse the chaos! I had hoped to see such affairs completed before your arrival." Dominus told him.

"Fortune favors you." The man smiled, "As it does all of Capua, since the rains." Dominus offered him.

"My time is pressed. Come, let us to business." Domius told him as we all walked. Mercato's two slaves walking behind me. "I secured sic of your men for my games, honoring the storied history of my family. Arrangements made before the Vulcanalia, if you recall." The man explained.

"As if it were yesterday." Dominus told him.

"Well, I've decided as highlight to reenact Rome's victory over the Maedi, the Thracian tribe who dared invade Macedonia. They were slaughtered for their insolence by my grandfather, Marcus Minucius Rufus. A name that carries weight, long after it's passing!" He continued.

The Romans had a fine way of making free men and women fighting for the right to their own land and villages, seem like a terrible thing. Made fighting for the safety of their families or right to live without being confined into slavery seem so awful. It was sick to listen to sometimes, and being Dominus' body slave I was privy to these sorts of conversations all the time. Mercato was not the first and he surely would not be the last that I would have to hear brag about the status of a figurehead in their family.

"I turn thought towards Spartacus." Mercato spoke as they once again gathered my attention from my thoughts. "He is much in demand." Dominus lightly laughed, by what he meant was the man was still slightly inconceivable. I had attempted to speak to the man not but a night ago, he was still a wreck.

He had asked me if I had ever lost anyone like that, to which I had told him my father was killed in the marketplace for his money, my brother in the Arena after he had attempted to be a gladiator. He looked sad yet, I feel like in that moment we both knew this wasn't the end of the blood shed either of us were going to experience. It was that same night I happened on Ashur leaving Varro's cell.

A note to his wife; I had felt a sting of jealousy even though I had no reason to feel such things. She was his wife, I was simply something to occupy the time. A thing we were both well aware of, yet it still sadden me. I really had nothing, just my friendships… I had Naevia. I looked up from my thoughts as Dominus was standing there staring at me. "Apologies, Dominus." I told him as he just laughed softly.

"None required. It had been a more than trying few years for you. I could only imagine that you would at times need the time to collect all your thoughts." He told me as I smiled, "Gratitude, Dominus."

"Gather, Spartacus for me, bring him to the room of champions." He told me as I made my way down to the ludus below to see Varro off in the corner speaking to his, very beautiful wife as a child played near them. I was almost stopped in my tracks by the sight, a thing I had often dreamed of sharing with Gannicus. A family.

I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder only to turn and find that it belonged to Spartacus. "You love him?" He questioned me. "I love what they have. It's a thing I once often dreamed of for hours in a day. Would often keep a smile on my lips, until the dream was taken from me."

"Sura and I often spoke of having a family once the war with the Getae were over. A thing, I also had ripped from grasp. It is a painful thing to be forced to bare." He admitted to me as we watched Varro rip himself away from his wife. A sight no child should ever need to see, a fight between their parents. "Should I speak to him?" I offered.

"To what end? The man will be in a state." He reminded me, "Yes- yes… Dominus summons you to his room of Champions." I told him as he nodded. "I will take you there." I spoke again, however my mind was elsewhere.

I brought Spartacus up to the room as I made my way to the other side to alert Dominus to his arrival as he smiled at me, dismissing me. I took this as my chance to return to the ludus to speak to Varro. He had seemed so angry that I felt compelled as a friend to speak with him in chance to calm him down.

* * *

"Varro, I would have words." I said to him as he sat on the steps in his cell. He looked over at me his eyes clouded with anger. "Speak them." He said anger curling each word. "Sorry…" He said again as I walked over and sat on the step below him.

"Do you wish to speak of it? I saw you with your wife, before she left." I told him as he just looked away from me. "She did as I had expected, she is with child her friend from the markets child." He told me as I placed a hand on his leg.

"Did she spare words as to how it came to be?" I asked him, he nodded. "She claims that he forced himself upon her, though I had seen years before the way in which they spoke to one another. The thought of her inviting him to our bed seems more plausible than anything."

I lowered my head, "I wish there were words I could give to you, to help you. Though she is still your wife… you cannot hate her forever for such a thing." I told him. "I can leave her and take our son." He remarked.

"You would do no such thing Varro, you are too good of a man."

"I am such a good man that I have a wife who is carrying another man's bastard in her belly." He told me. "She could not even try to remain a good wife?" He questioned.

"Varro, you have been pining for me. You are both at fault." I reminded him. "I suppose, though it changes nothing. She couldn't keep her legs closed long enough to wait for me. I would rather you than her. You are more a woman than she is." He remarked.

"And yet, I am less. I am a slave of Germanic descent. She is a proper Roman woman of the Republic." I told him. "And yet I would rather a slave." He told me as I noticed Oenomaus standing beyond the bars. "I will speak with you later." I told him as I moved to leave, Oenomaus followed me.

"I would ask you one question, and I would hope that with our years of friendship you will answer more honestly than Naevia." He spoke from behind me stopping me in my tracks. "Who was with Barca when he left this ludus." He asked me as I turned around walking closer to him.

"Dominus, Domina, Naevia, Ashur, myself and about 9 guards." I spoke as he looked at me confused, "What were his parting words after he was freed?" He asked me.

"He was not freed, he is with the gods. Pietros, he is free." I told him as I moved to turn around only for him to take my arm. "You helped Pietros leave?" He questioned me. "I did, and I would again, and again. Barca is dead. Oenomaus, and by the hand of the first name I gave to you." I told him before I ran off back to the villa. Should a guard have heard what I said, the mines would become my new home.

I stood on the balcony cleaning the area up after the evening meal was had by Dominus and a guest in time to watch as Spartacus and Gnaeus started to brawl below. I put my cleaning supplies down as I leaned closer to the balcony to try and figure out what was going on. "Doctore!" I shouted below, to gather his attention.

Spartacus viciously beat the man's face as he earned a few hits himself as Oenomaus looked up at me nodding to me. "Enough!" He yelled at the men as they were on the ground hitting each other.

As they both stood up I saw the blood all over the Gnaeus' face, hardly any on Spartacus and yet he was still winded from the fight. Standing up much slower than his counter as Doctore questioned them as to the meaning beyond the fight. I could not hear Spartacus answer, much seemed to be the same of Oenomaus as he demanded the man speak up louder. "I said Festus." Spartacus spoke again.

The boy who replaced Pietros a few days ago, they were both runners for the weapons during training. What possibly could the boy have to do with either of these two men, what could possibly cause Spartacus to attack a fellow gladiator, a brother.

"The boy took his own life." Spartacus spoke as he passed Gnaeus. I didn't hear what else was said yet the response was made very clear as the next thing I saw was Spartacus kick Gnaeus right off the side of the cliff. "Oh, no…" I muttered to myself. This would end poorly for Spartacus, how could the life of a boy hardly any of us knew cause him to kill a fellow brother? I held no love to Gnaeus he was always a creep, yet the life was what was more important.

"Jana, Dominus summons you." A younger slave boy said to me as I nodded and headed to his chambers. "How fair you today, better than yesterday?" He asked me. "Yes, Dominus much. Though, there is a pressing matter of which I must speak to you." I told him as I could hear two guards approach.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Spartacus, he… threw Gnaeus off the side of the cliff." I told him as his face contorted in anger, "He did what?" He asked me in disbelief. "They fought over the young boy who replaced Pietros. The boy had taken his own life due to what I can only assume was abuse by Gnaeus and...that was how Spartacus handled...it… apologies, Dominus." I explained as I lowered my head.

"Jupiter's fucking cock." He growled. "Remain in the villa, you two take me to Spartacus." He spoke his tone growing with anger.

I only hoped that I would be able to later cool Dominus' head from his fury with Spartacus. That his punishment would not be so brash. I knew should he have heard that from far worse lips, the punishment would equal the crime. I would not see it so.

Naevia all but rushed to me seeing that I stood alone near one of the gardens they were rebuilding. "Jana, I have doomed us." She told me as she wrapped her arms around me light sobs escaping her lips."How? What happened?" I asked her.

"Oenomaus knows, he all but cornered me as I finished attending Crixus." She told me, "What did he say?" I asked her.

"That he knew, I did not see Barca to the gates. He asked about Ashur being there, he said Pietros told him Ashur has escorted him… yet I admitted to being the one who had done so." She cried softly.

"Naevia, the fault is not your. It is mine, I told him everything. Well just short of everything, he knows that him buying freedom was not a truth. He is aware he is dead, and that Pietros escaped, not died. We can trust Oenomaus, if anything Ashur… is the one who will be in trouble for lying." I whispered.

* * *

I attended Dominus the next morning, as he had been sitting in his office stewing over what to do. "You look burdened, what is it?" He asked me not moving from his position. "Naevia brought to my attention that Doctore had asked a question in regards to Barca, a similar question that he had asked me. We had both told him that Naevia saw him from the gates, as instructed by Domina." I lied to him.

"Yes? How is this cause for issue?" He questioned me.

"Well, the last time he had spoken to me he had said Pietros, before he fled or died, mentioned Ashur had told him that he had in fact taken Barca to the gates… Doctore has grown suspicious questioning much more than that now." I told him.

"Fucking, Ashur." He snarled. "Syrians they can do absolutely no right." Dominus commented. "What shall we do?" I questioned, more so that I could warn Oenomaus.

"Nothing, Oenomaus is merely concerned about a former friend it will pass. It is Ashur that has become issue." He told me as I nodded, "Dominus, Spartacus request word with you." A guard asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Shall we?" He asked me as I nodded.

I stood outside of the cage as Dominus entered it to speak to Spartacus. What the men needed to speak of was of no concern to me. I had enough of standing in on conversations, yet Spartacus needed to be told of his wife's death and who was behind it. Much like the men deserved to know of Barca's. Such things were unfair and yet, were they all to find out I do not believe a Roman for miles would be safe from the men.

"Gratitude for speaking to me the other night." Varro said as he walked towards me and leaned on the wall next to me. "I did only as a friend should." I commented.

"And yet, you seemed as if it pained you to speak in her favor." He told me.

"As it did, I have told you that you are one of the few things that lifts my spirits here. Yet I would not stand between a man and his wife." I told him as he huffed, "She allowed herself to stand between us when she instantly jumped to another man's bed the moment I wound up here." He told me as I let out a sigh.

"Yet still her reasons elude the both of us." I told him. "They do not elude me, I have seen the way they are around each other...such a thing was bound to happen." He told me.

I turned to face him my hand on his cheek, "Yet, you still love her and always will. Regardless if any whore or I lay in your bed. A man's heart belongs to only one woman always." I told him.

"Possibly, yet. Such things are put on hold." He told me as he played with some on the hair that rested on my shoulder. "Till then." I told him.

"You were the one that granted me hope." He grinned sheepishly. "That I did, though the moment you are free you devote yourself to that woman. Until the day the gods take you from her." I said as Dominus exited the cell. "Of course." He told me as I walked away with Dominus.

"The games are today, find a more suitable robe and gather Naevia. We leave for the games presently." He told me as I nodded and made my way to Naevia. I would have lent her one of my nicer robes Dominus gifted to me though they would likely not cling to her like they had me. My breasts being much larger than hers.

"I wish to stay home, to care for Crixus." she told me as we headed down to find Dominus and Domina. "Maybe you can ask to stay and attend the house?" I told her. "Domina would never allow it." She told me quickly as we found them both. "Shall we." Dominus told everyone as we headed down to the cart to take us to the games.

* * *

I stood off to the side next to Naevia as Dominus and Domina sat in the Pulvinus eagerly watching all the days early matches with far less excitement than usual. Gossiping among the other guests about the men fighting, or drinking their wine. Naevia would casually make remarks to me about the talks her and Crixus would have when she would be sent to attend him.

She sounded so much in love. Though I feared for her life with each moment she grew closer and closer to the man. I had grown close to Gannicus and that was torn from me, yet he was not the prized fuck of Domina. Should she find out I could only imagine what fate awaited Naevia.

Soon the roar of the crowd threw us from our thoughts as we peered out onto the sand waiting for the announcement of the primus. We watched as prisoners set for execution were released onto the sands wearing similar gear to that of what Spartacus wore during his execution. This time they were all given proper weapons, not blunt edges. The moment the crowd saw the men they instantly began to boo. One could only imagine the feeling these men felt as they walked out there, knowing the people around them hated them, that their lives would be over regardless of how they fared on the sands.

The trumpets sounded soon after, as Dominus stood up walking towards the ledge of the pulvinus to give the speech for the men. He raised his arms in the air and the crowd engulfed him with cheers and praise. "Citizens of Capua!" He called out to them, as most if not all of the people took their seats.

"Today, we honor the noble Marcus Minucius Rufus. A Roman consul and commander unmatched in glory." He called out as the people cheered and clapped at the name. "As tribute, good Mercato has seen fit to re-enact his grandfather's most famous victory against the Thracian hordes!" He spoke as Mercato stood up and waved to the crowd as they started growing with applause once again.

"Gaze at the prisoners standing before you, and imagine the Thracian Maedi that invaded Macedonia. Rape, pillaging it's noble people. Murdering all in their path...even a Roman governor!" He called out as the hatred for the men began to with the crowd, "Violence and madness swept the land. Echoing into the heavens, where the gods themselves turned their backs. All seemed lost, until Rome dispatched, it's favored son, enter Marcus Minucius Rufus!" Dominus shouted to the crowd as another gate opened, the crowd began to clap in pace as Dominus continued to talk about this favored son of Rome.

Yet the crowd, the crowd was more focused on the gladiator that was to portray him. Spartacus made his way slowly into the center of the arena, swords at his side. The crowd started in on it slowly, but picking up speed chanting his name. Ilithyia had said something to Mercato causing him to stir in place, Dominus of course quelled that as he invited the man to stand and speak to the people.

"In honor of Marcus Minucius Rufus, Let blood be shed!" He called to the crowd as they roared.

The men portraying the slaves, stood there staring at Spartacus as did all of us when he shut his eyes and began to slowly throw his head back and raise his arms. "What on earth is he doing?" Naevia whispered to me. "Praying?" I questioned her.

The one prisoner seemingly annoyed as if this were a jest to his life, rushed forward and threw a spear directly towards Spartacus. It almost seemed suspended in the air until it missed his face lightly cutting his cheek. His eyes opened and he lowered his head to look at the men, each of the slaves readied their weapons and began to charge as Spartacus. Spartacus running towards them in kind, he began to deflect the men quickly cutting the one man in his back.

This fight reminding me of all of Gannicus' before him, the fighting style, and questionable acting pre-battle. Yet this was Spartacus, bringer of Rain and all things brought of confusion. The men began to get the upper hands, which rightfully so they were six heavily armed men fighting for their lives. Since Spartacus won his life in the arena they likely felt they would be able to do the same.

Spartacus through all his might was knocked backwards onto the sand, being beaten over and over again by the prisoners. I felt my eyes look among the men and women around me. Each showing either confusion, worry, or joy in Ilithyia's case. The crowd was just as angry about what was going on out of the sands as Dominus seemed to be. I looked back to Spartacus only to see he was still having these men throw him around like a rag doll. Mercato remarked that his grandfather had won this battle all those years ago, which was quickly responded too by Ilithyia about how maybe history wouldn't be repeated.

The man with the hammer with a spiked end nearly got him, though he managed to get the upper hand from him knocking him backwards hitting him in the face, then once he was off of him he kicked him backwards. Spartacus regained his footing and began to knock the men back accordingly. Not yet really killing any of the six men, much to all's displeasure. He seemed to go back into a trance like state as the men backed off slightly. What was he thinking?

He then roared before rushing towards the men knocking one man to the ground taking his weapon from him before stabbing it into his knee. He turned around as another man seemed to be coming for him. He disarmed this man too as he took his weapon and stabbed him through the neck blood spraying all over the sand as he fell to the ground.

He used the man's spear to stab a second man directly in his groin, before pulling his sword from the man's neck and slashing the second in the stomach killing them both. Three men were left standing, he used the spear he was still holding to ram into one of the men's mouths going straight through his skull.

Narrowly missing an axe that had been thrown at his head he stabbed the man repeatedly in the stomach before letting him fall to the ground dead. One man standing, and another with a spear in his knee were left. After throwing the man to the ground he narrowed his eyes on the last one, he was now weaponless as he managed to disarm the man with the hammer before taking it and knocking him to the ground. The people already chanting that he kill them all.

He left the pointed hammer in the now dead man's stomach as he picked up two swords and made his way towards the last man. His swords coated in the blood of the other five men he approached him slowly. The fear that likely filled the man before him would be enough to stop someone's heart mid beat.

Though the man showed no fear, he had accepted his fate already. Spartacus put his sword to the man's neck as he forced his head to rise with the blade. The chanting grew louder and louder with each passing moment as Spartacus seemed to contemplate the man before him and his life. He continued to stare at the man before him, he seemed to move the sword so it's edge was against the man's neck. I watched as Dominus rose in what appeared to be him getting a better look at the two men.

With one fell swoop Spartacus cut the man's neck wide open spilling his blood all over the sand around him. The crowd had begun to absolutely lose themselves in it, I watched as Spartacus dropped his sword and had already turned around and walked towards where we were all sitting. Before the man even had a chance to fall to the ground in his death.

"A marvelous show." Mercato told Dominus.

"An honor to be of service." Dominus told him, the crowd took no time at all to begin chanting Spartacus' name. I watched as Spartacus raised his arm in victory before turning his back to the pulvinus and raised both his arms to the crowd. Before proclaiming, "I - AM - SPARTACUS!" His voice echoing through the stadium, this would please Dominus. Though what this told me above all else was that he was starting to realize what this house and masters were. Evil.


	21. Chapter XXI

It had been nearly a month since Spartacus had proclaimed himself of his namesake, since he 'accepted' his former life was gone. I had attempted to broker conversation with him a few nights, him either telling me this was his life now; which was a lie. The hatred had been growing in his eyes like a fire. Or he would just tell me how he needed to be at one with his thoughts, either way the man was secluding himself from his friends. All but Varro.

Varro on the other hand had returned to his gambling with the other men, and when he had enough coin from his winnings he would purchase wine. Even use his winnings for his gambling, though he himself was seemingly becoming more and more lost like his champion friend. I had spent the last few games staying in the Villa. Properly handling the coin and making sure all expenses were being covered to their fullest.

A thing that not but a year before would have been seen to be impossible, yet now the chests were near overflowing. Once when I was in the market about a week ago a small boy handed me a letter before instantly vanishing into the crowd around us. It had been from Pietros, knowing enough that he was safe and hadn't in fact fled over the cliff swelled my heart.

 _'Dearest Jana;_

 _Gratitude for helping me secure my freedom, and for the honesty of which you parted to me about Barca. Only such a friend would be bold enough to risk life for another, I seek to leave Rome and head towards the lands Barca and his people had once called home. I asked a young merchant girl to assist me in writing this to you, I will not write again. Just know I am safe and it is because of you._

 _Forever your grateful friend,_

 _Pietros'_

Knowing the boy was safe, and all those he was finding to help him were keeping him that was was more than enough to allow me at least a small amount of sleep. I have burned the letter quickly, for its discovery and the knowledge of the boy being alive would surely consider my life forfeit. I had told Naevia of the letter before we had gone to sleep that night, she was overjoyed with the news his life was still his and that it was now free.

A thing the rest of us could only dream of.

I had told Dominus before he left for the games this morning that there was to be a auction of substantial men the following day. A few Gauls, Germans, as well as a Phoenician, Numidian and a Celt or something similar. The last Numidian that fought it this house was Oenomaus and the last Celt was Gannicus, the last Germans we had both died shortly after entering the arena so the prospects were rather high that the stock would be very good. He was more than happy at the sounds of shoving purchase into Solonius' face yet again.

The next morning Dominus rounded myself, Ashur and Oenomaus to join him in the market to view the stock. Oenomaus having already inspected each of the men before we had even really been able to view them ourselves. I had to admit I was rather excited, the last time Dominus brought me to purchase gladiators was the day before we secured Spartacus.

He even admitted only bringing Ashur, had been resulting in bad stock. He considered me his lucky charm for the day. Oenomaus quickly returned himself to our side as, as Dominus spoke that fortune favored our house. "A fine selection, enough coin to take our pick." He said as I had to move around Ashur to take my place next to Dominus. "Your competitor approaches." Ashur leaned over my head to tell Dominus.

I looked over at Solonius as he was looking at the wares, which was when I saw them. Their skin muddied and covered in dirt, ankles and wrists chained together. Hair was much longer than I remembered it being as a girl, they were much bigger too. "Agron...Duro…" I felt myself whimper out.

Tears had begun to sting my eyes as I bit my lip in attempt to hold them back and harden them. I had missed out on every bit of their lives, my brothers lives as they did mine. They were almost complete strangers to me, yet also the only things that felt like they were mine. "Solonius, my heart brims with joy!" Dominus said from beside me, "I had hoped to see you here, buying new men for Spartacus to slaughter!" His voice and words gaining the attention of all around.

"Batiatus, now purse-proud and so potent with charm. Seems your slave girl Jana's charms has yet to rub off on you." He said as I looked over at Agron and Duro whose eyes were now on me with sheer disbelief to me being alive. I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I attempted to smile to them. I watched as my brothers attempted to whisper to one another their eyes still focused on me.

Dominus and Solonius continued to squabble as I just continued to marvel at my brothers. Their hair looked so tattered much like Reinhard's had when we first came to Capua. Was the way our warriors would wear their hair. Where they fighters? Had that been how they were caught? Did they have wives, had I nieces and nephews? So many questions I had wanted to ask them and yet unless Dominus purchases them, they would never be asked.

"Good citizens of Capua!" The man spoke as he entered the market square to begin the auction. "The auction begins Dominus." Oenomaus spoke as Dominus motioned for me to take my place beside Oenomaus. "To business, then." Dominus grinned softly.

"The Gaul Segovax will demand expense." He told Dominus as I hoped my brothers would be among the suggested to purchase. "And perhaps the German brothers, Duro and Agron." I felt my heart flutter almost as if it were high on the clouds. I felt Dominus place his hand on my arm, "These are your brothers, are they not? Don't think I did not notice the tears building in your eyes. Worry not, I will make sure family is once again reunited." He told me as I almost couldn't contain my smiles, "Dominus, gratitude." I told him as he just grinned.

"Let us begin with a Celtic Gaul of imposing virtues!" The auctioneer spoke as I hadn't realized the man was a Celt as well, he was very large with huge muscles. Imposing indeed, I looked over at Ashur and watched him scribble away even though he knew I knew the levity of all the houses coins far better than he did. His writings were for not, unless they were about something unrelated to the auction.

He pulled the man forwards as Duro looked over at him angrily that he had imposed on his space. Duro was only a few years older than I was, Agron a few more than he was. Duro even as a child I remember him being fairly temperamental and dependent on Agron and Reinhard for protection from others in our small village. The man snapped me from my memories as the bidding for the Gaul had begun.

Coin amounts being tossed every which way, with little to know thought behind any of them. Dominus and Solonius had begun to start betting between each other, much to Dominus' growing amusement to his new found position over his old friend. "I grow tired of bidding." Dominus soothed out his voice curling with sarcasm, he was playing with the man.

"A hundred denarii." Dominus spoke as the auctioneer excitedly repeated the number back to him. "For the entire lot." Dominus responded to him again. "Sold to Batiatus!" The man said excitedly as Dominus handed me a small bag filled with coin. "He gets not a coin more then paid, bring the men back in a cart." He told me as he motioned the guard to come forwards.

"You can then have chance to speak to your brothers. Consider it a gift, for your birthday." He told me as I nodded, "Gratitude, Dominus." I told him as I lowered my head. My birthday was not for another few months even though this would be sufficient for a lifetime of birthdays. I walked off the the guard as the men were slowly brought to where we were keeping the cart, their chains yet to be removed.

I stopped when Agron and Duro approached to be loaded into the cart. "A moment." I told the guard as he stopped handling them. Agron's smile almost doubled in size as I wrapped my arms around them both feeling the tears stream from my eyes. "Ich dachte, du wärst tot!." I weeped. **[I thought you were dead!]**

"Könnte dasselbe über dich gesagt haben!" Agron told me. **[Could have said the same thing about you!]**

Duro moved away from us for a moment looking at my crisp clean robes, "Was für ein Sklave bist du…" Duro asked as he looked at my clothing, **[What kind of slave are you…]**

"Ich bin der Kopf des Hauses. Keine Sexsklavin, du bist krank." I told him as Agron chuckled softly, **[I am the head of the house. Not sex slave, you sicko.]** Before pulling me into another hug, "Ich war noch nie so glücklich... du bist am Leben." Agron said his voice choking up. **[I've never been so happy... you're alive.]**

"Alright enough gibber, let's get going." The guard said as my brother were loaded in to the cart, before the guard helped me sit next to him on the front. They were back, and they were alive, a thing I have never thought imaginable. I couldn't wait to tell Naevia or to spend more time with my brothers. I only hoped Dominus did not see them or I as a threat as he had with Sura.

* * *

I had brought water out and set it on the balconies one table ready for Dominus, Domina and their guest. I could hear the men below 'greeting' the new men as they were to enter the training grounds. I could have attended Ashur below, though my suspicions of his motives hit me more and more each day. Draining my trust for him, removing my eagerness to continue any such friendship.

I looked over the railing to see that the men were now standing in a line up, the men soon became silent alerting me to the fact that Oenomaus had walked out to greet the men. Give them their introduction to the ludus. He looked at the men as I watched, "What is beneath your feet?" He asked them as I kept my eyes on my brothers.

"Sand?" Duro remarked, causing the men around to laugh much to Agron's appeared annoyance. There was always someone who remarked with that response, before Duro it was a Greek man, before him it was a Gaul, and before him it was Kerza. I knew nothing about my brothers though I suppose it was apparent enough that Duro was the slightly dimwitted one of the two.

"Spartacus." Oenomaus called out, "Sacred ground, Doctore!" I heard him call out. A lot has happened to this man since he first arrived to these lands, he was forced into servitude, fought for his life, lost his love, and became Champion. Though deep in my mind, I knew he was not done having both great and terrible things happen to him. None of us were. "Water with tears of blood." He his as his voice grew much colder.

"Your tears. Your blood." Oenomaus told them. "Your pathetic lives, forged into something of worth…" Oenomaus continued. I couldn't help but continuing my thoughts of my brothers, our similarities. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, we were all tall. Well I figured I was tall even though most of the men here stood as giants. I was seeing my brothers for the first time not covered in dirt and mud like I had at the auction, Duro even had a piercing on his nose it made me wonder if such a thing hurt.

Dominus walked out behind me causing me to stir as he just held his hand up, "Stay there." He told me kindly as I nodded watching the two women stood off to the one side. Naevia and Thessela, Ilithyia's body slave took their places behind them much like I should have been.

"Now, attend your master!" Oenomaus shouted as Dominus took a place next to me on the balcony, all the men below were looking up at Dominus as he spoke. "You have been blessed! Each and every one of you, to find yourselves here, at the ludus of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. Purveyor of the finest gladiators in all the Republic!" As all the men below cheered at his name, each of them at one point having been in their place. "Prove yourselves, in the hard days to follow. Prove yourselves more than a common slave. More than a man. Fail, and die. Succeed, and stand proud among my titans!" He called out.

The men began to cheer Dominus' name as they had every single time before. This was usually an attempt to show dominance over the newer men, scare them a bit. Oenomaus cracked his whip causing Ilithyia to jump being mildly startled by the intensity of the sound. I knew which part of the speech was coming next, it had gotten Kerza in trouble. I usually got all those who spoke out in trouble come to think of it.

"A Gladiator does not fear death. He embraces it. Caresses it. Fucks it." He spoke as I felt Dominus presents move from my side turning my head to watch as he walked over to the guest. Glaber's wife, they seemed to hate this women and yet invited her over frequently with attempt and hope she will secure them patronage.

They were offering one of the new recruits to her as just another way to scheme their way into path forwards to their own glory. "Who should I choose?" Her voice squealed into my ear, as I looked among the men.

"May I offer a suggestion to aid your dilemma?" I could hear Dominus offer her. "Doctore!" Dominus shouted as he was halted from his speech to the new men. "Our honored guest wishes to access the recruits' virtues." He called out as many of the men below started to laugh. Dominus cracked his whip yet again ordering the men to remove their cloths.

Both my brothers looked at me uncomfortably as I just shrugged to them trying to avert my eyes literally anywhere. As they would be forced to comply, to completely remove myself would be to offend Ilithyia. Such a thing would hold a punishment against me, even though both my only living relatives were below.

"The one on the left…" She had begun to say causing me to lose sense to look at what she was referring too. Segovax the Celtic Gaul, "He has truly been blessed by the god Priapus." She remarked, the man was hung like a horse. It looked misshapen, that or perhaps I had just never seen one of the size before. "A fine specimen." Dominus told her.

"We must celebrate!" She cheered moving to hug Domina.

I turned to Dominus, "Would I be allowed but a moment with my brothers Dominus? All my duties have been completed for the day unless it is that you require me." I asked him.

"Of course not, head below when they are to have their meal." He commented to me before moving off, Naevia walked towards me, "Your brothers? The Germans?" She asked me as I grinned.

"I had thought of them to be dead, Naevia. Them alive brings hope that my mother may yet draw breath herself." I told her with joy. "You must make introduction for me sometime, I am so happy for you Jana." She told me as she gave me a hug. "Before bed, we should celebrate this reunion." She told me before rushing off to attend Domina.

* * *

Once I was finished helping prepare midday meal for Dominus and his wife's guest I almost sprinted down towards the ludus to see my brothers again. The excitement of being near family almost all but consuming me. Not even but the day before my thoughts almost overflowing with desire to escape and be free of this place. Now near consumed of thoughts to get to know my family again after so many years apart.

I stood near opening of the grounds watching as my brothers and the other recruits were carrying the wood around in circles. Lucky for them the sun is not nearly as hot as it was during the drought when Spartacus had to do this same thing. Yet judging by the sound of the men they have all but forgotten they were once too recruits.

"Jana?" Oenomaus spoke to me as he walked towards me. I had a small basket with fruit and some bread below a cloth to help my brothers in hopes they would wish to sit with me and eat. Not that anyone need know I had stolen the food in the first place, my joy and excitement almost clearly giving way to reason.

"Dominus, he had said I could come sit with my brothers during their meal." I stated as more of a question then anything else. The man smiled at me softly, "Fine, as so long as you give me one of those apples." He said as I nodded sweetly, "Of course!" I cheered handing him one of the green ones.

"I remember when I was a girl, our village was growing orchards of apples. Red ones. Unless I am mistaken." I told him nervously. "How long has it been?" He asked me. "I was ten when my father and brother left our village to seek better life. Hopes that once we had settled, my mother along with Agron and Duro would join us. She begged for me to stay but I was so excited, that my father allowed me to join him." I told Oenomaus. "Almost fourteen years… since I last saw either of them, and yet upon seeing them I knew they were my brothers." I told him as he smiled.

"They are lucky to have you." He informed me, "Varro the die call your name." I heard Rhaskos say taking my attention to my clearly sand covered brothers to Varro as he linked eyes with me before he seemed to lower his head in shame as he walked towards the men.

"I miss him, Oenomaus. Everyday. It's as if it was only yesterday he fled these walls." I told him as he took a bite of the apple. "I miss him too, there hasn't been such a Champion since those days." He told me.

"Well we've had Crixus, though he has always been of a different kind." Oenomaus laughed at my comment, "That he has." He told me softly before he walked away, Agron and Duro soon to take his place.

"Hallo, kleine Schwester." Duro smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. **[Hello, little sister.]**

"Wie geht es dir? Wie ist das ausbildung?" I asked them, as Duro looked as if he was about to throw up. **[How are you? How is training?]** "Es ist verdammt heiß." Duro complained. **[It's too damn hot.]**

I noticed Spartacus was staring at us, as Crixus knocked one of the recruits into the table near us forcing him to drop the only meal he probably had in a few days. "You will wait until gladiators have filled their bellies." He growled at them as Spartacus spoke up, "Let them eat." He told them as my brother took this opportunity to fill bowls with the slop.

"They must embrace pain and suffering to become gladiators. This is how it is done." Crixus seemed to inform him. "Not by you." Spartacus spoke as the area went dead silent as men began to exchange looks. Ashur who had been watching me with my brothers looked utterly pleased with Spartacus' defiance of the former champion.

"Let them eat." Spartacus said again softly.

"Spartacus, the kind and gentle one." Crixus said as he raised his arms, causing a few chuckles here and there from the rest of his gaul brothers. Spartacus slowly stood up from the table he was at. "Do not mistake me, Crixus. I give no shit about these men. But you are no longer the Champion of Capua. You do not take lead here." He said as I happened upon Ashur who was mid bite looking more and more happy that his enemy, Crixus. Was being put into his place but Spartacus. I had never seen this side to Crixus, I had never known him to be a cruel brute. He had always been sweet and kind to me in passing and even more so now with Naevia.

"You follow." Spartacus told him. "The man who follows is forever at your back. Something to consider champion." He said throwing the remainder of the man's food at him. I looked between my brothers as Agron took my arm and moved me away from the scene.

"Fickerei Gallien." He told me once I was closer to him, away from the mess of food on the ground. **[ Fucking Gauls.]**

"Agron." I snipped at him, "They are not all bad, Crixus is just… verwundet." I told him softly. **[Wounded.]**

We all moved and sat at the table behind where Spartacus had returned eating his own meal. Segovax and one of the other new recruits sit with us as I handed the four of them some fruit and bread. The man who Crixus had knocked to the ground revealed with gratitude towards the food after having lost his whole meal.

I looked at Agron with a smile quietly eating some of the food I had brought with me. "Wie geht es Mutter?" I asked him as both he and Duro exchanged looked between each other swallowing hard before forming an answer. **[ How is mother?]**

"Sie starb zwei Jahre nachdem ihr alle gegangen seid." Duro told me plainly as I felt my chest tighten. **[She died, Two years after you all left.]** "Wie?" I asked him my voice sounding more coarse than I meant it too. **[How?]**

"Das Dorf wurde überfallen, wir waren mit ein paar anderen auf der Jagd gewesen, als es passierte." Agron told me softly. **[The village was attacked, we had been hunting with a few others when it happened.]**

I lowered my head feeling an immense amount of sadness rush through my entire body. Seeing both my brothers alive had given me hope everyone I had once known would be alive too, yet they were all I had left. They were likely all I ever had left. "Do you guys not know anything beyond this babble?" The one recruit asked us, Segovax gave the man a stern look. "Leave them alone, clearly it's not a conversation they want everyone hearing." He told the guy.

"Gratitude." I told him, "They are family, last time I saw my younger sister was nearly eight years ago. Should I ever see her again, we would likely speak in our tongue as well." He offered me a smile. "Gaelic?" I asked him as he looked surprised.

"You're smart for a slave." He told me, "I just took the time to learn. Dominus wished for me to be as intelligent as possible for one of my...station." I told them man, slowly remembering the news I had just been given by my brothers.

"Sister, we had not meant to make you cry." Duro told me. "Jana, we would have come looking for you had we known you were alive, you know this." Agron told me.

"I know, it was just seeing the both of you gave me hope the village and mother would still be alive. After years of convincing myself I was completely alone save for the family I gained here… it is a miracle we should find ourselves together again." I told them as Agron grinned at me. "We will once again run in the fields near the Rhine." Duro told me.

"Such speak of freedom, you would be best to not make mention of it again." Spartacus told him without turning his back. "He is right. Zur Zeit...eat all this, or save it… pass the test." I told them with a soft smile before leaving them to return to the ludus. **[For now.]**

"You know what tonight is." Ashur spoke from behind me. "Do I?" I asked turning to see him.

"Shall I come get you when I bring the whores to the men… you know so you can spend some time with your friend Varro." He told me as I turned back to see Varro who was staring at me. "Yes, but call me a whore one more time." I told him my voice growing dark as I viciously grabbed his balls. "And you will cease the ability to walk properly." I told him before letting go.

"You know that was not my intent." He told me as he followed me up to the villa, "I just meant, when I gather them, would you wish to be informed. I had not meant to ever imply you be one yourself." He told him his voice slowly returning to his normal tone.

"As you say." I told him before returning to Dominus.

* * *

It was later in the night and Ashur had helped me sneak away from Dominus to lead me down to the ludus, me being the only girl who was remotely dressed like a woman and not a dog. He would stop by specific men and ask them if they wanted coin or cunt. Meaning money for wine or other things or a night with one of these...women. Hamilar was one of the first men he asked, he valued wine and proper meats over women of questionable means. Rhaskos second, he of course chose a woman. Much like most of the men did.

As we made our way through the through the halls many of the guards were watching the men with their new...investments. Pleasure likely to come to them later when they were alone, a thing that made me feel slightly disgusted knowing. Though such are the things of men far removed from the company of their own women.

"Ashur, you pass my cell by mistake." I heard Crixus speak from behind a set of bars, him shocked at the sight of me, only to soft assuming I was here on the order of Dominus. Dominus used to send me below for this to make sure that Ashur was not skipping the men's earnings. Those days however have long since passed, and I was here to see Varro. A thing I was just shy of feeling guilt of. "Where is my coin?"

"The mistake is yours. You do not fight, you are entitled to neither coin nor cunt." Ashur told the man as he slowly moved himself to view Ashur much easier, sizing him up. "The Dominus shall hear about this." Crixus told him.

"Oh," Ashur began to laugh. "His very hands set the names. Perhaps next month you should find yourself again among them, should your wounds ever heal." Ashur said as he began to walk away. "I shall have words with Dominus for you, Crixus. Though you may wish to ease up on the new men, it was not so long ago you were among them yourself. I am not used to this brutish side of you my friend." I told him before I started to turn.

"Nor I see this side of you, falling to the baser emotion of men. Varro will never fill the whole Gannicus left in your chest. Continuing such a torrid affair, will only cause you greater pain." He told me as I nodded, "Perhaps this pain, is how I keep myself close to him." I reminded him as he nodded. "The Germans, they are your brothers I hear." He told me.

"Yes, so please try not to kill them." I told him before rushing off after Ashur. "Varro, a moment." I could hear Ashur call out in front of me while I was still walking.

I could hear him sigh, "Your victories amass much coin. Shall I see it transferred to your wife as usual?" He asked him as I rounded the corner much to Varro's surprise.

"You will send his wife eighty percent of his earnings, the rest he is to keep so he can enjoy a bit of wine and games." I told Ashur as I put my hand on his shoulder, "Varro?" He asked him. "What she said, exactly." He told Ashur as he then walked away with the two women.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked me, "Besides saving you from making a mistake? Hope, the same home you had asked me for not but days ago." I told him as he smiled softly. "What about your two new men?" He asked me with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Agron and Duro are my brothers, you idiot." I told him as he smiled, "A relief." He remarked, as we both walked towards his quarters, knowing the night would end in climax. For at least one of us.

We took no time at all in removing my robe leaving it hanging through the window as he helped me up and on his bed as he quickly removed his subligaria. He leaned over me as he began to kiss me his hands roaming my lightly leaving goosebumps all over my skin where his fingers had once touched. I felt him slowly enter me, causing me to gently bite down on his lip letting out a soft groan from both our lips. He pulled me closer to him pushing himself deeper inside of me before he began to rock his hips into me.

Picking ups speed with each of his thrusts, his hands gripping my waist to hold onto me as he had thrown his head back in the ecstasy, I almost couldn't contain my moans as the had been filling the room. Him moving closer to me our lips silencing my moans with his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Bouncing up and down on him as he steadied himself against the wall before sitting down me still upon his lap, his cock inside me. He soon fell back onto his bed, his hands roaming my chest as I continued to ride him as he allowed me to listen to each of his noises causing me to grow with wetness.

"I'm going to come." He told me as I moved myself off of him as we switched places, allowing him to finish himself on my chest. "You are a woman of wonders, Jana." He told me as I smiled, he handed me a damp cloth letting me clean myself off before putting my robe back on.

"I would advise on telling my brothers about this… they might kill you." I told him as I kissed his lips one last time. "Hopefully your debts are paid off soon, and you can go back to being...mildly respectable." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "So eager to be rid of me." He laughed. "Hardly, you just have a family, and this is fairly wrong." I told him.

"Yet she does the same to me, and has been for years." He told me for the second time. "Good night, Varro." I rolled my eyes before heading back to the villa to wash up for bed.


	22. Chapter XXII

I stood next to Dominus as Crixus' bandages were being tended to by the medicus, he seemed annoyed likely by the fact that he had already lost a new recruit on the second day. All morning he had been talking to me of Crixus' value depreciating with each day he remained out of the arena and had asked me what I thought of selling him. I was completely against the idea, mostly for Naevia's sake.

"His wounds need yet more time." The medicus said snapping me from my thoughts.

"How much longer?" Dominus asked his voice filled with annoyance. "A fortnight or two." The man told him. "Perhaps three."

Dominus let out an annoyed sigh as he walked to the otherside of the room. "Jupiter's cock!" He groaned angrily.

"His recovery may be aided by certain herbs absent the apothecary." The older man told Dominus as he handed him a sheet of paper. To which he quickly handed it to me, I opened it and began to read over the items that were listed. "Dominus, I've been without sword for too long." Crixus told him, as I continued to read the herbs. They would cost hefty coin, coin Dominus might not be eager to spend.

"Let me resume training." Crixus asked him as Dominus and I were readying to leave the hospice. "I will see all on the list procured. Heed Medicus' warning. Your sword will return to your hand soon enough." Dominus told him as he moved and ushered me out the door. We gathered Ashur and made our way back upstairs into the villa as we entered his chambers.

"What of the list Jana?" He asked me, "The list is long, quite a few herbs harder to find in this region making them require more coin. The list is by all means, expensive." I told him, "Yet also worth it to see loyal gladiator to resume training I should think." I told him as Ashur let out a sigh as I had handed him the list. He was to head to the market to gather the items for Medicus.

"Ashur you will procure the highest quality of each item." Dominus told him, "A justified expense, should remedy result." Ashur said as his voice fell flat of words being genuine.

"May the gods see it fucking so." Dominus told him as he looked over to me, "Make sure he is given enough coin for the task." He told me as I nodded, "Of course, Dominus."

"When Doctore suffered wounds from Theokoles did they require equal time in the healing?" Ashur asked him as we all left the chamber after I had handed Ashur the coin for his trip to market, we had begun walking around the villa. "Considerably less." Dominus told him annoyed.

"There might be a blessing hidden among such a curse. Talk of Crixus' true condition surely has not escaped beyond these walls. Yet." Ashur had begun to say, "Meaning what?" I asked him my voice growing cold. "Inquiries for his purchase could be made in a delicate fashion. My visit to the market could serve dual purposes." Ashur told Dominus.

"I had already warned Dominus against such a thing, Crixus is a loyal gladiator and slave. No one put thought to your sale when you fell injured." I commented as Dominus smirked.

"She raises fair point." He told Ashur as he looked almost worried, "And no offence friend, but you hold fairly little in cost than Crixus' the sale would be far more… delicate." I commented.

"Now, now. Crixus is a dear friend to one, and otherwise not to the other. Though, Jana you are better than petty fights, are you not?" He asked me.

"Yes, Dominus. I just see the value in keeping the man. He has served the house for almost four years as Champion before his fall with Theokoles. Surely that should mean something beyond possible sale?" I offered.

"I only look to your future Dominus. One that does not see Spartacus erased from it." Ashur riddled to him yet again, like he had most times. "Straighten your fucking tongue and speak plainly." Dominus spat at the man.

"Yesterday I witnessed the hatred cultivates towards Spartacus, grow beyond measure." Ashur told him. "You mean the disagreeance? Crixus acts as the Champion before him, as he did the one before him. Spartacus just simply has a difference to doing things, the only thing they hate towards the other is origin. Gulia and Thrace." I commented as Dominus looked to me and nodded, "Fair point." He remarked.

"Yes but what if in a passion of madness Crixus, were to make attempt on his life." Ashur said, "He would do no such thing. Crixus believes all brothers deserved glorious death in the arena." I told him as Ashur pointed to himself. "I am a brother and had he the chance, would not be afforded the same." He told me.

"Solicit numbers from Sextus, alone. Word of Crixus' stunted recovery must not to spread. I wish only to discover his current value." Dominus said, as I looked to him with shock. "Discovery, Jana not sale." He told me as I looked back to Domina who looked equally upset.

"You would sell Crixus?" Domina asked, Dominus looked up at Ashur and motioned for him to head to the market. "Wish to join me Jana?" Ashur asked as Dominus looked to him, "Excellent idea…" Dominus told him as I nodded heading up to my room to put on more suitable robes for the market.

* * *

We headed down towards the cart to be lead off towards the market to seek out numbers for Crixus sale. Such a think felt like a betrayal of its own, he was a friend and yet here I was being forced to participate in yet another terrible maneuver against people who wronged Ashur. Curious if I were on such list, one could only imagine what small terrible things I may have done.

We were supposed to only lead into talks with Sextus and yet, we had managed to speak to three other Lanistas. Vibius, being one of the ones we spoke to. The man had terrible stock and yet because running a ludus was something he did for fun he constantly had the coin for new men. "I would like to offer at least 15 to 20 denarii." He told Ashur after a long drawn out story about why he was possibly being sold.

He had the tongue of a serpent constantly able to just spin any story into a massive web of lies. "A fine offer, good Vibius. I shall hasten to present it to my master." Ashur spoke, his very voice upsetting me. How quick friendship is to dissolve when you learn a person's true colors.

Vibius soon walked away as I turned and looked to Ashur, "Who else do you harbour such hate for I wonder?" I asked him as his face softened. "This is not out of hate, were it out of hate I would just let Spartacus kill the man." He told me.

"Though I rather see him sold where he-" I cut him off. "Will die in the arena by Spartacus hand?" I questioned him. "The man will never again see himself in a Primus let alone against Spartacus." He told me. "Vibius wears have been out of trend for much time." He reminded me.

"As have Aelius and Gallus men and yet we still approached them as well." I told him, "And our men have faced them in the arena."

"Jana, I do not do these things to hurt you. Yet we are slaves and must do what we think is best for the house and Dominus' wishes." He told me, "A moment, slave." We both heard after we had started to walk. "A, young Jana. I am surprised Dominus allowed you so far from his sight." He told me.

"Do you both often frequent the market absent Batiatus?" He asked us.

"We conduct important business on his behalf." Ashur said as he put his hand on my back to move us along. "Regarding the former Champion of Capua?" Solonius commented as Ashur looked to me with a sheepish grin.

Dominus had mentioned to us both before to lure the snake out of his hiding place and trap him for later use. Dominus had this game in his mind, this way he was going to see Solonius' life come to an end for the insult he had left on him years ago. Though part of me wanted to speak against this plot, and yet it was Solonius' plot years ago that took my heart from chest. He could die I wouldn't be phased.

"I discuss no business of the like." Ashur told him. "Jana and I are simply procuring herbs, and other small things for our Dominus and Domina." He lied to him, a bad lie at that.

"I would, if found in your position. Crixus is champion in name only. He is but limbs, dangling from a skewered trunk. Your master would be well served pawning him off on a toad like Vibius." Solonius told us as I kept my eyes trained onto Ashur, curious what he would say or do considering his hatred for Crixus. Though his face only seemed to lighten up and form a small smile. "Your concern for our master is well received." He told the man Ashur then looked down at the man before again placing his hand on my back to usher me to continue walking towards the stalls for herbs.

"My concern is not for him, but about him." He said as he dangled coin in a small bag to us as Ashur and I both stopped to look at him, as if something of the like would ever be useful to slaves. Everything we own was given to us, to own things not purchased by either of them would certainly arouse suspicion. "Are either of your ears receptive?" He asked us.

Ashur took the bag from him smirking softly explaining to him that he could not stop a man from free speech. Though as I already knew this, was something Dominus was hoping for. Ashur, and I were just often going to be the bait to draw the snake from the shades.

"Were Batiatus, were to seek reprisal for offenses he believe I have made, I would wish warning in advanced." He told Ashur as I looked over at him, "I am a villain. But I'm not your villain." Ashur told him tossing him back the coins before moving me once again to walk away from Solonius. "Seek another slave." He said again; "Loyalty can become a crushing weight, if not braced by proper support. When your back begins to break, you will both find my shoulders broad and welcoming." Solonius told us as he walked away.

"So Dominus was right, the man does fear him." He told me, "Was really only a matter of time before he wormed his way out of the shadows. I had seen him following me on a number of visits to the markets." He continued.

"And yet now is the time he chooses to speak to you?" I questioned him. "I fear it so, yet it makes one wonder why? Because of Dominus veiled threats at the auction, perhaps?" Ashur answered me. "One really can only begin to wonder what made that shit eater wish to seek warnings of Quintus." I told him.

Ashur laughed, "You would think he would be more worried about you seeking reprisal, not Dominus." He told me, I took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "The fault of my misfortune rests on the both of them equally. Nor would I seek violence to either of them, I am not mad." I told him. "That you are not." Ashur told me with a short laugh.

"He makes my skin crawl as if I am covered with sand or bugs." I remarked as Ashur began to buy some of the herbs. "That is usually the feeling men like that give women." He told me, and yet there were many times, Ashur gave me that feeling too.

"Are we telling Dominus of what he said or no?" I finally asked him as he looked to me shocked. "You ask as if we would not." He told me.

"Well let us play with fire for a moment yes?" I questioned him as he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Say we tell Dominus of his words and the attempt backfires, say he holds us responsible for the failure. We would need escape… Solonius would see us saved?" I asked him.

"Dominus would see us to the afterlife before we could escape." He chuckled. "You know this."

"But what if we don't tell Dominus but instead tell Solonius of his plans… we could avoid such a tragedy?" I asked again, Ashur studied me before responding to me. "Are you afraid of Dominus?" He asked me.

"Since my brothers and I were reunited, I have worried that should they show promise to do well in the arena that I will be disposed of same as Spartacus wife, Sura." I told him. "I will not lie, thought of escape seemed best idea."

Ashur laughed, "Jana… Dominus would never kill you. I think we both know the most he would do is punish you and set you aside like you were a misbehaved child. Your death you be as crushing, as the loss of his champion." He told me.

"And yet, the bond between Master and Slave can be easily broken." I reminded him of Barca. "And yet, you bare the mark of our Dominus… but are treated more like his child than his slave. You have unobtainable position to any slave in this house. He sees you as family, not slave. A thing to remember, young Jana." He told me as I watched him turn around to buy more of the herbs.

Even though he was right, I was something Dominus held dear. Maybe even seen as family to him and Lucretia but the fact was he would kill any of us if we ever came between his goals or coin. Didn't matter how much he loved or cared for any of us on personal levels, Crixus and Barca were prime examples of that fact.

* * *

By the time we returned the the villa, I couldn't contain Ashur as he ran up to the villa to speak with Dominus about; Vibius, Aelius and Gallus about sale as well as the meeting with Solonius. My mind racing with the thought that he might tell Dominus what I had foolishly let out about my fears. Though this would determine if Ashur was in fact still friend or a grievous enemy like all suspected.

Once through the gates I could hear the men playing their game of dice, I felt someone come up and stand next to me. Assuming it was either Varro or Oenomaus since Spartacus refused to speak to me and Crixus was nowhere to be seen at the moment. "I do believe he is beginning to fall in love with you." Spartacus' cool voice spoke from next to me, "Which is a shame. I will never return those feelings to him. We both know this is just to fixate a base need." I told him, "Better me than a common whore." I spoke, my words falling on my heart crushing me with each one spoken.

"You say that as if you think anyone here would ever judge you. You man is gone, he left you here. Are you just supposed to never feel again?" He asked me. "Possibly that is punishment for having loved at all." I told him as he chuckled.

"Do you wish to talk about what is bothering you?" He asked me, "I am scared, Spartacus." I told him as he looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"My brothers, I have not seen them since I was a little girl. What if they grow to realize I am no longer a sister they wish to have, I have taken life, I sleep with a married man without a care. I betray the one I love, I hold so many terrible secrets in my heart. Out of fear of dying at the hands of those who enslave us." I told him. "Our Dominus?" He questioned.

I knew I could expose who had a hand in his wife's death right now, though he was not ready to hear it. "The Romans." I told him instead, he just smiled at me softly before nodding. "I hope to one day see all of the slaves freed, no one should have to live in fear everyday." He told me.

"Something we both currently agree on." I told him, "How are my brothers doing in training?" I had asked him. "Agron is doing great. Duro the younger one, he is struggling." He told me as we both laughed softly. "From what I remember Duro was always outspoken and slowler to grasp common sense." I told him as he smiled, "I am happy for you to be reunited. I assume such a thing was never thought to be possible before." He told me as I shook my head. "Never." I told him.

"What are they playing?" I asked him, "Game of dice?" I asked.

"Dice and bone, they wager their earnings from the arena. We can go closer if you want to watch?" He offered, "No, I should head back up to the villa…" I told him as he nodded moving away from me. "Spartacus." I called to him as he slowly looked back. "How are you feeling...since?" I asked him.

"To do what needs to be done, I have to push aside my heart. A thing you know of…" He told me as I nodded heading back upstairs.

I found Dominus who looked as if he was fuming. "Dominus?" I questioned feeling my heart pounding beneath my chest. "That woman. Glaber's woman will be the death of me." He told me as I felt myself relaxing it was something to do with Spartacus likely to do with the small cut on his chest. "Ashur tells me you two had fruitful time in the market." He smirked, "I am surprised you have courage to speak up to Solonius for trying to touch you." He told me, what on earth did Ashur tell him? Solonius never raised hand to my body, hardly even spoke to me. Was this his way of trying to help me?

"Of course. Dominus." I said to him softly. "Come, follow me." He told me as we walked into a room where Domina sat with her back to us. "Spartacus, should never have been summoned!" He argued with her.

"I had little choice." She replied, which was a lie considering she would have loved to see him punished or harmed if it meant Crixus regained his favor.

"Ilithyia, and the man should be kept separate." Dominus explained to her. "Throwing them together invites calamity." I watched his face, Dominus looked pensive, angry even.

"The risk bore fruit." Domina spoke clearly proud of herself. "Licinia, intimates another visit."

"Spartacus her purpose?" He asked his face relaxing a small amount. "Undoubtedly."

"Then we shall accommodate." Dominus told her as he turned to me, "Make sure you reach out to her house, inquire to the day and make preparation for proper food fitting her station if prepared." He told me looking back at his wife. "Yes, Dominus." I told him softly before leaving the room to prepare the note have have it sent to Licinia right away.

I called over one of the younger men over handing him a small scroll telling him which house he needed to go to. It was the middle of the night yet, these sorts of trade offs happened all hours of the day. Middle of the night was considered a normal time to be receiving notes of this sort.

* * *

Dominus had taken Ashure and left early in the evening to broker talks with Vibius about the sale of Crixus, in the market. I was in his chambers looking through the expenses for the next visit for Licinia, proper meats, and fruit to be ordered, the best wines. Though something told me most of this would go to waste seeing as the woman was likely only coming for a short while.

I could hear Domina from the otherside of the villa, the sounds echoing the halls. I could only imagine how Naevia felt having to stand there and watch that. Watch the man she left be used like a puppet, Lucretia's lust for feeling loved by all held no bounds. I could hardly concentrate on my tasks. I quickly finished what I was doing and managed to bump into Naevia on my way to the kitchens for a quick meal knowing Domina was likely passed out and that was always the last place she would be.

"I am sorry you had to watch that." I told her as she nodded to me. "He does it in hopes she will speak up to Dominus about not selling him." She told me, "I hope her words do the trick. He is worried Crixus will make attempt on Spartacus… a bond the two need to mend as soon as possible." I told her as she smiled, "An issue we can both pleasantly agree on."

"I really love him Jana, he is so different than he likes to act… he can be so soft and kind hearted." She confessed to me. "I have seen that side to him and I am very happy for you."

Naevia was about to say something again when we heard the guards calling out to each other. "You don't think something happened between them do you?" She asked me, "I don't think Crixus would risk his place here over petty squabble." I told her as I turned to her, "Inform Domina, I will head to the guards and question what is happening." I told her as she nodded.

Rushing to the ludus I watched as Spartacus was being helped down the hall and back to his cell, same with Crixus. I felt my heart sink into my stomach, that was until I watched Segovax be dragged out in chains and brought towards an empty cell. "Where do you take him? Why?" I asked, "Dominus will require answer when he returns." I said again.

"He made attempt to kill Spartacus, Crixus intervened and saved the champions life. We will chain this man up for Dominus to question him." He told me as I nodded, "I will wait at the gate for Dominus, keep an eye on this one." I told them as I left.

It wasn't long before Dominus came up the road happily, he looked confused when he saw me and hastened his approached. "What on earth are you doing down here?" He asked me.

"There was an attempt made on Spartacus life, Dominus. While he was in the bath house washing up...and the guards said they heard a commotion and responded. Had Crixus not stumbled upon the baths, Spartacus would be dead. The slave accused is chained up and awaiting you, Dominus." I told him as he stood there this mouth agape. "Lead the way." He said his voice filled with anger.

We entered the cage to see Segovax attached to the wall with chains. His face was bloodied and he looked short of terrified. Dominus motioned for the guard to punch him in the face which he complied. "Why did you do it?" He asked the man. Silence filled the room. "Who told you to try and kill Spartacus?"

Another sock to the face, and yet still more bone chilling silence. "Who ordered you to do this? Was it Solonius? Who?" He shouted at the man again, the guard punched him again, blood was pooling around his nose. "Who gave the order?" He asked him again. Still more silence, and another hit to the face, and one to the gut along with a kick. Dominus asked the man over and over again.

And yet… he was silent.

Dominus had the man dragged out to the sands all the while guards were punching him and kicking him. It made me feel sick to my stomach to witness such a thing, and yet Dominus wouldn't let me leave. He felt me being there showed unity in the house between Master and Slaves.

"I'll ask you one more time and if you don't feel like telling me we'll see if you feel like telling me once you are parted from your cock." Dominus told him, though he was yet met with silence. "Who told you to make attempt of the fucking champion of Capua." Dominus asked him.

The man was silent, and remained so even when the cut his cock off with a crude blade. No words to who had told him to kill the champion but the air was filled with his screams of pain. Blood was all over the ground and the guards arms. Dominus motioned for the guards to finish up as he and I went back into the villa. "She's on her way." Domina spoke.

"Why was she left alone with the slave. You could have stood outside and listened." He scolded his wife, "I didn't think anything-" She began to say. "100 denarii is hanging up down there bleeding to death, think next time." He scolded her.

"I leave these walls for a fucking moment and a recruit tries to kill Spartacus, Ilithyia's own fucking man!" she shouted at her again, her and Naevia standing on the one side of the room as both Ashur and I stood in the other our eyes down.

"Had it not been for Crixus the man surely would have succeeded." Domina told him, "Yea, so I heard from Jana… he happened upon the scene." Dominus spoke his voice soured. "His days are not yet past." Domina said softly as Dominus growled out in anger, "Fuck!" He called out.

"Send note to Vibius. Crixus is no longer for sale." He told Ashur, "I fear terms were already agreed upon." Ashur bravely told Dominus.

"Fuck the terms!" Dominus shouted at him. "Should he have issue he can reason to my cock."

Dominus turns to me seething, "Ah, the snake arrives, walkin gas if human." She walked right up to Domina and began to speak to her as Dominus motioned for me to head to the balcony to get ready the the men before they were to raise the dying recruit.

His screams still filled the air as Ilithyia rushed out standing next to me as Domina and Dominus joined her on the her other side just in time to watch as the man bloodied be hoisted up where he would bleed till death. Being left there a few days as a reminder to the other men, not to attempt life on the champion.

His wrists had large nails hammered through them and he had rope wrapped around his arms, yet through the man's screams in pain he yet refused to place blame on the most obvious of threats. His Domina, Ilithyia. The gladiators were the ones who seemed to be giving him the punishment though when we left the ludus it was the guards readying him. Another sign to show the loyalty between the men and their Dominus.

Spartacus was staring up at the woman, as she remarked that he was still alive. "Your man would not speak as to his reason, even when parted from his cock." Domina told him as the men pulled the ropes hoisting him to the top leaving him there to die, as his eyes yet fell on his Domina.

"He gave you no sign of cause when you met with him last night did he?" She continued at ask her, "No. It is a mystery." The woman said as both Dominus and Domina left me alone with her on the balcony.

"This is ruthless punishment." She commented to me softly.

"There has been worse beneath this roof, may I speak freely?" I asked her quietly as she nodded sofly. "I would implore you, to be weary of everything, and trust absolutely nothing." I told her as she looked back to see Dominus and Domina were far enough away not to see us still there.

"Speak plainly." She told me, "I suppose as a slave my life is already forfeit. This house, knows no bounds to the furtherance of their glory and station. The horrors this house is willing to produce to secure their own desires are endless." I whispered to her, "I knew it." She told me.

"I will keep your words quiet if you promise to alert me to anything that could cause my life to go astray, or compromise me in anyway." She told me. "When should this house see its end, you may come with me." She told me. Slave transfering how promising.

"Then steer clear of Crixus." I told her as Dominus called my name. "The result will not be that of which you ever expect. Dominance is the game she will play." I told her as she nodded, "The other man." Ilithyia said, "Good." She told me as I walked away, had I just signed my own death warrent?


	23. Chapter XXIII

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since I had warned Ilithyia about staying away from Crixus. Two weeks since my brothers earned the mark of the brotherhood, and the attempt on Spartacus. Three weeks, since I was reunited with my brothers. A reunion that tasted bitter sweet with the amount Dominus saw fit to keep us from speaking. Naevia had grown weary of passing messages from me to them through Crixus. A man I had begun to grow distant with, since the arrival of my brothers. The three hated each other.

I stood on the balcony watching the men train below, Domina was attending a guest with Naevia while Dominus was in market with Ashur. Life had grown stale, grown empty much like it had all those years ago when _he_ left me. I watched as Duro fell to the ground while training with Agron, if he continued to show this weakness in training and dependance on Agron. The other men would chew him up, and spit him out like the nights meal.

"Jana." A voice spoke from behind me, I turned to see a guard. "Yes?" I asked him as I moved from the railing and walked closer. "You have been summoned." He told me flatly, his voice cold as stone.

I followed him back to where Domina and her guest Licinia were looking at some of the ceremonial masks. I have seen these very masks many times since even before the gaining of Spartacus. Woman of note, even those of none often used them when they would purchase the use of Gladiators. Since the fame of the ludus was growing with the help of the man, woman of much higher note had been requesting the service of many different Gladiators. Spartacus being requested but always being of far to great an expense. Not, for Licinia from the sounds of it.

I watched as the stood in front of Mira, a new addition to the slaves. She wore the mask of Diana, The Goddess of the Hunt. Mira had grown close with me as Naevia began to drift, her love for Crixus was slowly growing into an obsession between the two of them. She spent many nights in secret at the gates below speaking with him all hours of the night. Should Domina ever find out I don't even think death would be a serious enough punishment. Domina would grow insane with any mention of him and another woman. Even Dominus had noticed, even though he always knew.

I watched as they removed the mask from Mira's face as the girls smiled softly to me. Camila motioned for the women to leave as Domina and her guest had begun to leave the room leaving me standing there waiting for Mira to approach me. I bent down lifting up a robe off the ground and handed it to her as she swiped it from my hands dressing quickly. "Diana, did you chose that or was it chosen for you?" I laughed softly to her as she gave me a look.

"Well I would have picked Minerva, though I think we both know that would always be reserved for you." She smirked, "Clever girl." I laughed.

"Another woman of note to lay with a Gladiator, who is it this time?" I asked her as she let out a huff of air. "Spartacus is the man that dampens the space between her wealthy legs." She snarled. "Mira, is this jealousy?" I teased her. "Hardly, I've seen the man once by accident when I was on the balcony." She told me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked me, "I was summoned, but clearly not by Domina." I told her as we both just stared at each other. "That doesn't sound ominus at all, Jana." She told me as I laughed, "No not at all."

That was when I heard the voice of the person who had likely really been the source of my summons. "Oh." Her high pitched voice rang through the villa. "Wonder what she wants." Mira asked me.

"Besides knowing everything this house is up to with the ruse of friendship, my words." I told her as she looked to me confused. "The night of the attempt on Spartacus, she asked me to speak to her should her name ever be mentioned between Dominus and Domina. I had met her body slave Thessela, told her they plan on using her Domina to secure patronage of the ludus with her husband. How still remains to be spoken of, yet they see her as weak link… a thing they could not be more wrong about." I told Mira as she sighed.

"You play a dangerous game, Jana. Should they find out you will be killed." Mira warned me.

"I am already dead, Mira. We all are, each day turning more and more bitter in our mouths. This life nothing more than fleeting moments and memories until they decide our lives no longer hold value… I will not see my life mean nothing." I told her as she smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. "Jana, do not think such dark thoughts. All will return as it was...trust me." She told me as I sighed, "I should go to Naevai's side, make myself seen by the woman should she request words with me before she leaves."

Mira nodded, "I should go tidy something that has already been cleaned several times." She joked before walking away from me.

I walked into the room as Licinia made her exit of the villa with the mask of Diana in hand. Ilithyia seemed in a fine state, her head down and anger written on her sunken expression. "She favors you." The woman said coyly as I took my place next to Naevia, spot once warm now felt cold. "And I her." Domina spoke softly.

I looked over to Naevia as she turned her head to face me, her eyes wandering mine looking and wishing to speak words. Yet here in this servitude we were not permitted to speak while our masters were around. Such a thing would surely see us punished, we did not have the right to words. She looked sad, sorry almost as if she realized her love like obsession with Crixus was slowly pulling her from her friendship like family bond with me. His hate for the race of my people was slowly making him agitated by the mere sight of my brothers and in turn me.

I called him friend yes, but the it had really just been words. He was kind to me in many passings because of his respect of Gannicus, we were friendly yes. Though we really hardly did much speaking to one another alone for him to really secure the word friend from my lips. I turned my head from Naevia's when I noticed Domina had moved from her seat next to her guest, the women shared a kiss on the lips. Much like she had with Gaia before now many times.

"You should be more careful." Ilithyia spoke to her softly. "With Licinia. She's of a strata above your station, and will not hesitate to remind you of it the minute her mood shifts, and it shifts frequently." She told Domina, which was ironic seeing as the very thing she was speaking of Licinia she was currently doing herself.

The woman stood up walking away from Domina her eyes on me as she asked Domina if she would be invited to whatever it was she and Licinia were planning. Domina of course acted as if she had no clue what it was she was speaking of. The younger of the serpents not being as dumb as she enjoy acting, and the older not as smart as she assumed she was. A game to watch in itself. "To the masquerade." She quipped up cheerfully, "You think I did not notice the mask she was attempting to conceal?"

"You're mistaken. There is no masquerade. She merely wanted to borrow the visage of Diana."

I turned to Naevia as the two woman began to speak a short distance from us giving us enough space to speak freely to one another. "How have you been? We have hardly had a moment to speak." I questioned her softly as she turned to me, "Apologies." She told me, "I have not been a very good friend with the arrival of love within my heart." She told me, "Though Mira seems suitable replacement."

"You have not been replaced, Naevia. Strike thought from mind, Mira is a friend. You are still yet as a sister to me." I told her softly as she smiled, "I have spent much time from your side, and I am sorry." She told me.

"Don't be, you deserve happiness." I told her as Thessela moved closer to me, "My Domina has requested words with you before she leaves." She told me softly looking over at the women.

"I shall spare them." I informed her as she nodded, "Words with the wife of the Legatus?" Naevia questioned. "To keep her safe from the same destruction we find ourselves witness to each day." I sighed as Thessela moved closer to me, "Such pain, is not just privy to this house. We see it in our own too, death without cause, pain without reason. The bruises are just in places easily hidden by cloth and paint." She informed us as I lowered my head.

"The life of a slave, was never meant to be a life lived to its end." I remarked as I headed to the entrance of the villa to await Ilithyia, as Thessela and Naevia followed the two women through the villa. Soon enough she had made her way back to the entrance of the villa a smirk on her lips as she looked at me.

"Crixus is the slave she beds daily, isn't he?" She asked me forwardly. "Yes." I told her quickly.

"She is going to have Licinia bed Spartacus for a fee, I will make request for Crixus." She smirked.

"A mistake to be sure, she will switch him for another man… cause you embarrassment." I told her. "I know, but the anger and fury coursing through her blood right now, the joy I have from that knowledge is unmeasurable." She told me.

"I will not be able to swap Crixus out…" I told her. "Who do you think she will place in his stead?" She asked me.

"In a bid to control you, torment you?" I asked her as she nodded, "Spartacus. Who else would cause you to grow with self disgust and hatred, knowing his hands and cock were inside or on you?" I questioned her.

"Spartacus." She groaned, "She wouldn't dare."

"She would. We both know this." I told her as she nodded, "Closer to the day, I will send Thessela to the market to meet with you, you should request to your Domina I have changed my mind on the Gladiator of choice… pick a man whose cock you deem worthy of my, Jana. I shall see you properly rewarded." She grinned kissing my cheek, before leaving the villa.

This woman was just as insane as Domina.

* * *

"My wife informs me the cousin to Marcus Crassus demands to bed Spartacus, what do you think of his capabilities to do so. Has been time since he has laid with a woman." Dominus asked me.

"He was of Thrace, Dominus. The man would not have any issue with the pleasuring of a woman." I told him as he laughed, "I had guards go and fetch the man, what do you think his reaction will be?" He asked me, "You have spared many words with the man, have you not?"

"He will be grateful towards you Dominus. As we all are." I told him as he smiled, footsteps approaching us. Spartacus followed by two guards made his way closer to us as we stood in the hall of champions.

"The Champion of Capua arrives!" Dominus spoke as we walked closer to him, he stood there tall and confident radiating a level of arrogance needed to survive in this house. "A man who so terrifies Jupiter the clouds burst and the heavens weep!" Dominus waved the guards away as I stopped walking behind him as Spartacus opened his mouth to speak the words his Dominus begged to hear. "My glory is but a reflection of my Dominus." Spartacus told him.

"You flatter!" Dominus told him,yet the words were lies, Spartacus grew to hate his Dominus a hate so clearly building in his eyes. Varro must have told him the truth behind Sura's life being lost to him. Though I could very well be projecting my own contempt, a thing growing stronger within my each day, each awful thing I had been forced to see.

"Just when I thought we'd accrued every accolade, yet another falls in our laps from the heavens. Fair Licinia, cousin to Marcus Crassus himself, has personally requested you." Dominus explained to him.

"Crassus?"

"Richest man in the Republic." Dominus told him, the man was not just rich he owned his own army. Spartacus turned around and began to look at one of the statues. "A great honor. Who's to be my opponent?" Spartacus asked him.

I couldn't help but laugh, the man even though he had been fighting nearly two years he was still so new to the cultures of the Romans. "Opponent?" Dominus asked him as Spartacus looked over to me causing me to stop giggling and return myself to more proper state. "Licinia has no interest in watching you fight. Her desires are of a more… intimate nature." Dominus explained as his eyes moved from me to him.

"I am to lie with her?" Spartacus asked his voice filled with confusion. "And shame all men who follow." Dominus told him as he turned back to look at one of the former Champions, the statue of Magnetius. "Such things are asked of a champion?" He questioned.

"They are." Dominus said his voice growing annoyed. "You have concern?"

"No." Spartacus spoke plainly.

"I am the champion of Capua. I shall perform all duties required of me." Dominus seemed to be nodding, "Bring her to satisfaction and see out fortunes rise along with your cock." Dominus told him as they began to walk towards me. "Janna, come." He told me as I followed the two men, "Jana will answer any questions you have of the subject." He told him before he started to leave. "Glorious day it will be for this house." He told us before leaving.

"Were all before me expected the same thing?" He questioned me as I spun around.

"No. They were not, other lesser men yes. The Champion, no. Such a thing would never happen." I told him as he seemed to laugh, "There must be things you don't know." He told me.

"Trust me, mighty Spartacus. I know many things, you would be the first Champion that would have to fuck a wealthy whore to gain the love of our Dominus. Other Champions simply made love to their women and went about their lives. Did you have any questions of note?" I snapped.

"I hadn't… meant offence towards you man. It slipped mind, heat of the moment." He told me as his face softened. "Before you slaves simply fucked for the pleasure of honored guests. Never at request like this. To answer your question." I told him, "Come, I'll bring you back to the ludus. I have to collect Ashur, he removes his leg brace this evening." I told him as he laughed.

* * *

I walked with Mira as she looked around nervously, "This task, I do not wish to do it. To lay with a man I do not love?" She questioned me as I looked over to her. "I spoke towards them sending another, Domina would not have it. She thinks you being from Hispania will… please him." I remarked as she took my wrist stopping me.

"She thinks… me being from Hispania will lure him between my legs?" She exclaimed, I moved closer to her in attempt to hush her. "Mira, if I could take your place. I would. Though if Domina found out, she would punish you. Just, explain to him why you were sent. I will be outside the door, with a guard." I told her as she scoffed, "How romantic." She rolled her eyes.

"Your first time with your love?" She asked me, "Hardly romantic, there were possibly eight people in the room. I took place of most cherished friend, who has since passed… hardly the conditions one would like. Mira, Spartacus is a good man. He will not harm you, if anything he will just send you away." I told her as she groaned. "This does not ease my mind to situation." She told me.

"As we all say, 'We but do as we must.' It's do as commanded or be sent to the mines. Besides if he hurts you, we can ask Naevia to send Crixus after him." I laughed causing her to smile. "I doubt the man would need to be asked to go after him, they are like oil and flame… but drawn to each other in constant conflict." She told me as I smiled. "I will be outside Mira." I told her as I opened his cage door and removed myself from the sands returning to the villa to await Mira.

It was not long at all before she walked up the stairs followed by a guard her face withdrawn and filled with worry. "Mira?" I asked her walking towards her, "He did not want me, the man said my presence offended him. Domina will be displeased with me...Jana what do I do?" She asked me.

"Just be honest when asked Mira, a lie is worse than the truth in this instance." I told her.

"Can you break words with him? Beg him to reconsider?" She asked me fear gripping her eyes, "Mira, please… relax. You will not be sent away, I will not let Dominus. I will beg with him should the option ever be brought to words." I told her, "I will speak to Spartacus tomorrow, tonight you get sleep, pray it brings good fortunes for the morning." I told her.

"Sleep, it is not possible in our quarters." She told me. "Then come to mine, Naevia never returns to our shared room anyway, and I have many pillows you can share." I told her with a soft smile before wrapping my arm around her, "Come, sleep will calm your nerves." I told her as we walked up the stairs.

* * *

Standing on the balcony with Naevia, Domina we began to watch the men as they warmed up below, Spartacus and Varro taking the time piss off the side of the cliff, and my brothers standing around judging all the on goings. The words being passed between them, were of those I could only imagine being, cruel.

"Take note!" Oenomaus called out to the men, "A true champion rejoins the Brotherhood!"

I saw Agron whisper something to Duro causing both Varro and Spartacus to begin chuckling. The rivalry amongst the men was something of its own breed. Crixus was handed a practise sword as some of the men began to clammer in applause to him. It had been sometime since he was last even on the practise sands, I just hoped this time the lesson learned would not be similar to his last.

"Has there ever been such a man as Crixus?" Domina asked Naevia. "No, Domina. There has not." She told her as Dominus took his place next to me at the railings of the balcony. "Praise the gods for his return." He spoke to his wife as I watched my brothers give me mocking looks in attempt to have me crack a smile.

I was distracted from the conversation between Dominus and Domina when the men below erupted into fits of harsh laughter. "Dominus?" I spoke causing him to move away from his wife towards me. "What is it." He asked.

"Ashur is to resume training?" I questioned him. "The man is nothing if not persistent." He spoke sounding annoyed. "Ashur." Dominus called out to him, "A word." He spoke once the man had looked up at us. "Meet him at the gates, bring him to me." He told me as I nodded. "Yes, Dominus." I spoke softly as I made my way towards our meeting point.

"What is this?" He questioned me upon reaching the gates, "Dominus finds your life of more value in the villa and at my side than below in the ludus." I told him.

"He said this?" He shot at me. "Not directly, yet the words need not be said. They are obvious." I told him, he took my arm stopping me from walking, "He made promise I would rejoin the brothers."

"Ashur, he gave you a room in the villa. He has given you privileges, allows you to roam free the streets and markets. Gives you coin for services, and you have his trust. Yet you would rather be below with a bunch of men who consider you a traitor and seek your life ended? Do not be so think to think, he would ever allow you to return." I told him pulling my arm free. "Do not believe me, he will tell you… himself."

Once we reached the villa's gardens we were greeted by Dominus. Ashur wasted no time at all in attempt to sway Dominus from stopping his training below. "What of my victory over Hasdrubal? How the crowd roared when I cloved his head in two?"

"A minor victory, long forgotten." Dominus spoke his voice annoyed. "Kleitos, then! Or...or Lysimachos…" Ashur continued grasping.

"All long ago. Your days as a gladiator are past." He told Ashur as Ashur put his hand against Dominus stopping him as I felt my whole body clench in fear for Ashur. "Dominus." He spoke.

"I beg of you. Let me prove myself yet worthy." Ashur told him. "You already have. Outside the arena. Alongside Jana, she has even spoken in your praise. Her word, I hold in highest regard. You should be thankful." Dominus explained, "I am, Dominus. Forever grateful." Ashur quickly spoke.

"Your cunning is sharper than any gladiator's sword. I would not risk it on errands of foolish pride. We in agreement?" Dominus asked him, I watched as Ashur's soul seemed to be crushed under the weight of Dominus' words. He was never to fight for glory again, a thing he had longed for since the moment of his purchase all those years ago.

"Your will, Dominus." Ashur finally spoke. "To business, then" Dominus told him without a blink.

"I have had more thoughts towards Solonius. Things I think only you and Jana will be able to see to completion." He told Ashur as he looked to me. "I would discuss on the way to market, Jana you may stay here as you already know my thoughts towards the subject." Dominus told him before walking away, "Get changed and meet me in my chambers." He ordered Ashur.

Ashur looked to me, his spirit almost entirely shattered. "I see now why you hold such hate in your heart." He told me softly once we were again alone. "It is truly a hollow feeling, to have all your dreams taken from you in one fell swoop." Ashur told me.

"This is the life chosen for us, the life of a slave; Ashur. You will find your way back to the surface from this drowning feeling you hold right now. You will find ways to cope, and handle the burning feeling in your chest. Trust me." I told him as I turned on my heel to walk away.

"How is it your cope, younge Jana?" He asked me.

"I have yet to figure it out myself, Ashur. I just bottle it up, like a fine wine." I told him before I continued to walk away from him.

I returned to the balcony to watch my brothers train as I felt a body stand behind me. I turned to see Mira standing there, tears swelling in her eyes. I lowered my head and motioned for her to take her place next to me. "She told me, should he not fuck me tonight… she will have me killed." She spoke quietly her voice not that above a whisper. "She will do no such thing." I told her, "I will speak to Spartacus before you are to return to his bed, if he will not have you. He will at least pretend to. I will not see the life of a friend for a man's stupidity." I told her as she nodded.

"That is your brother fighting the gaul?" She asked me as we watched Crixus beating back my brother Duro. "Yes. Duro, he is a few years older than I am." I told her.

"You told me about the few memories you have of them. They were beautiful." She told me.

"The last memories I have of my parents are them selling my brothers and I to merchants…" She told me before lowering her head, "I know only this life."

"I just remember childhood memories, much like you with your siblings. My life has been, serving this family. My only happy memories were with Gannicus, or those with Naevia and our friend Diona when we were but girls growing up in this house. Everything else, so painful I wish they were just nightmares." I told her.

"I had two friends when I was growing up." She told me. "Sierra and Estella. We grew into women together, Estella was sold off… she was to replace the cook in the house though she had no skills. Sierra died giving birth to one of our Dominus' children in secret. They were the same age as you." She told me with a soft smile.

"Diona was killed as an offering to the Roman people. Naevia and I had tried to help her escape, so she would no longer be used as an object for the pleasure of Roman men...Though… Mira." I began to tell her. "These pains, they do not define us. You and Naevia are the only friends I have. Sure I get along with many others, even a few gladiators though none of them are real friends. Not like you two." I told her.

"Naevia refuses to break words with me." She told me, "Naevia is not quick to trust, she has lost far to much to do such a thing." I reminded her. "She thinks I will be sent away too then?" She asked. "Most likely, she will warm up to you." I told her with a smile.

"Stand down!" Oenomaus' voice rang through our ears as we both looked back to the sands. "Agron!" He shouted as I looked at my older brother's who had blood oozing from his mouth. "Duro!" He then called out as my other brother stood up from the sands.

"Enough." Oenomaus then said softly. "Do you remember Agron being protective like that?" Mira asked me.

"When I was younger, Agron and my brother Reinhard would always protect Duro and I from just about anything that moved...even if it was just blades of grass. Agron more so than Reinhard… he is a man, his heart filled with nothing but love for his family." I told her.

"Your other brother is here too?" She asked her voice filled with hope. "No. He and my father died when I was nine or ten… that was the day I found myself here in this ludus." I told her, "Had it not been for Camila and Melitta, Domina's former body slave… I would not be the woman I am today." I told her as I just watched the two of them resume training. "I would probably be dead alongside Diona."

* * *

Once Dominus and Ashur returned from the market, Dominus quickly attended to Domina who was. Quite literally going insane in her dressing room, throwing quite the amount of coins worth in powders and make up against the walls in a fury. Mira and Naevia were with her likely trying to stop her from going absolutely mental.

Ashur took his place next to me outside the room, "Solonius has been spoken to, Dominus is just waiting for the perfect time to trap him." He told me.

"You seem pleased with yourself." I commented. "Hardly, though it is his life or mine. Do you not think he deserves to die for taking Gannicus from you?" He asked.

"There are a great many reasons, good Solonius deserves to die… Gannicus gaining his freedom is not among them." I told him, as we watched Dominus fail to calm his wife down. "Roman's are insane." I spoke as he laughed softly, "A thing we both seem to agree on."

"I have found word of Varro's wife and son. He had asked me to search for them." Ashur said as I walked him to the gates below. "Do you tell me this in hopes to stirr jealousy?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He told me, "I just know the news in which I am to give him will not be of an easy task. You and him are friends, was going to ask you to join me to soften words." He asked me.

"I must prepare Mira for Spartacus." I told him as he stared at me, "Long story. What has become of Aurelia?" I asked him. "I do not know, the house had blood and no sign of his wife or son." He told me, "I assumed both them and whoever else to be dead."

"I will have words with him on my way back up from leaving Mira." I told him as he slowly walked down the steps.

When I finally left Mira to enter Spartacus cell I searched for Varro who was not in his cell but a holding cell. His face was battered and he had blood all over him, he sat slumped in the corner his eyes facing the small window with soft bouts of moonlight glowing on the floor. "Mira and I can go look for her ourselves, tomorrow." I commented as he got off the floor and moved to the small window in the door.

"You would do this for me?" He asked. "I would do this for a friend." I explained.

"I am sorry if I have hurt you by wishing to be reunited with my wife." He informed me, "Hardly, Varro we knew it was nothing more than baser means. She is your heart, and I would see it returned to you would that mean your brain returns as well." I smirked as he chuckled.

"I did not lie when I said there was no woman quite like you." He told me, "Your man, Gannicus was crazy not to stay here with you."

"I told him to leave." I said weakly, "I knew we would be given the treatment of Spartacus and his wife, or none at all. I knew I could not bare to see him hurt before my eyes. I asked him to leave and find us a home… so that one day… we can have a life together." I told him.

"Do you think that's what he did?" He asked.

I lowered my head shaking it, "It has been almost five years since I last laid eyes on him. He is either dead or buried deep in a whore." I told him, "Drunk, and gambling his freedom to an early grave."

"So he is likely heartbroken and crushed wandering the lands, his heart torn from chest to be filled with meaningless things." He smiled to me. "That is a possibility." I told him, "Get sleep, Varro… I will find proper word of your wife and question Ashur on the means to what he had found." I told him as I went to leave.

"Jana…" He called to me causing me to turn back and look at him, "Thank you again."

* * *

Spartacus trained vigorously with Rhaskos below as Dominus and a less crazy looking Domina sat on the balcony watching. I had convinced Domina to place someone else in Spartacus' place tonight, she had spoken nothing all morning of trading Crixus' place for Spartacus. Teach Ilithyia a lesson, though I reminded her that should it backfire it would be the house taking the fall. I suggested another Gaul of similar body to shield the woman from the identity of the man she was fucking. Rhaskos was who I offered. Only seemed fitting to have him ravage a proper Roman woman, the way he destroyed the innocents of Diona.

Would she fall through with what I suggested was another thing all together. I warned the younger woman, yet she wanted to watch Domina feel pain and fear. They hated and yet loved each other. It was a very odd friendship if that was what you would call it, they often reminded me of Solonius and Dominus in their younger years. Friends who would turn in an instance to harm the other. Romans.

"Spartacus breathes fire this morning." Dominus spoke as he leaned over the balcony as I turned to see Mira enter with some fruit. "I wonder to the cause." Domina spoke softly before noticing the girl.

"Mira." She spoke as her eyes landed on me, she had told me this morning when she returned from the ludus, that Spartacus still would not have her. That he would not lie with a woman ordered to do so, and allowed her to just sleep in his cell with him to throw off their request again. That he had requested her to find Varro's wife which was something I was also going to suggest of us doing.

"How did your evening pass with our champion?"

"He made… many demands of me." Mira spoke with fear as Dominus moved closer to her, tapping her on the ass. "Many demands?" He questioned before she sped off. "Our Thracian is ready to stud." He told his wife as I turned to see that Mira was in near tears in the villa. She was so scared of being killed or sent to the mines. I only wish I had words that would offer her peace, and strength.

A commotion on the sands below tore my attention from Domina as I watched Crixus fight my brother Duro yet again. Crixus had said something to my brother causing everyone around to chuckle at him, Agron included. Varro was next to make an appearance as he was soon dragged out to the grounds and dropped to the sands. He looked as though he found no sleep through the night, and yet managed to find more shame than he had already filled himself with.

"Your brother Agron is a quick learner with the sword." Dominus told me, "Yes, Dominus. He is." I spoke softly, watching as Crixus yet continued to make an attack on my brother while he was still on the ground. I watched as something seemed to catch his eye, something he clearly did not like. His attack on my brother grew with ferocity, both weapons fell from his hands as Crixus' attack did not led up.

The night continued with much ease; Mira, myself and a few other slaves preparing the rooms that the Roman women were to bed the Gladiators in. Making sure the paints were prepared for covering the men with, wine and bathing ourselves to be ready for the arrival of women of such note. Domina made her way towards me at once point and requested that I bring; Spartacus and Acer up to the villa. "Acer?" I had asked her.

Yet the sinister look on her face said it all; the man was not even a gladiator of high standing, of standing at all. Any matches he played were the first of the entire day, no one even knew his name. What would be worse than having Ilithyia bed Spartacus he sworn enemy? Allowing her to bed an absolute no body. By Domina's standards this was really quite tame which meant she had in fact decided to heed my words of caution against duping her. Least this way she both embarrassed the woman, and got Crixus from sleeping with her.

I had allowed myself to remain in the vestibule waiting for the night to end, Mira being forced to help prepare the men, and the woman in Gold and White paints. Though once I noticed them returning Acer back to the ludus without paint, was when I realized Domina was not going to allow the woman any ounce of humility. She, was absolutely insane.

Ilithyia was prepared and I was left to greet Licinia when she arrived, her arrival only fueled the fact that she too was in on the entire plan to dupe her fellow Roman. There would be no going back at this point, I could feel it in my bones that blood was going to be spilt this night, whose blood was really the question.

I waited for what had felt like an eternity, and that was when I heard it. Spartacus screaming in anger, he too had been apart of this trick against the woman. I felt myself almost fly into the room where this was all taking place, I made it just in time to watch two guards restain Spartacus and drag him from the room.

Licinia slowly walked towards the scene as she took the mask from her face, her voice not forming any words in my ears. The whole thing seemed to happen so quickly, her laughing alongside Domina as a traumatized Ilithyia seemed to be screaming at them. I went to move forward to help the woman, I would not let my life be forfeit on Domina's desire to keep Crixus' cock only for herself. Where even was Naevia, she should never have allowed this to even happen.

In the time it had taken me to look around for my friend, the scorn Roman woman in one movement leapt off the bed taking Licinia by the back of the head and with all the strength in her body smashed her face repeatedly into the step. Crushing it inwards, blood soaking the floor and her skin around her. I felt my hand cover my mouth as Domina stood there in sheer shock to the scene she had caused to happen. Wheels turning in her own mind searching for an excuse to tell her husband to the actions that had happened by her hands.

I had ordered a few slaves to clean up the blood and take the body below to the medicus to await Dominus' return as I helped Ilithyia into a bath, sitting next to her in attempt to stop her from shaking. "I told you, not to play with fire…" I whispered into her ear. "Her laughs...she wouldn't...stop." She muttered to me.

Domina stood in the doorway watching us as I wet her hair and cleaned the blood and paint from her skin. "Will you watch over me?" She whispered to me once Domina had walked away in search of Naevia. "She will kill me." She said again gripping my hand. "You knew she would do this… you knew." She told me as I wiped more blood from her skin.

I said nothing, just offered the woman a nod. Should she ever regain her power back from Domina who knows what this woman would be capable of, what destruction she would pave before the people of this house. "I will keep you as safe as my position allows me. I will attend you, in place of my Dominus." I told her as she smiled.

"You are the only thing… that is not damned in this house…" She told me, "These are evil… people." She remarked coldly as her body continued to shake almost uncontrollably in the warm bath water. What have I allowed myself to become apart of…

I left Ilithyia alone in a room when she was finished bathing, and only hoped she would be safe there, not knowing what Domina's plan was for the woman. If this is what she was capable of putting a woman far above her station through. What would she do to Naevia should she ever find out about her and Crixus?


	24. Chapter XXIV

The last few days, I had been at Ilithyia's side Dominus had been worried about her state of mine. I had asked her several times why she continued her pursuit of Crixus, she gave me no answer just vacant stares. I warned her and yet she refused to heed my warnings, I should have known Domina would still use Spartacus. I should have told Dominus, part of this felt like it was my fault though. How was I supposed to know the actions or irrational mind changes of others would result in the death of a prominent Roman woman.

The woman would ramble for hours when we were alone, speaking of all things vile in this house. Nothing would relax her mind from what she had been lured into doing, and Domina knew something of the sort would happen. Mira thought that maybe Domina was hoping Spartacus would kill Ilithyia removing two of the things she hated most from this world. A thought we both shared.

"They will pay with their lives for this." The woman had told me at one point, it had left my body filled with worry.

Dominus and Domina had left early in the morning for the days games, I had offered to stay at home and care for the Roman woman. I had found her at one point sitting in the baths, the steam rising off the water as she sat there staring blankly as I walked in sitting outside the water looking at her.

"These people are monsters." She growled to me, "You warned me...I did not think that hag to be so bold."

I nodded to her, "Speak plainly with me, I could you as friend, ally, trusted. I would not have you hold back in honest conversation." She told me.

"I should have known Lucretia would have swapped out Crixus for Spartacus. I had thought I convinced her to do otherwise. I would have given warning yet it was too late when I realized what she had done. I was a fool to think she would have kept her word." I told her.

"The fault does not lie with you." She told me, "But with her, the woman is an ill bred snake, and once favor for this house falls, and it will...she will be buried so deep in the rubble…" She told me.

"Domina has always been known to do whatever it is that she pleases, regardless of the consequences. A few of the slaves here, believe she is the one responsible for the death of Titus, Dominus' father. We have no proof other than a slave dying from drinking from the same bottle of poisoned wine." I told her as her eyes widened. "She is bold, is she not?" She questioned me.

"She is." I admitted to her, "Dominus has plan towards holding the boy Numerius' Toga Virilis here at the Villa. They will ask of you to procure people of note to be at the party… for their own gain." I told her as she shook her head. "The nerve… these people have… I will ruin them and Spartacus…" She told me as I nodded, "That I have no doubt of." I told her.

"I just hope you do not plan to fight fire with fire, I could not bare anymore loss." I told her softly, "Anything I do, I promise it is not to hurt you… but to hurt those who hurt me. Though I will not lie to you and say that lives will not end at the result of what I plan on doing." She told me.

"I will not beg for you to do otherwise. I know my place." I told her as she nodded, "If only you were born a proper Roman woman, and of status… I think you might have had a real chance in this life to do great things." She told me. "So I have been told before." I smiled softly to her.

* * *

I was waiting in Dominus chambers waiting for him after the days games. I had left Ilithyia alone in one of the rooms after she had taken a bath, her going from hollow shell to strong woman, in an instant only to return to her shell like form. A real shame to be sure, I held no love for the woman but one had to respect the strength she held being as strong as she was in a world ruled by men and their whims.

Dominus entered as he told a guard to gather Spartacus and Crixus from below as he looked at me. "How did our house guest fair today? The boy noticed your absence as his mother noticed hers." He told me as I sighed.

"She is a shell of her former self, Dominus. A thing not to be taken as sign of weakness but as sign of something worse to come. She will bite back, and it will not be something this house will likely be able to handle." I told him as he sighed.

"Spartacus you think?" He asked me. "Yes, hurting him could send the man into a spiral. Having just lost his wife, him being parted from the games would effect the House of Batiatus. I would advise caution where it was not used before." I told him as he nodded.

"My wife's inability to heed you caution did lose us the pockets of Marcus Crassus… all over the cock of a slave." He snarled.

"One not even of note." I sighed, "I should have advised you to her plans to use another gladiator sooner, had I maybe the woman would still be alive." I told him. "Thing of the past, not to be repeated… we must turn our attention to the Magistrate's son, and the Legatus. Securing their favor and pockets might be the only thing we can gain from such unfortunate events." He explained.

"Dominus." A guard spoke as Crixus and Spartacus now stood in the room. Dominus waved off the guard as I stood silently behind him. "The Magistrate's son wishes to have two gladiators fight in honor of his fifteenth year, the two of you have been chosen to fight for him." Dominus explained to them.

"We are to fight each other?" Spartacus asked. "Numerius has chosen. He insisted on drinking in the spectacle of present glories pitted against the past." Dominus spoke as he moved about the room before returning to where I had been standing. "And his thirst shall be satisfied, Dominus." Crixus explained to him.

The two men were so different, Spartacus fighting for himself and those he cherished and Crixus fighting for the honor of a house that held no honor to itself. "Keep to mind this is an exhibition. Blood may be spilled, but only for show. Serious punishment will be meeted out to the man who caused them." Dominus told them.

"We shall serve you with honor, Dominus." Spartacus spoke softly. "I expect no less. Return to quarters." He ordered them as he motioned for a guard who was just out of earshot. He stopped Spartacus from leaving after Crixus had walked out and followed the guard. "Remain." He told the man.

"What make you of Crixus?" He asked him. "Numerius insisted upon him, yet his wounds barely sealed…"

"He believes himself ready." Spartacus told him. "To a fault." Dominus responded in kind.

"The ego bruises deeper than the flesh." Spartacus told him as I cleared my throat for Dominus to look back at me as I motioned towards the statue that had been commissioned for the gladiator. "Ah yes!" He remarked "He brought this house great honor not to long ago, do not overly embarrass the man."

"I will give Numerius a show." Spartacus told him as Dominus threw his arm around the man's shoulder leading him towards to veiled statue. I followed behind Dominus slowly as he began to explain to Spartacus about his own birthday, his Toga Virilis. How he had celebrated it in this room, though I remember Dominus' father talking about it when I turned fifteen.

He told me how the day was a dull affair, with his mother gone there really was no woman's touch to the party. Bunch of old men and young boys all talking about their lives and how they had flown by while the boys walked about trying to seem as young men themselves. As he had said a dull affair.

"Even then I knew that one day my own titans would eclipse them all." He told Spartacus as I stopped taking my place next to Dominus. "None more so than Spartacus, the Bringer of Rain." He told him as he took the veil off the statue revealing the stone head of Spartacus, handing the cloth to me as I quickly folded it.

"You honor me." Spartacus told him, his voice as soft and velvety as ever. "You stand above all others. Continue on this path, and we will have the world... " Dominus told him as he put his hands on his shoulders placing his forehead on Spartacus' before growling with joy. Dominus then walked away leaving me alone with Spartacus as he moved closer to the statue.

"It is an honor." I told him as he turned to me slightly, "And yet, it feels more like a death sentence." He told me as I laughed softly. "He would not ever let that come to pass." I reminded him. "Is everything alright up here? I have not seen you visit your brothers in some time." He told me.

"No, things are...straind. Did Mira bring Varro's wife? She told me she had found her." I spoke softly. "She did, do you want me to make mention of your hand in it?" He asked.

"No, no. Let me be a thing of his memories. His heart and mind needs to be with his wife. Not a dream." I told him as he smirked, "You are a good woman, Jana." He told me. "Some days I think the truth to be the opposite." I smiled to him as a guard entered the room to escort Spartacus away. "Give word to my brothers from me?" I asked him as he nodded. "Of course." He told me before drifting from sight.

"Jana." Dominus called from the otherside of the room as I moved quickly to follow him, only to meet Naevia in the halls as she carried wine. She seemed to slow giving us space between us and Dominus. "I think Hector knows that I lifted his key." She whispered to me her voice filled with panic. "Wait… you stole his key?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I spent a night losing my maidenhood… to Crixus… and some nights since we meet after dark. I think he knows." She told me as my eyes grew wide. "Naevia… should either of them find out…" I told her, "I think I caused him to believe the key to be elsewhere…" She told me as I shook my head. "Let us pray to such thoughts." I reminded her.

I had spent the evening with Ilithyia on the balcony watching as the men trained below. Dominus and Domina had yet to wake or join us which gave us ample time to speak alone should she want too and she usually did. "Your brother, he is the one paired with Crixus?" She asked me as I nodded. "Duro. My other brother Agron he is paired with Rhaskos over there." I pointed him out ot her.

"Pity you are all forced to live in these conditions." She muttered to me as Domina entered the balcony to watch with us. Spartacus was as per usual paired with Varro, and the others all mix matched. Crixus quickly knocked Duro to the ground after disarming him, handing his sword to him to continue training only my brother held up the misso.

Agron had mentioned to me that Duro was not a man of fighting means, he was weak in the heart when it came to such things. He had been protecting him since the village was raided and our people killed. Which was likely why he seemed to not to be a man able of holding a fight. I hoped this would be a thing that would change sooner than later for the sake of his life. "Your Gaul is restored." Ilithyia said breaking the silence. "He is not alone." Domina spoke, referring to the fact that the woman was now hair fixed, and in proper dress.

"The sun has revived what the night had withered." Domina told her.

"Due to kindness of a dear friend." Ilithyia told her, though I knew there was venom within her words. "And is that kindness returned?" Domina dared to ask her.

"The Magistrate's celebration will swell with all names provided." The woman told her, "Gratitude." Domina nearly whispered to her.

"Would that I had words to multiply it in response." She told Domina as I followed her eyes to where she was watching both Spartacus and Varro fight each other jokingly, my heart sinking into my stomach. The motive behind her words earlier coming to the sinking reality that she was going to find a way to hurt Spartacus, that way likely being by the means of Varro's life. "Yet the value of a friend cannot be expressed by the clever grouping of letters. It is blood and flesh, granting life to the world." She told Domina before Domina left the two of us to continue watching the men train.

"I will say it is safe to assume, there would be no words that I could spare to you… to change the plan you have building in your mind?" I asked her as she looked to me, "No. There is nothing you could say to change my mind. You must understand, what was done to me must be repaid in kind. They must be shown they have no power over me." She explained to me.

"Could I beg of you to chose any other man, than Varro?"

"There are no others, that would sting him to be lost of. Please understand Jana, this is only personal to Spartacus, and your masters. Not to you." She told me, "And yet the loss of Varro would not just be felt by the man you hate, but the slave you call friend as well." I told her.

She looked away from me for but a moment before turning back to me, "I will seek out your man, Gannicus. I will find way to have you both united… but this, this will happen. Can I trust you to be loyal to me in this case, even though it is going to eat you inside and out?" She asked me.

I knew deep down in my heart, her promise of reuniting Gannicus and I was a hollow promise. I also knew should I tell Dominus of her plans to have Varro killed would just see the end of both his and my life. There was nothing I was going to be able to say to have this event changed in anyway, trying would only show to be fruitless. I nodded to her, "I will not breathe a single word of your plan. Of this you have my word and trust." I told her as she grinned.

"Gratitude." She told me before rushing off to find Domina. I looked back down at Varro and Spartacus as the two men laughed with each other, my heart weighing down and feeling incredibly heavy in my chest. What kind of monster was I, allowing such a thing to happen? I could feel the tears slowly beginning to swell in my eyes as I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder.

"Jana?" The soft voice asked me as I turned to see Mira. "What happened?" She asked me as her voice grew softer not to catch the attentions of anyone around us.

"Are you to be sent to Spartacus tonight?" I asked her, as she shook her head no. I nodded slightly looking around, "What is wrong?" She asked me.

"I have learned a terrible thing, and should words leave my lips… it will not just be my life at risk but the ears of those that the words reach." She just nodded at what I said, "I do not like that woman." She told me, "Though, I like her a whole lot more than our own masters." She whispered.

"Make sure that never leaves you lips again." I told her as she smiled, "Obviously." She remarked.

* * *

Dominus had sent for me to gather his champion from below which would give me time to warn Varro. Though I knew should I even try my life would be ended, yet the thought of losing a man of his worth seemed like such a waste. When I reached the entrance with Hector the guard he shouted out to Spartacus who was within inches of Crixus' face. The man moved slightly yo look at us as he nodded. "You are summoned." Hector told him as my eyes landed on my brothers who seemed quite the amount upset with one another.

"Take Spartacus to Dominus. I will join presently, I just wish to break words with my brothers." I told the man softly as he nodded, "We will wait at the gate for you. Should you not return with me, Dominus will not be favorable with either of us." I nodded, "Gratitude." I told him as I passed Varro trying my hardest to avert my eyes from him, should we speak I know for certain I would crumble with each word.

"Agron, Duro." I spoke as I reached my brothers. "Jana!" Duro softly exclaimed as he hugged me with his free arm keeping his food from spilling on me.

"Sister…" Agron said as he put his bowl down and pulled me into a bear hug, "I have missed the sight of you, has been quite sometime since Dominus has allowed you to see us." He told me.

"And yet more time still...I cannot stay long." I told them as they nodded. "Could I ask for a favor?" I asked them as they nodded.

"In the coming days, should you see our Champion needs companions… would you see fit to fill the position of friend?" I asked them as Duro just laughed before sitting back down. "Do you know of a reason why he would?" He whispered to me as I just nodded looking away sadly. "No further words needed, just know promise will be kept." He smiled to me before giving me another hug, "Get out of here before you find yourself in trouble Vögelchen." Agron smiled to me. **[Little bird]**

I headed back to the gate where Hector and Spartacus waited for me before the three of us headed back up to the villa to where Dominus waited near one of the pools playing a game of Ludus latrunculorum with Ashur, some sort of board game of strategy. I looked at Hector nodding to him that he could leave as I walked the man closer to Dominus who seemed happy at the arrival of his champion.

"The Magistrate will arrive tomorrow well in advance of his guests, to ensure that preparations are to his standards." Dominus began as I moved to take my place behind him. "While I reassure him, I would have you tend the boy. It's imperative that he is well satisfied, and by proximity his noble father." Dominus continued as he kept stuffing food and wine down his throat.

"The name Batiatus will be honored." Spartacus spoke "And envied throughout the Republic." Ashur said before making a move on the game board only for Spartacus to interrupt him stating he was moving unwisely, Ashur exchanging looks with, Dominus, myself and then Spartacus. "You play?" Dominus asked him.

"I've had occasion, during my time with the auxiliary." He shared with them, "By all means, grace us with your knowledge." Ashur attempted to tempt the man only for Dominus to motion for him to make a move on the board. Spartacus made a move on the board as Dominus seemed uninterested making his next move. "It appears our champion has no head for games of strategy."

Spartacus let out a low dark chuckle; "Battles maybe lost, and yet the war concludes in victory." He told Dominus before making a move, I kept my eyes trained on the game before Ashur caught my eyes, him looking equally if not more bored than I was. Though he could leave, I would be stuck standing here until I was dismissed.

"Treacherous fuck!" Dominus shouted startling me from my thoughts. "Played like a true Roman. Fall from your chair and bring us wine." Dominus ordered Ashur, as the man reluctantly rose and left the room. Spartacus sat down at they moved all the game pieces back into the starting positions to start the next game. "Jana, you are dismissed for the night." Dominus told me as I lowered my head, "Gratitude, Dominus." I spoke softly before removing myself from the room, heading out towards one of the gardens.

Some time later Mira rushed towards me tears in her eyes as I enveloped her into a hug, "What happened?" I asked her softly as she looked up at me the tears flooding her cheeks. "Hector, he nearly choked me thinking I had a key to the gates below. He has been roughing up all the girls he thinks may have the keys." She told me as I pulled her closer. The keys Naevia had to spend her time with Crixus… those keys were getting many of our friends hurt… I sure hope she knew what she was doing.

* * *

I stood next to Dominus and Domina as the Magistrate, his wife and son arrived. Naevia stood back slightly with Mira next to her, the girls stood in silence. Ilithyia was still somewhere in the house and luckily for now she was nowhere to be seen. The sight of the woman caused my chest immense pain, tonight was likely the night and there was nothing I could do to stop it short of killing the woman in secret to stop this insanity. "Magistrate Calavius!" Dominus called out to the man.

"The house of Batiatus welcomes you on this glorious day!" He spoke as he held out his arms to greet them.

Their own personal slaves taking their places around the room as Dominus continued to speak to them, I had never bothered on any previous occasions to learn the names of any of them. I knew better than to think any of them were more than temporary. Thessela had told me before that she and three other slaves were the only ones in her house that had not been replaced, others constantly changing due to mysterious vanishings.

"A young boy enters my doors, but leaves a man!" I heard Dominus speak as my eyes fell on the young boy. "Gratitude for your hospitalities."

Domina went to speak as her voice went silent for the magistrates wife to greet the one woman who as of right now caused my heart to hurt. "Ilithyia!" She spoke with joy as the two woman greeted one another sharing words in whispers before moving apart. "A momentary lapse. I've been tended to with most compassionate care within these walls." She explained as her eyes landed on me, in hopes to see if I had yet revealed her secret.

For fear of death I had not.

"Where are the gladiators?" The boy asked as his eyes too landed upon me, "Can she show me to them?" He asked as Dominus looked to me, "Of course she can, Jana?" Dominus spoke. "Yes, Dominus?" I questioned.

"Why don't you show Numerius to the balcony so that he may better view the gladiators before taking him below to the ludus." He told me as I nodded, "You are not to leave the boys side." He told me as I looked to the Magistrate.

"You hold the girl in high esteem and trust?" He asked Dominus. "Of course, Jana here is my most trusted slave, the boy is more than safe in her hands." He told him as I looked to the boy.

"Come, the men should be in mid training." I told him as he grinned following me to the balcony. "Do you spend all your day watching the gladiators?" He asked me, "I know I would." He continued.

"Not all day." I laughed softly, happy that I had been quickly removed from the room, and lead away from Ilithyia. I harboured no hate towards the woman, she was doing what she felt she needed. Though I was more than sure that feeling would change drastically once her deed was done. The thought of knowing a man I cared for was going to die today ate at every fiber of my being.

"That is a shame, at least you do not have to follow your Domina around. I once had to spend a whole day with my mother. It was awful, makeup and hair... and the gossip." He shuddered.

"You are not wrong young master, following my Dominus and attending to his needs and the needs of the house is far more exciting. Also allows me to interact with the men below from time to time in his stead." I told him as he looked over joyed. "Really?" He questioned me, I just nodded.

My mind was completely occupied, thinking of ways to warn Varro. Ways to try and convince her to spare his life and cripple them with anyone else, anything else. Though it would be the difference between one friend or another… and I knew there was nothing that would change her mind. A fact she had made perfectly clear to me in the moment of the plans reveal. His poor wife and child, they would be without him for more than this life's time.

"Spartacus trains with the gladiator he was chained too? Do they always train together?" He asked me, "They are as close as brothers. Varro, is the best friend of our champion." I told him.  
"A bond that should most certainly not be broken." I spoke softly as he nodded to me. "I know I would be lost without my friends, I could not imagine being a gladiator and having nothing but other gladiators, no friends. Are you friends with the Champion?" He asked me.

His words gave me hope that he possibly would spare Varro should he be thrown into harm's way by force of Ilithyia. "I should like to think so." I laughed softly, "We do speak often, though I do not believe the man claims anyone beyond that man… his friend."

"That is truly too bad." He sighed sadly. "Hardly." I teased, "Come, let us go below. See what trouble we can get you up too." I told him as he smiled, "You will join me?" He asked, "I am yours to command for the day, my Dominus has willed it so. Should you wish for me to join you, I will." I told him as the boy grinned, "Yes!" He practically shouted, "Let's go speak with the champion." He told me as I walked with him to join the men below in the ludus.

Spartacus met us below at the gate as so ordered earlier in the night. Which the boy wasted no time at all hounding him with all nature of questions. Spartacus did his best to answer each one of them accordingly to how he felt he was supposed to rather than the honest answer he likely wished to give. "What is it like, having the life of another resting in your hands?" The boy asked him.

"My sword may deliver the final blow, but a gladiator's fate is for the crowd and the editor to decide." He told them as Oenomaus and I exchanged looked of equal annoyance to the days situation. He had pleaded with Dominus not to allow the boy into the ludus while the men where to train. Yet as always the words would fall on deaf ears when coin is a factor to the days events.

The boy nearly rushed to the cliff causing me to run after him, Spartacus grabbing my arm to stop me. "You have no wall over by the cliff!" Numerius exclaimed as Spartacus looked to me shaking his head softly to tell me not to chase after him. "The boys fate is his, and his alone." He whispered to me as I nodded.

"The very reason I find it best not to train there." Spartacus told him as he moved the boy away from the cliff and closer to me, "Has anyone ever fallen below?" The boy asked him as he looked back at me. "No one of note, nor importance." I remarked coldly.

Spartacus gave me a look before smirking, "She speaks the truth, come." He told the boy as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's been a long time since last we trained." He told the boy, "Let us see what you remember." He told him as the two walked towards a spot were there were three practise swords. I looked to them and explained I would wait for them in the shade, there was no part of me that was going to let myself get covered in sand or the sweat of standing in the sun.

"The Magistrate's son graces our sands." Crixus began to say as I was walking back towards the shade of the villa, "and this is what greets him? Would that I had an opponent worthy of his interest." He spoke as my brother Duro move before him as I sat on one of the benches. "I would spar with you." He spoke to him.

"I meant a real gladiator." Crixus spoke his voice growing annoyed, yet my brother did not back down, as he charged forwards at his foe, the two of them wildly flailing at one another until Crixus knocked him down to his back. I stood up from the bench before making my way to a nearby column. Agron making his way closer to me, "You should not be down here." He told me.

"I am though, order of our… master." I remarked, he just chewed his bottom lip softly, "Of course." He mocked. "Hey now, were it not for the order I would not get to see you." I joked nudging his arm. "At least there is something good out of the stupidity of placing you in possible danger." He told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Danger? With all these guards? I am more safe down here than up in the villa." I commented my tone filled with sass.

"Anyone else dare challenge?" Crixus asked as both Agron and I looked over at our brother as he slowly again attempted to regain his footing, he stood up again and for the second time spoke up to Crixus. "Our fight is not yet finished." He told him as I looked up at Agron, "Does he have a death wish?" I questioned him.

"It would appear so Vögelchen." He chuckled. **[Little bird.]**

"Stand down, pup." Crixus growled out to him, "Before your shriveling cock wets the sand." Our brother once again charged at Crixus while his back was to him, he had tossed sand up at Crixus and his technique in the fight had slightly improved but he seemed more a child flailing his arms than a man fighting. Crixus punched him in the side of his face spilling blood from his mouth knocking him backwards to the ground yet again.

Crixus had begun walking back towards were the tables were, his whole demeanour seemingly upset that the man would not back down off the challenge. As Duro began to sit up I could see that his nose was broke, and he had blood covering his face. Duro once on his feet began charging at Crixus for the third time shouting as he ran at him.

The gauls assault on my brother did not let up, hitting him on his back, head and even kneeing him in the stomach and yet my brother would not give up. Landing any blow he possibly could, until Crixus yet again knocking him down onto his back. I took the chance of looking over at the boy; Numerius. He looked terrified being so close to battle and blood. Crixus again turned around and walked away from my brother as he again tried slowly to get up, his face now showing the small signs of bruising and he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Stay down, you ignorant shit." I could hear Agron seeth through his teeth next to me.

Duro was now almost completely standing, clearly out of breath and in a tremendous amount of pain by the look in his face. I looked over to Crixus, he had put his weapons down slowly making his way towards Duro taking his shield from him and in one fell swoop knocking him down. Tossing the shield to the ground before walking towards him to finish him off. I looked over at Agron to see what he would do. Yet he stood there, he kept his eyes on our brother. Oenomaus cracked his whip and called out; "Enough!" Crixus walked right off the sands likely to head back to his cell as the men slowly began to clap for Duro.

They clapped for his courage, a sign of respect for not having given up. A thing I had rarely seen happen in my years of being here. I looked up at Agron as we both shared a smile before heading towards our brother. Two other gladiators helped him off the ground stopping momentarily for Agron and I to see to him. "You mad fuck." I whispered to him as Agron touched his head against our brothers. "Good job, brother." Agron told him softly before he took my arm and moved me out of the way allowing the men to take him to the medicus. I returned to the bench sitting down and watching as the men continued their training.

The young boy after a short while grew very dirty, I made my way towards him and Spartacus. "It is time for midday meal." I told him as Spartacus smirked, while the boy moved to give him back the practice sword. "I can keep it?" He asked him as Spartacus nodded.

"Of course. You will need it to keep practicing for the next time we meet." The man smiled at the boy, "Really?" He questioned before looking at me, "Of course little master." I smiled, "Come… let us go show your father." I told him as the men soon cleared the way for me to lead the boy back up into the villa. As soon as we were up the stairs the boy ran quickly across the the floor towards his father.

I had ordered two slaves to prepare the bath for the boy before chasing off after him. It was a task in itself to keep up with him, "Spartacus gave me his sword, so I could practice!" He spoke excitedly to him as the woman all turned around quickly to look at him.

"Numerius, you are filthy!" His mother exclaimed, "I have slaves preparing a bath for him." I spoke softly lowering my head, "Gratitude." The woman spoke offering me a kindhearted smile.

"Indeed, I feared upon first glance the boy would form a crust if not sent to water. Your slave she is a true testament to the greatness of your house Batiatus." The man told him as I smiled, "We but honor our master." I told him as I reached towards the boy. "Come, young master. Let us get you washed up." I told him as he grinned following me away from the adults.

I ushered the boy into the room where the bath was waiting for him as Ilithyia came up behind me shortly after placing her hand on my shoulder. "The boy appears to harbor sweet thoughts towards you." She told me, "Childhood crushes, I remember having one on a man far older than me when I was but his age." She told me as I nodded.

"It is very flattering being considered as such." I told her as she smirked. "I was told that it was Numerius that decided who is to fight tonight." She spoke softly to me as I nodded. "Yes, a battle of former champion and new." I reminded her.

"I suppose the time for pleasantries has passed us in this case." She told me, "One of two things will happen in this bath." She began to tell me as I stood there in fear of what she may suggest to me. "I will enter and help the boy become yet a man, suggest he pit Varro in the fight instead of Crixus… fight to the death...or…. You, can go and plead to him to continue the fight as currently planned."

"I will not lie with the boy, he is but a child." I told her, the thought churned the stomach. "Is he not of the age we both lost of maidenhood?" She questioned me, "Yes… please, Ilithyia...I beg of you to reconsider this… I will talk to the boy…" I pleaded with her.

"I thought of it, I could ask the boy to continue the blood sport with Crixus and Spartacus… tell him should either man win request their death…" She told me, "Watching that bitch be parted from Crixus' cock for good would be just as pleasing as having Spartacus lose the only friend he has." She told me with a smile. "Please… do not do this…" I begged her.

"You know I can't stop the plans I have in motion, stay outside this door. Make sure none enter...unless you wish to take my place and make the request to leave varro from the fight…" She told me as I lowered her head. "Probably for the best, would not wish to see something so fetching be marred by having turned a boy into a man. Though it may just have the boy lust after you more once I am finished." She grinned.

I could feel my face stiffen, she was sick. I should have just told Dominus what her plans were, faced the possibility of death. What she was about to do was disgusting, taking a man's life by way of a boys innocents was disturbing to say the least. She moved closer to me planting a soft kiss upon my lips. "I do not mean to hurt or offend you, Jana… but they need to be put into place." She informed me as she passed by me and entered the bath house as a single tear slid down my cheek.

I quickly made my way below to the ludus and informed a guard Varro was summoned. He arrived at the gate without a guard as I could feel my heart being crushed with the heavy weight of the outcome that would be his end. He had such a bright smile playing on his lips, his eyes were filled with joy. Each moment I spent gazing at him filled my eyes with tears, his expression went from joy to worry within seconds.

"Jana, what is wrong?" He asked me as I shook my head, "I cannot say, I am in fear… Varro I am terrified that should I say anything my life will end." I admitted to him as he lowered his head.

"Then the knowledge you must possess must truly be terrible." He told me.

"It is like Barca, all over again… the knowledge of a friends life being brought to an end, knowing there is nothing you can do to save them. To stop the plan already set to purpose." I told him as he moved us both to sit on the stairs, his armour already attached to him.

I watched as he lowered his head, "Spartacus told me what had happened. That he and the Legatus' wife were tricked into laying with one another…" His words drifted, "I am the friend, am I not?" He asked me as I just looked over to him.

He took his one hand and wiped a few tears from my cheek, "I did not think Dominus would see me as this disposable…" He sighed. "It is not by Dominus' will that you will not wake to see tomorrow." I told him as his eyes bore into mine. "It is by the will of Ilithyia. The wife of the Legatus. She thinks that by crushing the heart of Spartacus, she will in turn hurt Dominus." I explained.

"Yet, I feel as if a part of my heart is being crushed. I tried to plead with her to reconsider. I even went against the wishes of my most valued friend and suggested to keep it with Crixus and have him be sacrificed, I fear her intended target for harm is Spartacus alone… I wish I could just help you escape…" I told him as he offered me a kind smile, as he would. Varro even in the worst situations was always such a gentle heart.

"Jana; were you to do anymore than you have… we would both be dead by the nights end. Promise me a few things." He asked me as I turned to him. "Anything…"

"Make sure my wife and son are cared for… watched over." He started to tell me. "Make sure Spartacus, does not give up… does not die from the loss of me." He continued, "And lastly… make sure they all pay for the things they have done in this house… You once mentioned rebellion to me… with Spartacus, your brothers and the others… see that thought become a reality… do not die in the bonds of slavery." He told me as I nodded.

"I promise…" I whispered to him as I placed my hand on his cheek before leaving him a soft kiss on his lips for the last time. "Keep this from Spartacus… he must never know either of us were aware of these plans until the time is right… trust me he will understand why you couldn't have done more… he knows loss as well as anyone…" He added, "And do not watch me die, you have had to watch enough…" He told me before helping me up off the steps and disappearing back into the ludus.

* * *

The villa was filled with guests of all kinds of position, many dancers and entertainers had been purchased for the event as well. The food was spectacular and the villa decorated in a manner I had never seen before, they really were trying hard to impress all these guests of honor. I followed Dominus through the house as he greeted and spoke to the guests around the house. My eyes lightly landing on Spartacus, as he stood tall and unknowing to the schemes this house was about to unfold. Varro stood there his eyes forwards, he seemed unchanged to the knowledge I had given him hours before.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Ashur now stood beside me, "What troubles you?" He asked me softly to not alert Dominus that he was speaking to me. I kept my eyes on the two men standing not to far in the distance, "The weight of this house, is both suffocating and crushing." I told him as I stopped myself from crying again.

"Do not let the schemes of our masters, kill you. We both know you are stronger than that, we both know what it is you are capable of. I remember the night in the ally, in the old arena before opening day… Do not let that girl, fade to memory." He whispered to me before walking off.

"A fine celebration, Batiatus!" The Magistrate spoke causing me to stir in my place from being startled by his loud voice. "I've never seen the boy so happy."

I felt someone take Ashur's place behind me a hand placing itself on the soft part of my lower back. "Let us call him boy no longer. Does he not appear to you a man?" Ilithyia asked before removing her hand and standing slightly in front of me.

"He does seem to stand taller, does he not?" Dominus remarked while everyone kept looking over at the boy as his eye suddenly caught me, a slight shade of red hitting his cheeks.

"Soon he will rival the stature of his honored father." Domina spoke as the boy slowly peeled his eyes from me. "He had told me he fancies you quite a bit, when I saw him in the bath." Ilithyia whispered to me before taking a long drink of her wine. Leaving me feeling utterly cold on the inside, I wanted the boy no where near me after knowing how she had defiled him.

"It gives great pride, to know I have such an heir to carry the name Calavius." The Magistrate boasted. "Every house should be so blessed." Domina bit back.

"I believe your son will do extraordinary things. I for one cannot wait to see them." Ilithyia said as her eyes landed on Spartacus, the two of them exchanging looks of pure hatred. Though it was the sullen look in Varro's eyes that had nearly broken my lack there of expression on my own face.

I felt Dominus tap me on the shoulder tearing my eyes away from the two gladiators as we began to walk towards his wife and her new _friends_ when Solonius had approached the woman. His words escaping me because of the distance. Though one only really had to guess what it was he was spewing from his vile mouth. "Do my eyes deceive!" Dominus called out to him as we slowly approached them.

"Solonius, come from the shadow to the light?" Dominus asked him again, though each word Dominus was to speak to this man was only to be taken as insult should you be Solonius. "Embrace me as brother!" Dominus continued to speak loudly. I stayed by a few steps behind him, not wanting to be dragged into another uncomfortable encounter with the wretch.

"Would that blood were our bond." Solonius told him as the two men embraced one another for but a brief moment. "I almost did not recognize you, so gaunt of cheek." Dominus remarked as Domina asked him something only my attention was again taken from them in form of young Numerius as he had begun to speak to his friends and make motions towards me.

The boys also starring my way, I looked behind me and even around me thinking… hoping that maybe Ilithyia was nearby and that was what they were looking at. She was not, she was nowhere near me. Had she made some sort of promise to the boy in regards to me? Was she really this twisted? Sleeping with him to have Varro killed by the hands of his best friend was one thing but had she also planned for me to bed him. The stomach churned at the simple thought of the entire thing.

Before too long Dominus had gathered the attention of all the guests, I had been once again ordered to remain at the boys side and attend to him. He looking at me as we moved closer to Dominus as he began preparing for the sport my entire body had started to slowly feel more and more numb to each word he had spoken. For each word brought us closer and closer to what was to be a night most of us would not yet soon forget.

"Esteemed guests, and those of a more questionable repute. Tonight the House of Batiatus is humbled to help celebrate a most glorious occasion. The son of Magistrate Calavius, casts off the robes of a boy and becomes a proper Roman man!" Dominus had begun to tell everyone, Numerius not standing in front of one of the columns eating every single word being spoken while everyone around began to clap.

"Yet before he dons the Toga Virilis, let us honor him with sport and blood! A contest between the present and the past. Spartacus, Champion of Capua! Step forward" He called out as guests remained silent and began looking around at each other their eyes filled with curiosity before they themselves began to clap. "And Crixus!" Dominus spoke as I could feel my entire body tense knowing this would not be the match up, "Wait!" The boy called out, this was it…

Varros eyes met mine as he again offered me a kind smile, as he mouthed to me that it would be ok. He had told me in passing earlier in the night that none of this was my fault. Though it seemed like being my friend was almost always going to result in another's death, Barca before he died also told me it was not my fault… though more and more it felt like maybe it was.

Varro tried to cheer me up with smiles though we both knew… it would not work.

"I fear Crixus has seen his best day past." The boy began to say, "I would have Varro fight in his place." I looked over at Ilithyia, she stood there the most unwelcoming of grins holding close to her lips. I looked back to Varro as he had shut his eyes for a moment before once again looking to me, in attempt to soothe any pain I may feel. I know he if he could he would just tell me that this was not my fault, over and over until words stuck.

The hurt in Crixus' eyes were crushing, the man already felt as if he yet held no place in this ludus. His title being taken from him, his pride, everything save for Naevia and now his life. Though had I been a lesser woman he may not have even had that. Knowing I could have saved Varro and chose not to, was eating away at me. I wished there were a way to end this entire night and spare all lives involved…

"You are the editor, young master." Dominus told him, though he looked incredibly uneasy. "Your will, our hands!"

The young man looked over at Ilithyia almost as if he was trying to tell her he did as she asked. Part of me felt she hadn't slept with him at all but instead promised me in her place. Though I could only hope Dominus would speak up against such a thing. Protect me from that sick game she was starting to play. The people around had begun to clap as I looked forwards again to see Varro standing tall, and proud next to Spartacus for what would be the last time.

"Come Numerius! These men, these titans of the arena, await your command!" Dominus called out to him as the boy looked back at me with a smile. "Begin!" The boy spoke as he dropped his fist into his hand.

Spartacus and Varro eagerly beginning their fight, the clash of steel ringing through the house as they toyed with the crowd. Fighting each other back and forth, defending each other and lightly knocking one another back. Much like they did when they were training throughout the day. Varro rammed his shield against the ground startling a few of the woman in the room, he was treating this as a game. For Spartacus' benefit to not let him be known to the scheme of the woman forcing his life to and end.

They continued to play battle as Varro knicked Spartacus lightly on the side of his ribs, blood spilling lightly onto the ground below him as he looked at the cut and then back to his friend as he laughed softly to him. The two men just got right back into their small battle, Spartacus cutting Varros thigh slightly and knocking him on his back causing him to stumble slightly.

The fight continued with Spartacus punching Varro in his face not to hard but hard enough to cause it to start bleeding as people gave mixed remarks around the room to the play happening before them. Yet; the two men just went right back to their cat and mouse game to Varro's death. Spartacus toyed with Varro a little while longer before disarming him and holding him in place his sword above his neck pointed downwards as his eyes moved to me, a small glint of sadness caressing them. The people in the villa immediately began to clap for the victor.

I could feel myself fighting back tears as I wanted to look away, I had to. I let my eyes fall to Mira who looked confused to the sadness slowly growing in my eyes before she turned her attention back to the scene in front of us. Slowly her mind realizing what it was I had wanted to say to her earlier in the morning. The thing that I was afraid to say that would get me killed. It was the knowledge of the results of this fight.

"Spartacus, still the Champion of Capua! And Varro, formidable opponent, one to watch closely in the arena!" Dominus called out utterly clueless to the schemes of the woman his wife so cruelly angered beyond belief.

"Come Numerius! Pass judgment on our fallen warrior!" Dominus spoke to him as the boy held his arm out, looking to Ilithyia and then to me as I let my eyes slowly linger to him slightly shaking my head to say no… though whatever power she had over him was bound to win him over. He stuck his thumb down, condemning Varro to death.

The room was filling slowly with mixed murmurs, and shocked responses. My eyes moving back to Varro who thanks to me did not look surprised nor shocked in the slightest. "Apologies, Magistrate, it was agreed this was an exhibition only. Not a fight to the death." Dominus commented as the boy called back to his father. Much to the coaching of Ilithyia I suspected.

"Numerius has made his decision. I will reimburse you the cost of the man." The Magistrate spoke as I could feel the room grow tense, Dominus' next words not likely ones he ever wanted to speak, or ever thought he would say. He saw great value in Varro, more than Varro likely knew that Dominus saw. "Proceed." He said his voice growing cold.

My eyes darted back to Spartacus as his eyes grew tense, he was betrayed. Again, by the Romans. First with his wife and now this. He gripped his sword and stared at Dominus, shaking his head ever so slightly. Varro's eyes remained cold and void of emotions, though I feel like a part of him was already gone. I had destroyed him by letting him know he was going to be killed because of Domina's betrayal to Ilithyia.

"Do we have a problem, Batiatus?" The Magistrate spoke coldly.

Spartacus looked from Dominus to the boy, from the boy to Varro. His heart breaking more with each passing second, he kept looking at Dominus shaking his head as if to say no even though the words seemed to be lost by him. "I said proceed."

Dominus' voice seemed to break slightly itself, the scene at hand was likely tearing him apart from the inside. He knew this was going to affect Spartacus in the arena. That this was going to start a spiralling downfall, this would be the beginning of the end for this house. Dominus had to know this. I kept my eyes on the two men as Varro slowly turned his head up to look at his friend, while a few guards began to enter the stage area.

Spartacus looked down at Varro, as he seemed to speak to his friend while the guards slowly drew their weapons. Hector wearing his usual cocky grin on his lips, I felt myself look away. I knew what was about to happen would not be a thing I would be able to stomach or bare. I heard the grunt causing my eyes to look back as Varro himself held Spartacus arm while he seemed to be pulling the sword into his own body at his neck.

Leaving Spartacus no choice but to end the horrible suffering he was now experiencing, blood pooling in Varro's mouth sputtering out onto the ground below him. I could feel the warmth of the tears as they slowly began to fall from my eyes. Watching as the same was happening to both men, Spartacus finally giving into the horrible act that was being forced upon him,plunging the sword deep into Varros neck and into his body while the men never once looked away from each other.

He pulled the sword out as Varro's body dropped to the ground in front of him. Blood quickly pooling around him, the scene instantly bringing me back to the night we lost Barca. So much blood of those I cherished was being spilt in this house. I felt myself bringing my hand up to my mouth covering it from the noise of any sobs as I looked to Mira who looked as horrified as I did. I looked back over to Spartacus at the sound of the sword hitting the ground to see a guard hold his arm up in the air as the guests had begun to clap.

I swiftly made my way through the crowd of people towards Mira. "Jana…" She spoke softly. I just held a hand up to her. "Attend to him, do not leave him alone. Not tonight." I told her as she nodded. "Will you join me?" She asked.

"I am the last person that should be allowed near him. Hold him close and make sure he knows he is not alone… Make sure… he sees to the medicus for his wounds… He will need all the friendship this life can offer to get through this…" I told her as we watched as the guards dragged him away.

"This is the last of innocent blood that will be shed in this house…" I told her as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Anymore blood and it will be from a Roman." I spoke to her my voice dark and low, a whisper almost. "A sentiment we likely all now agree with." She told me as she moved closer to me. "We will kill them all, for all those we have lost." I told her softly, as I motioned for her to follow after the Champion.


End file.
